Guila's hope
by kizouku Monkey D Luffy
Summary: i shall leave this near blank as the first chapter will tell you what you need to know i will be rating this M due to the language and future chapters
1. Chapter 1

before beginning i do not own nanatsu no taizai/ the seven deadly sins or harry potter

* * *

Chapter 1 broken

It had been ten years since the end of the holy war between the seven deadly sins and the demon race yet on this day one person was sitting outside with a very thin envelope in her hands, this person was Guila a holy knight of Liones

Guila looked at the envelope before steeling her resolve as she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and hesitantly unfolding it, by the end of the letter Guila's hopes were crushed she would never be a mother due to the demon blood residing in her body according to the doctors it had all it destroyed her ovaries and left her womb barren

Guila could no longer hold the pain back as hot tears ran down her cheeks before curling up on her bed zeal was gone lost in the war, her husband left for another woman and now her chance to have a new family was gone at that moment Guila screamed in agony she would always be alone

Or would she?

After three months of leave Guila had returned to active duty although many of the other knights seemed to question the twenty eight year olds choice right now we find Guila on a monster hunt near Vaizel a tyrant dragon to be specific according to the locals it had moved in little over a week ago and was already terrorising the nearby town

It had taken a few hours but Guila had found the dragon and through the use of her magical ability 'explosion' she had annihilated the tyrant dragon and was currently sitting on its smoking corpse her lance sticking out of its torso "it's not fair" Guila said before standing up and yanking out he lance "first father, the Zeal now my husband" Guila said as she began to head towards Vaizel

"I don't want to be alone anymore" Guila said her voice filled with pain at that moment her magic reacted to her wish seeking someone that would be with her at that same moment another person's magic was reaching out searching for someone who would help him

It had been a month since he arrive in the strange forest the last he remembered his uncle was punishing him for burning the bacon he wished to get away and the he was here the small boy of five sat against a tree before looking at his mangled right arm it was starting to fix itself _again_ and because of that one of the things his uncle had beat into his mind reinforced itself

" _no one wants a freak like you"_ the boy grit his teeth as he felt the bones realigning themselves before a loud snap was heard the boy quickly stood up before looking around his guard dropped upon seeing a small fox the boy sat back down before looking back at his right arm it was fully healed now which meant the boy could try and leave the forest again

After a short walk the boy had arrived a river he looked down at himself his messy black hair and acid green eyes reflected in the water the boy the closed his eyes yet instead of darkness he saw an acid green mist moments later the boy opened his eyes he knew it was here he could feel it moments later the boy heard growling, it was back

The boy jumped back as the ground rose out of the mound appeared a rather small creature _'clay dragon hatchling_ ' the boy looked around in surprised that wasn't his voice although the distraction cost him as he was knocked into a tree by the young dragon

It was then he noticed a small cut on the dragons face and the voice returned again ' _use status promotion'_ the voice said distracting harry once again, the clay dragon hatchling took the advantage and buried its teeth into the boys torso

The boy cried out in pain as he was knocked to the ground sinking the clay dragon hatchlings teeth further it "STATUS PROMOTION" the boy screamed out, in that instant the boys magic followed the command and changed the small cut on the clay dragon hatchlings neck spread to the point that the head was severed from the body

Moments later the boy fell to the ground the dragon hatchlings head still attached to his torso as his body hit the ground his magic reached out trying to draw someone in that could help him

Chapter 2 their connection


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer on chapter 1

Chapter 2 their connection

Guila paused mid-step as she felt a tugging sensation from the nearby forest at first she thought about just heading back to the village before changing her mind and heading towards the forest, while this was happening the tip of Guila's lance was beginning to glow red making it look like the lance itself was angry

Guila sighed in frustration as she attempted to enter the forest due to the trees being so thick and the gaps filled with large thorns, after a few minutes Guila managed to find a small entrance into the forest and the instant she had she heard an uncomfortably familiar noise

Guila brought her lance up ready to defend herself as she continued through the forest, a short walk later Guila arrived at the stream and relaxed a bit while keeping her guard up, suddenly a coppery smell hit her nose and she frowned "must be an animal" Guila muttered before feeling a rather painful tug in her chest like something was trying to pull her in

It was at that moment that Guila heard something, coughing a small child coughing painfully, Guila dropped her lance and ran towards the sound before being blocked by the river separating the forest, it was then Guila noticed something a small child bleeding out with something attached to their torso and a headless blob just next to them

Without hesitation Guila leapt over the river and landed on the other side before rushing to the downed child before swearing, she had only killed the mother dragon but missed the hatchling Guila then reached down and gently removed the barbed teeth of the clay dragon hatchling from the downed child

After taking a few minutes to remove the head and teeth Guila pulled out one of her incantation orbs "hyper recovery" Guila said in a gentle voice, seconds later the incantation orb shattered and surrounded both the child and herself inside of a magical healing barrier after a few seconds Guila sighed in relief as she watched the holes in the young boys torso close up

Guila crouched down and lifted the boy up into her arms as the healing bubble shattered, she then gently reached for her right wrist and grabbed her third incantation orb "warp" Guila said as she activated the incantation orb before feeling the pull of the spell before disappearing with the boy in her arms

Not even seconds later Guila reappeared on the outskirts of Liones Guila sighed in annoyance she had meant to teleport _inside_ of the kingdom the only problem she could find was that the incantation orb was only meant for one person and not two, Guila looked down at the unconscious child in her arms before her eyes began to widen in surprise

The young child was changing his hair seemed to go from a mop to straight and grew to his shoulders and if his eye were open she would have noticed his eyes changing from acid green to a royal purple, Guila looked surprised "a magical ability already" Guila muttered in surprise before heading back towards the kingdom

All the while her mind was running over the numerous scenarios that would allow such a young child to have unlocked their latent magical ability and none of them seemed to be good for the child currently resting in her arms

After nearly an hours walk Guila had arrived at the wall of Liones and then headed straight to the barracks where the holy knights with support magic were stationed, initially the healers had been surprised at Guila bringing in a unconscious child when a normal hospital was better but after revealing the fact that the child had unconsciously access their magic and changed their body the healers understood

Any child who can access magic without training is a massive danger to both themselves and those that are around them due to their magic being closely linked with their emotion, meaning that the child needs to be in a highly controlled environment for example if the child woke up in a normal hospital and began to freak out hundreds could die, yet if they are at the holy knights barracks precautions can be taken to make sure no one is hurt too badly

Guila sat next to the bed as she watched several healers help the boy turns out the hyper recovery c hadn't healed him completely as she watched the healers repair several new looking scars, the torn muscles and the incomplete healing of his right arm after several hours most of the damage was complete including the former scar on his forehead

Guila sighed at the sleeping form of the child before standing up "I'll be back in a bit" Guila said before heading to the armoury to change on the way there Guila cursed herself as she finally realised she had left her lance in the forest and made a mental reminder to fetch it when possible

As soon as Guila entered the barracks she removed her armour before returning it to its stand she then went to her locker and took out a teal coloured dress with white straps and trims before slipping it on she then reached in and pulled out her old weapon her rose rapier

Guila looked at her rapier with a mix of fondness and hatred before attaching it to her waist, it was at that moment she felt it an immensely overwhelming and evil power sweep through the barracks, in an instant Guila grabbed her last incantation orb which would allow her to cast perfect cube a demonic spell and a incantation orb she wished she would never have to use

As she followed the dark magic signature her mind went back to the holy war against the demon clan, yet before she could immerse herself in her thoughts Guila heard an explosion coming from them medical department in that moment Guila began to worry the child she had found was there but yet again she was drawn from her thoughts as another explosion went off but this one sounded closer

Guila began to move faster towards the where the last explosion went off before a pink and silver blur passed her and crashed into the wall behind her, Guila looked towards the injured knight before her eyes widened grandmaster Gilthunder husband of the queen of Liones was pulling himself out of the wall his face and armour covered in blood

"Gilthunder" Guila called as she ran over and helped him out of the wall "what's going on" Guila demanded as she drew her rapier "a demon" Gilthunder said as he pulled an incantation orb from his shoulder "hyper recovery" he call out as the incantation orb shatter before covering both knights in a healing bubble

"how did it get in" Guila asked as she kept her eye on the hallway where a large amount of smoke seemed to be coming from "no idea if I'm honest I would have said it was one of the ten commandment it looked almost human if not for the dragon like wings and the huge horns" Gilthunder said as the bubble shattered

In that instant a familiar orb of fire was launched from within the smoke at the two knights but to the shock of Guila it phased through her and instead hit Gilthunder head on despite him trying to block with his lightning based magic shield, what walked out of the smoke was what could only be called pure evil

A small being just a bit smaller than Meliodas with strange scales covering the majority of its body, large black wings and two large horns stepped out but the thing that scared Guila was its eyes they were shimmering a deep malevolent purple it then stopped before looking around like it was trying to find something before it noticed her

Guila readied her rapier as the tiny demon look at her with what seemed to be fascination, before either then demon or Guila could do anything a large bolt of lightning rushed past Guila and smashed into the demon head on but her eyes widened in surprise as she watched the small demon CATCH the lightning in its right hand before looking at it as if It was a new toy

Both Gilthunder and Guila watched in surprise as the demon _ATE_ the magic, both knights watched as the demon chewed the lightning before swallowing it, the moment the lightning had hit the demons stomach it began to release a electrified aura that surprised Guila and to a lesser extent Gilthunder, both knights readied their weapons as the demon began to walked towards them after a few tense seconds the demon was now standing in front of Guila looking at her with curiosity

Gilthunder went to attack before he was grabbed from behind by a small blond "don't move gil" the familiar voice said as he stepped to the side taking in the form of the tiny demon in front of Guila, this action caught the small demons attention drawing his eyes away from Guila and towards the blond

Meliodas just watched as the demon hesitantly moved away from Guila and towards him with a subtle hand gesture both knights restrained themselves from attacking knowing that Meliodas had something in his mind

"hey there" Meliodas said as he looked at the demon who just blinked "can you understand me" Meliodas asked as he watched the demon who hesitantly nodded "good I take it you know who I am" Meliodas asked the demon looked at Meliodas before hesitantly shaking its head which caused all three people there to blink in surprise

Every race knew who Meliodas was demons especially, Meliodas looked into the purple eyes of the small demon "ok that's surprising how old are you then" Meliodas asked, the demon looked at its hand before showing Meliodas its right hand with all digits opened "ah a young one so little one can you talk" Meliodas asked "t…talk" the demon replied in a weak voice

Both Guila's and Gilthunder's eyes opened in surprise most demons didn't talk to humans because they thought they were beneath them so it surprised them to hear a demon barring Meliodas speak in a humans presence "so you go a name" Meliodas asked "n…na…name" the demon asked in confusion

Meliodas nodded as he watched the demon who just shook his head "can you at least tell me why you're here" Meliodas asked the demon looked up at Guila before looking back at Meliodas "is this a hunt" Meliodas asked with a voice that said he would kill if he didn't like the answer, the demon tilted its head "hunt" it asked in confusion, Meliodas blinked in surprise "you don't hunt" Meliodas asked in confusion "hunt" the demon asked again, by now the other knights had arrived and were watching the small demon talk to Meliodas

"Hunt you know for food" Meliodas said, the demon just blink before looking at Guila again its gaze lingering for a few seconds before returning to Meliodas "can you change" Meliodas asked "change" the demon asked in confusion

Meliodas sighed before entering his demonic state for a few seconds before resealing his demonic powers the demon seemed to understand what Meliodas had asked of him moments earlier, everyone watched in astonishment as the wings folded up before retreating inside of his back, the horns turned to ash and the scales seemed to sink into his skin

Now stood a child with a pair a black trousers that was looking at Meliodas his purple eyes showing more intelligence than before although they no longer held the same malevolent gleam "well you look better like this" Meliodas said as he looked at the boy in front of him although he began to worry as the child's eyes filled with panic and his demonic traits instantly resurfaced

The energy that was released was enough to knock back all of the holy knights bar Gilthunder and Meliodas once the energy settled the demon child was looking around before noticing Guila who was regaining her footing from the unexpected magical shockwave

Before anyone could noticed the young demon was standing in front of Guila who was looking down at the child in discomfort beginning to regret saving it in the forest "Guila don't move" Meliodas said from his spot seeming to recognise something about the young demon "why" Guila asked as she glance at Meliodas

The young demon began to sniff the air around Guila "one of two things the first is that it has deemed you as food" Meliodas said carefully as he began to reach for his scared gear "and the other" Guila asked her voice laced with worry, what happened next shocked everyone the young demon latched onto one of Guila's legs and began purring which in turn seemed to send Meliodas into a laughing fit

"sir Meliodas will you _please_ explain what is going on" Gilthunder asked his voice filled with annoyance "imprinting you know the runt I take it" Meliodas asked as he walked over, Guila nodded I found him wounded near Vaizel and healed him before bringing him back" Guila said before reaching down ready to separate the young demon from her leg

"don't" Meliodas said his voice completely serious causing Guila to freeze up "hey runt come here" Meliodas said as he looked at the young demon who turned to him before letting go of Guila and walking towards Meliodas "why are you so attached to her" Meliodas asked as he pointed at Guila

The young demon blinked "mo…mmy" the demon said Meliodas blinked in surprise "really" Meliodas asked the demon nodded "magic" was his reply at that Meliodas seemed to get annoyed "I'm not feeding you" Meliodas said causing the young demon to blink along with everyone else

The young demon then smiled before pointing a clawed finger at Meliodas before pulling on its new magic which formed a small red ball at the end of the finger before it faded a few seconds later, Meliodas looked between Guila and the demon before a few times before a thought entered his mind are you like this because of someone" Meliodas asked the demon looked towards Guila before returning its gaze to Meliodas

"mo…mmy magic" the demon said "its times like this I really wish merlin was here, are you trying to say that you're like this because of her" Meliodas asked as he pointed at Guila, the demon smiled as it nodded causing everyone to looked surprised "I see, alright everyone scram he is no danger to anyone now" Meliodas said every holy knight looked to Gilthunder who sighed "Return to your posts" Gilthunder said before pausing "except for you Guila" Gilthunder said

Everyone began to leave, Meliodas said before looking at Guila and Gilthunder "let's go and bring the munchkin, unfortunately we need her to take a look at the little hybrid here" he said before walking down the damaged hallway followed by Gilthunder and Guila the latter being followed by the small demon


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer on chapter 1

Chapter 3 – revelations

Merlin was cackling like a madman … or woman as she examined the young demon sitting on the table apparently he _was_ human but his magic was completely different from anyone else's on the planet he seemed to have a magical ability and a magic system which worked together his magical ability was dubbed as integrate due to the demon using full counter after Meliodas showing him how

Integrate absorbs a portion of another person's magical ability and recreates it allowing the demon child to use the magic, the magic system seemed to change with each ability if he was using full counter the system would push all his magic outwards to influence another person's magical ability yet when he used shift a transforming ability it connected to the rest of his body allowing him to change it

But that was before he came in contact with Guila the child had unconsciously drawn in a small amount of the dark magic inside the demonic blood inside of Guila adding a new magic system inside his body which made him a human demon hybrid, Guila didn't seemed pleased that you young human demon hybrid clung to her but according to Meliodas he would only be clingy in his demonic form

So far merlin had discovered almost thirty magical abilities inside of the child although only four were being used actively her reason for this was that the proximity of the knights had allowed the child to absorb each ones magic but due to his body having to integrate each ability he hadn't copied all of them and because of that the boy would have to train to access each magical ability

Things had gotten a bit tense when the young boy had begun to fuse his magic with another such as Guila's explosion ability with Gilthunder's lightning ability the result was extremely destructive and Meliodas had _ordered_ the child to not do it unless being supervised, the child had for some reason agree immediately

The thing that seemed to worry Meliodas, Gilthunder and to a lesser extent merlin when they had manage to coax the child back into his human form he would freak out and revert back into his demonic form much to Gilthunder's dismay

After several more hours and dozens of tests Meliodas had agreed with both Gilthunder and Guila that her would take the young demon with him so as to make sure that he didn't go on a rampage, this decision was also made due to the fact that the child followed any command or request given to him by Meliodas

The only problem they seemed to have was the child didn't have a name that or didn't remember it so Meliodas had called him hairy harry after one of his magical demonstrations from earlier

We now find Meliodas and the newly dubbed harry in the boar's hat that rests just outside the kingdoms walls, the child had reverted to his human state but seemed to be avoiding the sins as well as possible although he didn't seem to mind hiding behind Elizabeth who had found him adorable which brings us to the current argument

"NO" Elizabeth screamed at Ban who had offered to teach harry how to use snatch to steal stuff "common Elizabeth he has to learn somehow" Ban moaned as he looked at the kid currently peeking out from behind a sleeping Diane "I SAID NO BAN" Elizabeth shouted before a piece of bread rocketed off the table and behind Diane Ban began to chuckle as harry had stolen it from kings plate "HARRY" Elizabeth shouted as she watched the apple on Meliodas's plate also fly behind Diane

"kids a quick learner" Ban said before reaching for his mug which began to slowly move across the table, bans hand quickly lashed out and grabbed the mug "nice try kid" Ban said before drinking his ale the other sins seemed to find the show entertaining as harry continued to use snatch to take more and more food until eventually it stopped

Moments later king let out a yelp as Chastiefol was ripped out from beneath him and flew behind Diane this sent Ban into a laughing fit as harry had just stolen king's scared treasure without trying something he had often done as it annoyed king immensely, king had tried to call Chastiefol back but it wouldn't return eventually Elizabeth had gone to see _why_ harry had taken Chastiefol

What she saw made her heart melt next to Diane was a sleeping harry who was using Chastiefol as his pillow and at that moment made no attempt to get it back or move him inside, Elizabeth smiled at the sleeping child before heading back to the table "I don't think you will be getting Chastiefol back anytime soon" Elizabeth said as sat down

"Why not" king demanded "harry wanted a pillow" was Elizabeth's response which caused the rest of the sins to start chuckling except Ban who broke down laughing "so what are we going to do with him" Escanor asked "not much although since we finished out mission I expect some of us will be leaving again" Meliodas said

"yeah Elaine won't be happy if I don't get back before the end of the week" Ban said "I need to get back to Camelot soon Arthur is no doubt pulling his hair out" merlin said "I suppose that me and Diane will be heading back with Ban" king said as he grabbed an apple "I suppose I shall be at my home then" Escanor said

"I shall be at the library I suppose" Gowther said as he turned the page of the book he was reading "and myself and Elizabeth shall be here for a while so I guess most of you will be gone by tomorrow" Meliodas said as he grabbed a fresh bottle of Vanya ale

"We do have lives ya know cap'n" Ban said as he reached across the table and picked up a unlabelled bottle and opening it "yeah I know but hey it's a blast when were together" Meliodas said before taking a gulp of his ale

"So is the brat going to be any trouble" merlin asked as she polished her scared treasure "I'm still surprised the kid knew how to use disaster already" king said "yeah that was a bit unexpected" Meliodas said "what about his demonic half" Elizabeth asked "if you simplify it an accident caused by his magic absorbing the magic of Guila's demon blood" merlin said as she banished her sacred treasure somewhere she could call it from

"then why does he listen to Meliodas" Elizabeth asked "power it's a base instinct he can sense I'm far stronger than him so to avoid death he does as he is told" Meliodas said "YOU'D KILL HIM" Elizabeth shouted at her husband who just chuckled "no I wouldn't it's just instinctual he knows I _could_ kill him **that** is why he listens to me" Meliodas said at this Elizabeth seemed to relax "that's another thing why is he obsessed with Guila. Well when he's all demonic anyway" Ban asked Meliodas sighed "this is guess work but he changed _because_ of Guila so there is a good chance that his demonic side is pulling him in that direction I honestly won't be surprised if it starts to bleed over onto his human half" Meliodas said before placing the now empty bottle on the table

"Well I'm heading to be and just a heads up don't wake the kid up. Cranky demons are _very_ destructive" Meliodas said before heading into the boar's hat "I don't think he was joking" Ban said as he reached for another bottle of alcohol "me neither but either way I'm going to get some sleep" king said before floating away followed by Ban who decided he wanted to annoy his brother in law some more

Soon the remaining sins turned in for the night, a few hours later under the light of the moon harry woke up his body began to change after a few moments harry was in his demonic form, with a flap of his wings harry took to the air before following the tug in his stomach after flying across a good portion of the kingdom harry found himself outside a mansion

Now if he wasn't in his demon form harry wouldn't have done anything but while in his demon form his thought process changed harry gently reached up and touched the door with a single clawed finger before the door began to warp making a hole for him to walk through, once inside the door reverted to normal and the demonic harry began to continue follow the pull after a few moments he arrived at another door

At the base of the door light could be seen escaping yet at the same time he felt his mother in pain, harry slowly pushed the door open to see Guila sitting on a sofa with tears running down her cheeks as she looked at a photo album "mommy" harry called out, Guila's head snapped towards the door quick enough to give her whiplash

"what are you going here" Guila asked as civilly as she could while closing the album, harry hesitantly stepped towards her "hurting" harry said as Guila walked over to the bookshelf "I can't do anything about you being in pain" Guila said her tone slightly bitter as she put the photo album back up "not … me" harry said as he watched Guila walk in front of him before looking down at him

"if you're not hurting why are you bothering me" Guila asked in annoyance, harry looked up his purple eyes focused on the tear lines on her face he then began to expand his wings before gently floating up to the same height as Guila "what are you doing" Guila ground out her tolerance from the demon human hybrid in front of her lessening

What happened next surprised Guila harry flew into her hugging her "hurting" harry said as he continued to hug Guila who fell back into the sofa as much as she wanted to hate the child hugging her she found herself unable to, moments later the dam broke and Guila began to cry again as she pulled harry deeper into the hug

The two stayed like that for a while Guila crying and harry trying to comfort her but eventually both succumbed to the call of Morpheus and fell asleep on the sofa the candles being the only source of light in the room as the two slept

That night Guila sleep peacefully for the first time in ten years her dreams instead of being cold and empty were happy and warm, what she didn't know was this was happening because of the young child currently watching her, for some reason he felt her pain even asleep so he followed it and removed the pain leaving behind a warmth that made her happy

But because of this harry didn't really sleep his mind constantly working throughout the night manipulating anything out of the dreams that he sensed would cause Guila pain although he had also removed himself from several parts of the dream which confused him, why was he causing her pain

Soon enough morning came and Guila began to stir as this happened the connection between harry and Guila broke forcing the child to sleep, Guila's eyes opened as she woke up before frowning she had expected the child to leave after she had fallen asleep which drew the question of how he got in she had made sure the door was locked hadn't she?

Guila then looked down at the sleeping child her right hand slowly made its way to his head before she unconsciously began to run it through his hair this continued for almost an hour before someone began banging on her front door, Guila frowned the sun had barely risen she slowly stood up trying not to wake the small demon clinging to her, she then frowned she didn't seem to mind him clinging to her in his current form

Guila headed down the hall before arriving at the front door standing in the archway was a panicked Meliodas and a worried looking Elizabeth "Guila you have to help us harry … he's …" Meliodas paused before blinking "here he turned up last night" Guila said "do you want me to take him" Meliodas asked

Guila shook her head "alright I guess I'll pop back in a few hours is that ok" Meliodas asked while keeping his eye on the sleeping child "that's fine" Guila said "come on we need to let the others know we found him" Elizabeth said as she jogged down the stone path followed by her husband

Guila closed the door before heading to her bedroom once inside she tried to put harry down but her seemed to refuse to let go in the end Guila gave in and laid down beside him before she continued to run her hand through his hair although this time she seemed to be aware of what she was doing even though she didn't make any more to try and stop

Guila sighed she felt … worried last night she had nothing but hatred for him due to him being a demon but now she didn't seem to care, Guila consider the possibility that harry had done something similar to Gowther but in the end decided he hadn't she still felt hate towards demons in general but when she thought about harry she didn't know what she felt it wasn't hate that much she was sure of what it was

After a few hours Guila felt a bit of worry harry showed no sign of waking up it was like he was in a coma she gently place a hand on his shoulder "harry" Guila gently asked as she lightly shook harry, her worry grew as he didn't show any response "harry" Guila called a bit louder while shaking a bit harder yet he still didn't respond

Guila was now worrying he was breathing yes but nothing seemed to bring him out of his sleep without hesitation Guila pulled herself and harry from the bed and headed into the hallway where she rushed to put her shoes on before running to the boar's hat where she could hopefully find out what was wrong with the child in her arms

Guila ran as quickly as she could, after nearly half an hour she had reached the boar hat and kicked the door open drawing the attention of the seven sins "Guila" asked the shrunken Diane "something … is wrong … he … wont wake… up Guila said as she attempted to regain her breath "Gowther merlin" Meliodas said as he rushed over and forcibly removed the child from Guila

He then placed him on the closed table before looking to both merlin and Gowther who both began to check harry over merlin was checking his body while Gowther was checking his mind "pulse is a bit slow and his brain seems to be … sleeping" merlin said in disbelief "he didn't sleep last night" Gowther said before he seemed to struggle his eye then widened "impressive he already had my magic" Gowther said as he stepped back

"is he ok" Guila asked merlin nodded "just resting" merlin said "it seems he burnt out by using my magical ability on you last night" Guila looked at the child seemingly angry "I don't understand why your angry he spent the entire night making sure you slept soundly" Gowther said "what" Guila asked

"I must admit I don't understand why he did it but he entered your dreams and systematically removed anything that was linked to something that would trigger a nightmare including himself and considering he did this the whole night I can't say I'm surprised that he hasn't woken up yet" Gowther said

"he … really did that" Guila asked in shock Gowther just nodded before going back to where he was before Guila barged in "it seems like he will be asleep for several more hours" merlin said before returning to her seat, Guila rushed over and lifted the sleep child off the table and back into her arms where he latched back onto her

"Cute" Diane said as she watched harry watch onto Guila who had to hide a smile "come on you can use mine and Meliodas's room" Elizabeth said as she made a motion for Guila to follow her, Guila adjusted her arms to keep harry comfortable before following Elizabeth through the pub and up to the second floor

"Worried" Elizabeth asked as they entered her room Guila sighed "I am but … I don't understand why" Guila said as she walked over to the bed and sat down followed by Elizabeth "it simple" Elizabeth said as she smiled "and that is" Guila asked "maternal instincts" Elizabeth said Guila frowned "I don't think it is, I mean I had to give those up after …" Guila said before pausing unwilling to continue

"Guila" Elizabeth asked worried "three months ago … I had a check-up" Guila said her voice getting quieter "I … can't have children" Guila said her tears beginning to run down her cheeks "you mean you're" Elizabeth asked, Guila nodded "it's a side effect of the demon blood" Guila said her tears flowing full force while unconsciously hugging harry a bit tighter

Elizabeth leaned over and wrapped Guila in a hug "can I" Elizabeth asked Guila shook her head, the two stayed like this for a while until Elizabeth excused herself to get something to drink leaving Guila curled up on the bed harry still clinging to her although as he slept he form began to changed his horns and scales had vanished and Guila was watching as his wings slowly retreated into his back

Now Guila was holding a human harry who was now constantly shifting in her arms, Guila raised her hand and ran it through his hair it felt just like her own did and even had the same colour and it pulled at her heart it felt like she was with _her_ child not an orphan

It was then harry started to whimper, Guila began to think it was less of a nightmare and more of a night terror and she knew he would wake up terrified unless she broke him out of it soon Guila sat up pulling harry up with her began gently rocking him, surprisingly this was enough to bring harry out of it

The problem was he was terrified of his surroundings and began to struggle in Guila's arms, Guila raised her hand to his face and pushed his hair back revealing his terrified purple eyes "its ok" Guila whispered as she began to run her hand through his hair which seemed to calm him down

"Better" Guila asked keeping her voice as soft as she could although it didn't seem to help much "hey it's ok it was just a dream" Guila said softly, she then watched as harry fell asleep once more although something had peaked her curiosity it seemed like he was expecting to be attacked meaning that his dream may not have been as such

Her mind then turned to Gowther and as much as she hated him at times he was the only person other than harry who could enter another person's mind, a few minutes later Guila stood up and headed downstairs hoping that Gowther would be able to tell her what had harry so scared


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 4 – the past

Guila watched with worry as Gowther linked himself to harry's mind, the other sins and Elizabeth watched with bated breath as Gowther seemed to express an emotion, hate the demonic puppet and former ten commandment was angry which both surprised the sins and worried them immensely as Gowther _never_ showed his emotions

Almost an hour had passed and by then end of it Meliodas, king, Ban and Escanor had their sacred treasures ready in-case Gowther snapped even merlin had the ambulant of peace at the ready as a backup, it seemed to take at least another half an hour before the link broke every watched as Gowther left the pub and what followed could be called as the prelude to the apocalypse

Before Gowther had regained his demonic powers the damage he could do was limited to living organisms like people or animals but he never had the power to destroy the landscape with just his magic, after regaining them he was able to use the demonic version of his magic which would affect everything, anyone who looked outside would have seen Gowther firing black bolts of light at a nearby forest a look of pure hate on his face

Unsurprisingly this also woke up harry who clung to Guila in fear of his life, ten minutes later Gowther walked in the anger still visible but well masked he then walked towards harry before crouching down "sorry for scaring you little one" Gowther said surprising everyone once again, Gowther stood up and walked over to the bar before jumping over and looking through the bottles

"Gowther" asked a slightly scared Elizabeth "need something strong" was Gowther's reply "under the bar is a bottle of snake venom strongest thing I have" Meliodas said knowing not even a demon could drink more than a few without getting hammered

Gowther looked around under the bar before finding a large bottle with a green label that was covered in black writing and art on the neck was a label warning the drinker not to have more than 35mls in a single sitting

Gowther instead of removing the lid the snapped the neck grabbed a mug and emptied the contents into the mug, Ban having drunk snake's venom before went to stop Gowther but the dangerous gleam in Gowther's eye stopped him

The sins excluding Meliodas watched in amazement as Gowther drunk the entire thing in a single go, Gowther then reached down and grabbed another bottle before repeating what he had done moments before Gowther then reached for another bottle but instead of emptying it into his mug he began to take smaller amounts

"Better" Meliodas asked the tipsy Gowther who seemed to growl in response putting the sins, Elizabeth and Guila on edge once again "now I remember why I hated humans" Gowther growled out before taking another gulp of his drink "care to explain" Meliodas asked "humans are nothing but sheep" the now drunk Gowther growled out before finishing his bottle

He then raised his right hand and pointed a single finger at Meliodas "broadcast" Gowther said as he fired his magic, the bolt hit everyone except for harry and the moment their minds process the information they each felt angry "Gowther do you know where they are" Escanor asked his tone filled with anger

Gowther shook his head "the places mentioned … we have travelled all of Britannia and have never found any of them" Gowther said as he glanced at Guila who was hugging a fearful harry while whispering something to him "everyone outside" Meliodas said at the sight of the distressed child, within moments everyone was outside bar Guila and harry

"poor thing" Diane said as Meliodas closed the door, the sins walked over to the outdoor table and each took a seat "what now cap'n" Ban asked Meliodas sighed "right now … nothing we don't know where his family are and if we did I doubt any of us will leave them alive" Meliodas said getting nods from everyone at the table his wife included

"Still I'm surprised that you could pull out memories from that far back I mean I can't remember anything before five yet he can remember everything from birth" Ban said "he has photographic memory" Gowther said his anger still visible despite being somewhat drunk

"Photo-what now" Ban asked "I can't see what Elaine sees in you. Photographic memory the ability to remember anything he has seen a passage from a book or what his mother said to him on his third birthday" king said before finishing in a bitter tone as he recalled how his mother reacted to him talking to a snake through the use of a magical ability

Everyone sitting at the table had the same reaction pure hatred "I can't believe I'm saying this but I might as well stick around and try train the kid he already seems to be able to use disaster" king said "aww it's alright I'll stay with you" Diane said as she hugged her husband "I might as well stick around but I'm going to have to grab Elaine and Jericho as they would be able to help" Ban said "I will stay" Escanor said

"As will I" Gowther said "I will have to talk to Arthur but I'm sure he will have no problem with me being here to help harry" merlin said "you know if we hadn't just had the kids life shoved into our head" Meliodas said before sending a semi amused glance at Gowther "you probably would have stayed around just to study his magic" Meliodas finished

Merlin smiled "possibly" merlin said before the pub door opened and Guila walked out harry still latched to her "you ok Guila" Diane asked as she got up "fine Diane" Guila said before smiling although everyone could tell it was strained "how is he" Ban asked Guila gave a genuine smile "better seeing as I managed to get him back to sleep" Guila said as she sat down in-between Elizabeth and Ban

"how bad" Elizabeth asked as she pulled a folded piece of fabric from the side of her skirt and passed it to Guila who ten took it and wiped away the drying tears on harry's cheeks before passing it back "not the best" Guila admitted as she glanced down at harry "say Guila do you recognise any of the places" Ban asked "no godrics hollow is a village but the other place seemed to be a small section of a town or kingdom" Guila said as she unwilling remembered part of harry's past "I swear if I get my hands on any of them they will die a slow and painful death" Escanor said though none seemed surprised as they all felt the same

"still it's surprising to know he comes from a place where so many people can use magic and such a limitless amount too" Meliodas said "and yet I can't help but spite them for getting rid of their son because his magic was different" merlin said "what if he is like the goddesses and demons" Elizabeth asked "dunno if this passed your attention princess but the kid _is_ a demon and he sure as hell isn't a goddess" Ban said

Elizabeth sighed "dimensionally Ban what if like demons and goddesses he isn't from this world" Elizabeth said bringing a look of surprise to everyone "that … makes a lot of sense" merlin reluctantly admitted a bit annoyed she hadn't thought of it herself "it still leaves the question of _how_ he got here though" Meliodas said

"Harry's last memory of his world was a bright light surrounding him while he was in his … room" Gowther said before spitting out the word room "much as I loathe to ask this Gowther can you" was all Guila could say before Gowther interrupted "any modifications I do to harry would easily be broken the moment his demonic side takes over due to him already having control over my magic" Gowther said as he put his third full bottle of snakes venom down

"really" asked a surprised merlin "you forget he spent a good six to eight hours if not longer locked within Guila's mind that is enough time to learn the basics and more from what I can already tell unless I were to spend every second of his life with him he would almost instantly break the modifications" Gowther said his voice seemed to hide a trace of pride

"Correct me if I'm wrong but why does it seem like your happy he can do that" king asked Gowther chuckled "it took me hundreds of years to get to where he is now you figure it out" Gowther said, a few moments later merlin started laughing "care to share" Meliodas asked "the kids a prodigy if he can learn that fast how long until he can use your full counter or has complete control of disaster" merlin asked with a chuckle before she and the others heard harry beginning to wake up once more

A few seconds later his purple eyes opened and confusion set in his head felt fuzzy "hey there" a familiar voice said harry looked to where the voice had come from to see a short blond without hesitation harry hid himself within Guila's shoulder hoping he wouldn't be hurt he then froze as he felt someone touch his head before the feeling moved along the side of his head and along his hair

"shh it's alright" a gentle voice said harry hesitantly looked up and saw Guila "no one is going to hurt you" Guila continued as she ran her hand through his hair once more "eally" was harry's muffled reply, Guila smiled before kissing him on the forehead "I promise no one will ever hurt you again" Guila said softly

She then watched as his tears returned before he returned to clinging onto her his head resting on her shoulder yet she felt him jump when Ban spoke "hey kiddo remember me" Ban asked harry warily looked towards the familiar voice to see the man from yesterday "ba" harry said quietly although all heard it which caused Ban to chuckle before raising his right hand and seemingly grabbed the air

Harry watched as a bottle smashed through a window if the pub and into Bans awaiting hand before offering it to harry who hesitantly raised his right hand before thinking of the bottle in bans hand, almost instantly the flew out of bans hand and into harry's who was now focused on the bottle "go on its just water" Ban said

Harry looked up at Ban before his eye returned to the bottle or more specifically the lid before focusing on the lid and to Guila's surprise the lid was blasted off the bottle by a miniature fireball which had also melted the neck of the bottle making it impossible to close after a few seconds harry decided to drink some of the water

As the water entered harry's mouth Ban had to refrain from smiling the reason, it was water from Vanya, harry's eyes widened as the sweet yet bubbling water ran down his throat it was amazing and decided he wanted more, the group watched in fascination as harry drank at the water at a similar pace that Ban or Meliodas could drink alcohol when having one of their 'contests'

A few moments later harry finished his drink "hank you" harry managed to get out as his eyes seemed to betray him "ya welcome kid" Ban said as he watch harry fall back into Guila asleep "I think we may have some competition when he gets older" Meliodas said before Elizabeth hit him on the back of the head "you will not be teaching him about alcohol Meliodas and you either Ban" Elizabeth said to the two

"Agreed" Guila said as she gently removed the empty and part melted bottle from harry's hands and placed it on the table before returning to running a hand through his hair, Guila smiled as swore she could feel harry leaning into her touch each time she ran her ran through his hair "he will be delicate for a while" merlin said as she watched Guila

"you wouldn't think that after his behaviour last night" king said Meliodas chuckled " _that_ is due to his body still adapting to his demonic side so I doubt we will see the playfulness until he has settled down" Meliodas said "damn I was hoping to see him terrorise king some more" Ban said "he stole Chastiefol I don't see how you could find that funny" king said "dude it was hilarious even I haven't managed that yet" Ban said

Meliodas chuckled "Chastiefol does make a good pillow" Meliodas said which seemed to annoy king who took a deep breath and calmed down "leave the kid alone king he's still a child" Escanor said as he glanced at harry who was resting against Guila's shoulder once again "Guila you should get some rest" Elizabeth said

Guila was about to say she didn't need it when she noticed Elizabeth's gaze was on harry "your room" Guila asked Elizabeth just nodded "thanks" Guila said before getting up and heading back inside "alright since we all have houses around the capital go and get whoever you need or permission and head back" Meliodas said before pulling out four incantation orbs and throwing them to Ban and Escanor

Guila smiled as she walked up the stairs she seemed to be adapting to her current situation better than she thought, Guila smile as she entered Elizabeth and Meliodas's room once more and walked to the bed before laying down harry still curled up in her arms

"Maternal instincts huh" Guila muttered as she closed her eyes keeping her arms around harry while his little hands gripped to the fabric of her dress "mommy" harry whimpered out, Guila opened her eyes to see harry was clinging to her tighter and began to run her hand through his hair "shh it's alright I'm here" Guila said softly which cause harry to relax slightly

Guila felt her anger rise she would hunt down all that abused his both emotionally and physically if ever given the chance, she then realised she was emitting her anger and forced herself to calm down so as not to scare harry

"I wish I could see what was going on in that head of your" Guila said quietly "if you wish I could help with that" a familiar and at times unwelcome voice said Guila looked up at the form of Gowther "why" she asked "to make amends or begin to at least I also dislike his past it … angers me" Gowther said "you won't hurt him or me" Guila asked "I swear I will not hurt either of you" Gowther said

"then let me see them" Guila said "very well 'connection'" Gowther said before using his magic to connect Guila to harry he then sat down at the desk watching the two " I hope you don't make me regret this" Gowther said

* * *

Harry's mind

Guila looked around she expected to find herself in darkness instead it was more of a damaged nursery broken toys burn dresser shattered crib "where's harry" Guila asked herself before noticing the door at the end of the room it looked as damaged as the rest of the room "harry is on the other side of that door" a voice said "Gowther" Guila asked she then watched as Gowther faded into the nursery

"Correct to link your mind I have to keep the connection open allowing me to be here as well" Gowther said "you" Guila said before Gowther interrupted "this room contains all of his memories Guila you really think I would let you in here unsupervised" Gowther asked Guila sighed "when you put it like that no I guess not" Guila said "so where to" Gowther asked "did we see everything" Guila asked "memory wise yes but his mind doesn't seem to keep his dreams anywhere" Gowther said

"Is that a problem" Guila asked her worry evident, Gowther shook his head "not really most people don't remember many of their dreams regardless of the circumstances" Gowther said as he walked towards the door "you coming" Gowther asked

Guila nodded before following Gowther through the door, once the door closed they were both left in a void "where" Guila asked "I … think that this is part of his dream" Gowther said as he looked around "this is … uncomfortable" Guila asked before walking into the darkness "agreed" Gowther said as he followed her moments later the darkness began to change

"What's happening" Guila asked "a new dream" Gowther said as the darkness changed into a kitchen, it was then they saw him harry seemed to be hiding behind the kitchen door frame as he watched something in the other room "this isn't a dream" Gowther said as he walked behind harry and looked into the room

"A memory" Guila asked "more or less" Gowther said as Guila joined him behind harry, harry watched his mother and father along with friends of the family celebrating his twin brothers birthday while he was ignored, Guila walked around harry and noted his expression it was full of pain and she knew why

Guila glanced at the group of people chatting in the room while the other child opened their presents, Guila took in the form of harry's younger twin brother Lucian unfortunately Guila knew what would happen next harry took a step back and turned to leave before bumping into a stand that held one of him mothers favourite vases sending it crashing into the ground shattering it

Guila closed her eyes as the house fell silent "mute" Gowther called out the dream fell silent but played out regardless Guila opened her eyes in time to see harry's mother slap him hard enough to knock him onto the floor which managed to send a shard of glass into harry's hand

Yet his mother did nothing more than keep yelling at him before gripping his arms and dragging him to his room, Guila watched as the three year old cried himself to sleep his mother's verbal and physical assault still fresh on his mind, Guila looked towards Gowther "unmute" he said making sound return to the dream Guila walked over to the edge of the bed and crouched down

"It will be alright harry I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again" Guila whispered into the mental form of harry before looking at Gowther "disconnect" Gowther said before the world faded before clearing back up Guila was now back on the bed in Meliodas and Elizabeth's room "I'll leave you alone" Gowther said before walking out not giving Guila a chance to say anything

Guila turned her attention to the still whimpering harry "shh it's alright harry" Guila said before running her thumb over his cheeks removing the tears "mommy it urts" harry whimpered "I won't hurt you" Guila gently said before she realised what she had said, Guila smiled gently as she moved her hand to his hair and began to run her hand through it

Moments later harry began to struggle against Guila's hold as if something was scaring him "harry wake up" Guila said as she shook him waking him up "MOMMY" harry cried in panic as he latched back onto Guila all the while shaking like a leaf

"it's ok harry it was just a dream" Guila whispered as she simply hugged him as he cried into her shoulder, after almost half an hour harry stopped crying and was now just lying in Guila's hug "wam" harry's dry voice said drawing Guila's attention "what was that" Guila asked gently "you warm" harry said his head resting just below her shoulder

"Thank you" Guila said before leaning down and pressing her lips against his forehead before pulling back, she then watched as harry looked up at her his giant purple eyes taking in her features "harry" Guila asked as she watched harry raise his right arm and felt her hair "pwetty" harry said as his small hand lightly clasped Guila's long black hair

Guila smiled "yours is rather pretty as well" Guila said as she ran a hand through his hair "harry" Guila asked drawing his attention away from her hair and up to her eyes, Guila took a deep breath "I know about your past" Guila said before harry clammed up and hid within her shoulder once again before he began to shake like a leaf

"harry calm down they can't hurt you anymore" Guila said as she began to run her hand through his hair which seemed to calm him down a bit "better" Guila asked as she continued to run her hand through his hair, Guila felt harry nod "do … what I mean is" Guila said stumbling over her own words before taking a deep breath "harry do you … do you want a new mommy" Guila asked hesitantly

Harry looked up his eyes filled with hope, but hidden behind that hope was fear "why" harry asked in a quiet voice "because I can't have children" Guila said "why" harry asked as curiosity filled his eyes, Guila let out a sigh "when I was younger I did something that hurt my body I drank something called demons blood" Guila said before pausing at the little gasp

"Demon blood comes from a real demon and when drunk can give the drinker power, but it came at a price" Guila said as a tear ran down her cheek and onto the bed "the demon blood stops me from having children" Guila said as she ran a hand through harry's hair "I lost my father and my little brother, I … don't want to be alone anymore" Guila said as tears began running across her face and onto the bed

"I … don't urt" harry hesitantly said bringing Guila out of her train of though and looking at harry "I won't hurt you harry I promise" Guila said "pwomise" harry asked "I promise harry" Guila said "call you mommy" harry asked his voice full of hope, Guila smiled "of course you can" Guila said "MOMMY" harry cried into her shoulder as his little arms wrapped around her neck "shh it's alright harry mommy's here" Guila said as she wrapped her arms around harry who was now crying

"Shh it's alright harry" Guila said gently as her left hand moved from harry's waist and began to rub his back in a circular motion after a few minutes both harry's and Guila's tears had stopped although harry was sniffling every now and then "calm now" Guila asked her voice still gentle, harry nodded as his eyes began to close which Guila had noticed "it's alright harry you can sleep when you wake up I promise I'll be here" Guila said

Harry nodded weakly as his eyes closed as he fell asleep in his new mother's arms


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 5 – family

Elizabeth let out a sighed as she cleaned one of the mugs in the sink "how much longer" Elizabeth asked herself, Gowther, Escanor, king, Diane and her husband decided to head into the town while merlin had vanished no doubt teleported herself to Camelot and Ban to the fairy kings forest to collect his wife Elaine

Her thoughts then turned to the two upstairs before a small smile graced her lips "maybe I should check on them" Elizabeth mused before placing the now clean mug on the draining board and grabbing the towel and drying her hands before heading upstairs the sight that greeted her nearly made her heart melt

There on the bed was harry with his arms wrapped around Guila's neck and his head resting against her shoulder and Guila hand her arms wrapped harry as the two slept, Elizabeth walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket up over the two, Elizabeth let out a quiet sigh before heading down to the pub allowing the two to sleep

As Elizabeth entered the pub she spotted merlin and Arthur sitting at one of the tables "hey merlin hey Arthur" Elizabeth said as she walked behind the bar and began to resume washing up "hey Elizabeth" Arthur said as he walked over and sat at the bar "so what brings the king of Camelot here" Elizabeth asked

"The same thing that brings my wife back" Arthur said "harry" Elizabeth said "yeah Arthur doesn't seem to think I can protect myself from a child" merlin said with a chuckle "well Guila and harry are asleep at the moment so no loud noises" Elizabeth said both merlin and Arthur nodded "good" Elizabeth said

"I looked into the places merlin told me about Godric's hollow and little whining, I couldn't find a trace of either of them on a map of Britannia" Arthur said "then that means he might be from another world after all" Elizabeth said "so it would seem although we can't rule out the other countries yet" merlin said before the door slammed open "I'm back" Ban said as he walked in before being hit in the face with a wet mug

Behind him his wife Elaine held back her laughter "WHAT THE" was all Ban got out before another mug hit him in the face "be quiet" Elizabeth hissed out much to the surprise of Ban and Elaine "harry and Guila are sleeping upstairs" merlin said in amusement while Arthur seemed to be holding back his laughter

"Sorry" Ban said as he picked the mugs up and walked in his wife floating behind him "you should be" Elizabeth said as she took the mugs from Ban and placed them into the sink "where's Jericho" Elizabeth asked "city she is visiting her brother" Ban said before Elaine interrupted "how is he" Elaine asked as she landed on the seat next to her husband her cherry red dress floating around "tired out he's upstairs resting with Guila" Elizabeth said as she dried her hands

"Ban told me about his past" Elaine said her voice filled with barely concealed anger, Elizabeth glanced at Ban before sighing "trust me it's worse than what you think" Elizabeth said causing Elaine to turn to Ban who just nodded "how" Elaine asked "his parents treated him like trash if not worse because at the time he only showed a single magical ability and even then it was one society disliked, then there was that old man who convinced his parents to get rid of him leaving him with his aunt who abused him" merlin said

"you know if I didn't hate them I would find their use of your name to be rather entertaining" Ban said as he reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Vanya ale "they what" Arthur asked in confusion causing Elizabeth, Ban and merlin to chuckle "apparently where harry is from my name is somewhat revered but is also used in some unsavoury words" merlin said

"such as" Arthur asked before merlin whispered something into his ear "WHAT but you're a woman your" was all Arthur got out as merlin placed her hand over his mouth as she noticed the murderous glare Elizabeth was sending him "sowwy" Arthur said through merlin's hand which managed to reduce the glare from murderous to annoyance

"be quiet" Elizabeth hissed out as merlin removed her hand from Arthur's mouth "Elizabeth" Elaine's soft voice said drawing Elizabeth's attention from Arthur to Elaine "bathroom" Elaine said which caused Elizabeth to smile "its upstairs try not to wake them up ok" Elizabeth said which get her a nod from Elaine who floated off her stool and towards the stairs

"Still shocked you wife has" was all Ban got out before his mouth was covered by Arthur's hands "don't ever repeat that" Arthur said in a dangerous tone "trust me Arthur you know for a fact that I'm a woman" merlin said as she pulled him away from Ban and into herself his head landing against her shoulder

Merlin then whispered something into Arthur's ear causing him to blush before merlin planted her lips on his cheek for a brief moment before pushing Arthur back to his feet "so where's the cap'n" Ban asked as finished his ale "in the city with the others" Elizabeth said "doing" merlin asked "knowing my husband either being an idiot or picking up a collection" Elizabeth said before a scream was heard followed by a crash

The reaction to this was Ban, merlin and Arthur heading towards the stairs while Elizabeth jumped over the counter following them upon entering the room two things stood out the first was Elaine was buried within the wall and the second was harry screaming in pain as Guila held him "ELAINE" Ban shouted as he ran over and helped his wife out of the wall, meanwhile merlin was trying to figure out what was causing the child so much pain

"GUILA WHAT HAPPENED" merlin shouted over harry's screaming "I DON'T KNOW JUST PLEASE HELP HIM" Guila shouted while keeping her hold on harry who seemed to be struggling against the hold, seconds later much to the shock of all in the room the sound of something ripping began, as that happened harry's screams seemed to get louder

"ABSOULTE CANCEL" merlin shouted as she tried to stop what seemed to be harry's magic but much to her shock it did nothing to stop whatever was happening to the child, it was then that the ripping noise ceased and a pair elegant dark purple wings rolled out of harry's back and through his shirt leaving the now human/fairy/demon hybrid whimpering in Guila's arms

Elizabeth made her way forward only to be stopped by merlin "don't if he can't control his ability then he will no doubt absorb your power next and who knows what that will do" merlin said which got a reluctant nod from Elizabeth "Complete regen" Arthur said as he activated an incantation orb which would repair any damage done to a person

"Mommy" harry whimpered his body starting to feel numb under the power of complete regen "I'm sorry harry I didn't know" Guila said as she simply held onto harry "it urts, ake it top" harry said "don't worry the pain will be gone soon then you can sleep ok" Guila said which got her a weak nod from harry

Guila then began to hum a tune her father used to do before he left by the end of the tune harry had succumbed to the mix of pain and lack of energy and pass out a few minutes later the spell around them shattered, Guila stood up before attempting to place harry on the bed although after a few moments she gave up and readjusted her arms so she could carry him around

Guila then turned to the group of people in the room "as much as I would like to scream at you right now I can't afford to let harry wake up but be warned we WILL be having words later" Guila said harshly causing Ban, Arthur and Elaine to flinch at the threat although Guila's attention returned to harry who began to shift in her arms before resting "out now" Guila hissed out causing almost everyone bar merlin to flee the room

"Sit" merlin said her voice completely serious, Guila sat down and watched as merlin began to use her magic to see what had happened "damn we can't let Diane touch him" merlin muttered "what's wrong with him" Guila asked merlin let out a sigh as she backed away "his magical ability other than not being able to control it he can't seem to deactivate it" merlin said and the implication wasn't lost on Guila

Harry's magic allowed him to absorb and recreate any magical ability he comes in contact with meaning he would be constantly absorbing magic throughout his entire life it would also mean a magical ability such as storm the power to control the weather would be linked to his emotions just as it would be to its original users

"why does he have … wings, he isn't even in his other form" Guila said "my guess is he takes magic and a sample of the races magic just like he did the demon blood, so it's more than likely he absorbed the fairy traits from Elaine" merlin said "you're right we can't let him touch Diane not until he had control over his magic" Guila said "I suspect the other will be back soon so try to keep him calm when he awakens" merlin said before walking out the room

"Not even an hour and you're already hurt, I'm a terrible mother" Guila whispered to herself as she laid on her side making sure she kept harry in her grasp after a few moments her eyes were drawn to the six elegant purple wings that were sticking out of harry's shirt Guila then chuckled "you look like a butterfly" Guila whispered before wiping away the still drying tears

Guila then had to refrain from laughing as a though travelled though her mind "now you're my little fairy" Guila whispered before running her hand through harry's hair, she didn't know why but she found it addicting to do so yet at the same time it helped harry to relax even if he was asleep

Guila laid on the bed resting with harry for almost an hour before a loud bang echoed through the entire building, 'it seems the sins are back' Guila thought to herself before she felt harry's grip on her dress tighten she looked down to see harry's eyes slowly beginning to open "ommy" a still sleepy harry asked "hey there go back to sleep ok" Guila asked although she was surprised when she felt harry shake his head "thirsty" was harry's more intelligible reply

Guila smiled as she shifted her body lifting harry onto her lap before standing up lifting harry up with her although her smile faded and was replaced with a look of worry as harry whimpered "harry" Guila asked "back urts" harry said "the pain will fade harry but I have a feeling they are going to be sensitive for a while" Guila said as she walked over to the door

Harry just nodded against her shoulder which made Guila frown harry had a higher pain tolerance than any five year old should which made her wonder how much it really hurt "I'll see if I can't get anything for you back ok" Guila asked as she walked down the stairs

"k" harry said before his wings began to flutter a bit, Guila pushed the door open with her foot and the moment it was open shouting could be heard although it ceased near instantly as Guila walked into the room, Guila smiled a bit too sweetly before heading behind the bar and grabbing a bottle of Vanya water before walking back onto the other side of the bar and sitting down at one of the tables

Guila then pulled the cap off "can you do it" Guila asked as she adjusted harry so that he was now sitting on her lap "do it" harry said as he reached for the bottle although Guila moved it away from his hands "I don't think so" Guila said before bringing the bottle to harry's lips allowing him to take a few gulps before pulling it away and placing it on the table

"so" Meliodas said trying to break the silence "not right now" Guila said before glancing at the people gathered in the bar "Arthur merlin could you take harry upstairs" Guila asked "mommy" harry asked drawing Guila's attention downwards "don't worry I just have to _talk_ with the others ok" Guila asked

Guila watched hoping he would say no or scream or something but instead a look of resignation appeared in his eyes "k" harry said dejectedly before Guila lifted him up and pulled him into a hug "I promise I won't be going anywhere I just need to talk to the others for a bit ok" Guila said before leaving a kiss on his forehead

"Pwomise" harry asked causing Guila to mentally frown at how bad his speaking skills were "I promise" Guila said before standing up and walked over to merlin "if anything happens to him" Guila said quietly "he'll be fine" merlin said before Guila passed the hesitant five year old over to the older woman who carried him upstairs followed by her husband

"Outside" Guila said before walking out followed by six of the seven sins, Elizabeth and Elaine it was there Guila rounded on Elaine "as much as I want to scream at you and quite possibly hurt you I won't" Guila said much to the surprise of the previously terrified Elaine "why" Elaine squeaked out "because according to merlin harry can't control what magic he absorbs and what he absorbs with it" Guila said

"ok screw it I'm asking WHY does harry now have FAIRY wings" Meliodas asked "Elaine touched harry and I assume he absorbed her magic but he also absorb blood through the use of his magic causing him to have a blend of human, demon and fairy blood in him" Guila said "was it bad" king asked causing both Elizabeth and Elaine to flinch at the rather fresh memory of harry screaming in pain as he grew his wings

"Brother Trust me it was bad" Elaine said with a shudder "how bad" Meliodas asked "we had to listen as his skin ripped open and his wings grew" Elizabeth before shuddering as well

While this conversation was going on harry was sitting on Meliodas's and Elizabeth's bed while merlin examined his wings, while he had tried to hid for a while Arthur had pointed out that Guila would be upset if he got hurt which in turn caused harry to allow merlin to check his wings

"Here" merlin asked as she rested her finger against the center of his left wing causing harry to shake his head merlin then moved her finger across the wing before stopping at the edge which caused harry to flinch lightly "here" asked despite knowing the answer "bit" harry said "new nerve endings then" merlin said to herself before doing the same to his right wing and getting the same reaction

Merlin walked over to the table where Arthur was sitting before pulling out a chair and moving it over to the bed before sitting down "harry" merlin said softly as she possibly could which drew harry's attention back to her, it was then merlin's sacred treasure appeared next to her "pwetty" harry whispered at the sight of the crystal orb

Merlin smiled "it is isn't it" merlin said causing harry to jump lightly "harry look at me" merlin said harry hesitantly looked up at merlin "harry can you hold Aldan for a moment" merlin asked as Aldan floated in front of harry who after a few moments reached out and grabbed Aldan with both hands "ok now push your magic into it" merlin said

Harry focused on Aldan and after a few moments harry looked up at merlin with a look of confusion which caused merlin to smile "just make it float ok" merlin said before watching harry focus on Aldan once more and after a full minutes Aldan began to hover above harry's hands before falling onto the bed

This caused merlin to mentally frown Aldan was a sacred treasure and should have been able to draw out harry's full power the only reasons she could see it failing were that Aldan wasn't compatible with harry's magic or that harry didn't need a sacred treasure to pull out his magic, the moment merlin finished that thought her eyes widened

"Harry can you feel my magic" merlin asked before getting a negative from harry, merlin placed a single finger against his forehead "now" merlin asked before noticing that his eyes had lost focus and removed her finger from his forehead "merlin" Arthur asked from his chair "hush" merlin said as she watched lightning begin to enter his eye before it seemed to freeze leaving frozen lightning trails across harry's eyes

"Incredible" merlin said in awe as she watch it was then harry's eyes returned to normal and his eyes came back into focus "did you see it" merlin asked although harry seemed to ignore her before looking at Arthur or more specifically the handle of his scared treasure Excalibur where a strange symbol was

A triangle with a circle inside it and a line splitting the two, harry slowly floated into the air before moving to the ground "harry" merlin asked while Arthur watched in worry, harry ignored merlin as he walked over to Arthur his eyes still on Excalibur before slowly lifting his hand reaching for the symbol on the handle before Arthur's hand caught his wrist causing harry to break out of his little trance

Harry began looking around in confusion before realising something was preventing him from moving and unconsciously shifted from his human/fairy form into his demon form which had changed his scales were black with a reflective purple shine, his wings had gained a similar change in colour, his horns were gone but now he had a tail that looked like it belonged to a monkey

Harry then pulled his arm back which managed to pull Arthur up with him who had surprisingly managed to keep hold of his wrist, Arthur and merlin watched as harry seemed to act more like an animal as he started to growl at Arthur the hair on his tail standing up "let go now Arthur" merlin said quickly Arthur followed his wife's instruction and let go

Almost instantly harry stopped growling and his tail hair smoothed out "harry" merlin asked drawing the demonic harry's attention to her an instant later he began growling again although his tail seemed relaxed, harry then began to sniff the air as if searching for something and a few seconds later harry looked towards one of the windows before his demon form began to fade his scales retreated under his skin, his tail seemed to retreat into his back and his demonic wing grew bigger and became a royal purple colour before taking the shape of his fairy wings

The moment his wings had regained their fairy form harry passed out his body hitting the floor before either of them could catch him, merlin quickly ran over and lifted him up although the second she touched harry she felt two things the first was that harry seemed to be losing his magic and the second was he was trying to syphon more into his body although from where she couldn't tell

Without having a chance to think merlin ran out of the room harry in her arms as she headed to the others hoping Elizabeth's magic would be able to help harry, merlin twisted and slammed her back into the door forcing it open before running through the pub and nearly breaking the final door open with her foot

"Elizabeth … help" merlin said as she caught her breath the sins, Guila and Elizabeth turned to see what had merlin so panicked before their eyes widened there in her arms was an unconscious harry who's skin was becoming as white as snow "HARRY" Guila shouted as she ran over and pulled him from merlin's arms as Arthur arrived

"Harry" Guila said hoping he would respond "ELIZABETH NOW" merlin shouted as she placed her hands on harry's stomach "what's going on" Elizabeth asked, merlin looked at Guila "you need to put him down just for a minute Guila we need access to him" merlin said gently getting a weak nod from Guila

"His magic is leaving his body like it's being ripped from him we need to make sure it doesn't happen" merlin said as Guila placed harry on the ground his skin was nearly the colour of snow and his lips were beginning to turn blue "HURRY" merlin shouted as she placed her hands on harry's stomach and began to pump her magic into him

Within moments Elizabeth activated her magical ability her body glowing with magic power and joined merlin in her attempts to save harry, merlin's eyes widened "no" merlin whispered in horror as she watched the core of harry's magic begin to vanish as if it never existed "merlin what's wrong" Meliodas asked his voice filled with panic

"His core … its vanishing" merlin said unable to hide the horror of was she was seeing and the implication was not lost on anyone harry was different while their magic could be drawn directly out of their blood harry's was control by his core which regulated, controlled and created his magic and apparently it was vanishing

"will … he" Guila stuttered out "no the moment his core is gone he will die" merlin said as she began to pump even more magic into harry hoping to either stabilize what was left of his core or recreate it, Guila knelt down next to Elizabeth and began to push all of her magic out of her and into harry, everyone watched with baited breath and the three women poured every drop into harry who seemed to be getting worse instead of better, and then it stopped his magic vanished and his heart stopped

Elaine and king gasped as they watched harry's royal purple wings fade into white signalling his passing "it's gone" merlin whispered her mind unable to understand what happened "is he" Meliodas asked "his wings are white that only happens when a fairy dies" Elaine said softly as both Elizabeth and merlin stood up before being lead over to the table by their husbands

"Guila" king said as he floated over "I promised" Guila said weakly as tears ran down her cheeks her hands resting over harry's heart as she struggled to push out the last of her magic "I told him I wouldn't let him get hurt" Guila continued feeling her magic almost completely gone "father, Zeal and now harry" Guila said as the final drop of her magic entered harry

"Guila I'm sorry but" king said before freezing as he felt a tug of his magic before a large pulse erupted from harry's still form hitting everyone in the area before the pulse began to retreat as it did so it took a large portion of each person's magic and infused it with harry's body Escanor's ability sunshine which would allow him to get stronger in the day but weaker at night, Meliodas's full counter, Ban's snatch ability, Diane's creation ability allowing him control over earth, Gowther's invasion ability, kings disaster ability, merlin's ability to wield magic as a mage, Elaine's wind ability, Elizabeth's healing ability, Guila's explosion ability and Arthur's magical power

Guila looked down at harry her eyes holding a small ray of hope as she felt the magical abilities merging with his still dead body, then it started a beat two beats three beats and then a deep breath moment later harry's wings regained their royal purple colour and harry was alive and unconscious

Everyone stared in shock he died and then he came back taking a portion of their power from them although Guila didn't seem to care as her right hand shakily moved underneath his neck while her left buried itself under his waist before pulling him up into her arms her tears of anguish replaced with harry ones although it didn't seem to affect harry

"he was dead" king said unable to believe what he was seeing "somethings wrong" Ban said as he walked over, Guila looked up at Ban daring him to continue although Ban raised his hands in surrender "it needs to be said he feels … unstable" Ban said as he looked at the child in Guila's arms

Guila looked at harry "harry wake up" Guila said gently hoping he would respond, nothing "harry please mommy's here just wake up" Guila said a bit worried "Guila calm down you didn't wake up for a few hours after putting yourself into a near death state all those years ago" Meliodas said causing Guila to relax slightly "I guess" Guila said

"Use the top room you can stay there till he wakes up" Meliodas said with a grin getting a nod from Guila who slowly stood up and headed inside with harry once getting harry settled she laid down beside him allowing herself to sleep the drain of her magic exhausting her


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer is on chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 6 awakening

Guila let out a groan as she woke up her body felt like glass but then her attention turned to the child in her arms before she smiled Guila then let go of harry who was curled up beside her "I'll be back soon harry" Guila said softly before gently kissing his forehead and getting off the bed

Guila then headed downstairs where the sins, Elizabeth, Arthur, Elaine and Jericho were eating breakfast "morning" Guila said as she sat next to Jericho "hey Guila" was the reply of most the room except for two people Elizabeth who smile weakly and merlin who mimicked Elizabeth's action "you two still drained as well" Guila asked before getting a nod from the two women

"is he ok" Meliodas asked after he had swallowed what he had in his mouth "still asleep" Guila said before reaching out and grabbing a sandwich from the large plate "so can someone finally fill me in on what I missed" Jericho asked as she picked up her mug and drank some of whatever was in it and so it began with each person explaining what had happened starting with Guila and finishing with Elaine

"and you're sure he's ok" Jericho asked Guila was about to nod but stopped "i hope he is" was Guila's response before picking up the last sandwich "hey" Ban said as he was about to go for it as well "harry needs to eat as well" Guila said instantly calming Ban down

Guila head back upstairs and headed inside the room Meliodas had let herself and harry use, Guila walked over to the bed placing the plate on the bedside table as she sat down next to the sleeping harry "harry time to wake up" Guila said gently before reaching down and gently shaking harry "come on harry time to get up" Guila said as gently as the first time

After a few moments Guila began to feel worried before convincing herself that he was fine after all she slept for a couple of days after putting herself into a state of near death when she was younger, Guila reached out and placed her index and middle finger against harry's neck his pulse was a bit slower than she liked "harry" Guila said as her hand moved to his shoulder and lightly shook him

Guila's worry returned full force as harry remained unreactive "harry" Guila asked as she shook harry again "no please wake up harry" Guila said as fear seeped into her, moments later someone knocked on the door before it opened and king floated in although he became worried upon seeing Guila attempting to wake harry up but having no success

"Guila" king asked as he floated next to her "He won't wake up" Guila nearly screamed out in panic "let me have a look" king said before getting a nod from Guila who reluctantly stepped back "I won't lose another" king whispered to himself the image of seven hundred years ago surfacing in his mind before reaching out with his magic which harry's magic seemed to fight before recognising and relaxing allowing king to sense what was wrong with harry to an extent

"Heart fine, lungs fine, eyes unresponsive" king said before pausing his eyes widening "brain almost unresponsive" king said in disbelief "what … what's wrong" Guila asked hesitantly "Guila what I'm going to say will hurt" king said as he willed Chastiefol out from under his arm and underneath harry before lifting him into the air "harry is … in a coma of sorts" king said

"Will he" Guila began before being cut off "I suspect he will awaken sooner or later but we need to get him to a hospital and soon" king said before floating over to the door followed by Guila

It had surprised and worried the others that harry was in a strange coma but instead of hanging around king and Guila headed to the medical barracks for the holy knights, it turns out harry was being forced into a coma by the magic he had absorbed as it recreated his magical core which was ripped from him

* * *

After a month his core had fully recreated itself and began to absorb large amounts of magic as it had once before but his body showed signs of other magical powers even as he slept the most prominent was Escanor's sunshine ability during the day harry's body would radiate magic yet at night his magic returned to base level which was a bit different from Escanor but just as surprising none the less

Through the second month harry was put into a room with magic users who power he had already sampled to prevent unconscious activation of his abilities by the start of the third month harry's own power integrate stabilized to the point where it no longer unconsciously drew in the magic of others, another event that happened in the third month was that the sins were sent to the north of Britannia to discover what was creating a rather large magical beacon

It was now the beginning of the fourth month and Guila sat in the same place she had day in and day out for the last three months next to harry's bedside waiting for him to wake up

Guila let out a sigh as she looked through yet another book that merlin had written for her that would help with harry's training as it explained in detail the many abilities harry had absorbed over the months the current one she was reading up on was merlin's magic which she still hadn't named but in short was highly versatile

Guila looked over the teleportation spell it was based sole around three aspects knowing where you want to go, having a large enough amount of magic and control would allow you to teleport wherever you needed to it was a shame you needed to be a mage to use teleportation without an incantation orb

Guila's attention was drawn away from the book as she heard the door open, Guila looked up to see Gilthunder walk in wearing what he dubbed civilian clothes a pair of black trousers a white shirt and a black sleeveless vest in his hands was a tray that had a couple of sandwiches and two glasses of water "hey" Gilthunder said as he walked over placing the tray on one of the medical draws

"Morning Gilthunder" Guila said as she marked her page and closed the book before placing it on the side of harry's bed before standing up and stretching her joints popping as she did so, Gilthunder smiled before picking up the glasses and passing one to Guila who smiled before taking a few gulps of the water

"he still won't wake" Gilthunder asked before bringing his own drink to his lips before taking a gulp "no not yet" Guila said as she sat back down "he's going to be ok Guila" Gilthunder said as he placed his drink back on the tray "his magic stabilized two weeks ago Gilthunder he should have woken up by now" Guila said annoyance flowing into her voice

"Guila calm down he magic may have settled but his body hasn't" Gilthunder said causing Guila to glance at harry who have several tubes connected to his arms to keep him hydrated and a tube hung up next to his bed that would help administer liquidised food

Guila sighed as he began to fiddle with her red dress she was wearing "I'm sorry but" Guila said before being interrupted "its fine we all know what happened to him or at least a rundown" Gilthunder said "merlin thinks she knows what happened" Guila said before bringing her drink up to her lips and taking a gulp before lowering it again

"Care to share" Gilthunder asked "in harry's memories was a term which merlin dissected several possibilities from a disownment ritual" Guila said "you think this was caused by his fam…" Gilthunder said before Guila glared at him "ok former parent" Gilthunder asked Guila nodded "and no one else could do it" Gilthunder asked "it was in the name of the ritual only a parent could disown another member of their family realistically anyway" Guila said

"I see" Gilthunder said before both his and Guila attention was draw to harry who's breathing was getting deeper before harry rolled to the side and began to cough, within seconds Guila was at his side while Gilthunder had left the room to get the healers "hey harry" Guila said as the coughing stopped and harry opened his eyes "mo…mmy" harry asked his voice weak from lack of use

"hey there" Guila said gently as she brushed harry's now back length hair out of his right eye and behind his ear "it urt" harry said the memory of his magic being ripped from his body entering his mind "I'm sorry" Guila said as she remembered the day in question "why" harry asked his weak voice tugging at Guila's emotions

"I let you get hurt" Guila said before harry weakly shook his head "sokay mommy" harry said his small hands reaching out to Guila who tried to smile "not yet harry the healers have to make sure you're ok" Guila said before reaching out and taking one of his hands in her own before brushing her thumb over the top of his hand

"K" harry said as he gripped one of Guila's fingers, a few moments later several healers and a doctor came in before spending close to an hour making sure harry was healing properly now that he had come out of the coma

"Are you ok harry" Guila asked as the last of the needles were removed from his arms "k" harry said before Guila picked her glass from the table and brought to harry's lips letting him take a few sips before the doctor checked him over, after a few minutes the doctor explained to Guila that harry couldn't push his body very had due to lack of use other than that he was free to leave

"ready to go home" Guila asked as she lifted harry off of the bed causing harry to look up "ome" harry asked causing Guila to smile "that's right home" Guila said before giggling as harry's wings seemed to flutter with excitement that was now visible in his purple eyes

"Mommy" harry said as Guila carried him out of the room and into the hallway "yes harry" Guila asked "hungy" harry said as he rested his head against her shoulder "let's go see Elizabeth then shall we" Guila asked "izabeth" harry asked causing Guila to smile "the lady with white hair" Guila explained before she felt harry nod

"Let's go then" Guila said as she carried harry around, it took almost an hour to get to the boar's hat but that was mostly getting harry a new set of clothes that would fit him "Elizabeth" Guila called out as she walked into a semi busy boar hat "Guila" Elizabeth said as she waved from the bar before her eyes landed on the now conscious harry

Guila watched in amusement as Elizabeth jumped over the bar in her boar hat uniform, which had become more of a daily outfit for the princess, and run around the tables before arriving in front of the two before engulfing both Guila and harry in a hug causing harry to jump or float out of the women's hold and into the air over them

"Sorry harry I didn't mean to scare you" Elizabeth said as she looked up at harry who was just floating above them before floating back down before Guila wrapped her arms around him "you mind if we get something to eat" Guila asked breaking Elizabeth out of her stupor "yeah sure just take a seat I'll have hawk bring it over" "he's back" Guila asked as they followed Elizabeth over to one of the tables

"Yeah last week apparently he visited the fairy realm" Elizabeth said before smiling as Guila sat down "mommy" Guila heard harry ask "yes" Guila asked as she looked down at harry "hank you" harry said before resting his head against her shoulder "what for" Guila asked "being mommy" harry said "you're welcome but you don't have to thank me harry" Guila said before running a hand through the upper part of harry's hair stopping at the base of his neck "I think we might need to get you a haircut" Guila said as she continued to run her hand through his hair "no like mommy's" harry said casing Guila to smile

"Are you sure" Guila asked before feeling harry nod against her shoulder "alright but on two condition then" Guila said before pausing "first you wear it in a ponytail until your old enough for it to look good" Guila said before feeling harry nod "the second is that it will be cut if it goes below your back" Guila said "k" harry said not wanting to upset Guila

"and when we get home the first thing we are doing is giving you a bath" Guila said "why" harry asked causing Guila to smile despite the staff cleaning your body a bath will help it relax" Guila said "kay" harry said before a new voice caught harry's attention "order up" Guila looked down at hawk who was balancing their meal on his body or would have been if he tray wasn't connected to a harness

"Thanks hawk" Guila said as she removed the bowl of soup and two glasses of water from the tray "so this him" hawk asked looking up at harry "yeah this is harry, say hi harry" Guila said "ello" harry said shyly as he looked at hawk "hey kid welcome back to the land of the living" hawk said "living" harry asked in confusion

"Don't worry about it harry" Guila said as she lifted harry and turned him around so he was now sitting on her lap "hawk table seven" Guila heard Elizabeth call out her voice almost lost in the sound of its patrons "gotta go" hawk said before heading into the bar, Guila smiled at hawks antics before reaching around harry and picking one of the glasses up

"ahh" Guila said before smiling as harry opened his mouth enough to allow the water from the glass to enter his mouth, after letting harry take a few gulps Guila put the glass down and pulled the soup forward before picking the spoon up and dipping it into the soup before pulling it back out and bringing it to her lips before gently blowing on the soup to help it cool down

Guila then moved the spoon in front of harry's mouth "ahh" Guila said before harry opened his mouth and moved forward drinking the soup from the spoon, Guila couldn't help but smile as she continued to feed harry, half a bowl of soup later harry began to refuse to eat anymore "full" Guila asked as she placed the spoon back in the bowl

Harry just nodded "alright lets go home then shall we" Guila asked "ome" harry agreed as Guila lifted him off her lap before turning him around and wrapping her arms around him "later Elizabeth" Guila said as the princess walked past the two "later Guila later harry" Elizabeth said before heading over to a table with two full mugs

Guila just smiled as she carried harry outside, Guila couldn't help but giggle as harry rested against her shoulder watching her father's pendant before her thoughts changed to the papers that were currently resting on her dresser the adoption forms for harry and the final divorce forms that would let her finally take back her old name

Guila held back a sigh she could have sorted both forms out sooner but she had spent more time in the medical barracks than she had at home "mommy" harry asked breaking Guila out of her train of thoughts "yes harry" Guila asked as she walked down the street "oud" harry said which caused Guila to smile "don't worry our house isn't far" Guila said as she took a left "our ouse" harry asked which made Guila smile again as she shifted her right arm around harry and began to run it through his hair

"Yes harry our house" Guila said before gently laughing as harry's wings began to flutter before stopping "harry" Guila asked as she arrived on the road she lived on "mommy" harry asked "when you feel better do you want me to teach you about my magic" Guila asked despite already knowing the answer "like mommy" harry agreed as Guila arrived at her family home

"The male version anyway" Guila murmured as she adjusted her hold on harry allowing her to open the door and carry harry inside "come on harry you need a proper bath" Guila said as she used her foot to close the front door "bath" harry asked "yes it'll help you relax" Guila said as she carried harry down the hall towards the bathroom

Once inside Guila placed harry on the toilet before turning the taps which let the water flow into the tub, Guila then grabbed one of the bottles sitting next to one of the taps before pouring a small cap full of purple liquid into the bath, a few moments later a layer off bubbles covered the surface of the water before growing in size

After a couple more minutes Guila turned the taps on and helped harry get undressed before lowering him into the bath "nice" Guila asked before getting a nod from harry "alright let's get you washed up" Guila said before washing his hair and upper body before moving to his wings which seemed to be one of harry's new ticklish spots

Guila smiled as she washed harry's wings which would flutter a bit while harry giggled each time her hands hit a certain spot on his wings, a few minutes later Guila lifted the now squeaky clean harry out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel before reaching inside the bath and pulling out the plug allowing the water to drain

Guila hen crouched down and began to dry harry although his wings seemed to get in the way more often than not causing the process to take almost ten minutes, Guila let out a sigh as she picked harry up and carried him out of the bathroom before heading to her room where a couple of bags with clothes a size too big for harry were waiting

After getting harry dressed Guila carried him into the living room and sat down on one of the two sofas "better" Guila asked as she began to play with his hair "better" harry said as he rested his head against Guila's shoulder "harry" Guila said causing harry to look up at her "when you're better do you want me to teach you how to use my magic" Guila asked before getting a rapid nod from harry

"I guess we need to go and see Gilthunder then" Guila muttered to herself as she continued to stroke harry's hair before having to hold back her laughter as she noticed harry beginning to fall asleep "come on let's get you to bed" Guila said as she slowly stood up and carried harry back to her room before laying him on her bed before pulling the quilt up

After a couple of minutes harry had fallen asleep "sleep well harry" Guila said gently before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen where two decent sized stacks of paper were waiting, Guila let out a sigh as she sat down at the kitchen table and picked up the thirty or so pieces of paper that would both get her divorced and allow her to take back her old name

Almost an hour later Guila let out a sigh as she finished the final page in the stack before returning it to its envelope although the thought of just killing her ex did flash through her mind a couple of times Guila then smiled as she grabbed the second stack which would allow her to adopt harry "my son" Guila said gently as she began to fill out the paperwork

As she filled out the paperwork her mind went back to when she met harry just over four months ago she had found him injured and brought him back to Liones where he absorbed the demons blood from her making him half demon half human, despite not liking demons barring Meliodas she came to like him and eventually she had to admit that he grew on her

Then Gowther showed them harry's memories which further awakened her maternal instincts, then there was the incident with Elaine which scared her although she almost gave up when harry's magic core was taken from his body which caused him to die before being brought back to life and then the coma she found herself unable to leave his side knowing that he would have assume she had left him just like his old mother had

Guila had to restrain her anger at that thought before vowing to kill his old family if they ever crossed paths before returning to filling out the paperwork Guila let out a sigh as the memories of the last three months entered her head all her conversations with the unconscious harry telling him about her father Gale and her brother Zeal

She even spoke about her brief memories about her mother Cassandra who had passed away after giving birth to Zeal along with her promise to him, Guila then let out a quiet laugh as she recalled Gilthunder walking in in her asleep in her chair next to harry covered in books

Guila then frowned as she thought about the training harry was going to need she would start with her own and then move onto Escanor's magical ability in hopes of being able to deactivate it and reactivate it at will so as to not throw off his control although Guila worried about letting merlin teach harry how to be a mage

Guila then chuckled as she recalled harry had absorbed Meliodas's full counter and couldn't wait to see him use it on others, Guila smiled before wincing her hand aching from all the damn paperwork and decided to take a quick break before putting the pen down and standing up before heading to her bedroom

Upon entering she smile at the image before her, harry was curled up into a ball one of his wings covering his body while the other rested behind him, after watching for a few seconds Guila walked to the other side of the bed and laid down on top of the quilt before gently lifting up harry's wing and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead

After a few minutes Guila had fallen asleep, a few hours later Guila began to wake up from a pleasant dream before her eyes finally focus upon the still sleeping harry "a few hours" Guila guessed as she slowly sat up before stretching her joints popping as she did so "ahh great nap" Guila said before getting off the bed "still just a little more" Guila said gently before heading back to the kitchen to fill out the rest of the paperwork

Almost an hour later Guila finished the piece of paper required for her to adopt harry 'I'll hand these in later' Guila thought to herself before heading over to the kitchen counter and picking up two glasses before filling them with water she then headed back to her room before placing one of the glasses on the bedside table

Guila then took a sip of her own drink before putting it next to the one she had brought in for harry, Guila then sat next to the sleeping harry and gently pulled back the quilt revealing harry was curled up almost like an armadillo with his right wing covering most of his body

"harry" Guila said gently the only reaction she got was harry squirming a bit trying to get comfortable causing Guila to smile before she carefully rested her right hand on his left wing before moving it over one of the sensitive spots causing harry to shiver and his wings to flutter and stretch out to reveal a groggy harry "morning" Guila said gently as she reached over and lifted harry off the bed and into her lap "mommy" harry asked causing Guila to smile "yes harry it me" Guila said as she pulled harry into a hug

"irsty" harry said his voice sounding a bit rough "here" Guila said as she reached for the other glass on the nightstand and brought it to harry's lips letting harry greedily drink the water, a few moments later Guila pulled the now empty glass away from harry and placed it back on the nightstand

"Better" Guila asked before getting a nod from harry causing Guila to smile again "come on lets go out for a bit" Guila said before lifting harry off the bed and heading into the kitchen and picking up the two envelopes that contained the now complete paperwork she would have to hand in

Well lets go shall we" Guila asked before getting a nod from harry

* * *

AN next chapter will include harry's training


	7. Chapter 7

AN: disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 7 training

Holy knight grandmaster Gilthunder looked at Guila in disbelief "you want me to what" Gilthunder asked in disbelief causing Guila to smile slightly "I want time to teach harry to control my magic before having the sins train him in theirs along with your own" Guila said "you are aware of what you are asking right" Gilthunder asked as his eyes moved to harry who was sitting in Guila's lap while looking around the room

"I am but harry both wants and to an extent need this" Guila said causing Gilthunder to sigh "alright I'll help you train him after Escanor has taught him how to wield sunshine properly no sooner" Gilthunder said causing Guila to frown, Gilthunder was right harry's magic would be constantly fluctuating meaning he would have to find a way to control it first

"Alright but I'm going to get him started on his own magic in the meantime" Guila said which got a nod from Gilthunder "just promise you will wait until he has recovered" Gilthunder said as harry's eyes noticed the small picture on a stand near the window "I promise" Guila said "I do need clarification on something though" Gilthunder said before standing up and walking to a bookshelf on his left

"That is" Guila asked "will he need a foci like everyone else something that will allow him to use larger amounts of his magic" Gilthunder said causing Guila to frown she knew merlin had tried something but wasn't aware of the result "I don't know I'll have to ask merlin when she is back" Guila said "alright I'll ask her about it when she gets back" Gilthunder said as he walked back over to his desk and sat down

"Later Gilthunder" Guila said before standing up and carrying harry out of the room

* * *

One month later

A full month had passed since harry had woken up and he had now recovered enough to begin learning how to use his magic or more specifically his mother's explosion magic, Guila held back her laughter as yet another explosive orb detonated in harry's face causing the five year old to pout "try a little less power harry" Guila said from against the wall

Harry nodded before a look of concentration returned to his face as he held his hands in front of him his palms facing a training dummy "explosion" harry called out as a small orb formed before exploding in his face once again causing Guila to let out a quiet chuckle "do you want me to show you now" Guila asked with a gently smile causing harry to hesitantly nod

"it's ok harry no one starts off with total control over their magic" Guila said as she walked over before crouching down and pulling harry into a hug which he instantly returned "now watch carefully" Guila said before pulling back and standing up before facing the training dummy

Guila quickly drew her rapier and pointed it at the dummy "pin point explosion" Guila said before a needle of flame was created at the tip of her rapier before being launched into the stomach of the dummy "detonate" Guila said as she flicked her rapier downwards causing the dummy she had hit to explode from the inside out

"When using explosion you need to make sure you keep it condensed until you want it to detonate which mean you need to keep focus on the compression not the generation ok" Guila said as she explained one of the ways she used explosion which got a hesitant nod from harry "go on then" Guila said gently before standing back

She knew he would struggle as his body was still adapting to his still growing magic system and core, Guila smiled as harry's wings fluttered slightly before he made a small ball of flame appear but once again it blew up in his face "it held better than before" Guila muttered to herself before watching harry pass out causing her to sigh

It was one of harry's few flaws since she had started his training he would train until he dropped, another was his inability to remain completely human it seemed he or his magic preferred his fairy form which if she was honest found adorable, harry third and probably biggest problem was that while his core had stabilized it was still growing sometimes a little sometimes a huge difference could be seen but it always affected his control making it harder for him to control his magic

Guila gently lifted harry up of the ground and wrapped her arms around him "guess we'll continue tomorrow huh my little fairy" Guila said before standing up and heading home

Three weeks later

Guila smiled as she watched harry successfully create an explosion in its compressed state now she was just waiting for him to be able to launch it, moments later Guila felt seven spike of magical power approaching the kingdom it seems the sins had returned causing her to smile before the sound of harry's compressed explosion backfiring reached her ears

Almost immediately harry had created a new compressed explosion, Guila watched in disbelief as the compressed orb seemed to get smaller before warping into a needle shape, what followed made Guila want to drop her jaw as she watched harry fired the needle into one of the training dummies before detonating it destroying not only the dummy but the ground itself creating a large crater

"I did it" harry cheered bring Guila's attention back to her son before smiling and walking over before pulling him into a hug "well done harry" Guila said before kissing his forehead causing the six year old to blush at the praise "thank you" harry said before moving closer to Guila his small arms trying to hug her tighter

"you don't have to thank me harry" Guila said softly as her right hand moved to his forehead before brushing a stray piece of hair behind his ear "I will always be here for you" Guila said her voice still gentle "love you mommy" harry said quietly "I love you too harry" Guila said before lifting him off the ground and allowing him to rest against her

"Come on the sins are back" Guila said as she began to walk back to the castle to meet up with the sins, a few moments later Guila felt harry adjust in her arms before his breathing became softer causing her to smile, "I guess that was more exhausting that I thought" Guila gently said as she continued towards the castle

After a short walk Guila had arrived at the castle and followed the sins magical signature all the way to Gilthunder's office where an exhausted looking set of sins were currently sitting or in Ban's case sleeping much to the amusement of Gilthunder, Guila's eyes flickered to merlin who was currently levitating a black staff with intricate carvings decorating the staff and on the top of the staff was a very small gem imbedded into the wood

"And that's what happened" Meliodas said his voice showing his exhaustion "have fun" Guila asked as she walked inside "not in the slightest" the shrunken Diane said "oh" Guila asked "yeah turns out that stick merlin is floating around was the source" Meliodas said as he leant against the wall "that stick" Guila asked slightly sceptical "yes it took all seven of us just to breach its defensive barrier that manifested when we got near it and that took two whole weeks" merlin said

"for a stick" Guila asked causing Diane to sigh "how is harry" Diane asked trying to change the subject, Guila smiled he has started getting the hang of it he can now use 'pinpoint explosion'" Guila said surprising the non-sleeping sins "really" an interested merlin asked "he was practicing how to fire an explosion before it began to warp into a needle he then fired it perfectly destroying both the dummy and anything within a meter of the dummy the ground included" Guila said

"that brings me to your next assignment" Gilthunder said gaining the attention of the sins "from now until I deem it necessary I would like each of you to help Guila in training harry seeing as he has copied each of your skills" Gilthunder said causing Meliodas to smirk "an easy job" Meliodas said "is this one of our you get paid type of jobs" merlin asked

Gilthunder chuckled "yes one hundred gold per month depending on who is training him will depend on who gets trained, and if you get him to master your ability in less than a month the trainer will get paid five hundred gold" Gilthunder said causing the sins to smirk "when do we start" Meliodas asked "tomorrow the first to train him will be Escanor though" Gilthunder said getting nods from the sins "well I'm off" Meliodas said as he left followed by the sins bar Ban, king and Diane

King floated over to back before hovering next to his ear before taking a deep breath "WAKE UP" king yelled causing Ban to wake up "wha" Ban asked "time to go" king said before floating out of the room followed by his giggling wife and a grumpy brother in law

Guila smiled as she closed the door with her foot "I take it this is about more than just his training" Gilthunder asked as Guila walked over and sat in front of his desk "honestly I came to see the sins but you already dealt with what I wanted to talk to them about" Guila said "so what else is there to talk about" Gilthunder asked curiously

"to be honest yes when will you be training him" Guila asked curiously "honestly most likely after the sins finish training him" Gilthunder said as he picked up a stack of papers "now no offence Guila but I do have paperwork to do" Gilthunder said as his eyes began to look over the document in his hands "it's fine, see you around" Guila said before standing up and leaving before heading home with the still sleeping harry

An hour or so later Guila arrived at her home before heading to harry's room and putting him to bed knowing he most likely wouldn't be up until tomorrow due to over doing it during training "sleep well harry" Guila said quietly as she pulled up the sheets covering the now pyjama wearing child before heading into the living room

Guila let out a gentle sigh as she walked over to the sofa and sat down before picking up the thick album next to her before opening it to reveal pictures of herself and her little brother before the so called second holy war "I miss you zeal" Guila said her voice laced with sadness as she began to browse through the pictures of her family before she lost each one of them

A few pages later Guila's mood changed to one of happiness as she reached the handful of pictures that she had managed to take of harry, so far she had seven each showing harry being caught by surprise although Guila decided that the picture of harry's sixth birthday was her favourite as it showed him about to take a bite of his cake she had made him

Guila chuckled at the memory of harry being told he would be getting a cake and presents for his birthday it honestly looked like harry would die from happiness, yet at the same time it broke her heart to see him so happy over something she deemed so simple to provide to a child

Guila felt her anger flare at the memory of his former family and how they had treated him before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath a few seconds later Guila closed the album before rubbing her eyes before heading into the kitchen and getting a bottle of golden liquid before pulling out a mall glass and filling it with enough of the liquid to cover the base of the glass

Guila then placed the bottle back where she had retrieved it from before picking up the glass and brought it to her lips letting her drink the incredibly sweet alcohol before placing the now empty glass into the sink "I wonder what he wants tonight" Guila said to herself before checking the kitchen before coming up with a few ideas

A few hours later Guila let out a sigh as she activated the lighting crystals which she had used to replace the candle lamps a few weeks back all she had to do was infuse the main crystal with a small amount of her magic and it would charge all the lights in the room before heading back to the sofa and picked up one of merlin's magic manuals as the mage liked to call them

Guila couldn't help but smile at how detailed the mage had been at writing the books for harry, the current book was explaining pocket dimensions where he could store things and draw them out which seemed incredibly useful but then again only a few people had the ability to create their own pocket dimension

Moments later the living room door opened drawing Guila's attention to the slowly floating harry who floated over before dropping into her lap causing Guila to smile as she set down the book "hey there" Guila said gently as she brought one of her hands up and began running it through harry's hair "monin" harry groaned out causing Guila to chuckle "try evening sweetie" Guila said as she smiled

"Really" harry asked slightly more alert "really" Guila said with a grin "so what do you want for dinner then" Guila asked causing harry to think for a few moments "meat pie" harry asked "if that's what you want" Guila said before leaning down and kissing his forehead "then you can have it" Guila finished causing harry to show a small smile

"thank you" harry said softly causing Guila to hide a frown "you don't have to keep thanking me harry" Guila said as she lowered her hand to his chin and lifted his head upwards so he was now looking at her "but" harry tried to argue "no buts harry you deserve what you have and so much more" Guila said as she watched the tears start to build in his eyes

"But I don't" harry choked out before Guila wrapped her arms around the now sobbing child and rested his head just above her heart "harry please stop this you deserve everything you get from me and so much more. Your _my_ son harry, my little boy and I will never let you be hurt again" Guila said as gently as she could knowing harry wouldn't respond to anything else but that

Instead of acknowledging what he had been told harry gripped onto Guila's shirt as he continued to cry a few hours later harry had fallen asleep in Guila's arms causing Guila to let out a sigh as she knew harry was far from healed of the damage his previous family had caused him, Guila gently stood up before heading to her room and placing harry down on her bed before opening a wardrobe and pulling out a night gown before heading to the bathroom to get changed

Once changed Guila threw her clothes into a basket before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a sandwich she had made during the morning before heading back to the room as she ate, Guila took her time getting to her room allowing her to eat the sandwich

Guila smiled as she laid down next to harry before pulling the quilt up she then wrapped her arms around harry who's wings almost instantly wrapped around him and encroached onto her own waist "sleep well harry" Guila said as she rested her head on her pillow before closing her eyes letting herself fall asleep

Sometime later Guila began to wake up feeling something shifting before a scream echoed through the room causing her eyes to snap open "harry" Guila said as she sat up bringing harry up with her "stop please" harry whimpered "harry wake up" Guila said as she reached down and shook him causing his eye to snap open before he flew back and his wings wrapped around him sealing him inside his own shell

Guila pulled herself off the bed and walked over to the corner harry had flew to, "harry" Guila asked as she approached the light blue shell Guila frowned as she heard whimpering "harry its mommy" Guila said as she placed a hand onto his shell/wing "please harry come out" Guila said before smiling gently as the shell began to unravel to reveal harry had curled up on himself

Guila pulled the distressed harry out of the air and into her arms "shh it's alright it was just a dream" Guila said as she rested his head above her heart and began to run a hand through his hair which in turn began to calm harry down as it usually did "they found me" harry whimpered causing Guila to frown "it's ok harry even if they do they will _never_ take you from me" Guila said "promise" harry asked causing Guila to smile "I promise harry" Guila said to the calmer harry

"come on let's get back to bed" Guila said before she felt harry shaking his head "you don't want to be tired do you" Guila asked causing harry to shake his head once again causing Guila to smile before walking back over to her bed and laying down almost instantly both harry's wings flattened down which allowed Guila to wrap harry in a hug and keep an eye on him

For the rest of the night or early morning Guila remained awake to make sure harry slept well whispering to him that he would be alright whenever he showed signs of having a nightmare, just after the sun had begun to light up the room Guila felt harry shifting in her arms "morning" Guila said as she brushed a stray piece of hair away from his eyes "monin mommy" harry said before his grip on her nightgown

"It's alright harry" Guila said gently before slowly sitting up lifting harry up with her "time for a bath" Guila said getting a nod from harry causing Guila to smile before she carried harry to the bathroom "you want to try" Guila asked as she looked at the tub of cold water before feeling harry nod before she adjusted her hold allowing harry to face the tub before his small hands made an incredibly small flicker of flame before a small pop was heard underneath the bath

Moments later Guila could see the orange glow of the flames that would heat the bath up "can you wait here harry" Guila asked before getting a nod from harry "good boy" Guila said before laying a kiss on his temple before he floated above the bath Guila then headed to harry's room and came back with a black short sleeve training gi before heading to her room and picking out some underwear and a light purple dress before grabbing a pair of towels

"that should do" Guila murmured to herself before heading back to the bathroom where a now steam producing bath was waiting with harry still floating above it which caused Guila to have to repress the urge to sigh as he rarely acted rashly like most children did "you can get in the bath now" Guila said as she placed the clothes on a shelve opposite the bath and the towels next to them

As Guila removed her nightgown she heard harry enter the water before her hand removed to her back unlatching her bra before removing it and then doing the same to her underwear before moving over to the bath and slipping in before pulling harry towards herself "let's get you clean" Guila said as she reached to her right and picked up a bar of soap and rubbing it in between her bands a few times before she began to start cleaning harry's hair

A few moments later harry's head was covered in bubbles "close your eyes now" Guila said before harry spoke "done mommy" harry said causing Guila to smile mommy how she loved hearing him call her that, Guila then picked up the small bowl and dipped it into the bath before lifting it up and pouring the water over harry's hair clearing away the water

Guila repeated this two more times before speaking "all done can you do the rest" Guila asked as she reached round and offered harry the soap who gingerly took it before beginning to clean himself much to Guila's joy

Almost an hour later both mother and child were fully clean and dressed and were currently in the kitchen eating a bowl of rice and some meat this was mainly to help harry put on more weight once they had finished eating Guila picked harry up and carried him out of the house and towards the kingdom training ground where she and harry would wait for Escanor

"Mommy" harry asked drawing her attention "yes" Guila asked before she noticed harry was hesitating "it's ok just take your time" Guila said softly "go to … the park" harry asked hesitantly as he recalled what happened with his aunt and uncle "if Escanor isn't at the training area then sure but if he is we can go afterwards ok" Guila asked before feeling harry nod before she began to feel a slight wet patch forming near her heart

Guila stepped to the side of the almost empty street before adjusting her hold on harry so his head now rested on her shoulder "it's alright harry" Guila said softly as she brought her hand up and ran it through her sons long her "thank you mommy" harry sobbed, Guila simply placed a kiss on his cheek before continuing her walk towards the kingdom training ground

A short walk later Guila arrived at the training ground and saw not only Escanor but the other sins Elizabeth, Elaine and Jericho were waiting at the training field "a bit much" Guila said to herself as she approached Escanor "take it easy" she said to the currently skinny man before getting a nod from him "harry time to train" Guila said gently

After a few seconds harry let go and floated down to the ground before looking up at Escanor "let's begin" Escanor said as Guila walked over and stood next to king and Elaine "he looks stressed" Elaine said as they watched harry listen to Escanor "yeah he had a rough night" Guila said before several chairs appeared courtesy of merlin "that bad" Ban asked from next to Elaine "he woke up screaming before hiding inside a shell made by his wings" Guila said

"poor child" Elaine said as she saw harry and Escanor sit down "he thought his family found him he was terrified that they were going to take him away" Guila said gently causing the sins plus two to frown "I take it _you_ lost sleep as well" Meliodas asked "five maybe six hour I lost count trying to keep harry both asleep and non-stressed" Guila said

"do you want me to come talk to him later" Elizabeth asked "as nice as that would be he would struggle with that I mean despite him training I can see that being around so many people Is making him uncomfortable" Guila said as she watched harry close his eyes "can you blame him" merlin asked

Everyone's attention was drawn to harry as he began to release an immense amount of magical power nowhere near Escanor's full power but if merlin judged correctly it was almost the same level that Gilthunder's was before he went through the druid training ten years ago "incredible" Meliodas murmured as he felt the power fluctuate before vanishing almost entirely

"Amazing" said a wide eyed king as harry's magic spiked once again before vanishing like before "I guess he has control in the bag" Ban said with a smirk

* * *

Four years later

Over four years harry had spent most of his days training the abilities of the sins along with the lightning ability of the grand master holy knight Gilthunder and Elaine's wind magic, with Meliodas he had to attack Meliodas with his magic before it was fired back with full counter harry would then have to use full counter to send it back at Meliodas and would have to hold a magic rally for a long as possible

With Diane harry first learned how to access the earth before learning to manipulate it on a whim not a good as Diane but a close second, Ban had him stealing things from around the city which didn't sit well with his mother but it was the easiest way for harry to learn so Guila had just made them return everything after, king handed him Chastiefol and explained how he used disaster to manipulate the still living wood allowing it to change form

From there king taught harry how to influence life and death around him be it plant or human, Gowther had at first just invaded harry's mind until he was aware of how invasion felt from there harry would slowly enter his own mind and make is nigh impossible for even Gowther to enter his mind scape by doing that his mind was organised enough that he could pull up any memory which was only enhanced by his photographic memory

It also helped harry recall anything he had read with perfect clarity, merlin had actually taken nearly two months to train harry perfectly as she refused to leave what she had called a walking disaster alone with undeveloped skills, Escanor's training consisted of accessing his magic system and core and allowing them to expand due to absorbing magic put out by nature and the sun

Gilthunder had first taken him and Guila to Mount Dracon a place where it constantly stormed allowing harry to naturally access the element of lightning and let him get a feel for it, Elaine had simply taught him how to manipulate the wind and from there it was simply enhancing the power of the wind into a spell

The most difficult was most likely Elizabeth's magical ability because he could rarely access it unless highly destressed although it was far less powerful compared to Elizabeth, if harry was compared to the sins he would be around thirty thousand just below Gowther's power level of thirty one thousand although this would be without the use of sunshine which harry could disable at will

Honestly the only thing stopping harry from being able to fight against the sins was pure experience in combat granted he was extremely skilled with the magic he wielded but whenever harry was put into a combat situation he would sometimes struggle

Harry had also learnt how to shift into his pure human form which he only used at night during the day he tended to use his fairy form due to his mother liking it, harry was now standing in Gilthunder's office next to his mother who was wearing her favourite dress

"you want me to send you" Gilthunder asked as he pointed at harry "out on a mission to test your skill" Gilthunder asked before getting a nod "fine I'm going to send you to a new settlement south of Leones with Howzer understand" Gilthunder asked getting a nod from harry "could you wait outside harry" Guila said before getting a nod from her son who walked outside "something wrong" Gilthunder asked

"Thank you for sending him with Howzer he still has trouble … socialising outside of the sins" Guila said getting a faint smile from Gilthunder "its fine although I would have preferred to send a sin with him but they are currently in Camelot" Gilthunder said "so why are you sending him to" Guila asked "Vale" Gilthunder said

"thanks so why is harry being sent to Vale" Guila asked "simple recon" getting a raised eyebrow "nothing is ever simple Gilthunder" Guila said causing Gilthunder to sigh "why do you think I'm sending him with a **diamond** ranked holy knight" Gilthunder asked causing Guila to show a small smile "harry you can come in" Guila said loud enough for her son to hear her

A few seconds later harry was standing next to his mother "Howzer is in the mess hall go find him grab a weapon and head to vale Howzer knows the way" Gilthunder said before harry headed to find Howzer


	8. Chapter 8

AN: disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 8 wrath

Harry hummed to himself as he stepped into the armoury and headed to his mother's locker where he knew the armour he had made with the help of merlin was stored after entering the code harry pulled out a pair of black combat boots, a set of combat trousers similar to those he had seen in the other world and an oddly shaped sleeveless shirt that looked like it had been made out of woven black steel (blades outfit without the coat)

"wonder if it will really grow with me" harry said to himself before willing his wings away before getting changed as he had made his armour for his human for and not his fairy form, ten minutes later harry connected the last strap on his upper body armour before stretching allowing his armour to stretch which would prevent it from impeding him during the mission

"Now to get Howzer" harry said to himself before heading down to the mess hall "wonder why we need to go to vale … probably to set up communications" harry thought out loud as he headed down a set of stairs "still remember what mum said keep calm at all times and don't let my emotions control me" harry said to himself as he arrived on the floor the mess hall

"still it should be a good opportunity to bring obsidian out" harry mused to himself as his mind drifted to his sacred treasure granted he didn't actually _need_ a sacred treasure but it did help when the situation required finesse, harry smiled as he recalled the past four years all the training had helped him boost his confidence although Gowther's magic _and_ training had caused harry's mind to develop much faster

He was essentially a sixteen year old inside a ten year olds body although anyone would freely admit that harry was still a child at times his pranks proved that, a few moments later harry walked into the mess hall which was almost empty save for a few holy knights and an apprentice or two "hey Howzer" harry said as he walked over to the holy knight

Howzer hadn't changed much in ten years outside of looking a bit older and his hair looking thicker and a slight bit longer "hey brat" Howzer said with a grin causing harry to huff "still sore your prank failed" Howzer asked as he stood up his silver armour shining, "no" harry denied causing Howzer to chuckle "we have a mission to" harry said before Howzer cut him off "I have a mission to vale I haven't heard about a we" Howzer said "blame the grand master" harry said

Howzer raised an eyebrow at the title "blame mom she made sure to let me know how important the grand master is" harry said as Howzer walked over "and yet she calls him Gilthunder instead" Howzer said causing harry to shrug "so where is your weapon" Howzer asked as he stopped in front of harry

"around" harry said with a grin "alright well I need to head down to the armoury to get mine" Howzer said getting a nod from harry as he knew while he could use his magic almost effortlessly without a sacred treasure most couldn't and recurred a form of foci Howzer's just so happened to be a drill like lance with a small saw on the end which span whenever Howzer used his magic

"Sure" harry said as he walked out of the mess hall followed by Howzer "so since you're the leader here what are the specs of our assignment" harry asked "simple we head to vale and help them set up what they haven't yet along with that we are bringing the order of the forest with us to suffice as the town's police and security" Howzer said getting a nod from harry

"Sounds good hopefully nothing will go wrong" harry said causing Howzer to groan "you just had to say it didn't you" Howzer asked as they walked up the stairs "say what" harry asked "whenever ANYONE says what's the worst that can happen, the worst happens" Howzer said causing harry to smile "you sure you're not paranoid Howzer" harry asked as they reached the top of the stairs

"just wait you'll see" Howzer said as they walked down the hall "hey Howzer any idea when Meliodas and the others are back" harry asked "not for at least a month why" Howzer asked "you really think I have perfect control of each of their abilities" harry asked with a raised eyebrow "good point" Howzer said as they reached the armoury

"how's Guila been" Howzer asked as he walked over to a large wall and push a brick causing the wall to split apart showing another room filled with weapons "mom's fine although she has been having strange dreams recently" harry said as Howzer picked up his lance and hefted it over his shoulder "invasion" Howzer asked before getting a negative shake of the head from harry

"No I hear her saying things in her sleep" harry said as Howzer walked out of the weapon storage that closed behind him "wanna talked about it" Howzer asked before getting a negative shake of the head from harry "so where are the order of the forest" harry asked "at the gates of the kingdom" Howzer said as he walked out the room followed by harry

"how long have they been there" harry asked causing Howzer to smirk "three hours give or take" Howzer said causing harry to laugh "shall we get going then" Howzer asked with a slight smirk before the halls were filled with a growing breeze, seconds later Howzer vanished in a burst of speed before the sound of a window shattering filled the hall

"race time huh" harry said to himself before he summoned Elaine's magic and the wind began to gather around him before launching himself through the same broken window and into the air before using a second burst of wind to head straight down landing on the roof of a house

Just a few building ahead was Howzer who only seemed to be moving faster, harry smirked before gathering the wind below his feet before using what he liked to call wind steps a speed based technique which increased his speed for a short amount of time, harry smiled as his surrounding became nothing more than a blur before coming to an almost instant stop a few meter's from the south gate of Leones

Almost a minutes later a silver blur rushed past him causing harry to smile "your late" harry said as he turned around looking at the rather surprised Howzer "you move faster than you did last year" Howzer said as harry walked over "new spell I call It wind step" harry said "impressive you have to teach me it" Howzer said causing harry to smirk "you need it why? From what I recall from the grand master's stories you can create a tornado and use it for transport purposes" harry said as they walked towards the large gate

"True in a sense but I can only use it in open areas unlike you who can use yours pretty much anywhere" Howzer said "how about this auntie Elaine as she has me calling her has taught me _her_ variation of magic your own is similar enough but far more violent so you teach me how to use your 'tempest' and I'll teach you wind steps" harry said as he spotted the five soldiers known as part of the order of the forest

Howzer smirked "when do we start" Howzer said before stopping at the gate "when we get back" harry asked before waving to the soldiers who began to walk over, a few moments later the five soldiers who were wearing all chainmail armour lined up next to each other and waited for their orders "alright boys you know the drill we head to Vale set up a post to serve as your base of operations" Howzer said before pausing

"While this is happening myself and harry" Howzer said before gesturing to harry "will be helping out around the village understand" Howzer asked before getting a resounding "YES SIR" from the soldiers "good now move out arrow head formation I will take the front harry will be in the center understood" Howzer said before getting another loud "yes sir"

Moments later the five men were in an arrow head position around harry while Howzer was a few meters ahead of the formation, for the next few hours everyone remained silent unless Howzer issued a command which wasn't a surprise as harry had studied several routes around the kingdom and the one they had to take was notorious for bandits

Another hour later the knights had stopped for a quick break "Howzer" harry said uncharacteristically serious "what's up" Howzer asked as he placed his lance against a the tree he was standing next to "I have a bad feeling somethings is gonna happen soon" harry said causing Howzer to frown "are you sure" Howzer asked know how accurate harry was about when something bad would happen

"positive" harry said as a small unnoticeable spark of lightning appeared in-between his fingers which neither person noticed "Vale is two hours from here if it doesn't fade before we arrived at the village let me know" Howzer said getting a nod from harry

After a ten minute break everyone was moving once again and for the next hour and a half everything was quiet although harry was worried as the feeling hadn't faded but instead had gotten stronger but why he didn't know … yet

"STOP" Howzer shouted causing all the soldiers and harry to stop where they were, in the distance where Vale stood was a tower of smoke "knights spread out find the villagers, harry let's go" Howzer said before using his magic and blasting ahead followed by harry who had used wind steps, as soon as the two exited their respective magic travel the sight that greeted them made both harry _and_ Howzer want to throw up

Strewn over the gravely road was the dead and what looked like partially eaten villagers "harry" Howzer asked "don't … we … we have to find out what did this" harry said his voice dead of emotion, Howzer pushed his worry about the child aside knowing he was right "yeah let's find" Howzer said before a guttural roar filled the air triggering a change in harry as his demonic scales began to cover his body from the neck down

"Move" harry said before running towards the direction of the roar followed by Howzer, in the center of the town was a humanoid being with light purple skin above its waist and dark purple below it, on its back was two dark purple wings that looked like they belonged to an angel and on its head was a set of black horns with a white substance covering each horn in a spider web pattern

If harry saw it he would think of a humanoid ashen demon but if Howzer saw it he would think of Hendrickson before his mind was cleared of possession but the biggest difference was that the demon had more feminine features instead of male ones, the humanoid ashen demon sniffed the air before spotting an unconscious young child and roared as it advanced towards the young child

Seconds later harry entered the village square and watched as the ashen demon reached for the child "NO" harry shouted as he pushed both his hands forward "LIGHTNING EMBRACE" harry shouted before the demon was struck by summoned thunder which bound the demon to prevent it moving

Without much effort the demon over powered harry's spell before vanishing in a burst of speed causing harry to turn toward the child, "HARRY KILL IT" Howzer shouted as the demon wrapped its clawed hand around the you child's head before lifting it up to reveal it was a young girl of about four years old

Harry froze his mind unable to think clearly as he watched Howzer try to kill the demon causing it to take to the air out of his range "HARRY A LITTLE HELP" Howzer shouted cause harry to snap out of it and summoned a bolt of purple light that flew at the girl, the next few seconds slowed down as the demon grinned its yellow eyes filled with mirth as it brought its left hand up and deflected harry's magic before opening its mouth its razor like teeth

Harry began to move his own demonic wings ripping through his armour sending it to the ground as he took to the air, without any warning the demon bit down into the child's next waking up the child and killing her almost instantly as the demon removed a large chunk of the girl's throat harry stopped mid-air his eyes wide as a single though passed through his mine

'I could have saved her' seconds later harry's eyes dulled as he retreated into his mind leaving his body in control of his instincts and the most dominant one … was rage, harry's body began to release a pulse of magic as he completed the transition from his half demon state to his full demon state his tail now behind him its hair spiked up

Howzer watched as the demon nearly severed the young girls head with a single bite and as much as it shocked him _he_ was able to regain his composure immediately although his eye flickered to harry before widening as he watched him turn into what was known as his full demon state, Howzer's biggest worry was harry's now dull eyes showing he was out of it and had most likely snapped

Harry let out a growl before he charged at the other demon who discarded the now dead child and smirked before creating what Howzer knew to be black snow "HARRY DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU" Howzer shouted before he fled to the edge of the village to avoid the coming fight

Harry ignored Howzer and raised his right hand freezing the snow around him before instinctively pulling the dark snow into a move Hendrickson had once used dead end the black orb now floated in front of harry before compressing itself into the size of a marble " _ **AbYsS**_ " came harry's now demonic voice as the small black marble rapidly expanded outwards in all directions annihilating anything in its path the ashen demon stood no chance as it was wiped from existence along with the village of vale and the dead bodies of its inhabitants

"EVERYONE RUN" Howzer shouted as he saw an expanding orb surround harry before it continuing to expand before turning and running towards from the village not wanting to be caught up in whatever spell harry had used

A few moments later Howzer turned back to see that the village was gone and in its place as a deep hole not as deep as the one in Danafor from when Meliodas had released his full power but it was deep enough that he couldn't see the bottom clearly "crap" Howzer said before looking to where harry had been floating before his widened harry was gone

Howzer hesitantly let his magic flow allowing him to sense other magic, seconds later his eyes opened and anyone who looked would be able to see the regret Howzer was unable to sense harry which terrified him seeing as not only his mother but the sins themselves would flip out when they inevitably found out

Howzer let out a sigh before looking behind him where the knights who belonged to the order of the forest stood "stay here if anything comes out of that hole … kill it I'll bring reinforcements" Howzer said getting a nod from the knights, Howzer raised his hand onto the large crystal dome on his right shoulder and slid it up revealing five incantation orbs before pulling out the center one and closing the storage compartment

"Liones" Howzer said before feeling the pull of the spell and disappearing before finding himself at the south gate of Liones before heading towards the castle where he would have to report in and since he couldn't delay it meant he was heading to what he deemed a likely death faster than he would have liked

Nearly ten minutes later Howzer was standing outside Gilthunder's office before knocking "enter" came Gilthunder's voice, Howzer pushed the door open and held back his sigh of relief seeing Guila wasn't there "your back early" Gilthunder said as he looked up from his paperwork "we encountered a humanoid ashen demon" Howzer said "possession" Gilthunder asked "I … don't know" Howzer said getting a frown from Gilthunder "I take it you left harry at the site to report this" Gilthunder said before noticing the flash of regret in Howzer's eyes

"Howzer what happened" Gilthunder asked Howzer took a deep breath before explaining what happened from the uneventful trip to arriving in Vale, Howzer then explained finding the inhabitants dead before hearing a roar and how harry entered his demon human hybrid state before heading to confront the ashen demon

Howzer then took a breath before explaining how harry froze up at the death of a child before losing control and wiping the village out "and when the spell cleared harry was gone and all that was left is a similar but far smaller version of Danafor" Howzer finished causing Gilthunder to sigh before he stood up "you will head back to Vale and await for myself and the reinforcements understood" Gilthunder asked before getting a nod from Howzer who pulled out another incantation orb and teleported back to Vale

Howzer looked around he could see the five knights at points around the large hole in the earth after a couple of moments Howzer walked over to the edge of the hole and looked down "damn it you just had to lose it didn't you" Howzer murmured as he sat at the edge of the hole

Surprisingly only three hours later Gilthunder appeared in his usual fashion of a lightning bolt hitting the ground before dispersing to reveal Gilthunder "I would hide if I were you" Gilthunder said causing Howzer to jump up his lance in his hand

Seconds later a large compressed explosion flew towards Howzer who jumped to the side moments later Guila in her full armour rushed out her lance glowing angrily as she moved to attack Howzer before Gilthunder stepped in "Guila stop it" Gilthunder said his voice leaving no room for refusal not even from the enraged mother

Guila glared at Howzer before stepping back a few moments later several holy knights three male and four female each with their own helmet on arrived "good now this hole was created earlier today we are to head down and check for survivors and anything that may be a threat to Britannia understood" Gilthunder asked getting several affirmative shouts and a nod from Guila "very well Howzer set up camp everyone else set up the ropes and prepare yourselves for whatever is down there" Gilthunder said before retrieving a large bag from one of the female holy knights

"Thank you Deldrey" Gilthunder said before moving to the edge of the hole and setting up the steel poles that would be used as anchors for the ropes, Guila hesitantly stood at the edge of the hole she didn't want to go down just to find her sons dead boy but there was a chance he was alive no matter how small it was and it was pushing her to go down with the others and look for him

Almost half an hour later the poles had been set up and the ridiculously long ropes had been secured "alright we will head down together once down we all remain together unless separated understood" Gilthunder asked "yes sir" the holy knights minus Guila replied

"Good grab a rope and head down once down set up the markers" Gilthunder said before grabbing his rope and heading down into the hole followed by Guila and then the other holy knights, Guila was more than worried it the climb down was over a mile deep and was nearly triple that in width after the long climb Guila felt relief as her feet touched the ground

A few moments later the sound of the other knights reaching the bottom reached her ears "it's Danafor all over again" Guila heard one of the holy knights say under his breath "can you see anything" Guila heard one of the female knights asked as they landed, Guila lifted her right hand and summoned her magic creating a weak explosion that acted as light source "get the lamps out" Guila said as she kept the area lit

A few minutes later the remaining knights plus Gilthunder had arrived at the bottom of the hole and each one of them had set up a portable lantern which helped them see where they were, once all the lanterns were lit Guila's eyes widened as she took notice of several nearby tunnels heading underground the surrounding area that wasn't covered in holes looked like a miniature mountain range

Guila closed her eyes and let her magic flow outwards hoping to sense harry a few moments later her eyes opened and were filled with regret she couldn't sense him he was either suppressing his magic or dead and to be honest Guila hoped it was the former as she didn't know if her heart could take losing him

"we'll find him Guila" Gilthunder said as he stepped beside her "alright we will search the upper area first if we don't find him we will move into the tunnels" Gilthunder said before turning towards the darkness "keep your sense open harry isn't like Meliodas and is most likely out of magic at this point making it harder to find him" Gilthunder said as he walked into the darkness followed by the holy knights and Guila

A few hours later Gilthunder paused causing the those following him to stop "Guila do you feel that" Gilthunder asked causing Guila to spread out her senses a few moments later she felt it a tiny spike of magic, magic that she recognised "harry" Guila breathed out as her eyes opened before running in the direction of harry's magic signature

A few minutes later Guila found harry and felt her heart breaking, on the ground was harry his arms wrapped around his knees and his head resting on his forearms the sounds of harry sobbing was clear to Guila "harry" Guila said softly as she crouched down next to her sobbing son who froze the moment

Guila gently removed her gauntlets and placed them on the ground before her hands moved to her shoulders and unclipped her chest plate before gently taking it off revealing her white one piece "harry its mom" Guila said as she crouched down and reached out touching his arm, Guila frowned as she felt the scales on harry's arms meaning he wasn't in his human form

"harry" Guila asked hoping for an answer although the sound of the other knights and Gilthunder approaching was clear to her, "harry I'm going to pick you up ok" Guila asked before waiting for a few seconds she then reached down and gently lifted harry off the ground while harry showed no resistance

Guila sat down and pulled harry into her wrapping her arms around him avoiding his draconic wings "let it out harry" Guila said although she began to worry when harry didn't make any indication he had heard her "Guila" Guila heard Gilthunder "over here" Guila said before standing up lifting her unresponsive son up with her

"You found him" Gilthunder said in surprise as his lantern lit up the area around the two revealing the demonic harry "as much as I would like to talk Gilthunder my son is in a state of shock and I would like to tend to him as soon as humanly possible so if we could" Guila asked getting a nod from Gilthunder who turned around to see the remaining seven knights

"Alright target acquired everyone let's leave" Gilthunder said before walking ahead "Guila use an incantation orb I'll make sure the site is secured" Gilthunder said as he disappeared into the darkness, Guila walked back over to her armour and gently removed the incantation orbs before slipping all but one of them into harry's pockets before activating the incantation orb

"Liones" Guila said as she called the image of her room to her mind before feeling the pull of the spell seconds later Guila found herself inside her bedroom, Guila hesitantly placed harry on her bed before stripping out of the last of her armour before turning to her son "harry" Guila asked as she laid down next to him

"I'm here harry" Guila said as she wrapped her arms around harry and pulled him into a hug which caused harry to let out a whimper as his body began to revert to his human form, almost instantly emotion returned to harry's eyes before he let out a scream and clutched his head in his hands as we curled up on himself

"Shh it's alright harry mommy's here" Guila said as she brought her hand up to his forehead and brushed his hair away "go away" Guila heard harry mumble before tightening her hug causing harry to break down crying as he latched onto Guila

A few hours later the sun had finally set and harry had fallen asleep from exhaustion which worried Guila as she hadn't seen her son so emotionally distressed since she first found him, what worried her more though was that she had no idea _why_ harry had reduced Vale to a smaller version of Danafor all she knew was he snapped other than that Gilthunder refused to tell her anymore

"Sometimes I wish I could use invasion" Guila said to herself as she ran her hand through her son's hair "guess I'll have to wait until you wake up huh" Guila said gently before kissing his forehead before allowing herself to fall asleep


	9. Chapter 9

AN: disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 9 healing

Harry slowly opened his eyes to reveal his mind scape and right now it was nothing more than ashes but for some reason harry couldn't care as he sat down against one of the walls before the memory of watching the demon kill the little girl flashed through his mind causing harry to bury his head in his hands, harry bit back a scream as he saw the shock and pain in the girls eyes

"so your finally at this point" a voice said causing harry to look up before his eyes widened in surprise "Gowther" harry asked before watching 'Gowther' shake his head "I am a mental representation of him seeing as the one you call Meliodas would not be suitable for this conversation" the Gowther look alike said

"what are you then" harry asked causing the lookalike to smirk "I am a part of you although I will cease to exist when we are done here" the lookalike said before changing its form from Gowther to harry's demon form "are you … my demon half" harry asked hesitantly "I am but I was created by you magical ability anyway, have you never wondered why your physical strength is weaker than even your own mothers" harry's demon half asked him

"I'm a child" harry said which caused his demonic half to scoff "wrong it's because you haven't truly accepted what being a demon is" harry's demonic half said before smiling darkly "a demon is strong you are not" harry's demon half continued as his tail moved around harry's throat and lifted him off the ground

Harry cried out in pain as the tails grip around his neck got tighter yet he couldn't find the will to resist "fight back" harry's demonic half said as harry felt his neck beginning to fracture before an image of his mother sitting in front of his uncles grave as she introduced him the feeling of her tears landing on his cheeks

Seconds later harry's body released an unnoticeable pulse of magic healing and strengthening his neck, before harry could focus another image entered his mind he watched as his mother comforted him after a nightmare causing another pulse of magic to fill his body which went unnoticed to harry but his demonic half noticed and put more pressure on his neck knowing harry only needed a small push to complete what had been started

The next image that flashed through harry's mind was far less pleasant as he recalled what had happened on his third birthday close to midnight he watched as his three year old self snuck out of his room to get food he watched as he found a small grass snake near the back door and unknowingly used a magic known as parseltongue

The down side was that his mother was aware he had left his room thanks to a hidden ward on his door and was on her way to drag him back to his bed before she heard hissing when she caught her son and his new friend she lost it and slapped her son before drawing her wand and severing the snakes head with a cutting curse before rounding on harry and dishing out verbal abuse about how he was a disgrace to the family and that tomorrow she would convince his father to get rid of him

The final pulse of magic threw harry's demonic half away from him as he began to change instead of scales a black swirl appeared over his heart and the area around it became black much like Meliodas would when he accessed his demon form, harry eyes became similar to Meliodas as well as his pupil vanished and was replaced by a dull purple along with his iris fading into a matching purple

Harry looked at his right arm before the black area around his heart grew and covered his torso and left arm "congratulations" harry heard his demonic half say before looking up, harry's eyes widened in surprised as he noticed that his demonic form had changed to match his own "you changed" harry said which caused his demon form to smirk

"This harry is what you were meant to be but you never accepted it … till now" harry's demonic form said as his legs began to fade "looks like I'm done here" harry's demonic form said before frowning "I'm not the only one you will have to meet the others sooner or later" "who's them" harry asked as his arms and upper torso faded "your other forms" harry's demonic form said as it faded completely

Harry slowly looked around as he fully comprehended what had happened to his mind before groaning the amount of work he had put into it was wasted as all the mental constructs were destroyed and his memories were parts of the dust piles meaning that the defences he had placed on them were also gone

As harry began to rebuild his mindscape into what it used to be he was unaware of his demonic form reaching out and latching onto the memory that had started his transformation, while this was happening Guila was waking up

Guila groaned as she sat up in her bed before looking at her son the small wet patch on his pillow caused her to frown before pulling out her own pillow from behind her and placing it on her lap before lifting harry up with one hand and switching the pillows with the other

Guila then gently lowered harry back onto a dry pillow before sliding out of bed before frowning as she realized she had slept in her one piece "better get a bath" Guila said to herself before heading to the bathroom and lighting the fire allowing the water in the large tub to heat up before stripping out of her one piece leaving her in just her underwear

Guila then walked over to the shelves and picked up a large towel before draping it over her left shoulder before heading back to her room, Guila smiled as she looked down at her ten year old son before it faded she needed to find Gilthunder or Howzer and find out what caused harry to lose control

Guila sat on the edge of her bed next to her son and gently ran her right hand through his hair before smiling slightly "we need to was your hair" Guila said before leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek before standing back up and heading to the bathroom where a now hot bath was waiting for her

Guila smiled as she picked up the small bucket and dipped it into the bath before tipping it onto the floor allowing it to flow under the bath and extinguish the fire and with her power wet wood wouldn't stop her from relighting it Guila then placed her towel next to the on the rail next to the bath before relieving herself of her underwear

Guila let out a sigh as she slipped into the water and it began to was away the dirt and grim, Guila reached over to the side of the bath and picked up the bar of soap before cleaning herself, about half an hour later Guila got out of the bath and picked up her towel before drying herself off and wrapping the towel around her upper body covering herself up

Guila then headed back to her room before peeking inside and still seeing harry asleep before heading to her wardrobe and pulling out a blight blue dress before grabbing some underwear and heading back to the bathroom to get dressed, a few minutes later Guila emerged from the bathroom and headed to her room

Guila looked down at harry before walking around to the other side and lying down next to him "please be ok" Guila whispered as she reached out and pulled harry towards her wrapping her arms around him before bringing her left hand up and running it through his hair which began to help her calm down

"he'll be fine Guila" chided herself as she continued to run her hand through her son's hair, a few hours later Guila smiled as she felt harry begin to wake up "hey harry" Guila said gently as she watched his confused purple orbs look up at her "mom" harry breath out before reaching out and wrapping his arms around her

"it's alright harry let it out" Guila said as she felt his body trembling, seconds later harry let the pent up stress out as his tears ran down his cheeks and onto his mother's shoulder, nearly half an hour later harry had let out his tears and was now sniffling "better" Guila asked as gently as possible before feeling harry shake his head

"do you … can you talk about it" Guila asked not wanting to push harry too far before feeling harry shake his head "ok you don't have to talk about it harry" Guila said before leaning down and kissing his forehead "uncle Zeal … can we … see him" harry asked his voice full of hesitance, Guila frown at both the request and how it was asked before smiling

"of course we can do you want to go now or after you've gotten changed" Guila asked causing harry to look down at the remnants of his clothes his shirt was gone leaving only a few scraps forming a ring around his waist and shoulder, his boots from what he could feel were also gone leaving two small rings of leather around his ankles

What was left of his trousers could now be classed as shorts that had been made by ripping the lower half's off of the trousers "I … I'll change" harry said causing Guila to smile before pulling harry into a tighter hug and kissed his forehead again before letting go "go change we'll stop at the flower shop and get some new flowers" Guila said which got a nod from harry who reluctantly unlatched himself from Guila and ran to his room to get changed causing Guila to let out a gentle laugh

"never change harry" Guila said gently as she slid off the bed and headed to the living room where she grabbed her purse before heading back into the hallway and picking up a pair of her high heels before slipping them on a few minutes later harry walked out into the hall wearing an all-black training gi with black boots

"Ready" harry said avoiding his mother's eyes, Guila extended her hand and waited for a few seconds before harry hesitantly took it in his own causing Guila to smile "let's go then shall we" Guila said before opening the door and heading to the flower shop

A short walk later and Guila had purchased a small bouquet of white lilies before heading to the graveyard with harry, around half an hour later harry and Guila arrived at the graveyard before Guila stopped at the gate "do you want to talk to him first" Guila asked before getting a hesitant nod from harry "can you change his flowers for me" Guila asked before getting another hesitant nod

Guila smiled as she passed the lilies to harry before watching him walk over to the only grave with wilted lilies and sit down before replacing them with the fresher ones, Guila hid a frown as she watched harry become distraught as he talked to his uncles gravestone almost ten minutes later Guila began to walk towards harry as she noticed he seemed to be changing into one of his other forms

Moments later Guila crouched down next to harry and pulled him into a hug as he once again broke down and cried against his mother who began to run her left hand through his hair which began to soothe the crying child, twenty minutes later Guila stood up with a now calmer harry "I'll visit soon Zeal I promise" Guila said gently as she glanced at her brothers headstone

"Come on harry I need to go to the barracks" Guila said getting a nod from harry as his grip on her hand tightened slightly, after walking for nearly an hour the two reached the barracks "harry can you go to Gilthunder's office and wait for me there" Guila asked before getting a hesitant nod from harry before he reluctantly let go of his mothers and disappeared in a burst of speed

"I think we might visit Elaine tomorrow" Guila said to herself as she walked into the barracks intent on getting answers from someone other than her son, Guila allowed her magic to spread out sensing the many holy knights in the barracks before finding the one she was after

Guila pulled in her magic before heading in the direction of Howzer, a short walk later Guila found Howzer in one of the training grounds fighting against a holy knight apprentice Sebastian if she remembered correctly "Howzer" Guila said as she stepped into the desert like training ground causing both Sebastian and Howzer to stop

Guila looked at Sebastian he looked to be nineteen, well built, blue eyes and short black hair "could you give us some time to talk alone Sebastian" Guila asked with a smiled that promised pain if he refused causing Sebastian to nod before heading into the barracks "now all Gilthunder told me was that harry was in trouble I want to know what happed to my son that caused him to reduce a medium sized village to a miniature clone of what Meliodas did in Danafor" Guila said her voice leaving no room to argue

Howzer simply nodded before driving his lance into the sand before sitting down his back resting against his lance which was surprisingly upright showing no signs of placed in sand and then pushed against "at the beginning" Howzer started before launching into what had happened in Vale once he had reached the part about another demon being there

As Howzer continued Guila began to lose control of her anger which in turn began to affect her magic although her anger turned to rage as Howzer explained how harry had tried to prevent the demon from killing the child but failed before the demon tore out the child's neck leaving it attached to her body by no more than a small tether of flesh

Howzer hesitantly explained how he watched harry shift into his demonic form before destroying the demon and the town with it, by the end of the explanation which had taken around half an hour Guila was ready to kill something or someone before she took a deep breath and looked towards the barracks where she knew her son was waiting

"consider yourself luck I don't burn you and Gilthunder to ashes for keeping this from me" Guila said before heading into the barracks, ten minutes later after walking through the barracks and into the castle where Gilthunder office was Guila had let a fair amount of her anger fade although that was so she wouldn't scare her son

Guila took a deep breath before stepping into Gilthunder's office to see harry helping Gilthunder with his paperwork which caused her to smile "having fun" Guila asked her causing both harry and Gilthunder to look at her before getting a nod from harry and a subtle shake of the head from Gilthunder "harry" Guila said as she walked towards her son

Harry didn't say anything as he watched his mom walk over to him before she crouched down in front of him and pulled him into a hug "you did nothing wrong harry" Guila said before feeling harry stiffen "harry listen to me there was little you could have done even with Howzer there, it wouldn't have mattered who you took barring the sins it would have played out the same even if I went" Guila said using her sons adoration of her to help get the point through

Seconds later Guila fell to the floor due to the shift in weight as harry lunged into her his arms wrapping around her as he began to cry "shh it's alright harry" Guila said as her hug tightened, the two stayed like this for a few minutes before harry calmed down and got off of his mother allowing her to stand up

"Gilthunder" Guila said drawing the man's attention away from his paperwork once again since he had returned to it after harry and Guila's family moment "yes" Gilthunder asked "when will the sins be back" Guila asked causing Gilthunder to sigh as he knew exactly why she wanted to know "around three days but are you sure I mean" Gilthunder said before Guila cut him off

"unfortunately I need their help for more than just additional training you really want harry to cause another mini Danafor" Guila said causing a look of horror to appear on harry's face he knew all about Danafor as Meliodas had explained not only how it was destroyed but had actually taken harry to Danafor and showed him the large hole in the ground

Harry began to shake he had destroyed vale, harry's reaction hadn't gone unnoticed by either of the adults in the room before he was pulled into a hug by his mother who was kneeling down next to him "harry calm down" Guila said as she brought her left hand up and ran it over his left temple before running down his hair instantly calming harry down

"It's not your fault harry" Guila said as she continued to run her hand through his hair "it was an accident nothing more" Guila said "accident" harry asked uncertainly before feeling his mother nod "an accident harry nothing more" Guila said while Gilthunder kept quiet anything he would say would most likely cause harry nothing more the more stress

Guila leant back as she ran her thumb along the side of harry's face before leaning forward and kissing his forehead before leaving back once again "better" Guila asked before seeing the confliction in his eyes before he nodded causing Guila to hide her frown before smiling, Guila then turned to Gilthunder "send for me when the sins get back" Guila said which got a nod from Gilthunder

Guila then turned to harry "is there anywhere you want to go" Guila asked before getting a negative shake of the head from harry as harry walked over to the door followed by Guila "I was saving this for tomorrow but how about we go visit Elaine" Guila asked as harry walked out of Gilthunder's office before Guila followed seconds later closing the door behind her

"really" harry asked as he looked up at his mother "really I'll even let you teleport us there" Guila said with a small smile causing harry to hug her "first though I think you need to change my little fairy" Guila said before giggling as his purple fairy wings that grew out of his back and slipped though the specially made slits king had made for him letting his wings remain outside his shirt

"Now" harry asked impatiently as he looked at up Guila "go ahead harry" Guila said before the hallway began to shimmer and blur before changing into that of a of a hill covered in large roots that belonged to the scared tree of the fairy forest "come on mom let go" harry said as he began to float off the ground before Guila placed a hand on his shoulder and gently lowered harry out of the air

"Calm down harry let's just enjoy the walk shall we" Guila said before getting a nod from harry as the two began to walk into the sentient forest which seemed to levitate towards harry, the grass would flow towards him after he had taken a step, the flowers seemed to follow him as he walked past them and the animal of the forest such as the birds and few snakes that Guila could see were watching harry intently

The first time Guila had seen this she freaked out now she knew that due to harry's unique magic system he gave of the energy of what king called a sage someone who was in tune with nature due to harry having absorbed magic directly from the planet

A few minutes later the two arrived at the base of the scared tree which in harry's opinion looked like a giant sakura tree "harry" a familiar voice called out before Elaine floated out of the roots of the sacred tree "auntie" harry called out before flying into her his arms wrapping around her as he hugged her "hey I wasn't expecting a visit" Elaine said as she reached out and hugged harry

"my suggestion actually" Guila said as the two separated before Elaine floated over and hugged Guila who hugged Elaine in return "how is everything" Elaine as she floated back causing Guila to frown "harry do you want to see if you can find oslow" Elaine asked before watching harry nod before flying to the top of the sacred tree

"is harry ok" Elaine asked as she floated down to the ground before sitting on a root of the sacred tree "honestly no he had his first mission yesterday … it didn't go anywhere near as planned" Guila said before explaining what had happened on harry's mission, finding him and his reactions towards what had happened

While this was happening harry was looking around the top of the sacred tree for oslow Elaine and kings black hound which had also taken a liking to harry when the two had first met "oslow" harry called out as he floated down onto the top of the sacred tree which had formed to make a sort of platform

The instant harry touched the tree his body went limp as he was drawn into his mind against his will, harry slowly opened his eyes and instead of finding his natural mindscape which was a nursery he found himself floating in a void of nothingness surrounded by stars "where" harry managed to ask before he felt a sharp pain in his head showing that someone was trying to enter his mind

Reluctantly harry opened his mind and much to his surprise a small ball of light with a glowing ring around it "so you're the new heir" a deep feminine voice said as the ball floated around him, harry span around as he tried to keep up with the ball "heir" harry asked in confusion "you're a fairy one of the magic of the current king and princess" the voice said "what" harry asked in confusion before feeling a pain in his heart "and yet you are not I sense the power of demons and giants in you as well as humans and fairies" the voice said as the pain amplified forcing harry to his knees

"And yet … you are perfect" the voice said as the pain increased to the point of forcing harry to scream out in pain as he felt something changing "please … stop" harry screamed out before the pain began to fade it was then he felt his body being lifted up

Harry opened his eyes to see a woman around thirty with red hair and acid green eyes looking down at him as she lowered his head onto her lap she had a black robe and white shirt beyond that harry couldn't tell much about the woman other than she looked much like his former mother had before she had abandoned him with his aunt

"Why" harry asked weakly causing the lily look to frown "is there something wrong with this form" the look alike asked "don't like … her choose … someone … else" harry breathed out as the pain continued to fade "very well" the lily look alike said before her form faded before reappearing as Guila in a white dress with black flowers on it

"Better" harry breathed out before he noticed the eyes of his mother's look alike glow before feeling a pain "stop it" harry groaned out before the pain stopped "your mind is guarded rather well would you let me in and see your guarded thoughts the ones you don't want anyone to see" she asked before getting a reluctant nod from harry as he opened his mind

The Guila look alike gently reached out and entered the recess of harry's mind where his memories were hidden and began to sift through them "you poor child" the look alike said as she leant down and kissed his forehead "you shall one day become king of the fairies but only when you are ready, you will be my protector, my shield and sword the one that will protect the fairy race" the look alike said fondly before pushing harry up before standing up

And walking around in front of harry before sitting down in front of harry "now I know you don't have what this world calls a sacred treasure but if you are to be my shield and sword you need a part of me just like I gave to Gloxinia, Dahlia and Harlequin" the Guila look alike or as harry now knew the sacred tree

The sacred tree extended her hands as a long staff with a blade on the end appeared "this in my gift to you my new prince the nagianta Aegis" the sacred tree said before harry's current foci obsidian a long black staff with intricate carvings and a diamond buried into the top of the staff "and this is your current sacred treasure I believe you call this obsidian" the sacred tree said before the nagianta and staff fused into a single weapon

The nagianta had a black shaft with no engravings, at the point between the shaft and blade was a small gold hand guard with two dragons linking up to make a circle and the blade was now black with intricate silver thorns engraved into the blade "and now I present your true sacred treasure I think it needs a new name how about Twilight Aegis" the sacred tree asked as the nagianta floated into harry's hands before the six foot weapon shrunk into a four foot weapon

"now I think it's time to wake up my prince and be careful when using Twilight Aegis" the sacred tree said before reverting into a ball of light which then flew out into the darkness, seconds later harry felt the mindscape fading meaning he was beginning to wake up

A few moments later harry let out a groan as he sat up "what's next giants" harry groaned to himself before realising that he seemed to be in a sort of wooden dome that was slowly unbinding into hundreds of small branches and sinking back into the sacred tree "that you" harry said as the branches fully receded into the tree

"harry" harry heard someone calling form him, harry slowly stood up unaware of the changes too his wings which had stayed the same shape and the same royal purple as before but now they had silver veins spreading across both wings

"up here" harry called out as he floated off the sacred tree and out over to the area where his mother and unofficial aunt were sitting earlier, "harry down here" harry heard before looking down to see his mother and aunt harry smiled before slowly dropping out of the air before landing in front of the two

"Yes" harry asked, both Guila and Elaine noticed the change in harry's wings but Elaine managed to beat Guila to the punch "harry what happened to your wings" Elaine asked who noticed the small glare Guila shot at her before her attention shifted to harry "the tree broke into my head" harry said thinking that would explain what had happened

Guila and Elaine let out a sight before Elaine floated over to a branch "maybe you should start from the beginning harry" Guila said prompting harry to explain how the sacred tree had broken into his mindscape and had called him prince which seemed to surprise Elaine harry then continued to explain about the gift the sacred tree had given him

Guila stood there rubbing her eyes wondering how her son got into these situations what Elaine seemed to grin a wide as possible before swinging harry into a hug and spinning him around as the floated off the ground "Elaine could you possibly let my son down for just a brief second" Guila asked

Elaine seemed hesitant to let go of harry but did so and floated back next to Guila "now why don't you seem overwhelmed by something being or breaking in this case into your mindscape" Guila asked in a voice that said that she knew he was hiding something "I … spoke with my demon" harry reluctantly admitted "and WHY did you not tell me" Guila asked

Harry flinched as his mother raised her voice causing Guila to sigh "harry I'm not going to hurt you just please tell me why you didn't tell me about your meeting with your demon" Guila asked "I … he" harry stumbled over his word before Guila walked forward and pulled him into a hug it you can't say you can show me" Guila said gently reminding him that he had the ability to use invasion

Harry stepped back before hesitantly raising his right hand and pointing his index finger at his mother's forehead "broadcast" harry said as he fired a bolt of magic containing the memory of his meeting with his demonic side

Guila sighed as she processed the memory "are you alright harry" Guila asked as she looked at her son before getting a nod, the next couple of days Guila and harry stayed in the fairy kings forest with Elaine before heading back to Liones to meet up with the sins and hopefully getting their help

* * *

hello readers im sorry about how i ended this chapter but i don't want to add more than necessary about harry's new powers in this chapter so i had to end it

but in the next chapter harry will unlock the remaining dormant _dominant_ magics


	10. Chapter 10

AN: disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 10 final awakening

Meliodas let out a sigh as he walked into Gilthunder's office along with the rest of the sins while the mission in Camelot hadn't been hard it wasn't really fun … winding harry up about his high now _that_ was fun but then again he hadn't seen the brat in a while leading his mind to construct scenarios of things that could have happened while they were away the past week

Though something had been worrying him before they had left there was a rumour spreading around about the destruction of a village south of Liones normally Meliodas would be upset that such a thing had happened but something about it being called a mini Danafor worried him greatly as no demon on the planet currently had enough power to do so much damage

"ah sins welcome back I trust the mission went tell" Gilthunder asked as he continued to scribble his signature onto the papers building up around his desk "complete although I do think that this was another ploy by Arthur to spend more time with his wife" Meliodas said causing Ban to start coughing which sounded suspiciously like laughter

"a mission is a mission Meliodas" Gilthunder said with a smirk before setting his pen down and looking up at the sins "a new mission had come up" Gilthunder said causing the sins to groan "seriously" Ban asked "harry lost control" Gilthunder said causing all the sins to become deadly serious "explain" Meliodas said

"nearly five days ago I sent harry to the village of Vale" Gilthunder said before Meliodas had a sinking feeling he knew what was coming next "on a simple mission to help the locals set up and have the order of the forest set up an outpost there. Once they arrived at the village they were met with the sight of the dead and partially eaten villagers" Gilthunder said before Meliodas cut in

"that wouldn't set harry off he may not like death but he has seen it … no thanks to king and Ban" Meliodas said before finishing in a deadpan voice "you're right that wasn't the trigger now let me continue" Gilthunder said before taking a deep breath "once they had entered the village Howzer and harry heard something roar" Gilthunder said before closing his eyes

"there was an ashen demon in human form much like Hendrickson we assume it was a possession" Gilthunder said before being cut off "assume you didn't check" Ban asked "hard to check something that has been wiped from existence Ban" Gilthunder shot back surprising the sin of greed "harry and Howzer confronted the demon but were unable to subdue it" Gilthunder said getting an understanding nod from Meliodas

"after another attempt to subdue the demon it picked a new target from what Howzer told me the demon picked up an unconscious four year old girl" Gilthunder said as he noticed the eyes of the sins widening "harry tried to use snatch to pull the child out if the demon grip but the demon just batted the spell away before proceeding to rip the child's throat out with its teeth" Gilthunder said before he heard Meliodas swear under his breath

"from this point Howzer said that harry began to shift into his demonic for before the demon used dark snow at this point harry seemed to pull the snow into a single orb and compressing it before releasing a new spell called abyss and I can say it's like Danafor all over again" getting a gasp from the shrunken Diane

"Where is he now" Meliodas asked "I believe they went to the fairy kings forest three days ago but then again they will be back sometime today" Gilthunder said before both Ban and king went stiff "calm down you two" Meliodas said without even looking causing all in the room to raise an eyebrow "you really think Guila … GUILA would let her own son lose control again especially with 'auntie Elaine'" Meliodas asked over his shoulder

The sin of sloth and greed relaxed instantly as they realised Meliodas was right Guila had an unnatural control over harry much like a limiter but then again she was his mother "has he tried changing" Meliodas asked "no harry has either remained in his human or fairy form I doubt he wants to enter his demon form anytime soon" Gilthunder said "I'm taking harry to Danafor with the sins" Meliodas said almost instantly getting a look of surprise from Gilthunder and merlin while the other were less surprised

"why" Gilthunder asked "you really want harry wrecking Liones in our training, once we are done at Danafor I will be taking harry and the sins along with Guila to the druids so harry can continue to train we won't be back for a while" Meliodas said "I don't like" Gilthunder said before being cut off "we aren't taking the mission we are leaving to prevent the destruction of Liones … little gil" Meliodas said seriously before finishing with an amused voice

"Very well I will" Gilthunder said before someone knocked at the door "come in" Gilthunder said before the door opened admitting Guila followed by a fairy harry who was floating behind his mother "ah perfect timing" Gilthunder said before harry seemed to be pulled out of the air by a purple clad arm

Guila glanced towards merlin who was examining her sons wings intently before looking at Gilthunder "grandmaster" Guila said as this was more a professional moment than a mother talking about her child moment "Guila I take it you're here for your son's trainers" Gilthunder asked "I am" Guila said before she felt harry's hand grasp her own and grave a comforting squeeze

"you will have to forgive me but you have what you need and I have paperwork to do before doing my round and visiting my wife" Gilthunder said which got him a smirk from Meliodas "merlin if you would" Meliodas said before the sins, Guila and harry vanished from Gilthunder's office "sometimes I envy the sins" Gilthunder muttered to himself before tackling the ever growing pile of paperwork

Outside the boar hat the air began to shimmer before nine beings appeared "guys you head inside" Meliodas said before the sins headed into the tavern before Meliodas reached out and pulled harry into a hug "what happened in Vale wasn't you fault harry trust me" Meliodas said as he felt harry stiffen "harry listen to me control your demonic half will never be easy" Meliodas said before taking a breath and standing back "but then again I'm going to teach you how" Meliodas said before Guila cleared her throat drawing both harry's and Meliodas's attention

"harry can you wait inside" Guila asked before getting a nod from harry who ran inside only to be tackled by Elizabeth who had caught him in what he had dubbed a hug of doom where she would hug him tight enough for him to struggle to breathe "et go" harry struggle to say before Elizabeth caught on and let go of harry who began to take deep breaths

"I think you could kill with those hugs Elizabeth" Diane said as harry caught his breath "she could" harry said as he brushed himself down before looking at king "king" harry said catching his attention "thank you again for the clothes the slits are a life saver" harry said before his wings fluttered slightly causing his wife and Elizabeth to giggle

"no problem harry" king said as he floated off his stool and over to harry "just tell me why your wings are different" king asked causing harry to hesitate before slowly pushing his magic into his wings causing the silver coloured veins to gently glow causing kings eyes to widen "the sacred tree" king breathed out before the glow faded

"She called me your heir" harry said causing the sins to blink in surprise "she … harry the sacred tree doesn't have a gender" king said "but she sounded like a she" harry argued "and she took the form of mom" harry continued "harry the sacred tree takes the form of those most familiar to you" king explained "but she sounded like a girl before she took moms form" harry said surprising king

"you mean you met with the sacred tree without it taking a form" king asked before getting a nod from harry "she broke into my mind and created an abyss full of stars before appearing as a small ball of light" harry said as he tried to convince king about the gender of the sacred tree "a tree broke into your mind" Gowther asked with interest causing harry to show them via invasion

Meanwhile Meliodas had finished explaining harry's new training plan to Guila "all in all it should take two maybe three years" Meliodas said causing Guila's frown to deepen "he is a ten year old boy Meliodas not a warrior I think Vale proved that" Guila said "look Guila we _need_ to complete his training if what you told me about his new demon form he isn't a hybrid anymore he has been accepted as a demon and now wields the mark of the demon clan" Meliodas said

In a flash Guila's hands shot out and gripped the collar of Meliodas's shirt before lifting him of the ground "my son is not a demon" Guila hissed out before letting go of Meliodas "Guila he managed to separate the demon blood and magic from his own he may not be a demon but when he uses that form he _will_ be a demon" Meliodas said causing Guila to let out a growl

"look I know you don't like them but accept it Guila harry's magic has learnt how to separate each race's magic into a separate containers" Meliodas said before taking a breath "he will be human again Guila unless he lives in another form your son is just like you" Meliodas said hoping to play on the woman's emotions

Guila brought her right hand up to her eyes and rubbed them "three years" Guila asked "three years" Meliodas confirmed causing Guila to sigh as she lowered her hand "fine but I will be coming with you for the _entire_ training trip" Guila said getting a nod from Meliodas "fine I planned to have you join at some point might as well be from the beginning" Meliodas said

"Good now where are we going first" Guila asked "Danafor I don't want harry trying to access his demonic powers anywhere near civilisation" Meliodas said as he headed into the boar hat followed by Guila only to find harry sitting behind the bar helping Elizabeth with what looked like the washing while the sins were sitting at a table looking like they were trying to process something

"and what has you guys stumped" Meliodas asked as he walked over to the bar "they can't deal with the fact that the sacred tree is female instead of a hermaphrodite" Elizabeth said as she passed a wet glass to harry who proceeded to dry it "harry we need to head home and pack" Guila said as she reached over the bar and picked her son up before sitting him on the bar

"Training" harry asked causing Guila to nod "take whatever you want … we won't be back for a while" Meliodas said as he jumped over the bar, harry jumped off the bar and grabbed his mother's hand before teleporting them to their front garden "mom" harry said as Guila opened the front door "yes harry" Guila asked as she walked inside followed by harry

"I'm scared" harry confessed causing Guila to kneel down and pull harry into a hug "don't be if you don't want to do something harry you don't have to remember" Guila said before letting go and standing up "now go pack I have the feeling Meliodas wants to start training soon" Guila said causing harry to run to his room to begin packing

Guila smiled at how quickly harry's attitude could change before heading to her own room to pack clothing for herself, half an hour later Guila and harry had finished packing and had teleported back to the boar hat and after a short conversation (read argument) between Meliodas and Guila the seven deadly sins, Guila, Elizabeth and harry teleported to the outskirts of Danafor along with hawks mom and the tavern

"Come on brat time to train" Meliodas said before grinning as he raced out of the boar hat followed by harry "he lives to antagonise my son doesn't he" Guila said to herself as she headed outside to keep an eye on her child and Meliodas

The moment Guila stepped out of the door she was almost sent back through by a shockwave cause by harry and Meliodas as they seemed to be testing each other's physical strength through a full out brawl that was beginning to change the landscape, Guila quickly shut the door before hearing a dull thud come from the door as the large stone she had seen coming had hit the door

"cap'n couldn't wait could he" Ban asked as he stood up "apparently not" Guila said as she stepped aside allowing Ban to take a peek out the front, the moment the door opened Ban was knocked to the floor by a piece of rock causing Guila to quickly shut the door with her foot "ruddy hell" Ban moaned as he removed the stone from his forehead allowing it to heal

"Since when did the kid have _that_ much strength" Ban asked as he sat up "probably after his awakening" Guila answered drawing the attention of the sins "awakening" merlin asked Guila took a breath "after the Vale incident" Guila began, "FASTER" Meliodas shouted as his fist crashed into the ground as harry avoided the attack before quickly throwing his legs up trying to hit harry's chin

Harry tried to counter with a high kick but was sent flying due to Meliodas's superior strength, a few seconds later harry ducked into a roll as his body came in contact with the ground lessening the damage "faster" Meliodas said as he appeared in front of the grounded harry before swinging his fist at harry who quickly rolled to the side before jumping up

Seconds later harry was pinned to the ground by his throat as Meliodas's left hand gripped his neck "dead" Meliodas said before letting go of harry's neck "you need to move faster" Meliodas said before he began to give off an aura of death as he eyes glazed over and a familiar ominous dark black swirl with a thorn that overlapped on his right eye appeared just above his eyebrow

Instantly harry slipped into his demon form before he let out a blood curling scream surprising Meliodas as he faded out of his demon form and watched in worry as harry dropped to his knees clutching his head "damn it" Meliodas muttered as he saw the dark purple energy coating both harry's arms before harry vanished causing Meliodas to jump back as harry's fist crashed into the ground causing a decent size crater

"Berserker" Meliodas groaned as he dodged another of harry's attacks this time beings an axe kick "gotta bring him out of this soon" Meliodas muttered before preforming a back flip and landing on harry's now outstretched arm "sorry" Meliodas said as his right leg swung out and crashed into the side of harry's head rag dolling him across the ground

Meliodas sighed as he watched harry's body come to a stop before it seemed to shimmer before vanishing putting Meliodas on guard before he felt harry's leg smash into his back "brat" Meliodas grumbled as he rolled to avoid extra damage "I can't keep this up without hurting him" Meliodas said to himself before drawing his sacred treasure Lostvayne before activating physical clone

In an instant four more Meliodas's appeared "pin him down" Meliodas said causing the clones to nod before all five Meliodas's shot forward, despite his magic being divided between himself and his four clones harry still stood no chance against Meliodas and was soon pinned to the ground be the four clones while the real Meliodas had his blade to harry's throat

"Time to sleep" Meliodas said as he brought Lostvayne back and smacked the butt of Lostvayne into harry's temple knocking harry out and forcing his body to revert to its human form, Meliodas reached down and threw harry over his shoulder before heading back to the bar "this is going to be a long trip" Meliodas said to himself

* * *

The following days were exhausting to both harry and Meliodas, the reason harry's loss of control in his demon form, eventually Meliodas asked Gowther to use invasion on a demon harry the result was Gowther explaining how the memory of Vale was linked directly with harry's demonic form meaning whenever he shifts into his demon form he gets locked in the memory itself being forced to relive it

When Guila found out she had all but yelled at Meliodas for forcing harry to use his demon form, from there all seven sins would take part in harry's training when he was using his demon form although this was to help Meliodas whenever he would start getting overwhelmed by harry's pure speed

Almost six months into the training trip harry with the help of Gowther and Meliodas managed to accept the memory of Vale and regained control of his demon form revealing the full crest over harry's heart an identical version of Meliodas's own crest, from there the training only got harder as Meliodas had convinced the sins and harry's mother to attack harry with the intent to kill

It was there that merlin discovered a problem while he would go all out against the sins themselves to the point of exhaustion he never used more than a quarter of his power against Guila, unfortunately nothing anyone did could change this as harry was dead set against hurting his mother, Ban had found his out first hand after trying to force harry to attack Guila

The result Ban being reduced to a pile of ash which took well over an hour to recreate his body, Guila had scolded harry about trying to kill Ban although she had failed due to finding it rather entertaining

The remaining year in Danafor was destructive as the sins pushed harry as hard as they possibly could causing harry to unlock previously locked abilities such as pure water manipulation meaning he could now draw water out of the air itself before using it as a weapon or his favourite crystal manipulation allowing him to draw crystals up from the earth or create them in his palm before shaping them as he wished

His crystal manipulation or Gaia's touch was what merlin called a mutation of Diane's creation causing the giant to become extremely jealous of the harry's ability seeing as not even she could just create crystals from nothing

Despite harry unlocking new magical abilities there was a problem with each ability he unlocked his body would slowly begin to reject the magic forcing merlin to find a solution and no one truly liked the only one she could find, having him drink Ban's blood which held the properties of the fountain of youth

Normally less than drinking Ban dry wouldn't cause anyone to assimilate the fountain of youth but harry's own magic integrate would break down the blood and extract the fountain of the youths properties before recreating it in his own, this had caused both harry and Guila to refuse much to the sins surprise

Unfortunately harry could only delay so long so instead of taking it then with the help of merlin he sealed integrate and all dormant magical abilities away giving him around seven to nine years meaning integrate would erode and eventually break when he reached either eighteen, nineteen or twenty

Soon after the group headed to Istar the land of the druids where they spent the next six months training

"Ready" Diane asked as she looked down at harry who nodded before the two entered the cave of training, "I'm not sure that's a good idea" Guila said as she watched her son enter the cave of training "he is the most suited for the position Guila _someone_ will need to take my place one day and to be honest harry is strong enough to take it" Meliodas said as he walked into the boar hat

"I don't care I don't want my son being the sin of wrath" Guila said as she followed him into the empty bar "Guila as much as he wants to be just like his mother" Meliodas said as he jumped over the bar "he still wants to protect you being the sin of wrath is simply one way and _he_ knows this" Meliodas said as he browsed his wares

Guila sighed "it's bad enough that he is going to have to watch me leave this world one day Meliodas but to take up the title of a sin. The kingdom will keep him around for as long as possible just like they would Ban if they could" Guila argued as she sat at the bar "Ban would just destroy whatever is in his path, harry I shudder to think what he would do once you die" Meliodas said as he pulled a bottle off the shelf

"I just don't want my son to be hurt again" Guila admitted before a mug of alcohol was placed in front of her "you son will be fine Guila I mean it's been seven years since you found him he isn't the same scared child he used to be he's twelve already" Meliodas said with a grin as he filled his own mug with a sweet smelling purple liquid

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" Guila said "yeah I know just like the seventeen other times this has been brought up" Meliodas said before taking a sip of his drink

"focus harry" Diane said as she looked down at harry who was trying to create a sand whirlpool "I am" harry groaned out as a small circle of sand appeared causing Diane to let out a short laugh as she sat down "you control crystals yet you struggle to manipulate earth" Diane said as she watched harry remove his hands from the ground and brush himself down

Harry simply stuck his tongue out before taking a deep breath and channelling Diane's creation to his hands before placing them on the ground where he attempted to turn the ground into sand once again, seconds later harry felt his magic fluctuate before the entire floor was turned to sand which almost instantly swallowed harry whole much to the shock of Diane

Harry quickly found himself inside a sand dome that somehow had been filled with air meaning he would be able to try and escape until he felt a pulse of magic from his core drawing him into his mindscape, as harry's eyes came into focus they instantly widened instead of the nursery or the mindscape of the sacred tree harry found himself standing on top of a mountain surrounded by even taller mountains

"beautiful" harry whispered to himself "indeed it is" a thunderous voice said causing harry to turn around his eyes widening as he recognised the former four armed giant "Balor" harry uttered as the giant removed his hood showing his slightly feminine face "I prefer the name Dolor" Dolor said as harry's eyes moved to his scarred eye where his left eye once resided

"you died Diane killed you" harry said as he hesitantly took a step back "that she did but then again when she did I returned to the earth until someone would require my help" Dolor said before smirking "never thought it would be a human though" he said before tapping his foot on the ground creating a massive stone throne

Harry jumped back as Dolor created the throne which caused Dolor to laugh "calm yourself child" he said before tapping his right index finger on his arm rest, seconds later harry was raised to Dolor's eye level by a stone pillar

"Creation a fascinating ability once the user has _full_ control over it wouldn't you say" Dolor said making a subtle jab at harry's lack of control over creation harry simply smirked "if I'm bad what does that make you losing to a giant with less control than your own" harry taunted causing Dolor to chuckle "indeed but I'm sure you know why I'm really here" Dolor asked

"I have theories but the most prominent one would be you are here to see if I'm worthy of unlocking my giant form" harry said causing Dolor to smile "indeed your magic liked itself to me the moment you absorbed creation and as the progenitor of the giant clan magic made me your judge" Dolor said

"and" harry asked causing Dolor to chuckle "you tell me do _you_ think you are ready" Dolor asked "no" harry said almost instantly causing Dolor's eye to widen in surprise "not what I expected … so why not" Dolor asked "because … even if I did have it I still wouldn't be able to save her" harry said an image of the young girl he watched die flash through his mind

Dolor smiled "it may not have but I know something about her that you don't" Dolor said causing harry to glare at him "how" harry demanded "as I said earlier I returned to the earth and there I watched _everything_ including that day in Vale" Dolor said before feeling harry's magic fluctuate "tell me" harry hissed out

"the girl was dying" Dolor said and in that instant the oppressive feeling harry was putting out vanished as his eyes widened "what" harry asked not trusting his hearing "the girl no not girl Bella her heart was frail ready to give out, she would have been dead by the end of the week" Dolor said before the feeling of oppression returned "you're lying" harry hissed out "I am one with the earth as such I am linked with everything that is connected to the earth … including people" Dolor said causing the oppressive feeling of harry's magic to vanish once more

"I also know for a fact that seven months ago your mother grounded you for swearing at Meliodas after he almost buried you alive" Dolor said with a smirk causing harry's eyes to widen "now time to do my job" Dolor said as he expression changed to a more serious one "I Dolor progenitor of the giant clan herby grant you access to your giant form" Dolor said before smiling as his body began to fade "use it wisely young one" Dolor said before vanishing

Moments later harry felt both his body and trousers growing before he reached twenty feet mark "wow" harry murmured in a slightly louder voice than he was used to before realising he had changed forms seconds later harry's vision began to fade before clearing up "well this is different" harry said as he looked up at Diane

What harry hadn't realised is that most of his body was still in the sand while only his head and neck were above it causing Diane to break out laughing "little help" harry asked before the ground seemed to throw him up "really don't want to try that again harry said as he brushed his legs down "so you're finally a giant too" Diane said as she looked down at harry

"Uh huh" harry agreed before his body and clothes began to shrink as he returned to his human form "oh come on harry it's no fun being the only giant around" Diane said before pouting "really Diane real mature" harry said before sitting down, Diane glared at harry before returning to pouting "plus it would be a bit impractical wouldn't it" harry asked

"and why is that" Diane asked "well my body is bigger making the magic pathways bigger making it easier to control If I get control of my magic in _this_ form then imagine how powerful I would be in my giant form" harry said causing a twinkle to appear in Diane's eyes "back to training" the now excited giantess exclaimed causing harry to smile before placing his hands on the ground and focusing on using creation

The following week saw Diane and harry living in their pocket dimension within the cave of training which had scared Guila when harry hadn't come out when he had meant to and dragged one of the druid elders Jenna over who had simply brought up a magical mist showing the two training before heading home saying that they would leave when ready

The day the two _did_ exit the cave of training was a day of the two being yelled at by Guila who demanded to know why they refused to leave, this simply caused harry to look up at Diane who nodded before harry began to grow in size before reaching twenty feet

Guila who watched the display of magic was stunned she had thought that by locking integrate that his ability to unlock his final form would be locked away as well moments later Guila began her interrogation where harry explained how he had met Dolor who had unlocked his giant form

This scared both Diane and Guila as Dolor was one of the ten commandment before his death, they only calmed down when harry explained that Dolor was still dead but some of his essence had merged with the planet

This had calmed Diane and Guila down before Diane stood up and told harry to show his mother his now found mastery over creation causing the giant harry to smirk and tap his foot creating a stone throne for his mother before tapping his foot again and creating two large thrones from himself and Diane who both used them immediately while Guila took to prodding and poking her own

This had amused both Diane and harry, eventually Guila went and gathered the sins who had the same story given to them that was given to Guila this caused a few reaction Ban and king simply looked at the two giants in disbelief, Meliodas and Escanor looked impressed, Gowther had a look of approval and merlin looked giddy no doubt planning harmless experiments for harry

The next year was a mixture of entertaining and terrifying as Diane had convince harry to alternate between his human, fairy and giant form she had tried to add his demon form but Meliodas countered saying that it now a purely combat form

So each day harry would change to a different form and train each forms magic such as his fairy forms disaster and wind based magic, his human forms explosion and water manipulation magic and his giant forms creation and crystal creation magic

On harry's thirteenth birthday Meliodas had taken harry from the party and dragged him into the cave of training before the two took their battle states as harry called his _active_ demon form "not bad" Meliodas said as harry blocked a right hook before countering with a high kick with his right leg "so why are we actually in here" harry asked as he withdrew his leg from Meliodas's hold and tried to sweep his legs off the floor

"Something your mother disapproves of" Meliodas said as he jumped over the leg sweep and went for his own sweep "the title of sin of wrath" harry said as he back flipped avoiding the sweep "exactly I have held it nearly twenty five year" Meliodas said before harry slipped past his guard and delivered a powerful left hook to his face sending him flying into the wall of the cavern

"anyway before meeting Elizabeth I probably would have kept it but I'm married and want to settle down for a few years run my bar" Meliodas said from within his hole as he pulled himself out "and you want me to lead the sins" harry asked with a raised eyebrow "no" Meliodas said before appearing in front of harry and delivering three insanely fast punches to harry's chest sending him into his own hole within the wall of the cavern

"no" harry asked as he pulled himself out revealing that his demon mark had protected him before the dark purple energy fled back into the crest "no I want you to start a new set of sins" Meliodas said before launching himself at harry who attempted to kick Meliodas "new sins" harry said as Meliodas blocked the kick and went for an axe kick "we all want to rest harry" Meliodas said as harry disappeared before reappearing behind Meliodas

"you really expect me to live up to the legend of the sins" harry said mid round house kick before Meliodas blocked it with his forearm "no" Meliodas said before grabbing harry's legs and throwing him into one of the walls creating a small imprint of harry " i expect you to make your own, for a while you will work with us but the moment your own team is assembled I will give you the ten rules of the sins and resign unless a state of emergency happens" Meliodas said before his demon crest disappeared causing harry to seal his own returning him to his human state before dropping to the ground

Harry then let out a sigh before smiling "why not" harry asked causing Meliodas to smirk "welcome to the sins harry" Meliodas said as he walked out of the cave

* * *

another chapter done now here i will need your help with six oc who will become the new sins all i ask is that you pm me with this info

name

age

gender

race (not goddess)

magic power

sin (such as Meliodas destroying Danafor or king gaining the sin of sloth for not stopping Helbram from killing humans for around five hundred years)

description

animal representation of their sin

sacred treasure

harry may meet one or two of his new sins in the next chapter but the rest wont show up until much later

thank you for reading


	11. Chapter 11

AN: disclaimer on chapter 1

and now onto chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11 the new sin

The remains of the training trip was comprised of training harry almost one hundred times harder than before, secret meetings between the sins and harry and family outings in the land of the druids which were few considering how often harry was training much to Guila's worry

It was around mid-November when the sins arrived on the outskirts of Liones curtesy of harry and merlin who had created something called dual warping allowing the two mages to create a large warp field and teleport the boar hat and the sins, Guila and Elizabeth while costing very little magic

"well time to check in Meliodas said before looking at harry who had taken to wearing clothes made by king a pair of flexible black jeans, a white shirt, a short sleeved black coat with a cross on each shoulder and a pair of black boots (Haru glory outfit from rave master) "uh huh" harry agreed before his mother swatted the back of his head "speak" was all she said causing harry to smile "alright let's go" harry said before vanishing causing everyone to sigh as harry had not only developed his natural speed but when using his wind based magic's was literally uncatchable

"Alright move we _cannot_ let him beat us again" Meliodas said before vanishing in a burst of speed along with the sins causing Guila and Elizabeth to let out a synchronised sigh before walking towards Liones

Harry smirked as he arrived at the castle before it faded as he sensed the sins catching up with Ban in the lead "it's on" harry said to himself before running into the castle intent on getting to Gilthunder's office before the sins moments later harry resisted the urge to swear as he felt Ban arrive at the castle before going straight up

Seconds later harry arrived on the same floor as Gilthunder's office and Ban before hearing a crash "damn it" harry yelled before bursting into the office and glaring at Ban "you cheated" harry hissed out at the sin who simply smirked at harry "please use every advantage you have" Ban said causing harry to curse under his breath "I'm not interrupting am I" the two heard Gilthunder ask as he walked into his office before noticing the shattered window

"You better clean that up" Gilthunder said causing Ban to mumble before using snatch to gather all of glass into a single pile "harry" Ban asked causing harry to tap his foot channelling creation, Gilthunder watched in masked astonishment as the floor seemed to eat the pile of glass "all clean" Ban said before leaning against the wall before the door burst open admitting the remaining sins "who won" Diane asked before seeing harry pout and Ban grinning

"Yes we won" Meliodas said before becoming serious along with the remaining sins sans Ban "grandmaster would you please escort us to queen Margret" Meliodas said before getting a nod from Gilthunder I will bring her to the throne room I take it you remember how to get there" Gilthunder asked before getting a nod from the sins

"good I will see if the queen is able to see you" Gilthunder said before walking back out of his office "he cheated" harry said causing Meliodas to smirk "all is fair in love and war squirt" Meliodas said causing harry to growl "I'll win next time" harry said before merlin started chuckling "I swear you are just as bad as the captain and Ban" merlin said before walking out of the room the sins and harry following soon after

"you know mom is going to kill _all_ of us when she finds out" harry said causing Meliodas and merlin to chuckle "calm down harry" Ban said causing him to pout "he is calm Ban" the shrunken Diane said "just bored" harry said causing the sins to sigh as harry had developed extremely high energy levels during his training and often became bored when he wasn't training or spending time with his mother

A short walk later the sins were outside the throne room waiting for permission to enter "you know I never understood why you act so differently when you're about to take or report a mission" harry said as he leant against the wall "respect" Meliodas said before harry snorted "you groped Elizabeth in front of her father if I remember the story correctly tell me how _that_ is respectful" harry asked

"Bartra never demanded respect before or after a mission you try annoying the queen" Meliodas said causing harry to smirk "wind, water, earth or snatch" harry asked "earth" Ban said immediately causing the sins minus ban to groan as the realisation that they had just _challenged_ harry to annoy the queen set in

"please don't harry" Diane asked before the throne room doors opened showing queen Margret in her throne with Gilthunder standing next to her and several knights stationed around the room, the instant harry took a step forward the prank was set and no one other than Diane would be able to tell until it was too late and even then Diane would struggle to see what he had done

Moments later the sins and harry were in a line before the throne "nice to see you back" the queen said with a small smile "may I be blunt" Meliodas said causing both Gilthunder and Margret to smirk "go ahead" Margret said "harry show them our conversation" Meliodas said "broadcast" harry said as he fired two bolts of magic into the heads of the queen and her husband

For a few moments the eyes of Gilthunder and Margret were cloudy before they returned to focus "that is what I want to happen" Meliodas said which got a sigh from the queen "very well I would rather you start training your replacement now than risk you leaving if I refused" the queen said before clearing her throat "harry Yuki please step forth" the queen said causing harry to walk forward

"I offer you the position of 'the sin of wrath' will you accept" the queen asked causing harry to kneel down and bow his head "I do your majesty" harry said before the queen held out her right hand, seconds later harry heard a sword being drawn and after a few moments he felt the tip on his heart "know that I do not offer this lightly after your destruction of vale but my father was clear on one thing before he died" the queen said before gently applying a bit more pressure

"any member of the sin _must_ represent their sin so I guess I'm lucky that you do" the queen said before her voice gained a serious tone "do you swear your allegiance to the kingdom of Liones to protect the lands of our kingdom and the rest of Britannia with all your power" the queen asked "I do" harry said before the sword was removed from his chest "grand master please continue"

"today we will skip the ceremony, harry you know the knights code do you not" Gilthunder asked before getting a nod from harry "please recite it" Gilthunder asked harry took a breath "Your eyes can see through evil, your mouth only utters truth, your heart is filled with justice, your sword shall crush evil, by this oath I pledge myself to the kingdom" harry said

"stand holy knight harry" Gilthunder said before glaring at Ban who had snorted in amusement, harry stood up and looked up at Gilthunder "merlin seeing as you marked the previous generation of the sins would you like to mark the beginning to the new generation" Gilthunder said

Merlin simply stepped forward and wrapped her hands around harry's right forearm, seconds later a sharp burn rushed through harry's skin before merlin removed her hands to show a red wolf on the center of his forearm and if one looked closely they would be able to see the wold growling with its teeth showing and in between its jaws was a small red ball

"I present harry Yuki the new sin of wrath" Gilthunder said causing all in the room to bow "now despite this rank you will still be a crystal ranked holy knight until you prove otherwise" Gilthunder said before a deafening explosion was heard and felt in the throne room "crap" the sins and harry swore under their breaths knowing that Guila had arrived at the worst time

"HARRY YUKI HERE NOW" Guila shouted causing harry to appear in front of her " _what_ do you think you are playing at" Guila demanded "mom" harry started before stopping "well" Guila asked "I wanted to be like you" harry murmured causing the anger to vanish although everyone knew that this was far from over "now finish the ceremony" Guila said

Harry quickly hugged his mother who patted his back before he let go and returned to his position in front of Gilthunder "now as I was saying before that interruption" Gilthunder said with a hidden smirk while the queen smiled in amusement "now as a crystal ranked holy knight you will still follow the chain of command and _when_ Meliodas tells me you are ready and no sooner will you be promoted" Gilthunder said

Harry nodded causing Gilthunder to smile softly "ceremony's over harry I'll see you tomorrow morning for your first assignment" Gilthunder said before harry saluted and then disappeared before reappearing in front of his mother before hugging her and disappearing once again "looks like he didn't go through with it" Ban grumbled before turning to leave but before he could the sound of fabric ripping caught his attention

Ban looked over his shoulder before his eyes widened in shock as he saw what was no doubt harry's handiwork, there at the top of the stairs was the queen with half her dress mission showing her rather risqué underwear while the rest of the dress seemed to be glued to the throne, seconds later Ban broke down laughing while the other sins averted their eyes

"oh harry" Elizabeth said softly as she walked into the throne room only to see her older sister hiding behind the throne while half her dress was stuck to her throne

Guila and harry both found themselves inside Guila's dusty living room which had become as such due to no one cleaning it in three years "oh my" Guila said as she stepped back to reveal a shoe print on the dusty floor, Guila let out a sigh "as much as I want to scold you I think I'll give you your punishment first" Guila said causing harry to straighten up

"you are going to clean all the floors and surfaces in the house _without_ magic once done you may use your magic to clean the rest of the house understood" Guila asked before getting a nod from harry "good now start cleaning" Guila said before heading to the back garden where she found many of the flowers herself and harry had grown together over the years had wilted and died

"such a waste" Guila murmured before she began to remove the plants that had died instead of returning to their bulbs, an hour later Guila stopped as she saw the first flower she and harry had planted together the skeleton flower despite its name was rather beautiful and this one was surprisingly still alive while the several that had surrounded it had wilted and died

"Just like harry a little survivor" Guila said before returning to clearing the flowerbed, a few hours later Guila had removed all dead flowers and weeds from the ground and burn the rest the were clinging to the wall of the house "we need to go shopping soon" Guila said as she began to go over the various flowers that she and harry would plant as she walked back into the house

Guila smiled as she watched harry use the broom to clean the kitchen floor "almost done" Guila asked causing harry to stop briefly "almost mom" harry said causing Guila to smile "put the broom away and use your magic harry" Guila said "but you" harry said before being interrupted "I know what I said but go ahead" Guila said

Harry returned the broom to its place next to the cupboard before stepping into the center of the kitchen Guila watched as her son commanded the wind around him before she felt it fill the room and move into the other rooms

Seconds later the remaining dust had gathered into a large grey ball before flying out an open window after a brief moment the wind faded showing the now dustless kitchen "let's go to the living room" Guila said before walking into the hall and into the living room before sitting down on one of the two sofas in the living room

Seconds later harry sat down next to her "you understand why I was upset" Guila asked before watching harry nod "will you tell me why" Guila asked "you didn't want me becoming a knight yet" harry said "exactly harry _yet_ " Guila said gently before pulling him into a hug "I wanted you to play be a child but your magic took away that choice" Guila said before running her left hand through hers sons long hair

"do you have any idea how terrifying it is for me to know that you will be risking your life day in and day out as a holy knight" Guila asked softly her hug getting tighter before she felt harry return the hug "harry if I lost you … I don't know what I would do" Guila said before harry's hug got tighter "stop" Guila heard harry choke out "please stop mom" harry continued causing Guila to stop speaking and simply sit with her son for a few hours as the two comforted each other

The next morning harry headed to the castle for his mission which was an envoy mission to a rouge giant clan in the north of Britannia, harry had taken Diane and Meliodas with him and had teleported to Domus a town close to the newest giant village the trip there had entertained Meliodas as harry refused to enter any form but his fairy form until they reached the village which didn't sit too well with a currently grumpy Diane

"change" Diane whined as harry flew next to her while Meliodas sat on her left shoulder "why we have a demon and a giant so why make it look like you are the odd one out" harry asked with a grin "you gonna have to change soon" Meliodas spoke up causing Diane and harry to stop "why" harry asked before seeing Meliodas point to a large stone wall "we arrived" Meliodas said

"damn it now I can't wind Diane up" before grinning widely before his body seemed to vanish before he reappeared as a twenty foot giant although to be honest Meliodas couldn't wait to see harry argue with the chief "better" harry asked his usual outfit (still rave master's Haru glory outfit) had grown with him

"seriously how do you do that" Meliodas asked "magic" harry said before running ahead closely followed by Diane, minutes later the three arrived at the wall "etiquette" harry asked Diane "new clan try announcing you are here" Diane said before harry took a deep breath "HEY GIANTS OUT HERE WANTING TO TALK TO YOUR CHIEF" harry yelled causing both Diane and Meliodas to sigh

Much to their surprise the wall split open showing a large giant with a large scar over his left eye he had a silver Mohawk and blue eyes, covering his arms were tribal tattoos and his right leg was riddled with scars "a child wants to talk to me, and his … mother" the giant asked questioningly "friend" Diane said before harry tapped his foot on the ground causing it to raise so he was eye level with the chief

"I am a holy knight of Liones" harry said getting straight to the point "and why are you here _holy knight_ " the chief spat out "to talk nothing more" harry said causing the chief to look at harry in disbelief "really" he asked "really you set up a large town and expect no one to notice" harry said causing the chief to blink "fine but we talk out here" the chief said "excellent" Harry said before tapping his foot on the raise platform causing it to lower back into the ground and create three large chairs one for each giant

Harry climbed onto his while Diane and the giant chieftain sat in theirs, from there harry and Diane explained to the chieftain the rules of setting up a giant city close to a human settlement, all in all harry completed his mission before being sent on three more in the space of the next month before harry was given time off due to it being close to the holidays

"Harry" Guila said softly as she walked into her son's room only to find him face buried into his pillow with his hair loosely spread over his back covering his shirtless back, Guila smiled before she walked over "harry time to wake up" Guila said as she gently rocked harry "m up" harry groaned as his eyes cracked open

"Good now get dressed we have lunch with the sins today remember" Guila said softly causing harry to nod before Guila headed to the living room "I swear ready for a mission but he has a day off" Guila said to herself before chucking "then again he did take some of the sins characteristic" Guila said before walking over to the bookshelf and pulling out a small book

It was harry's journal granted he rarely wrote in it but since Guila had been unable to find anything to give to harry for Christmas she decided to see if he had written anything, moments later Guila began flipping through the more recent entries before frowning as none of them hinted towards anything her son would want

"Great" Guila mumble as she placed the book back on the shelf before sitting down "every year" Guila mumbled to herself as she ran her hand through her hair, at age thirty six Guila had to admit that while finding harry had been a blessing sometimes she wondered if he was also the cause of her finding a rouge grey hair every now and then

Guila smiled as she remembered her birthday little over a week ago how harry had pretended to have forgotten and had with the help of several holy knights and the sins with their families had set up a massive party at the boar hat but what really made Guila smile was her gift from harry who had created a beautiful silver bracelet with several gemstones imbedded into it

It was this that was currently grating on Guila's nerves every year harry would do something with or for her but whenever she tried it was almost impossible to find something for him, Guila smiled softly as her hand found its way to the bracelet on her left wrist allowing herself to get lost in her memories

After a while Guila's attention turned to the living room door as harry walked through in his usual jean and shirt while tying his hair back "you ok mom" harry asked as he finished tying his hair back "I'm fine harry just thinking" Guila said before standing up before brushing down her pale green dress

"about" harry asked as he walked over and sat next to her "you mostly" Guila said causing harry to smile "you could just _ask_ what I want" harry said causing Guila to frown "and each time I do you tell me that you either don't know what you want or that you don't mind what you get" Guila said causing harry to smile

"I guess it is hard to buy for someone who has everything they want" harry said before he stood up causing Guila to smile "everything" Guila asked causing harry to nod, Guila stood up before stepping towards her son and pulling him into a hug which he returned almost instantly "come on" Guila said as she pulled back "you don't want to keep Elizabeth or Elaine waiting do you" Guila asked before smiling as harry ran out of the living room no doubt to grab his jacket and boots

A few minutes later harry walked back into the room wearing his jacket and boots along with the rest of his outfit "teleport" harry asked causing Guila to chuckle "sure" Guila said before harry walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder before the two vanished from their living room

"Where is he" Elaine moaned as she floated next to her husband "my guess" Meliodas said as he walked out of the boar hat and over to the table housing the sins and their families along with his own wife "he slept in" Meliodas said before sitting down next to Elizabeth "but he promised" Elaine whined

"You really can't be surprised I mean he did get the whole overly relaxed in the morning from Ban" merlin said causing Arthur and king to cough which sounded suspiciously like laughter before merlin seemed to straighten "looks like he's arrived" merlin said before harry and Guila appeared at the edge of the table "sorry harry slept in" Guila said before walking over and sitting down next to Elizabeth

Harry hesitantly smiled as Elaine glared at him "sit" Elaine ordered causing harry to sit in the empty seat in-between her and Gowther causing Guila to smile "drink" Gowther asked as he offered a unlabelled bottle "alcohol" harry asked causing Gowther to shake his head "dragon fruit juice" Gowther said before harry hesitantly took the bottle and taking a sniff

The light sweet scent flowed into his nose "dragon fruit" harry asked "new fruit brought into Britannia" Gowther said before watching harry take a sip of the juice before lowering the bottle "not bad" harry said causing Gowther to smile slightly before the bottle was pulled out of his hand by Ban "if it's that good maybe I should try it" Ban said before lifting the bottle above his mouth

"mine" harry shouted as he flew out of his seat over Elaine and into Ban knocking both to the floor as the fought over the bottle of dragon fruit juice much to the amusement of those sitting at the table "every time" Guila said in amusement as she watched Ban and harry wrestling on the ground over a drink "it's not really surprising though" Meliodas said causing those at the table to agree

"so Christmas" Elizabeth brought up causing the woman at the table to chuckle while the men seemed put off "come on we have spent the last three years together" Elizabeth said enthusiastically "most princess" merlin said causing Elizabeth to sigh "so" she asked before everyone heard Ban _squeal_ a few octaves higher than he should be able before hearing harry say "my drink" triumphantly

"nothing serious" king asked as harry sat back down next to Elaine while ban seemed to struggle to move "immortality does nothing for a man's most sensitive place" harry smirked causing _all_ men at the table to flinch at the despicable tactic that harry had used "shouldn't have taken my drink" harry huffed causing Guila to smile as that was one thing harry had developed over the years

No one could take anything he deemed his without repercussions except for her not even the grandmaster was safe from this rule when he picked up harry's book instead of his own at one of their briefings and harry had tortured the man by multiplying the man's paperwork almost a hundred fold

Granted this rarely happened as harry had few things he had truly considered his like his weapons or the book that was still in his room … or a drink made from a new fruit it seemed "did you really have to hit him there" Elaine asked causing harry to nod as he swallowed a large amount of the juice "yes" harry said simply before harry began to radiate a golden aura that shot towards Ban healing him almost instantly

"brat" Ban said as he pulled himself off the floor "do you really want that part of your anatomy reduced to dust again Ban" harry said causing Ban to glare at him before harry simply stuck his tongue out at Ban causing the immortal to smirk

"harry what do you think about Christmas" Elizabeth asked causing harry to hum as he thought "everyone should be there" harry said simply causing Elizabeth to smile "really" king asked "yeah I mean the last three years most of us spent the Christmas together why not bring everyone else into it" harry said before having a sip of his new drink "I mean think about it me and Diane can create a temporary house then me and mom can provide heading along with king who can insulate the house" harry said "what about me" Ban whined "chef" harry said simply causing Ban to smirk

"Well what do you all think" Elizabeth asked "sure why not" Arthur said before merlin nodded along with everyone else "excellent so that makes ten bedrooms" Elizabeth said

"Why the extra rooms" harry asked "well I might have my sisters come over" Elizabeth said "and what about hawk" harry asked "probably going to stay at the boar hat and come over during the day, when he gets back that is" Elizabeth said "where is he this time" Guila asked causing harry to pout as she had managed to ask before him

"Not a clue he and oslow just upped and vanished a few days ago probably gone to somewhere in the fairy realm" Elizabeth said knowing that whenever the black hound appeared the two would always be in the fairy realm "and what about our recent traditions" Meliodas causing the sins and harry to grin while Guila and Elizabeth sighed causing the rest of the people at the table to look in confusion

"what traditions" Arthur asked "the events of the sins" harry said in amusement "that doesn't sound good" Elaine said causing Meliodas to smirk "unfortunately each event is chosen by a different sin and the events don't start for another three days giving us a chance to prepare" harry said "Gowther has first pick this year" Meliodas said causing harry to gulp

The last three years Gowther had pitted everyone who took part against physical illusion of several demons that had almost wiped the floor with everyone but Meliodas

And he was right three days later Gowther drew out the mental representation of seven of the Ten Commandments and had pitted each commandment against each sin harry had unfortunately drawn Meliodas's brother Zeldris, now if harry could use his magic it would have been easier but harry had been forced to use his demonic form and his heighted strength to survive the battle

The only one who had managed to actually take down their opponent on their own was Meliodas who had cut down Galan after a few minutes of toying with him

The next day was Diane's she called it nightmare which consisted of a giant upside down castle full of hundreds of golems the task was either survive or kill every golem, Harry made it through nearly two hundred before being attacked from behind, the only ones who passed were Meliodas which was unsurprising and merlin who simply caused the castle and golems to crumble by using absolute cancel

The third day was bans task which no one really liked, to steal the grand masters favourite sword harry managed to win via use of snatch while hanging outside the window and then teleporting back to Ban much to merlin's amusement and Meliodas's annoyance

Day four was kings task and it was rather entertaining Ban had to not die and everyone else had to kill him, surprisingly Escanor came first followed by Meliodas, then merlin and in third was Diane

The fifth days event was Escanor's choice which harry forfeited seeing as it was a drinking competition which was a draw between Meliodas and Ban

The sixth even was Meliodas's event which harry also withdrew from seeing as he demanded the underwear of the queen … no one won that one not even Ban

The final day on Christmas eve was merlin's event which was to find a hidden book of her own creation hidden somewhere in Liones, unsurprisingly Diane won by using a new part of creation allowing her to create a form of sonar letting her find the book sooner

Harry sit in the living room of the stone manor he and Diane had created feeling the overuse of his magic kicking in "you ok" Guila asked as she sat next to her son "tired" harry said "come on you need some rest I'll wake you up at dinner" Guila said as she helped harry up off the sofa and lead him to his room where she helped him undress before letting harry drop onto the bed

"night" harry said weakly before wrapping himself up in the quilt that Ban had gotten and fell asleep causing Guila to smile "sweet dreams harry" Guila said before heading to her room, on the way Guila though back to how the house had been furnished which was mainly due to Ban either stealing what was needed or creating it with the help of king and merlin

"Guila" Guila heard Elizabeth call from behind hear causing her to turn around "yes" Guila asked "merlin finished it" Elizabeth said handing Guila a package the size of her hand "thank you" Guila said as she gently took the box before pulling Elizabeth into a hug which the princess swiftly returned

"the picture is already inside it just add what you need" Elizabeth said softly causing Guila to nod before the two broke apart "I need to head to the boar hat and make sure Meliodas doesn't try cooking and that Ban doesn't cook everything with alcohol" Elizabeth said with a small smile causing Guila to chuckle at the last time the two had attempted to do so

Guila then headed to her room before sitting on the bed and unwrapping the small package to reveal a box which Guila gently opened the box revealing an almost identical looking necklace to the once that she was wearing which had also belonged to her father, Guila slid her thumb to the side of the necklace and pushed her thumb gently against the frame causing the necklace to open showing it was really a locket

On the right was a picture of her and harry at the park from when he was about eight but the left side was empty, Guila picked up a pair of scissors and then pulled a lock of her hair over her shoulder before cutting it off from the rest of her hair "now to tie it" Guila said to herself as she put the scissors down and picked up a piece of string before tying the lock of hair together before placing it into the empty section of the locket before smiling as a incredibly thin piece of glass appeared over the glass keeping it in place

Guila smiled at merlin and Elizabeth's handiwork the numerous enchantments on the locket prevented it from breaking or damage as well as the little glass feature before placing the now complete locket into the box and closing the box, Guila quickly rewrapped the box and placed it under her bed before laying down

A few hours later Guila headed to harry's room and woke him up before the two headed over to the boar hat for dinner where the sins, Elaine, Guila, harry and Arthur had taken their time to eat and talk about the previous mission the sins had taken the most talked about being the vampires of Edinburgh

As the night went on and a few of the sins had become tipsy before Ban had demanded to know why harry was virtually uninterested in girls before asking if he was secretly interested in guys causing harry to almost choke on his drink, at this point everyone was interested in harry's answer which was "first I like girls not guys and second you think I have time to pursue any girl and third the few I have met are a bit childish" harry had said causing all present to sigh at the final part of harry's answer

Granted it was the majorities fault but they had also hope harry would find a reason to _try_ and skip training, an hour later harry called it a night and headed back to the stone house before heading to his room and going to bed, harry woke up to the vicious shaking of a hyperactive Ban and next to him an embarrassed Elaine "alright Ban enough I'm up" harry said before Ban let go of him and ran out the room

"sorry about that harry" Elaine said "damage control" harry offered causing Elaine to smile "if you would" Elaine said before heading out of the room and after her childish husband followed by a pyjama-clad harry who spent the next half an hour placating the still sleepy sins, Arthur and his mother before herding everyone to the living room where the presents were handed out

Meliodas had gotten several new and unknown ales for the boar hat from everyone but Elizabeth who had given him a package and told him that they would open it later, Diane had gotten clothes with growth and shrinking enchantment from merlin while everyone else had gotten her a verity of things while harry had grown some rare flowers

Ban got rare items from ale to gemstones that were one of a kind and from Elaine he got a chalice which was once the fountain of youth, king had gotten new clothes and a verity of sowing gear while he had also gotten a strange seed from harry which king had promise to grow in the fairy kings forest, Gowther received nothing but new books which everyone had scoured all of Britannia for

Merlin had received odd books from most although the woman practically squealed in joy after harry gave her a vial of his blood for her to test, the reason was until now harry refused to give her his blood willingly so whenever she tried to steal it whatever she would take would almost instantly burn away into nothing much to the woman's shock

Escanor who was in-between his sunshine state and his night-time state had received many new poetry books which he vowed he would enjoy at night, Elaine had received several new species of flower that would thrive with those in the fairy realm

Guila had received some new dresses, a new rapier and lance, a book that would help her expand her use of explosion and from harry she received two gifts a crystal rose that looked almost real and the second was a small ring the width of her pinkie finger it was made of gold with a small fire red ruby and a green emerald fused in the center creating a yin yang like pattern

Harry soon found himself in a hug of doom delivered by his mother much to both his amusement and terror, harry after begging his mother to let him go opened his gifts which was comprised of candy, several flowers, a new katana and his mother's gift of a pendant which brought tears to harry's eyes before he put it on and pulled his mother into a hug causing all present to smile

The rest of the day harry and Guila remained together as they watched the sins argue about who was better, the following days were peaceful for harry before a full month passed and he returned to duty along with his mother who had also taken up her former position as a holy knight

Dozens of missions and ten months later we find a now 14 year old harry hunting a new clan of vampires with the seven deadly sins south of Camelot "HUMAN TRASH" a vampire shoulder as it lunged at harry before its head hit the ground before harry flicked his naginata downwards getting rid of the blood

"bloody persistent blood suckers" harry said before hearing his partner chuckle "deal with it kid we got work to do" Ban said as he walked past harry "doesn't make it any less true" harry said as the two walked to the rendezvous point nearby "well you're not wrong at least" Ban said as he put his sacred treasure into its holder on his waist

Harry smirked as the two arrived at the clearing where the others were meant to arrive after taking out their groups "sweet we finished first" Ban said in amusement before both turned to the surrounding trees as they began to shake "I smell three you" harry said as he raised his naginata "same looks like they are hunting us" Ban scoffed before all three vampires two female and one male lunged at Ban and harry

In an instant Ban had removed the heart of the male vampire with snatch and his sacred treasure while harry had split one of the females in half top to bottom while the second female seemed to back up a bit while still eyeing harry

Suddenly a large ring of blue flame surrounded harry and in the center of the flame was a symbol that harry recognise Nordic "SHIT BAN RUN" harry yelled before throwing the immortal out of the ring before he felt the female vampire impact into his torso before the two vanished in a flash of blue light "shit" Ban said as he pulled himself up from the floor to see harry was gone

* * *

sorry for not adding a new sin for harry but i couldn't think of one and no one has made any suggestions

now i'm sorry for skipping 10 months but i really couldn't think of more to add so i skipped them and now ... harry returns to his world and hogwarts


	12. Chapter 12

AN: disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 12 Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore repressed the smile that threatened to creep up as the third piece of parchment flew from the goblet of fire before he reached out and caught it "the third champion Cedric Diggory" Dumbledore declared causing the great hall to burst into applause once again 'a little more' Dumbledore thought to himself before continuing "excellent we now have a three champions, but in the end only _one_ will go down in history, only one" was all Dumbledore could say before the sounds of the goblet began to get louder causing the man to turn around

'Finally' Dumbledore though before putting on a fake shocked look, seconds later the blue flames of the goblet of fire began to grow and flicker wildly before changing red and curling up on itself before spitting out a single strip of paper which Dumbledore caught with little effort before his eyes briefly returned to the now wildly flickering purple flame of the goblet

Dumbledore turned his eyes to the parchment which seemed to be having trouble deciding on a last name for the participant before the last name appeared and true shock set in, it wasn't his pawn potter "harry Yuki" the man muttered as his eyes scanned the paper before looking up and speaking in a louder voice "HARRY YUKI" the man said before he turned to the now violently flickering purple flame which in an instant turned into a large fireball above the goblet

The fireball was large enough to hold two people comfortably before the fireball exploded throwing two people outwards a child no older than maybe fourteen who was wearing black jeans and matching combat boots and a grey shirt covered by a light black jacket with a sliver cross on each sleeve and was worryingly wielding a naginata

The woman on the other hand he recognised as a newly turned vampire before moving to raise his hand at the black haired woman whose body was being covered by a black cloak "MOVE" the child shouted breaking everyone out of their stupor causing the children to start screaming and the adults to raise their wands at both people

Harry cursed himself as he readied his naginata before disappearing in a burst of speed and attempting to cleave the vampire in half, unfortunately the vampire dodged at the last second causing harry to smirk as he slapped his hand onto her covered stomach "boom" harry said before firing a point blank explosion disintegrating the vampire

"fucking scum" harry muttered to himself as he banished his naginata to its pocket dimension and summoned one of his katana which appeared on his back, harry turned around only to be met with a wand to the face and at the other end of that wand was a furious looking Albus Dumbledore a man he only just remembered

"Remove your stick from my face before I snap it" harry said his voice colder than ice before two compressed explosions appeared in the palms of his hands, harry extinguished the explosion in his right hand as he saw the tip of the wand glow red and in an instant his right hand moved to his sword and removed the offending wand by slicing off the hand that was holding it causing many in the hall to scream while Dumbledore was looking at his stump in shock

"now that your done threatening me" harry said as he crouched down and picked the limb up and removing the wand from the severed hand "you can have this back" harry said before his eye colour changed to a burning gold and he began to radiate his golden aura "stay still" harry simply said before realigning the severed hand and healing the damage before grabbing the old man's wand by the handle before getting a rather recognised reaction as the wand began to spit gold sparks into the air

"wand lore one oh one your wand has accepted me as its master" harry said before banishing it to his pocket dimension bringing the old man out of his shock who then began to act like nothing had happened "follow me Mr Yuki" Dumbledore said before heading to the back of the great hall and down a set of stairs leading to a large trophy room

Harry ignored the talking of the three older students and kept his eyes on Dumbledore and the several adults that had followed them into the room "e' is a leetle boy" he caught the blond say before sighing "translate" harry said before a large pulse of magic spread over the entire school drawing knowledge of every language possible and implanting it into every mind

"There now there is no reason for you to unintentionally call me _leetle_ instead of little" harry said shocking those in the room "what have you done" the tallest woman in the room asked in perfect English "magic the more detailed answer I accessed the minds of almost everyone in this castle and drew their knowledge of languages before implanting the collective knowledge into the mind of everyone here" harry said before smiling "should make communication much easier" harry said

Many of the adults frowned "you went through out memories" the teen with a black and yellow tie asked causing harry to chuckle "no different spell, translate draws the subconscious knowledge out of your mind and into mine before it is implanted back into the sources mind along with the additional knowledge, the spell I would have to use to actually enter your mind and further in your mindscape would be invasion" harry said enjoying the shocked faces

"Can this skill be … taught" harry heard Dumbledore ask "maybe but I'm not teaching anyone and I doubt my teacher would" harry said before his demeanour changed "now care to explain to me why I was dragged away from my mission" harry asked coldly causing every person in the room to become shocked at the change in attitude

After a few minutes harry had not only learnt who was in the room but why he was here, "so your telling me" harry paused as his right hand twitched "that you have allowed an object that can take an unwilling participants magic away from them, to create binding contracts with myself and these thee" harry said motioning to Cedric, Fleur and Krum "correct" the man known as Ludo said

"YOU FUCKING MORONS" Harry yelled creating an electrified aura around him "you placed a device that can strip the magic away from anyone it makes a contract with and you are telling me that you _didn't_ place guards around it, has magic ROTTED your minds" harry said angrily "we didn't see the need" the man who called himself Mr Crouch had said "didn't see the need, you didn't see the need" harry repeated angrily before his electrical aura faded

Seconds later harry entered his demonic form and began to release his bloodlust "I should slaughter you all now but it would solve nothing" harry said as his eyes became dull "but let me make one thing clear I have no intention of sticking around" harry said before breaking though the wards and teleporting away causing pandemonium in the trophy chamber

Harry faded out of his demon form as he appeared on the outskirts of Camelot before the feedback of breaking though not only foreign wards but jumping from one dimension to another hit him causing harry to scream in pain before passing out the last thing he saw was a knight of Camelot running towards him

Harry slowly began to open his eyes to see Arthur standing at the end of his bed "I feel like a dragon hit me" harry groaned out causing Arthur to look at him "the sins have been going mad looking for you care to tell me where you were before I let you mother in here" Arthur asked in a no nonsense tone "home, some bastard used an artefact to create a contract that can take my magic away and can also take me from this world to where the artefact currently resides" harry said as he sat up before realising he was in a hospital gown

"normally I would be hard pressed to believe you" the golden armour clad king said before smiling "but when have anything with the sins ever been normal" Arthur said before becoming serious again "you are not to leave this bed due both physical exhaustion and magic exhaustion" Arthur said "not surprising I did teleport from another dimension" harry said before his eyes began to drop

"the sins and your mother will be here soon" Arthur said before harry recalled something "Arthur wait" harry said causing the king to stop "I need your sword" harry said nodding to his golden handled long sword with the strange symbol on its hit, Arthur simply unsheathed it and placed it on harry's lap before harry felt the same thing he had when the wand he had taken from Dumbledore had bonded with him

Harry called forth the want before feeling the wand being pulled from his hand and overlapping the line on the symbol and extending up into the blade before the wand seemed to merge with the sword seconds later harry felt the connection with the wand sever "here don't ask what I did I don't know" harry said causing Arthur to smile as he took his sword back and slipped it back into its sheath

"I think I will let merlin look at Excalibur and see what she can find, get some rest I guarantee that you will need it" Arthur said with a chuckle before leaving harry in the room, harry smiled as he looked at the door before his eyes began to close "never again" harry murmured before he gave into his exhaustion

Harry found himself within his mindscape before heading towards the crib and removing the new orb that was resting in the center the languages of earth Italian, French, English, Irish, Scottish, German, Chinese and Indian "wow more than I thought, out to be interesting to be at that school now" harry said to himself before harry dropped the orb and watched into sink into the floor and into the memory vault he had crafted underneath his nursery mindscape

Harry walked over to the door out of the nursery and walked through entering a newer portion of his mindscape which was shaped as his room in Guila's house, harry then walked over to his ben and sat down before his hand moved to the mental representation of the locket that his mother had gotten him last Christmas

"If I have to go back and compete in their games I'm not going alone" harry declared as he fell back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling before chuckling "I can't wait to see Gowther and merlin's reaction to unknown magic" harry chuckled to himself before simply relaxing on his bed, a few hours later harry felt someone enter his mindscape before the door swung open and Gowther walked in

"harry" the former demon said causing harry to sit up "teacher" harry said causing Gowther to raise an eyebrow "mom here" harry asked causing Gowther to nod "how long" harry asked "about a week Guila was close to breaking down before finding out you came back" Gowther said before raising an eyebrow "where were you" Gowther asked "where I came from" harry said cryptically causing Gowther's eyes to widen "did they" Gowther began "no, no one recognised me" harry said

Gowther sighed in relief "still I _will_ have to go back" harry said causing Gowther to once again raise an eyebrow "they managed to link my magic to a device in their world and I can still feel the pull on my magic if I don't go back and … participate in their games I _will_ lose my magic" harry said causing Gowther to sigh before a chair appeared behind him allowing him to sit down

"Start from the beginning" Gowther said, and so harry did from the vampire clan they had tracked down to Hogwarts itself before explaining the return itself "and when I woke up I saw Arthur in his armour" harry said leaving out that part about fusing Dumbledore's old wand with his sword

"why Camelot" Gowther asked "it was more logical I had no idea how much time had passed since I vanished, it seems that the travel itself is what causes the displacement of time seeing as this world and the other seem to be rather synchronised" harry said "don't let merlin hear you say that" Gowther said "chances are she already knows" harry said before sitting up

"true enough, you are aware you will need to wake up soon right" Gowther asked "yeah I should do that now chances are mom thinks I'm in a coma or something worse" harry said causing Gowther to smile before he faded from harry's mindscape "better wake up" harry said before closing his eye allowing himself to fade out of his mind and return to the realm of the living

Seconds later the darkness cleared up and the sound of his mother sobbing reached his ears "mom" harry asked weakly the exhaustion still affecting his physical body "HARRY" Guila cried out as she appeared from what appeared to be the seat beside his bed and had pulled him into a hug "ah mom careful" harry said softly as he returned his mother's hug

"You scared me I thought I had lost you, I can't lose you harry I can't" Guila sobbed out as her hug on harry tightened "I'm here mom just focus on that" harry said trying to calm his mother "but you weren't" Guila said as her sobs were reduced to sniffles "I'm sorry mom I really am but believe it or not this wasn't entirely my fault for once" harry said causing Guila to go silent before sitting back and staring at harry

"Explain" Guila said "it was them, well not exactly them but their world their kind" harry said, Guila knew _who_ her son was referring to instantly his former family "we were exterminating some vampires that had taken to hunting humans too often, me and Ban had completed our group and headed to the rendezvous point" harry said before taking a breath

"once at the rendezvous point we were surrounded by three vampires and within seconds we dispatched two of them" harry said causing his mother to frown "sloppy" was all Guila said "it was then it all went to hell a circle of fire surrounded myself and Ban with a Nordic symbol the instant I recognised it I threw Ban out of the circle before the vampire lunged at me" harry said

Harry paused for a moment "we were surrounded by blue flames for what felt like seconds before we emerged in their world" harry said "and then" Guila asked "I killed the vampire useless people just screamed or pointed their sticks at her" harry said slightly amused before becoming serious once again

"after that the old man … Dumbledore had his wand in my face" harry said before smiling "the wooden type anyway I activated explosion and he was going to do something so I severed his hand" harry said like he was discussing the weather "you … severed his hand" Guila asked "he was going to attack me anyway I took his wand and reattached his hand before the old man seemed to act like nothing happened and lead me to where three older teens were before explaining to me why I was there" harry said before taking another deep breath

"those morons have a goblet filled with magical fire that creates a form of contract that if left unfulfilled will strip the contractee of their magic" harry said causing Guila to gasp as she recalled what happened the last time harry had supposedly lost his magic for that brief moment "what are the conditions of the contract harry" Guila asked "I have to participate in their game but I don't know about having to be there until each event" harry said

"how long" Guila asked "the tasks will be split over the time span of ten months" harry said "get some rest sweetie I need to talk with Arthur and the sins" Guila said before leaning forward and kissing harry's forehead before standing up and heading out of the room allowing harry to fall back against the bed "mom's gonna kill someone" harry simply murmured to himself before closing his eyes and slipping back into his mindscape

Harry woke up inside his memory vault a large room filled with shelves that contained misty glass orbs, each shelf had a sign detailing what was on each shelf and in the center of the room was a chair and a podium with a single book which would allow him to call any memory to him by writing what he wanted such as eighth birthday would bring the orb containing everything that had happened on his eighth birthday

Harry walked up to the podium and wrote a few words birth till age five before sitting down, moments later a single giant orb was floating in front of harry, harry hesitantly reached out before steeling himself and touching the orb before being drawn into his memories going over the first three years with a fine comb while the remaining two were examined for irregularities

The first year was fine nothing had been done that he had seen, the second year after the defeat of volde…whatever his name was harry never heard the man's full name anyway during the second year harry noticed Dumbledore having several spells ready around his former parents but never actually using them and he didn't see any sign of being charmed

The final year harry noticed a slight change his former parents became slightly more aggressive to the point of hitting him instead of verbal abuse but noted that there had been no magic used to change their attitudes, the night Dumbledore suggested to send harry away harry noticed Dumbledore had a spell ready but instead of using it the moment his former parents agreed it vanished

Harry came to a conclusion that the old man wanted to manipulate them but didn't have to, the Dersley family seemed to be naturally against him and opted to leave the memories of year four and five after a few moments "bastards did it of their own will" harry muttered to himself before phasing out of the vault and into the mental representation of his bedroom

"One could hope" harry thought before walking over to his bookshelf and pulling out a book from his home world 'household charms and how to cast them' "I still can't use them" harry sighed before walking over to his bed and opening the book and reading over each spell in the book cleaning spell, water summoning spell and so much more

Although the water summoning spell was useless seeing as he could now pull water from their air, a while later harry felt a slight push against his mental shields meaning Gowther had been asked to wake him up, harry let go of the book causing it to float back to its place on the shelf before he closed his eyes allowing himself to wake up "what's going on" harry asked as his eyes opened only to see a white own perched on his chest and on its beak was a letter

"it" Guila said before the owl dropped its letter and barked at her causing Guila to blink "she" Guila asked unsure before getting a somewhat happy hoot from the white owl causing Guila to chuckle " _she_ arrived earlier and had been trying to wake you up she seems to have a letter addressed to you" Guila said harry ignored the letter for now began to pet the owl who seemed to love the attention she was receiving

After a few moments harry stopped and picked up the letter

Mr. H Yuki

Camelot

Healing room

Britannia

"This … is surprisingly accurate" harry said before turning it over and seeing the wax seal of Hogwarts, after a brief moment harry set the letter down "you have quiet the trip would you show me how you got here" harry asked before getting an affirmative hoot from the owl, harry gently pressed his thumb on the owl's forehead and activated invasion

Harry watched as the owl seemed to push forward what he was looking for causing him to smile as he entered the memory, harry arrived in a unfamiliar room filled with bookshelves and moving pictures, a cabinet full of crystal containers filled with mist, a phoenix … Dumbledore's phoenix and at the desk at the center of the room was Dumbledore writing a letter and next to him was the owl

Harry then watched as Dumbledore asked the owl to deliver the letter and watched as the owl flew to London before heading to if he remembered correctly the ministry of magic before going to the lowest level and flying through a strange archway before appearing above Camelot at that point harry pulled out of the owl's mind

"that can't be good" harry uttered "what can't" harry heard Guila ask "the fools have a way to enter our world although I don't think that they know _how_ yet" harry said before picking the letter up "mom can you get the sins and Arthur" harry asked as he broke the wax seal" sure thing sweetie" Guila said before standing up and leaving harry alone with the owl and Gowther who was sitting in the corner

"You should read that" harry heard Gowther say causing harry to chuckle "I intend to" harry said as he opened the envelope and removed the letter before quickly reading it "three days" harry thought out loud, in short the lettered explained that he had to be at a form of ceremony which he was required to attend

"Bloody fools I swear I'm destroying that stupid device the first chance I get" harry said under his breath "what did it say" Gowther asked "I'll explain when everyone is here I would rather not have to repeat myself" harry said causing Gowther to nod, harry then looked at the owl "not that I am unappreciative but could you use the bed as a perch instead of my chest" harry asked

The owl seemed to hoot in amusement before flying up to the headboard "thanks girl" harry said as he sat up "clothes" harry asked before what he had requested hit him in the face "gee thanks teach" harry said before smiling as he began to get changed luckily he had underwear on so he didn't have to hunt for any

Harry slipped his normal trousers and shirt on before picking up his modified jacket "where's the long sleeve" harry asked as he donned his short sleeve jacket that had a cross on each shoulder "wash" Gowther said as harry stretched allowing his sin tattoo to be show for the first time in a while

"Why do you cover your mark" Gowther asked "I'm not publicly known as a sin yet Gowther and not everyone had a red animal mark on them" harry said as he sat back down "still if I'm forced to take part in such a stupid game I'm representing the sins" harry said causing Gowther to smirk "but you not your representing yourself" Gowther said before frowning "for now anyway" Gowther finished "like they know that" harry said before smirking "if I can't represent the sins I'll represent Britannia" harry said

"A better choice although Queen Margret and Arthur might be a bit disappointed" Gowther said causing harry to chuckle before the door opened as Guila walked in followed by king Arthur and the remaining six members of the seven deadly sins

"so why did you need us all" merlin asked causing harry to smile "this beautiful specimen brought me a letter" harry said causing merlin to raise an eyebrow "and" merlin asked "from another dimension" harry said causing the sins Arthur and his mother to straighten up instantly "it flew through a strange arch through darkness for a brief second and then appeared above Camelot" harry said causing most to frown although a sinister look appeared in merlin's eyes

"I have to go back there much to my dismay and I would like all of you to come with me although I do intend to set up a doorway between this dimension and theirs that only we can't enter" harry said as he glanced at merlin who seemed more than gleeful "we will need to create an arch and find the correct spell or runic pattern to create it within the next two days though" harry said causing Meliodas to frown

"What happens if you don't" Meliodas asked "we sleep on the ground" harry said simply as he stood up his bare feet touching the stone floor causing Meliodas to chuckle "build it outside Camelot I don't want any foreign magic users storming Camelot from the inside" Arthur said "sure thing" harry said before looking around

"mom where are my boots" harry asked "under the bed harry" Guila said softly, harry smiled before crouching down and pulling out his combat boots which had a sock in each before putting his socks and boots on "meet me outside Camelot the usual spot" harry said before hugging his mother and teleporting outside of Camelot and appearing in front of the boar hat

"I'm really sorry mom but I can't really stand around and talk" harry said before sitting down "can you work and talk" Guila asked before getting a nod as harry closed his eyes "I know you have to go back but" Guila said before she began to hesitate "mom _you_ are my family they abandoned me shortly after my third birthday simply because it was suggested to them no other reason" harry said as the ground a few meters away began to shift

"but what if" Guila tried to say before harry cut her off "if they try and take me I will show them why I gained the title of the sin of wrath mom" harry said simply before a large hole appeared in the ground around twenty meters away before what seemed to be bedrock filled the hole leaving a uneven island with a large ditch around it "plus I would sooner let you gut them mom" harry said as two pillars began to grow out of the odd island

"Just promise you'll be careful" Guila said at the two pillars grew taller "I promise mom" harry said as the pillars began to bend toward the other before making a large arch "there now I just have to find the right sequence" harry said as he opened his eyes "mom as much as I love to talk with you merlin will be here soon, the only reason I can see her taking so long is she is gather her private stash of magical items" harry said as he stood up before his mother pulled him into a hug

"I love you harry" Guila said causing harry to return the hug "love you too mom" harry admitted before the two broke apart "go on" Guila chuckled "get to work" Guila finished allowing harry to run over to the large structure to begin inspecting it for what she didn't know but in all honesty she was just glad to have her son back

A few minutes later merlin and the sins appeared before the woman ran over to harry "I see you built the arch is it the same" merlin asked as harry looked at her "as close as possible it's made from bedrock so it will hold" harry said before walking over "you _do_ recall we are both working with new magic here right" harry asked before getting a massive grin from the sin of gluttony

"right of course you do now from what I remember about runes" harry began before explaining the concept from there the two created a runic language and began to experiment with it for the entire day, unfortunately the best they could do was replicate the teleport spell what worried Guila was that the two stayed outside working overnight to try and create the pathway

"no the cluster is wrong we need it to be a bridge not a location" harry said causing merlin to sigh as she looked at their rune cluster that to anyone else looked like a bunch of squiggles but was actually thousands of runes imbedded into the shape "harry we _need_ a location a bridge may be required but a location _must_ be added or who knows where we'll end up" merlin said as the two sat down

" _this_ I why I hate their magic so god damn useless" harry groaned bout before going over the runic cluster, this continued for several more hours until the sun had risen and Elizabeth had _dragged_ both sins into the boar hat for breakfast where the two talked about nothing other than more rune possibilities before the two seemed to hit the jackpot and ran out the boar hat sending their plates crashing to the floor

Meliodas watched as the two carved a rune cluster on each pillar "I really should stop them" Meliodas said to himself as he leaned against the railing as he continued to watch the two before chuckling as he caught harry yelling at merlin, why Meliodas couldn't hear but the mage looked embarrassed probably made a mistake … for once

"Still I can't let harry pick up another of merlin's habits" Meliodas said to himself before pushing himself away from the banister and walking towards the arch as the two resumed carving causing Meliodas to shake his head as he continued to walk towards them "get it right" Meliodas heard harry say "I'm doing my best brat" merlin said in a rather annoyed tone "best isn't good enough merlin if this fails then there is a good chance we will both die" harry said as he continued to inscribe the rune cluster into his pillar

"a bit more merlin" Meliodas heard harry say as he reached the odd island "I know I'm on the last three" merlin said "damn how'd you get ahead of me" harry groaned as he continued to work "chances are it's because merlin is more experienced with magic than you" Meliodas said as he walked across the island

"damn didn't think of that" harry grumbled causing Meliodas to chuckle as he watched the two continue to carve small … really small symbols into strange lines "you two need a break" Meliodas said before both magic users scoffed "we can't" merlin said "if we disrupt the lines there is a chance this won't work" harry said as he moved onto the next rune

"Three" harry said as he started the next rune "this is a bit weird you know" Meliodas said "it's going to be a gateway that links to the one in their world these runes have two purposes a bridge to link them together and a location, no a beginning and an end" harry said "and you can't teleport us there" Meliodas asked "other than being four days late the strain of crossing not only dimensions but the barrier around the school is tough to break through" harry explained

"is that why you were on death's door" Meliodas asked "think of it like this separating out worlds are several walls made of material that neither magic or physical strength can break, after that the place I started from was covered in what felt like diamond now imagine breaking through all that for just one person" harry explained

"I see" Meliodas said as what harry had described would take _a lot_ of power to break through that many barriers for just harry alone to take everyone with them … it would be near impossible for harry to break through said barrier's again whilst carrying them along with him "still if this doesn't work … well let's not go there, two" harry said as he shifted to the next rune

"Would it not help if you had someone on their side of the … gate" Meliodas asked causing harry and merlin to chuckle "yes Meliodas it's a gate and yeah it would but I would rather no one knows how to transverse worlds as we are about to" harry said simply "still we haven't really got a clue _where_ we are going to arrive all we can put together is a rune cluster abut without knowing the exact location we will be arriving somewhere in their world" merlin said

"Hopefully we will make It in one peace harry said causing Meliodas to chuckle "if something can go wrong harry _it will"_ Meliodas recited causing all three sins to chuckle "indeed, one" harry and merlin said at the same time "creepy" Meliodas chuckled as the two continued to inscribe their runes "so how will this gate be activated" Meliodas asked "magic" harry said causing merlin to chuckle "I think he wants the detailed answer harry" merlin said

"Me and merlin will each fill the gate with our magic before I make the connection to their world seeing as not only did I originate from there but have been there recently, from there I will with the help of merlin stabilize the gate before making it semi-permanent so it will only react to us" harry said before both himself and merlin stepped back from the arch

"now the hard part" harry chuckled causing Meliodas to raise an eyebrow "those lines weren't hard" Meliodas asked causing merlin to chuckle creating a new language for magic isn't that hard" merlin said before she placed her hands on her pillar while harry placed his own on his pillar "do it" harry said before the area was filled with raw magic as the two sins pushed as much magic as they could into the arch as possible

Second later harry closed his eyes and instead of darkness was a felid of grass and around him was a circle of stone with several stone doorways or pillars and the occasional fallen pillar "got something" harry said before allowing his magic through the gateway letting him see more of the surrounding before noticing the familiar runes hidden on the roof of one of the stone doorways

"Found it" harry said before attempting to create a connection between the archway and the stone doorway before the image began to waver "merlin the connection is fading full power" harry said before pumping as much power as he could into the pill along with merlin causing the image to stabilise "now make the connection now" harry said causing merlin to activate the runes opening the connection and stabilising it

Seconds later both harry and merlin fell back their body's having no energy to support themselves before harry began to chuckle "we did it" was all he said causing both merlin and Meliodas to chuckle "I don't think I have ever used the much magic" merlin said weakly "compared to what I had to go through _without_ a gate … I think I prefer this" harry chuckled as his eyes began to close

"I'll trust … your judgem" merlin said as she gave into her exhaustion harry following her example moments later, Meliodas chuckled before leaving the two sleeping sins where they were knowing that they would either wake up soon enough or Guila and Elizabeth would bring them inside once he had told everyone that the gate was open

A few moments later Meliodas stepped into the boar hat "harry and merlin have completed the gate" Meliodas said as he shut the door "already" king asked causing Meliodas to chuckle "they worked overnight and are currently taking a nap by the gate due to exhaustion from depleting their magic" Meliodas said before both Guila and Elizabeth rushed out the door

"When do we leave cap'n" Ban asked "tomorrow if you want you can bring Elaine I'll grab Arthur later" Meliodas said as he walked to the other side of the bar and pulled out a bottle of sweet ale and opening it "I … cap'n we are going to a place where everything is quite possibly hostile and Elaine isn't exactly the combat type" Ban said causing Meliodas to frown

"I must be tired since I didn't consider that … alright we'll scout their world out first after we deem it safe you can bring her" Meliodas said before glancing at Gowther who was reading, Escanor who was polishing his sacred treasure, king who was floating next to his wife Diane who seemed to be discussing something

"Still" Meliodas said with a grin "a new world and who knows what we will find" Meliodas said causing a glint to appear in Ban's eyes causing the sin of wrath to chuckle at the behaviour of the sin of greed before the door opened and Guila walked in with harry over her shoulder followed by Elizabeth who was carrying merlin in a similar position

Meliodas then watched as his wife and Guila carried harry and merlin upstairs "either way it ought to be an interesting trip we can finally repay harry's old family for their treatment of him" Meliodas said with a dark gleam in his eyes, it was something that all the sins still swore to if they ever met anyone from harry's past who had wronged him they would pay the most prominent on the list was his aunt, uncle, mother and father

They had been convinced by harry to leave Lucian alone until he proved himself otherwise as he was too young to have done any damage unlike his parents, uncle and aunt

Harry groaned as he felt Elizabeth's magic wash over him allowing him to regain enough magic and energy to wake up "never again" harry groaned out as he opened his eyes to see his mother and Elizabeth staring down at him "morning" harry said weakly before sitting up "where's merlin" harry asked

"I healed her first" Elizabeth said simply, harry showed a small smile before falling back onto the bed "you were reckless" Guila said "better reckless than dead mom" harry said causing Guila to flinch "sorry" harry said before rubbing his eyes "but it's the truth we _needed_ that gate open at least we have time to rest" harry said "you may have harry but did you and merlin really have to push it that far" Elizabeth asked

"Blame the gate it began to destabilise so me and merlin were forced to put more magic into the arch" harry said before Guila sighed "get some rest harry" Guila said before leaning down and kissing her sons forehead who simply accepted the gesture unlike most teenagers would, moments later harry allowed himself to fall asleep once more

Several miles away inside a sealed cave a set of white eyes opened


	13. Chapter 13

AN: disclaimer on chapter 1

also the request for oc's to make the new seven deadly sins is no longer required thanks to the lovely FANactic Writer, also if you do have any idea's for an oc send them and i'll look it over but i will not accept any oc's for a place in the seven deadly sins

* * *

Chapter 13 going back

Harry groaned as he woke up before swearing to look up in his mindscape why he had dreamed about a set white eyes, after a few moments harry headed to Meliodas's bathroom and took a shower before banishing his dirty clothes to his pocket dimension and summoning an identical yet clean set of clothes

Once dressed and clean harry tied his hair back before heading downstairs where everyone was waiting "morning" harry said as he joined the sins, Elizabeth and his mother at the central table that was filled with breakfast items "morning" came several replies "merlin how is the archway" harry asked the perky looking mage "stable we should key ourselves in before we leave" merlin said "can you to not talk about work at breakfast" Ban groaned out

"Sure thing zombie" harry chuckled as he picked up a piece of toast "whatever brat" Ban shot back causing Escanor to chuckle "you two should try acting your age, especially you Ban" Escanor said "I try Escanor but where's the fun in that" harry said cheekily causing the buff Escanor to chuckle

"We leave around mid-day harry" Meliodas said causing harry to nod as he bit into his toast "as Ban pointed out last night none of us know what we are walking into so be careful and no killing unless they decided to use lethal force first" Meliodas said causing harry to frown as he recalled a certain spell "if their sticks begin to glow red or blue take them down it's a stasis spell which renders us both immobile and unconscious until the counter spell is preformed" harry said

"any others" Meliodas asked "green … an acidic green spell it's a soul destroyer if I remember correctly" harry said simply causing everyone at the table to frown "how common is it" merlin asked "I … don't know not many people use it because its forbidden but people have used it" harry said remembering the time he had faced said spell but lived

"are there any others like it" Gowther asked "the … unforgivables" harry struggled to say as he dug through his memories "the … the torture curse, the killing curse and arrgh what's the last one" harry groaned before dropping his head onto the table before sitting straight back up as if the answer had hit him "the imperius a mind control curse" harry said

"how old were you" Gowther asked "I faced the killing curse at one, I found out about the other two around three I recall something about their kinds children developing their mental skills faster but too much it blurry" harry said before picking his toast back up and taking a bite "merlin as soon as you get the chance I want to know everything they can use" Meliodas said causing the mage to nod

Harry stood up as he finished his toast "I'll get Arthur I could use the air" harry said before getting a nod from merlin, Meliodas and Guila "back soon" harry said as he left the boar hat and began to walk towards Camelot

Half way there harry froze as the sound of someone playing what sounded like a flute hit his ears the music began to drag up memories of when he wanted his parents attention, yet as suddenly as it came the music faded with the wind causing harry to frown as he looked around the only things he could see was the green field heading to Camelot, Camelot itself and a nearby forest

"Should ask Arthur" harry murmured as he continued on unaware of what had truly happened, a half an hour walk later harry arrived at the gates of Camelot and was admitted entrance into the kingdom "being friends with a king has benefits" one of the guards had said and harry couldn't deny it seeing as he had grown to trust the king with one of his few secrets that only he and his mother really knew

A short walk later harry found himself in Arthur's training ground where the thirty five year old king was currently sparking against several of his holy knights, harry chuckled before reaching into his pocket dimension and summoning Arthur's former sword sequence before chuckling at the odd looking handle and armguard of the sword

Although it did seem to be ordinary it was far from as whenever the sword was destroyed it would be able to repair itself on command, harry then stepped into the training ground "alright boys my turn" harry said an in an instant the holy knights retreated to the edge of the training ring "ready" harry asked before getting a smirk from Arthur

In an instant sequence and Excalibur met as their user's tried to overpower the lock they were in "better" Arthur said before planting his foot in harry's stomach knocking harry back a few feet before moving to cut harry down, in response harry as soon as he regained his footing swung sequence straight up knocking Excalibur off course and up into the air

Following the counted harry drove his left foot into Arthur's armour knocking the king back less than a foot before attempting to drive sequence into Arthur's stomach which Arthur countered by swinging his sword down at harry's before swinging it straight back up aiming for harry's chin forcing harry to step back before spinning on the spot and aiming to cleaving Arthur in half

Arthur blocked the swing with his sword before harry felt his energy deplete causing harry to curse as Arthur had used his magical ability "I give" harry said causing Arthur to chuckle as he sheathed his sword "nice try but you still haven't found a counter" Arthur said as harry banished sequence to his pocket dimension

"We leave soon you ready" harry asked "dismissed" Arthur said causing the holy knights to leave before running his hand through his shoulder length hair "let me grab my things" Arthur said causing harry to nod "meet you at the gates" harry said "sure I won't be long" Arthur said before heading towards the castle while harry headed back towards the western gate

A short walk later harry arrived at the gate and nearly half an hour later Arthur arrived still wearing his armour but now had his helmet held in his right hand and in his left was a large fabric bag no doubt containing several sets of clothes "let's go" Arthur said as he walked past harry and out of the gate followed by harry

"hey Arthur" harry said "yeah" Arthur said "has anyone ever reported feeling … I dunno like they are sad or missing something that they want like parental affection when they walk this path" harry asked causing Arthur to show a small smile "I see you finally met the winds of sorrow" Arthur said causing harry to frown "winds of sorrow" harry asked "before Camelot even existed when it was a mere village the winds used to carry a form of sorrow causing people to feel what you described" Arthur said before taking a breath

"the rumour is that a ghost lives in the winds and is looking for something" Arthur said "what did merlin say" harry asked "she says it's a person … or it was for some reason the winds of sorry contain slight amounts of magical energy like an echo" Arthur said "has she tried tracking the echo" harry asked "apparently it is too weak to follow and you have to really look to find the magical echo" Arthur said

"If there is someone projecting such sorrow then I feel sorry for them and a part of me is thankful that I didn't turn out the same" harry said causing Arthur to frown before nodding in agreement, moments later harry once again encountered the winds of sorrow "this is the reason few people travel into Camelot from the west they want to avoid the winds" Arthur said as they passed the winds of sorrow "I don't blame them" harry said as he glanced behind him

"is it always that small area" harry asked "yeah merlin once tried following it in both directions but would lose it after a few seconds to this day it still annoys her" Arthur said with a small smile "although I am curious I walk that path often enough and that's the first time I have felt it" harry said "yeah it tends to be like that for a lot of people apparently merlin feels it every time yet I rarely feel the winds of sorrow more than once or twice a year" Arthur said with a frown

After that the two walked in silence for a few minutes before arriving at the boar hat where everyone else was already waiting for them "well merlin this part it down to you" harry said before the mage simply snapped her fingers causing the marks of the sins to glow "we are linked to the gate" merlin said before reaching into the bag on the back of her belt and removing three necklaces each one was a small length of stone with a rune carved into it

"Guila, Elizabeth and Arthur you will need to wear these to traverse the gate" merlin said as the three mentioned took a necklace and put it on before tucking the necklace under their clothes or armour in Arthur's case "now everyone be ready we don't know what's going to happen" Meliodas said as he began to walk towards the arch that connected this world to harry's old world "this is going to be fun" harry heard Ban whisper to himself causing harry to chuckle as they reached the gate

"well harry … you first" king said causing all present to and causing harry to sweat drop before chuckling as he walked into the gate and arriving on the other side a few moments later the others joined him in on his side of the gate where there was a surprising lack of people "so where to" Meliodas asked "alley … dia alley, no DIAGON alley" harry muttered to himself before almost shouting at the end as he turned around "where alley" merlin asked "everyone link up and hold on" harry said before grasping Diane and Ban's hands in his own before everyone linked up creating a large circle

Seconds later the group of people disappeared missing a group of people in cloaks arriving, after a few seconds and a bit of a struggle harry and the others appeared at the entrance of a rather empty Diagon alley "welcome to Diagon alley a hub of magic" harry said before looking at one of the largest buildings in the alley "and our destination Gringotts" harry said

"what is it" Arthur asked as the group moved towards the building "a bank if I remember correctly" harry said as he recalled lily putting money into their vault "what do we expect" Meliodas asked "small people with pointy ears, sharp teeth and even sharper weapons" harry recalled causing most present to grin as they walked up the stairs to the bank

"Ban don't try stealing anything from here … at least not until we leave this world" Meliodas said causing Ban to groan "he has a point" harry said as they entered the almost empty bank "so which one" merlin asked "I don't know wait here" harry said before walking over to one of the goblins who was counting gold

Instead of interrupting harry patiently waited for a few minutes before the goblin proceeded to place the counted gold into a bag before looking at harry "what do you want" the goblin asked rudely "help if possible" harry said before reaching into his pocket and removing a gold piece "what is this worth" harry asked as he flicked it to the goblin who's eyes widened as he examined the golden coin "where did you get this" the goblin asked "my world" harry said causing the goblins eyes to possibly widen further "please wait here" the goblin said before rushing off

Harry walked back over to his group "well I have a feeling this is going to get interesting" harry said causing Ban to chuckle "what happened" Meliodas asked "goblins love gold I gave him a piece and he ran off" harry said before the same goblin that had run off arrived in the lobby out of breath

"The manager … wants to … talk" the goblin said causing harry to nod before he began to follow the goblin into the back following harry was his mother, Arthur, Elizabeth and the sins "so got a name" harry asked as he walked beside the goblin "sharpclaw" the now named sharpclaw said

"I'm harry" harry said causing sharpclaw to nod as the group walked through the halls of the bank before arriving at a set of large gold doors "wait here" sharpclaw said before slipping inside "remind me of Camelot" Arthur said causing harry to nod before sharpclaw reappeared "king Ragnarök awaits" sharpclaw said causing the doors to swing open revealing a goblin sitting in his throne at the head of a large table

Harry walked in followed by the group of friends and his mother who all bowed to Ragnarök who simply nodded before gesturing to the seats "it has been a _very_ long time since anyone has traversed the different dimensions" Ragnarök said "yet judging by what you just said we defiantly aren't the first" Meliodas said causing the king of the goblins to nod

"The last was the vial creature who created dementors" Ragnarök said "I … remember them. Sort of" harry said "and how would you know that" Ragnarök asked curiously causing harry to swear under his breath "I am originally from this world" harry said causing Ragnarök to raise an eyebrow "if I may will you allow me you show you my memories" harry asked causing Ragnarök to nod

Harry pointed a finger at Ragnarök before it began to glow "broadcast" harry recited as he fired the bolt of magic containing his memories into the mind of the goblin king, a few moments later everyone could see the rage hidden behind the eyes of the goblin king "your harry pot" Ragnarök said before Guila cut him off "Yuki … my sons name is harry Yuki" Guila said causing Ragnarök to nod

"but I was potter … once" harry said in slight disgust "I take it you haven't kept in touch with this worlds events" Ragnarök asked causing harry to shake his head "your former brother is rather arrogant although he has deserved it due to his more recent feats" Ragnarök said causing harry to frown

"Arrogance is the downfall of any warrior, what did he do" harry asked, and so Ragnarök explained how Lucian had fought a possessed professor in his first year three years ago, Lucian's advances in magic including the patronus, Lucian becoming a world renown duellist in the under seventeens section and finally his familiar being a thunder phoenix

"Even if he is accomplished arrogance will bring nothing but his downfall Arthur said causing Ragnarök to raise an eyebrow "and If I may ask who are all of you" Ragnarök asked "holy knight Guila Yuki and harry's mother" Guila said "Meliodas demon king and holy knight of Liones and Camelot" Meliodas said causing Ragnarök to almost have a heart attack at the titles given by Meliodas

"Diane holy knight of Liones and queen of the fairies" Diane said pushing Ragnarök further to the breaking point "harlequin king of the fairy realm and holy knight of Liones" king said causing Ragnarök's eyes to widen even further "Escanor holy knight of Liones" Escanor said getting an inquisitive look from Ragnarök

"Gowther former guard of the demon king and holy knight of Liones" Gowther said causing Ragnarök to once again look in disbelief "Ban the undead holy knight of Liones and brother in law of Mr Fairy king" Ban said "merlin holy knight of Liones and Camelot and queen of Camelot" merlin said, at this point harry thought Ragnarök was going to have a heart attack "Elizabeth adopted princess of Liones and queen of the demon realm" Elizabeth said projecting her queen aura

"and I am king Arthur pendragon holy knight of Camelot and the king of Camelot" Arthur declared finally causing Ragnarök to snap and pass out from shock causing all present at the table to start chuckling "I think you guys broke him" harry said

"Someone going to wake him up" Meliodas asked with a huge grin "I got it" Gowther said before using broadcast to wake Ragnarök up with a start before looking around "I wasn't dreaming was I" Ragnarök asked causing everyone to shake their heads

"so before we leave to … where ever it is Dumbledore is I want to know if I can get an inheritance test done" harry said "you're aware of inheritance tests" Ragnarök asked in surprise causing harry to nod "I can here once and heard my former parent mention it, on that note you won't be informing them about me will you" harry said as more of a statement than a question

"if you come back tomorrow we will be able to conduct the test" Ragnarök said "why not now" merlin asked "we rarely do inheritance tests due to people not trusting us and as such we have to collect ingredients for the test itself" Ragnarök said "thank you now final think … how do I get to Hogwarts" harry asked

From there Ragnarök explained where Hogwarts resided and how to get their along with a magic map of Hogsmeade which harry had memorised before thanking king Ragnarök and promising to visit tomorrow with Guila before the group headed out of the bank

"that went well" Guila said as the group left the bank "true enough but I don't like having to wait" harry said as everyone once again began to take the others hand before forming a circle "sure you can do this" Meliodas asked

His answer was harry teleporting them away from Gringotts and to Hogsmeade village or more specifically the edge of it "well lets head up" harry said before the group walked up to Hogwarts "wow impressive" merlin said as she noticed the wards "meh I've seen better castles" Ban said causing harry to chuckle "she means the large yet near invisible dome covering the school Ban although I do agreed with you about seeing better castles" harry said

"Dome" Ban asked "it's called a ward it basically prevents things from entering and informs whoever is linked to it whenever someone enters the wards "did you make that" merlin asked as she looked at the large crack at the top of the translucent dome "yeah" harry said a bit sheepishly before the group crossed the ward line

"Well we have a day until the ceremony so let's look for somewhere to set up" harry said causing the sins to nod, about an hour later a now giant Diane and giant harry had created a large mansion down by the lake before both shrunk down to their human sizes, harry by reverting to his human form and Diane through her shrinking medicine "need me to get beds" Ban asked causing harry to chuckle "no need this time although feel free to furnish the house as you see fit, merlin could you deal with the lighting and king insulation" harry asked causing the three to nod while harry set the rooms up

Half an hour later the rooms all had beds, a water system was set up via merlin who had linked it to the lake to draw the water into a cleansing tank fuelled by magic, Ban had somehow stolen enough furnished to furnish each room similarly to how they were back in Britannia, king using disaster had managed to insulate the house and merlin while merlin went to create a water filtering rune and heating rune

"so how do we do this cause I know building this house and two giants has their attention" Meliodas asked "I say ignore them if they make an issue" harry said before a compressed explosion appeared in the palm of his left hand before his mother smacked him on the back of his head "no attacking them yet harry we still need merlin to find out all she can about them" Guila said

"Well we have time" king said as he floated above the two "why don't we actually make a plan instead of charging in head first for once" king suggested causing everyone to chuckle "before that Ban" harry said "what" Ban asked "FOOD RUN" harry shouted before vanishing in a burst of speed causing Ban to smirk as he pushed himself up off the wall "it's on" Ban said before running out the house to search for food

A few minutes later harry had shifted into his fairy form and was flying through the forest looking for something to hunt before finding his prey a herd of deer "perfect" harry whispered before summoning a less used sacred treasure known as Apollo's bow which would guarantee a hit every time

The bow was an old fashioned hunting bow but instead of being made of wood it was made of gold that could be as bright as the sun, harry pilled the string back and in an instant three arrows materialised in the bow before harry fired them into the heads of three stags killing them instantly scattering the heard of deer before jumping down and placing the three stags into his pocket dimension causing harry to smirk at the usefulness of spatial magic

In an instant harry returned to the house only for his jaw to drop at the sight, there at the dining table was a massive variety of food "how the hell" harry asked as he walked over "should have checked the school there was this massive hall full of kids and food and there was no way they were going to eat all of it so I took some" Ban said with a smirk

"were you seen" harry asked as he sat down next to his mother "course not I just used snatch from around the corner" Ban said causing harry to chuckle before reaching out and taking a large slab of meat before dropping it on his plate "so what did the loser find" Ban taunted "three stag" harry said as he began to cut the meat up "single shot" Ban asked "of course" harry chuckled before tucking into his food and listening to the others at the table talk

Half an hour later all the food Ban had brought back had been devoured by those sitting at the table "I'm turning in … I need rest for tomorrow" harry said before gently kissing his mother on the cheek before heading upstairs and to his room before slipping out of his clothes which he proceeded to flood and placed them on the silver and green decorated dresser before pulling a set of nightwear from his pocket dimension and getting changed before throwing himself onto the blue and bronze four poster bed

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day" harry said quietly before closing his eyes, several hours later harry's eyes snapped open as he felt a foreign energy approaching the house and in seconds had summoned his naginata Twilight Aegis and headed out the open window before freezing as he saw just what was now standing by the front door

Harry sighed before walking out from the side of the house "hello there" harry said causing the creature to jump in shock

"hey its ok I won't hurt you" harry said causing two big blue eyes to stare at him "you're a house elf aren't you" harry asked before watching the now dubbed house elf nod, harry repressed his frown when he took in the overall size of the house elf was around a foot and a half meaning that it was still a child

"why are you here" harry asked before the small elf stepped into the moonlight revealing a scar on the now identifiable female house elf causing harry to surpass a growl before crouching down and offering his hand to the house elf who in a shot took it allowing harry to pick her up "you can stay in my room tonight tomorrow I'll have a friend see if she can fix your throat ok" harry asked the house elf softly causing her to nod

Harry carried the tiny house elf up to his room before placing her on the pillow next to his before slipping under the sheets "night" harry said softly before returning to the realm of Morpheus, the next morning harry woke up to the sound of Elizabeth screaming followed by the sound of his mother using explosion

In his haste to find out what was going on harry neglected to notice that the house elf he had found last night was no longer in his room and once again summon Twilight Aegis as he burst into the living room only to see his mother ready to incinerate the house elf from last night while Elizabeth was hiding behind a sofa

Harry chuckled before banishing his sacred treasure "chill out mom don't want you killing my friend" harry said as he walked past his mother and over to the house elf who was hiding in the stone sink "hey its safe now" harry said causing the small house elf to hesitantly pop out of the sink and onto the side

Harry smiled and rubbed her head before turning to his mother who had a questioning look, Elizabeth who was still peeking out behind the sofa and the sins who were in battle mode "calm down mom and Elizabeth just over reacted" harry said causing the sins to relax "Elizabeth get out from behind the sofa someone _needs_ your help" harry said causing Elizabeth to wearily appear from behind the sofa and walk over

"this is a house elf … a child and someone bastard cut her throat open damaging or removing her voice box" harry growled out, in a heartbeat Elizabeth activated her magic the cloak of gold magic covering her body before walking over and placing a few fingers on the house elf's throat and after a few moments Elizabeth smiled as her magic faded "all done although she won't be able to talk for a couple of days" Elizabeth said before gently patting the small house elf on the head

"Fascinating" harry heard merlin say "all I know is she is a symbiotic species" harry said as he picked the house elf up off the table and placed her on the sofa "I'll make breakfast" harry said causing Ban to let out a tired cheer which in turn caused everyone to chuckle knowing harry was their second best cook which allowed Ban to not cook every time the sins got hungry

Harry then headed outside before tapping his foot on the ground making a decent size fire pit before summoning the dead stags, harry then headed to the forest and gathered a large amount of fire wood and heading back and throwing the wood into the pit before using a small explosion to light the fire before tapping his foot on the floor creating a set of stands on each side of the fire before creating a crystal rod and setting it on the ground

Harry then went to work preparing the stags first by skinning them and then gutting them, once cleaned harry began slicing them into sections and placing them on the crystal rod allowing them to cook, once cooked well enough to prepare further harry extracted metal from the ground and turned it into a large frying tray with legs before continuing to cook the meat

A few minutes later harry placed the cooked meat into his pocket dimension before heading inside and re-summoning it before setting it onto the leftover plates, harry then pulled out a few bowls of salad and began to add them to the plates before banishing the now empty bowls to his pocket dimension

"Gonna have to restock I'm out of food" harry murmured to himself before taking the plates over to the table where everyone was already sitting, a few moments later harry joined everyone at the table sitting in-between his mother and Meliodas before frowning as he noticed the house elf wasn't there causing harry to stand up and head over to the sofa where the child house elf was still sitting

"come on time for breakfast" harry said as he picked her up before carrying her over and setting her down on the arm rest of his chair before tucking into his breakfast before frowning once more as he noticed the young elf wasn't eating "go on you can eat" harry said before watching her hesitantly reach out and pull back a piece of meat and hesitantly began to nibble on it causing harry to mile before he began to tuck in

After a few discussions about what would be happening today starting with the weird ceremony, then heading to the bank and getting the inheritance test done and then heading back here "any idea what time this ceremony is" merlin asked causing harry to shake his head "maybe you should head to the bank first" Gowther said

"can't what if the ceremony starts while I'm out" harry asked before sighing "I'll head up to the castle and find out soon, it'll also let me stock up on food" harry said causing merlin and Guila to chuckle as he finished three quarters of his breakfast leaving the rest for the still hesitant house elf "well I'll head up to the castle and see what's going on I'll come get one of you when I need you" harry said before kissing his mother on the cheek and heading out

After a few minutes harry arrived at the castle and headed to the hall where he arrived previously, a short walk later harry arrived at a set of large open doors and headed inside to see the hall filled with students, harry quickly repressed his anger at two familiar faces sitting next to Dumbledore at the head table

As quickly as his anger rose at the sight of his former parents it was surprised knowing that he couldn't cause a scene "ah Mr Yuki I was expecting you last night" harry heard Dumbledore say from the other end of the hall no doubt using magic to amplify his voice, harry stepped into the hall and walked up to the head table "you know as well as I do Dumbledore that I don't want to be here now when is the ceremony" harry asked unaware he was catching the attention of the other three champions

"About an hour Mr Yuki" Dumbledore said causing harry to nod in acknowledgement before feeling a small pulse of magic causing harry to frown as he expanded his senses as he once again felt the small pulse of magic "Mr Yuki" Dumbledore asked concerned about the young man's current behaviour

Without saying anything harry followed the pulse to the left side of the hall to a table where the colours gold and red seemed to clash before noticing the source of the pulse a teenage girl with rather bushy hair and from what he could made out a set of chocolate brown eyes, as harry walked closer he could now see what was causing the pulse of magic

Her left arm seemed to be healing itself or trying to but the girl was barely putting any magic into her arm causing harry to frown as he stopped next to her "excuse me" harry said drawing her attention away from her cereal "what" the girl asked acidly "your arm … the left one may I see it" harry asked

The girl frowned as he eyes darted to her hidden left arm before moving back to harry "why" she asked cautiously "because your hurt and I can help" harry said before watching her eyes widen in shock before narrowing in suspicion "how" she asked "does the fact I removed Dumbledore's hand and the reattached it perfectly ring a bell" harry asked causing her eyes to widen "that was you" she asked causing harry to smile before nodding

"can … can you really fix it" she asked hesitantly all signs of anger and distrust gone from her eyes "if I can't then my teacher can" harry said causing the girl to stand up before hesitantly using her right hand to pull her left arm out of her robe showing harry the damage

Black veins covered her arm and it had nearly no muscle or fat, and at the top near her shoulder was a jagged cut, harry gently reached out and pulled her outer robe back around her left arm covering it up "come with me …" harry said before pausing "Hermione" the girl seemed to whisper

"come with me Hermione it's time to fix your arm" harry said before walking away from the gaping looks of her class mates and over to the doors, by the time the two had arrived Dumbledore and a stern looking woman with green robes had approached them "Mr Yuki where are you taking my student" Dumbledore asked dangerously

"I am taking her to fix the damage that you people obviously cant" harry shot out, harry noticed the woman in the green outer robe lower her head in what seemed like shame "I'm afraid" was all Dumbledore said before twilight aegis had been summoned and placed against his heart "shut up" harry said simply causing Dumbledore to stop talking "I am taking Hermione outside and healing her arm … understand" harry demanded getting a nod from Dumbledore

"harry please behave" harry heard a familiar deep voice say "sorry Escanor but this old fart was trying to prevent me from healing this young woman" harry said before banishing twilight aegis "and what is wrong with her" the behemoth asked as he glanced down at the young girl "poison and damage of her arm" harry said unknowingly causing Hermione's eyes to widen

"now I have some healing to do away from their kind" harry said before walking towards the exit of the castle Hermione following behind as quickly as she could while Escanor had stayed behind for some reason, a short walk from the castle to the house stationed by the lake and harry had now shocked Hermione by using creation to make a chair with arm rests to sin in appear from the ground

"how" Hermione asked in surprise "magic now have a seat and I'll see to your arm" harry said causing Hermione to nod before sitting down and bringing her left arm back out of her robe and onto one of the arm rests "sorry if the chair is uncomfortable" harry said before accessing Elizabeth's healing magic causing his eyes to turn gold instead of their usual purple causing Hermione to gasp

"lets see" harry said as he walked around to the side of the chair and gently placed his left hand on top of hers causing Hermione to restrain her blush before harry placed his right hand at the top of her arm where it connects to the shoulder which also happened to be just above the scar "this might hurt a bit" harry said before a golden aura flared into existence around him

Harry mentally frowned as he targeted the poison as it seemed to be created specifically to remove a magic users ability to use magic, in that instant the aura flare and the black substance began to travel up Hermione's arms causing the girl to whimper in pain before it was extracted through the scar and immediately banished to his pocket dimension

Hermione had to resist the urge of moaning in pleasure as harry's magic washed over her restoring her arm to its former condition, harry began to feel the strain of using the druid powers that were connected to the goddesses and was forced to push more magic into Hermione's arm

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she watched her am begin to fill out and the complexion change from a pale white to the same tone as the rest of her body, seconds later harry removed his hands and cancelled the druid magic as he began to breathe deeply, meanwhile Hermione was once again moving left hand and her fingers like nothing had ever happened

What happened next shocked harry as the bushy haired young woman leapt from her seat and kissed harry shocking the young mage before Hermione broke away and wrapped her arms around the still stunned mage and began to thank him

Meanwhile Guila watched from the living room window and couldn't help but smile when she watched her son get kissed by the girl before the girl had wrapped her arms around his chest and the buried her face in the crook of his neck all the while harry simply moved like a robot the shock of being kissed only fading once the girl had left to return to the castle

Harry instinctually returned the chair to the ground before heading inside where his mother proceeded to drag him upstairs and first congratulate harry on his first kiss causing harry to blush making his face resemble a tomato before Guila decided to give harry the talk which harry had to be thankful that it wasn't Ban or Meliodas as he knew exactly where they would go with it

Harry had then headed back to the castle where Dumbledore was waiting and had tried to question him about how harry had heal 'Ms granger', harry told him it was none of his business how he had healed Hermione before promising to rip the old man apart if harry found out that he was the cause of Hermione's arm being damaged

A short walk of silence later the two arrived at the room where the ceremony was said to be taking place inside the room was the other champions, harry guessed that the adults behind them were their head teachers and a reporter which made harry scowl as he knew what a nuisance they could be at times "hey" harry heard one of the other champions say

Harry looked to the one that had spoken to him "Cedric" the now named Cedric said as he extended his hand, harry reached out and grasped it before shaking it "harry" harry said giving them his first name "as nice as this is Cedric as soon as this is over I need to head off and seeing as your older than Hermione you think you could fill me in about this place" harry asked causing Cedric to nod at the two released the others hand

"Sure just come find me when you get back then" Cedric said causing harry to nod before the door opened admitting an old-ish man with messy white hair and equally messy facial hair, a few minutes of the adults bickering the four champions had lined up next to each other for a ceremony called the weighing of the wands

The name alone made harry snicker at the possible implications, each champion handed over their wand for the old white haired man who was now known as Olivander was commenting on what as inside each wand and its condition

"Ahh it's been a while since I met a Britannia" Olivander commented as he looked at harry who instantly summoned twilight aegis and had it pointed at Olivander "and I take it that this beautiful specimen is your sacred treasure" Olivander commented as he studied twilight aegis "how" harry asked dangerously "the gates have always been accessible young one especially those who know where to look" Olivander said critically "who" harry asked "gloxinia, before both his death and becoming a demon anyway" Olivander commented

"I see" harry commented before straightening up and preparing to banish twilight aegis before Olivander rose his hand "you may not need a foci but I still need to check" Olivander said causing harry to hand over twilight aegis, Olivander's eyes widened at the sight of the staff section before masking it "a weapon from the sacred tree good luck young heir" Olivander said before walking over and saying something to Dumbledore before vanishing

Harry followed Olivander's lead and vanish but instead used pure speed, a few moments later harry had met with his mother and teleported to Gringotts where he would take the inheritance ritual

Once inside harry and Guila were led to the ritual room where a piece of parchment and a black potion was waiting, Ragnarök explained that harry would need to add three drops of blood to the potion and let it change colour before pouring it onto the parchment, harry did as instructed and Guila, harry, Ragnarök and anyone else who read the results would definitely be shocked


	14. Chapter 14

AN: disclaimer on chapter

* * *

Chapter 14 the winds of sorrow & a surprise

Harry blinked a couple of times trying to comprehend what he had just read "is it possible that the ritual is wrong I mean half of this shouldn't even be possible" harry said as his eyes returned to the parchment "the ritual can't be tricked due to your blood whatever Is on there Is correct" Ragnarök said causing harry to sigh before folding it up and placing it inside his jacket

"Thank you for your time Ragnarök" harry said with a slight bow before standing up and walking over to the edge of the room where Guila was waiting "everything alright harry" Guila asked noticing the look of contemplation harry had on his face" harry looked at his mother before shaking his head and smiling "just confused mom I'll fill you in soon" harry said before pulling Guila into a hug and disappearing from the bank

Moments later the two appeared in front of the lake side house at Hogwarts, before Guila could say anything harry headed inside causing Guila to follow after him "harry" Guila asked as he stopped her son sitting on the sofa just staring at the ground before his eyes changed their focus to his mother "sorry processing" harry said softly before standing up and walking over to his mother before hugging her

A few moments later harry stepped back headed to merlin and Arthur's room where he found merlin dissecting a ward stone's magic properties "hey merlin I need a few connection necklaces" harry said "they are in the satchel next to my right hand" Guila said as she continued to focus on the ward stone "thanks" harry said as he walked around her and took the satchel and placing it in his pocket dimension

Harry then reached into his jacket and pulled out the inheritance test results before handing them to Guila "please don't read it till I get back" harry asked causing Guila to frown knowing that the folded parchment she was holding in her hands was causing her son discomfort but nodded in agreement as she placed it into the inside of her bra causing harry to chuckle before hugging his mother once more

"I'll be back by tonight mom" harry said causing Guila to nod before she watched harry vanish causing her to sigh before glancing at merlin who seemed to have ignored her and harry in favour of the ward stone, harry reappeared in front of the arch and walked straight through ignoring the presence of both the civilians and hidden magic users who watched harry disappear as he walked through the hidden gateway

A few moments later harry exited the gateway to see hawk staring at him "hey" harry said setting off the inevitable explosion that was the talking pigs wrath "where the hell have you been" hawk demanded loudly yet somehow he wasn't yelling

"chill hawk you weren't here when we left" harry said before summoning a rune necklace "this will let you come with me when I leave again" harry said as he knelt down and attached the rune stone next to the star boar earing "there now I just need to get aunt Elaine" harry said softly before looking at hawk "I'm gonna pop to the fairy king forest you wanna come or wait here" harry asked hawk "so you can leave me again no chance lets go" hawk said enthusiastically

Harry crouched down and placed his hand on hawk's back before teleporting both of them to the edge of the fairy king's forest "well let's find aunt Elaine "harry said before accessing his fairy form causing him to look like a slightly taller than normal fairy seeing as he was only a couple of inches taller than king and around five or six taller than Elaine

A few minutes later harry found Elaine by what the fairies called the blood pool which was just as it sounded a large pool filled with Ban's blood that allowed the sacred tree to get stronger "Elaine" hawk said announcing the two's arrival, Elaine looked over her shoulder before noticing harry next to hawk "harry" Elaine said in surprise before floating over and pulling harry into a hug

"where is everyone I came over with hawk this morning and everyone was gone" Elaine said before letting go of harry who proceeded to walk over to the blood pond and sit down before explaining what had happened and where the others where "and I got a test done this morning and I thought you should come and see the results" harry said "test" Elaine and hawk asked "inheritance like me being the heir of the fairy king" harry said

"I know that part harry but what did you find that requires me" Elaine asked causing harry to clam up before looking away causing Elaine to frown "is it bad" Elaine asked causing harry to shake his head "good news" Elaine asked causing harry to nod hesitantly "then tell me Elaine said before standing up

"cant" harry said as he stood up and brushed himself down before summoning another rune necklace from his pocket dimension "you need to wear this to get to where we are going" harry said as Elaine took the necklace and slipped the necklace on "so what was on the test result" Elaine asked once again causing harry to grab her hand before touching hawk and teleporting the two to the boar hat before both Elaine and harry froze up as the winds of sorrow seemed to hit them

For Elaine it was like the years she was separated from Ban wanting to reunite with him but knowing she never would, harry once again experience his early childhood where he wanted his former parents attention causing his heart to sink before the winds began to fade "harry" Elaine asked as she noticed the trance like state her friends son was in

Seconds later harry took off running towards the forest of Camelot Elaine and hawk following "harry" Elaine and hawk called out to harry as they chased after him, Elaine frowned as harry didn't respond before having to restrain a tear as she once again felt the winds of sorrow and the feeling of despair returned "HARRY" Elaine screamed as she watched harry charge into the forest

Elaine without even thinking flew after harry hawk running behind her as she tried to keep up with harry who seemed to be getting faster before the sound of someone humming reached her ears and the feeling of regret got stronger, a few minutes later Elaine found harry standing in front of a small hill that was hidden within the forest

The hill was about twice of the height of harry and a couple of meters wide "harry" Elaine asked before watching harry place his hand on the hill before his eyes cleared up and gasped for breath as if the run he had just done had exhausted him "it hurts" harry groaned as he clutched his head the humming coming from the hill seemed to affect him worse than the winds of sorrow had

"Someone … inside" harry struggled to say before the humming stopped, a few moments later harry had recomposed himself "sorry but someone is in … that cave" harry said "harry that's a" Elaine said before harry interrupted "really old cave nature has just hidden it" harry said "harry if someone was in there they would most likely be dead by now" Elaine explained causing harry to shake his head before bring his hand up and placing It on the hill

"Devastation" harry chanted activating the spell, Elaine watched as the hill began to turn to dust as if it was being aged or reduced to sand like it would when Diane or harry use sand whirl, moments later the hill had been reduced to sand "odd" harry said as he noticed the large lump near the center of the sand pile

With a wave of his hand a large gust of wind swept through the forest and blew away the sand until it revealed a small bundle of black and white which immediately began to move, on instinct harry called out twilight aegis before his eyes widened at the sight of the white clumps moving away to reveal a child

Harry banished twilight aegis and walked over to the child followed by Elaine and hawk, harry crouched down and his eyes met the dull white eyes of the child, harry's first though was that the child was blind but soon discovered she could once he noticed the blueish white pupil that was almost perfectly hidden within the rest of the eye

Harry then glanced at her dress or what was left of it before deeming it unsalvageable as it was barely hanging on and removed his jacket before wrapping the child up with it, surprisingly the young girl had yet to say anything as harry lifted her up but the moment she noticed Elaine a flicker of recognition appeared yet the young girl said nothing

"Let's head to the boar hat we'll use the gate later" harry said causing the young girl to look at him in confusion, harry using his free arm grabbed Elaine and using his foot to make contact with hawk before teleporting the four of them to the boar hat "could you get her settled in and I'll cook something" harry said causing Elaine to nod before she took the young girl who cuddled up into Elaine

"What about me" hawk asked "I'll make you some scraps" harry said simply as Elaine floated inside harry following behind her before heading into the kitchen while Elaine carried the young girl upstairs, harry smiled as he gathered the required ingredients for foods that are soft on ones stomach before making a few dishes

The dishes were comprised of soup, a plate of dumplings with minced port inside and a few sandwiches with either soft cheese or pulled chicken, harry then proceeded to dump the leftovers into a bowl and carried it over to hawk who was looking out the window "scraps are ready" harry said as he placed the bowl on the ground "thanks harry" hawk said as he got down before tucking straight in

Harry then looked out the window only to see the same snowy out from a few of days ago staring back at him, harry chuckled before opening the window allowing the owl into the pub before perching herself on one of the rafters

Harry then gathered the food he had cooked before carrying it upstairs and into Meliodas and Elizabeth's room where the young girl was currently sleeping once again while Elaine sat next to her, harry placed the food onto the dresser next to the bed "how is she" harry asked as he put the last plate down "she needs a haircut harry said as he took in the girls knotted `

"That bad" Elaine asked softly causing harry to nod "I would advise cutting it all bit it's salvageable from just below her shoulders upwards "it'll need a fair bit of washing but that section should be salvageable granted I'll need moms help but I can remove the damaged and dead sections which is more than three quarters of her hair" harry said softly as he walked over and sat next to Elaine

"how long was she in there" Elaine asked softly "a long time according to Arthur … long before Camelot became a kingdom at least so around two hundred years or older" harry said softly as he tried to determine the young girls race and was currently stuck between enhanced human like Escanor or a demon like Meliodas

"she needs to eat" harry said softly not really wanting to wake the girl up "I know harry just let her have some rest" Elaine replied just as softly before glancing at harry "harry" Elaine asked before her eyes returned to the sleeping child "yeah" harry asked "can … can you see if she has a name" Elaine "I could but with her asleep I would have to hunt for it, to be honest it would be easier and far quicker to wait for her to wake up" harry said

Harry steeled his resolve before gently shaking the child's shoulders causing her to slowly open her eyes as she woke up "morning" harry said softly before noticing the child's eyes lock onto Elaine "mommy" the child's weak voice asked "sorry" Elaine asked in confusion before a weight impacted into her stomach knocking her onto the bed "mommy came back" the young girl said her head nuzzled against Elaine's stomach

"hey" harry said softly causing the girl to look at him "I'm harry" harry said as the tip of his right index finger began to glow a gentle white, the young girl looked back up at Elaine "mommy" she asked questioningly "invasion" harry said softly firing the bolt of magic into the back of the girls neck before accessing her memories

He watched as the girl was created by a mage who had lost her daughter and she was meant to be a perfect replacement … but she wasn't and her creator realised that only moments after finishing creating her in that instant her creator ended her own life, harry then watched as the living doll wondered the lands of Britannia before meeting a human who resembled Elaine rather closely

Harry then watched as the nameless doll received her name Madrigal, harry then watched as the woman explained how she couldn't stay as she was to get married causing Madrigal to use her magic to ensnare the woman forcing her to stay which both slightly scared yet at the same time impressed him

Madrigal seemed to possess a music based magic that could influence both ones emotions and thoughts making someone happy or in extreme cases bending the listener to the will of the user, harry resumed the memory as he watched Madrigal spend time with the woman playing games, reading and many other activities

After a few weeks Madrigal and the lady who she referred to as mommy found themselves surrounded by hundreds of knights who were demanding that she hand over her 'mother' in a panic madrigal attempted to drive them away through the use of her magic but harry noted that her fear of the situation was affecting how she used her magic her whistling faltering every few seconds

The knights seemed to waver before Madrigal's hold over them broke and the girl was overwhelmed and rendered unconscious unaware that the woman had also regained control of her mind and body, once she had regained consciousness she found herself inside a dark cave her thoughts turning to her 'mother' and how she would come back before returning to the realm of Morpheus

The last fragment harry managed to see was that of Madrigal in a park humming a sad sounding melody before gently removing himself from Madrigal's mind only to hear Madrigal humming and the feeling of Madrigal's magic permeating the air "Madrigal stop it" harry said causing the young girl to stop humming

Harry placed his left hand on the shoulder of a cloudy eyed Elaine "absolute cancel" harry said activating the magic neutralizing spell, moments later the cloudiness faded from Elaine's eyes as Madrigal's magic was purged from her system "better" harry asked as he stood up "harry" Elaine asked in confusion "yeah this little lady" harry said before leaning over and pulling Madrigal away from Elaine who instantly began to struggle in his grip

Harry simply ignore the struggling child who he was now holding against his chest "her magic allows her to influence a person's mind be it emotion or ensnaring it completely" harry said letting the situation sink in "she … you mean she tried to control me" Elaine asked "not exactly at least it didn't feel like that" harry said before wincing in pain as Madrigal sunk her teeth into his shoulder

"Elaine this girl Madrigal is a doll just like Gowther" harry explained hiding the pain that Madrigal was causing as she seemed to bite harder without letting go "a woman created her after her dead daughter then offed herself when Madrigal showed she wasn't the woman's daughter" harry said as he watched Elaine's eyes open

"After wondering for months she met a woman who looked to be a noble" harry said before chuckling although the sound of pain was obvious in the laugh "she looked like she could be your child, the lady as Madrigal knew her as for a short time named her showing her kindness" harry said before frowning "Madrigal never knowing love or kindness latched onto the woman and used her magic to try and keep her new 'mother' with her" harry explained

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Madrigal began to bite even harder causing his clavicle to show signs of stress like it was about to break "Elaine before I continue can you take her" harry pleaded before feeling the clavicle starting to break, in seconds Elaine had floated off the bed and wrapped her arms around Madrigal causing the child to stop biting before she was removed from harry grip

Elaine gasped as blood rad over harry's shoulder and onto his shirt "damn" harry said glancing at the missing chunk of flesh and muscle that was hanging onto the outside of wound by a few threads of skin "for a kid she has a sharp set harry chuckled to himself before summoning a medical kit

Elaine simply stood in shock of the damage Madrigal had done to harry before floating over to the bed and setting her down before floating down to meet Madrigal's eye level, harry heard Elaine say something to Madrigal but blocked them out in favouring of stitching the chunk back into his arm which took around ten minutes before activating Elizabeth's magic allowing him to heal showing nothing more than the stitches harry then removed creating a small scar

Harry knew that the only way he would scar was that if something was blocking the healing process hence putting the stitches in first before healing plus it would be entertaining to explain that he had been scarred by a five year old girl despite her being around two hundred and fifty

"Harry are you ok" harry heard Elaine say as she watched harry remove the stitching "yeah stings a bit" harry said as he removed the final stitch "but it ought to get a good laugh from the others" harry chuckled "harry she tried to bite your arm off" Elaine said her tone filled with worry "and I would have done the same at her age auntie" harry said as he stood up and stretched

"harry that's different" Elaine said softly "trust me considering her past and that she thought I was taking her away from you, I was luck she only had enough strength to bite" harry said before glancing at Madrigal who was sitting on the bed while looking down at the floor "what'd you do kill her puppy" harry asked as he looked at Elaine

"no I told her that it's unacceptable to bite people" Elaine said softly as she glanced at Madrigal "and" harry prompted causing Elaine shake her head "just drop it harry" Elaine said softly causing harry to nod "come on she needs to eat and I don't think I'm going to get her to eat" harry said causing Elaine to nod before floating over to the table and grabbing the warm bowl of soup before floating over and sitting down next to Madrigal

Harry then watched as Elaine coaxed Madrigal into eating someone the soup, harry decided to head back down stairs and talk to hawk while Elaine fed Madrigal "hey hawk" harry said as he exited the stairway and entered the bar as he summoned a replacement shirt and jacket identical to the ones he was wearing

"Harry why didn't you have a shirt on" hawk asked warily "our guest tried to bite my arm off" harry chuckled as he put his shirt on "are you ok" hawk asked in concern "I'm fine" harry said in amusement as he put his jacket on "it's not like I don't know pain" harry said "harry" hawk sighed as harry walked behind the bar

"Aren't you a bit young" hawk question as he noticed harry pull out a familiar bottle of Vanya Ale "what mom doesn't know can't hurt her anyway I kill for the kingdom of Liones I think I can't have a small drink every now and then" harry said before staking a large gulp "so what had Elaine worked up earlier" hawk asked causing harry to drink the remainder of the bottle in one go before putting the now empty bottle on the counter "just a bit of new info that I have to tell the others" harry said not wanting to dwell on the subject

"Whatever" hawk said causing harry to chuckle "hey hawk" harry said "yeah" hawk asked "why do you go to the fairy realm so often" harry asked "bah there isn't much else to do is there" hawk said causing harry to smile "at times but with the sins it can be rather entertaining" harry said causing hawk to chuckle

Both turned their attention to the ceiling as they heard a thump "Madrigal or Elaine" harry asked softly before walking over to one of the tables and sitting down before summoning a book that described tyrant dragons

Elaine sighed softly as Madrigal hugged her torso as her mind went back over the conversation she had with the young girl "mommy" Madrigal asked breaking Elaine out of her train of thought "yes" Elaine asked from her place on the floor "thank you" Madrigal said softly causing Elaine to smile "I take that as a yes" Elaine asked before feeling Madrigal nod against her stomach

" _Madrigal" Elaine said softly causing the child to look up at her from her spot on the bed "do you understand why I'm not happy" Elaine asked softly causing Madrigal to shake her head "you hurt harry Madrigal when he was trying to help you" Elaine said as softly as before "but he took me away from you mommy" Madrigal answered tears building up in her eyes_

" _Madrigal you tried to bite his arm off" Elaine explained to the child "but" Madrigal tried to say before Elaine cut her off "no Madrigal you tried to hurt someone without understanding the situation" Elaine said feeling a bit embarrassed about saying that to a five year old "I can't hurt him" Madrigal asked causing Elaine to shake her head_

" _No" Elaine said simply "ok mommy" Madrigal said causing Elaine to restrain a sigh "Madrigal I'm not your mother" Elaine said causing tears to appear in madrigals eyes "but your mommy you came back" Madrigal said causing Elaine to restrain another sigh "Madrigal I'm not her I'm Elaine a fairy … technically the fairy princess but still I'm not the person you think I am" Elaine explained_

" _but you are your mommy" Madrigal said in a pleading voice "Madrigal I'm not her" Elaine said softly as her mind went over several possibilities and a few conversations she had previously had with Guila "but" Elaine said causing Madrigal to look up at her again "I do want a child" Elaine confessed getting a look of confusion from Madrigal_

" _Me and my husband can have children but because both of us are different species it's much harder" Elaine gently admitted before reaching out and brushing a stray piece of hair back behind Madrigal's ear "mommy" Madrigal asked causing Elaine to smile softly "yes if you really want I can be our mommy" Elaine said before Madrigal slammed into her torso her small arms trying to wrap around her stomach_

"Elaine you ok" Elaine heard harry say from the other side of the door snapping her out of the thoughts "fine harry" Elaine said from her spot on the floor "comfy" harry asked in amusement as he glanced at Madrigal who had fallen asleep in top of Elaine's stomach "not the worst" Elaine said with a smile before harry walked over and lifted her off the floor before carrying the two to the bed "so what has her so happy" harry asked as he walked over to the table and picked up the half eaten meals

"you have a cousin now" Elaine said with a slight smirk causing harry to chuckle "just be careful _auntie_ she is a five year old with access to her magic" harry said causing Elaine to simply giggle "and so did you at her age" Elaine said as harry walked towards the door "true but I couldn't control people with mine" harry said using his foot to open the door "and I'll teach her right from wrong" Elaine said causing harry to chuckle "with Ban as a father good luck with that" harry said leaving a frowning Elaine behind knowing harry was right to an extent

A few hours later after Madrigal had woken up harry and Elaine had set to work dealing with her hair, the first thing harry had done was have Elaine wash it as harry had no intention of seeing either his aunt or Madrigal naked

After half an hour the two had exited the bathroom fully dressed and both had wet hair, harry had sat on the bed Madrigal sitting in front of him as he began to tackle her damaged plum violet hair, almost two hours later harry had finally managed to get to the healthy hair that was now shoulder length and currently being brushed by harry while Madrigal hummed happily influencing both Elaine and harry making them happy as well

A few minutes later harry finished evening out madrigals hair so it wouldn't look like someone had just cut it willy-nilly "all done" harry said banishing the scissors back to his pocket dimension before lifting Madrigal up an setting her on the floor allowing harry to get off of the bed

Harry glanced out of the window and into the darkness showing it was around five at night "we should leave soon" harry said softly to himself as he watched Madrigal run over and hug Elaine, harry reached into his pocket dimension and summoned two of the rune necklaces "harry what are those" Elaine asked drawing Madrigal's attention to the necklaces in his hand

"in short auntie key's that you both need to put on" harry said as he walked over to the two and passed them to Elaine who proceeded to put her own on before slipping the other onto Madrigal "key for what exactly" Elaine asked as she picked Madrigal up and followed harry out of the room "dimensional travel" harry said simply causing Elaine to freeze for a brief moment before following after harry once again

"which dimension" Elaine asked as she felt a knot in her stomach "the one where I came from" harry said softly as he walked into the bar "hey porky it's time to go" harry said "DON'T CALL ME PORKY" hawk yelled at harry before sighing and walking over to the door "either way hawk time ti go" harry said as he picked up the lock and let the others leave before sealing the boar hat before taking the lead and explaining how the arch would work

"and by wearing a rune stone you can safely pass through without dying" harry finished "but why would we die if we didn't have these" Elaine asked "I don't know it's just something me and merlin figured out and fixed since we didn't have the time to check, although knowing her she is currently or has already figured out why" harry said

Elaine and hawk chuckled as they knew harry was right while Madrigal looked at harry curiously trying to figure out who this merlin was "come on" harry said before walking through the watery like barrier separating the two worlds followed by Elaine, madrigal and hawk seconds later

Harry appeared in his old world soon joined by hawk, Elaine and Madrigal "time to move" harry said as he felt foreign magic fill the area before placing a hand on Elaine's shoulder and using his leg to keep contact with hawk before teleporting them to the edge of the Hogwarts ward line which caused him to miss the arrival of several magic users

Harry sighed in relief as the four appeared at the edge of the Hogwarts's grounds and crossed the ward line with the others following him all the while wondering why so much foreign magic filled the area when they arrived and wished he could have stuck around but he couldn't put Elaine, Madrigal or hawk in danger

The walk from the ward line to the lake was silent as harry's mind drifted to the inheritance results once more still trying to understand several of the things that were on it, granted harry was ecstatic over one of the results but the rest both confused and worried him to no end "harry" Elaine asked softly breaking him out of his train of thought "what's up" harry asked as the four approached the mansion

"Are you ok" Elaine asked as she floated beside harry "just … I'm trying to figure how something happened … how it could even happen considering I don't remember it" harry said softly as they arrived at the door "are you going to tell me" Elaine asked softly as harry began to push the door open

"Soon enough" harry said as he pushed the door open to see all seven of the sins, Arthur and his mother sitting at the large table "we're back" harry said drawing everyone's attention before feeling a rather familiar killing intent, harry glanced at the table and noted that Ban was the one radiating the killing intent which Elaine became aware of rather quickly

"Ban I swear to the goddesses that if you don't stop that you will sleep on the floor for a month" Elaine said slightly angrily, seconds later Ban's killer intent vanished causing Elaine to smile "auntie" harry said bringing Elaine's attention back to harry "yes harry" Elaine asked

"could you sit down for a minute" harry asked which got a nod from Elaine who floated over to Ban and sat down resting Madrigal in her lap "hawk there should be some scraps round here happy hunting" harry said softly before walking over to Guila who during his requests had stood up and waited for him

As soon as the two were within arm's reach with pulled the other into a hug "are you ok" Guila asked softly causing harry to shake his head before stepping back a couple of steps " the results" harry requested softly, Guila gently reached into her dress and pulled out the results

Harry had to resist smiling at Elaine's reaction who was currently covering madrigals eyes "it's alright Elaine" harry said amused at the situation before walkover over and sitting in the seat next to his mothers who had joined him seconds later "so what's up Guila has been worrying all day" Meliodas said

"This morning I went back to the bank for the test and … the results were … they shouldn't be possible" harry said softly "well" merlin asked wanting to know what sort of scenario had one of her favourite students wound up "Meliodas could I borrow Lostvayne" harry asked, Meliodas drew Lostvayne and threw it over to harry who caught it and replicated himself eleven times also recreating the results eleven times before ordering his clones to hand the results out

Once the results had been handed out all but one of the harry's walked over to the sofa's and sat down discussing things among themselves "I'll never get used to seeing me talk to myself" harry said softly before sitting down "look at who my parents are" harry said softly fearing the outcome

"Parents that's a … few … harry why are all of us being called either your parents or aunt and uncle" Arthur asked uncertainly "I … I don't know" harry all but whispered as his fears began to seep into his conscious thoughts and the biggest one was his fear of being rejected again "mothers lily potter, me, Elizabeth, Diane and Guila" merlin said in confusion as she continued "fathers James potter, Meliodas, Arthur and harlequin" merlin said before continuing "biological aunt and uncles Elaine, Ban gowther and Escanor" merlin said before glancing at harry

"It's not impossible" merlin said before looking back at the paper causing harry's head to snap upwards as he looked at her "how" harry asked although anyone else could tell he was begging her to tell him "back when you were five you absorbed a part of each of us after your core vanished which in turn created your new core" merlin said keeping her eye on the paper in her hands

"From there your body spent an entire month integrating each of our magic but we didn't account for you physically bonding with our blood" merlin explained "I'm sorry but I have to cut in are you saying that harry is not only Guila's son but is mine … our" Elizabeth asked as she gestured to herself and Meliodas before waving to the other couples at the table "barring Ban, Elaine and Escanor who are an aunt and uncles essentially" merlin said before harry was tackled off his chair by a squealing Diane and Elizabeth while Elaine had a slight pout the others were either smiling at the women's reactions or shell shocked at the news that harry was biologically their son

"Better get used to being a doll harry because you won't be left alone anytime soon" Arthur said with a slight smile before re-reading his list

Name

Harry Yuki

formerly – Harry no name

formerly – Harry James Potter

Race – human, demon, fairy, giant

Parents and immediate family

Lily potter and James potter – disowned – birth parents

Guila Yuki – mother – magical and blood adoption

Elizabeth and Meliodas – mother and father – magical and blood adoption

Merlin Pendragon and Arthur Pendragon – mother and father – magical and blood adoption

Diane and Harlequin – mother and father – magical and blood adoption

Elaine and Ban – aunt and uncle – magical and blood adoption

Gowther – uncle – magical and blood adoption

Escanor – uncle – magical and blood adoption

Titles

Lord Slytherin – inherited via conquest

Lord le fay – chosen by magic

Hair of the fairy king – chosen by sacred tree

Prince of the demon world – direct heir

Prince of the giant clan – chosen by Dolor

Paternal titles

Potter – disowned

Gryffindor – disowned

Peverell – disowned

Maternal titles

Evans – disowned

Hufflepuff – disowned

Pendragon – active lord – harry Yuki

"So this world had a pendragon too" Arthur said softly getting merlin's attention "so it does" was all she managed to say

The rest of the night was spent with harry's new mothers all sitting down and talking about where they would go with it, the men just accepted it as they had known harry for nine years and harry himself had decided to leave the mansion for a few hours using his water magic he had named calypso's embrace had walked over the surface of the lake and sat on top of the water

Harry closed his eyes as he felt his power over calypso's embrace increased as the light of the full moon covered the lake, harry let a small smile grace his face as he felt his senses expand into the water below him letting him see the many strange creatures of the lake and oddly the ridiculously large squid that was if he was right asleep at the bottom of the lake

Soon enough harry had headed back to the house/mansion and headed to his room avoiding everyone until tomorrow "odd" harry said to himself as he noticed a small letter on his bed which instead of reading he slung onto his dresser and proceeded to get changed into a set of pyjama bottoms and slipped into bed before drifting off to sleep unaware of the plot being concocted by the women in the house

Harry groaned as he felt someone laying on his back "wha" harry grumbled as he loved over his shoulder to see Madrigal sleeping on top of his back "meh" harry groaned before dropping his head back onto the pillow "how'd she even get in here" harry grumbled before allowing his eyes to close before he felt Madrigal getting up "mommy" Madrigal asked sleepily

"no Madrigal harry " harry grumbled from within his pillow "where's mommy" Madrigal asked as she crawled off of harry " I don't know Madrigal" harry said before cracking his left eye open to see Madrigal's white eyes starting at him "help me find mommy" Madrigal asked causing harry to roll over allowing him to glance out the window

The sun still hadn't risen yet he knew he had slept more than several hours meaning it was somewhere around six am, harry rolled back over "Madrigal come here" harry said softly causing the young girl to pull herself back onto the bed showing off her white nightdress

Harry reached out and pulled the young girl under the quilt his arms wrapped around her "go back to sleep when you wake up we'll fine mommy ok" harry asked feeling his grip on consciousness slipping away "promise" harry heard Madrigal ask "promise, now sleep" harry said before returning to the world of Morpheus

Madrigal had soon joined harry curling up into him absorbing his excess body heat unaware that Elaine and Elizabeth had set them up for a new photo opportunity, a few hours later harry woke up feeling energy flowing through his body followed by the sound of Madrigal humming and a slight tug on his hair

"Madrigal what are you doing" harry asked causing her to stop humming "mommy told me to make your hair pretty" Madrigal said before she continued humming as she did something to his hair "Madrigal I do have things to do today" harry said causing the young girl to stop "mommy" Madrigal said before harry cut her off "Madrigal you can make my hair pretty later I promise but right now I need to get up" harry said softly "promise" Madrigal asked causing harry to nod before feeling Madrigal let go of his hair allowing him to stand up

Harry instantly took advantage of the ward technically he could not teleport inside of the ward but he was found out that as long as he stayed away from the barrier itself he would be able to teleport without repercussion, doing this allowed him to teleport into the lake itself before stripping off and washing up

Half an hour later harry swam out of the black lake and used calypso's embrace to repel the water off his body and hair before materialising his clothes around his body "gotta thank merlin for showing me how to make a pocket dimension" harry said before teleporting to the entrance of the castle

"Time for some food" harry said to himself before walking into the castle, the second his foot made contact with the castle he had activated creation and got a layout of the castle, despite knowing where the kitchen filled with house elves where harry opted to heading to the hall where he had first arrived

The moment harry entered the hall everyone fell silent, harry's eyes flicked over the room before spotting Hermione sitting at the red and gold table and was desperately avoiding his gaze, harry walked around the side of the hall and over to Hermione who was sitting at the lowest end of the table on her own

"morning" harry said softly as he sat down next to her causing Hermione to close her book "h…hi harry" Hermione said hesitantly "hey Hermione can you help Cedric show me around" harry asked causing the young witch to nod rapidly before the two headed over to the yellow and black table and retried Cedric before heading out into the castle to learn more about it

Meanwhile a girl dressed in a green and silver robe watched as her only chance to be free of her curse left the great hall "please let him help me" was all she said before leaving to go after them

* * *

thank you for reading this chapter and now for informtion about our newest character Madrigal who was created by FANactic Writer who i thank for not only for providing me with the oc but helping me with parts of the story

Name: Madrigal Starling

Age: 5 (Physically and Mentally), 250 (Chronically).

Gender: Female

Race: Doll

Magic Power: Sympathy (This name have double meaning. It's refer to both a musical sympathy as well as the emotion sympathy.): A power that allow the user to manipulate emotions via music. A type of Persuasion Magic. It's a defensive/supportive magic. The pros of this magic is that like a Phoenix Song it can strengthen the Will, Resolve, Hope, and Courage of their allies through the user music and like a Siren Song can manipulate their enemies to aid the user or attacking one another. The cons of this magic is that the user must have complete control of their emotions. Losing control of their emotions will affect the sound of the music and thus lessen the control the user have against the target(s) emotions. In other words their emotion 'bleed' into the music changing the tone (Ex: If the user loses their anger while playing a peaceful song to get enemies to leave peacefully the song will have less effect and can easily be broken by the enemies.).

History: Madrigal creator was a Mage who lost her apprentice/daughter in a magic experiment gone wrong. Being prideful and not accepting her daughter's death the Mage believe she could bring her back from death. After many decades of trying the Mage succeeded in creating a near perfect copy of her daughter body but while having a soul failed in being a copy of her daughter soul. Driven mad by her failure to create a perfect copy of her daughter the Mage killed herself.

Sin: Left alone after her creator death Madrigal began to feel lonely and long for companionship and affection. One day she came across a young noble Lady on her way to her marriage to a noble Lord. The Lady showed Madrigal, for the first time in her short life, kindness by naming the then unnamed girl. Not wanting the first person to show her any kind of affection to leave her Madrigal used her Magic Power to manipulate The Lady to stay with her not understanding what she did was wrong. Meanwhile The Lady fiancee began a search for The Lady that nearly started a war until she was found. When The Lord and a small army came to take back The Lady Madrigal try to use her Magic Power on them to leave but due to her fear and panic of losing The Lady failed to manipulate their emotions to do so. In the end The Lady was freed from Madrigal control and returned to her fiancee. Madrigal was charged with the crime of Greed (it was her Greed for The Lady affections that nearly cause a war) and sentenced to 'death' by being sealed within a cave to die of thirst and starvation (they didn't knew she was a doll thus she didn't need eat or drink). With time she was forgotten about thus was never unsealed.

Description: She have very pale bordering translucent skin. She have long, almost to the ground (due to having been unable to cut it while sealed), wavy coarse iridescent plum violet hair. She have unique large round white opal eyes. She have a waif-like built. She have a thin oval shaped face. Small pink lips. Thin pointed eyebrows. long eyelashes. Small pointy nose.

Personality: She have a very quiet but affectionate personality. Despite her quiet personality she is prone to emotional fits since she is still a child mentally and physically and will react like a child when things don't go her way especially when she feel she'll lose those who are affectionate to her. She will be protective and loyal (to the point she's willing to die) to those who show her kindness. She is extremely clingy to those she attached to and claim as her's. When those she care for are threatened she react to the extremes. Mostly because she haven't been taught when she have gone to far and why her reactions are wrong. She have a love for music and reading and spent a lot of time people watching to learn more about social ques. She have a bad habit of mimicking those around her including their bad habits. When it come down to it she is similar yet differ from her fellow doll Gowther. While both lack social ques Gowther have less emotions but more maturity than her while she is the opposite in that she have more emotions but less maturity than him.

Animal: raven

Sacred Treasure: Triple Ocarina Domina Caritas (The lady charity). (I kinda wanted to give her Sacred Treasure an ironic name by naming it after the virtue opposite to her sin.). It would be a dark blue boarding black color with a single large white feather motif on it.

if you find madrigal doesn't match her personality yet just wait


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 15 the cursed moon

Harry looked at Cedric and Hermione is disbelief "and they still haven't found it" harry asked "well they know where it is but no one can access the chamber" Hermione said "I swear your kind is useless, can you show me where this _entrance_ is" harry asked getting shocked looks from the two "trust me I can fight a tyrant dragon and live an overgrown snake shouldn't be too much" harry said causing the two students and non-student to head up the moaning myrtle's bathroom

Once the three had arrived harry looked at them in disbelief "his is the entrance you couldn't just blow it up" harry asked unable to believe how simple their kind could be "it could be charmed to be indestructible" Hermione said softly causing harry to snort "Hermione trust me when I say this _anything_ can be broken with enough of the right thing" harry said before an oppressive aura filled the room and expanded out into the castle before covering the rest of the grounds

Harry's demon mark had released the darkness which rushed to harry's right arm covering leaving only his now glowing red sin mark untouched against his black arm "time to open up" harry said before spinning on his foot and driving his blackened right fist into the column of sinks shattering not just one but all eight sinks reducing them to shrapnel that destroyed the bathroom stalls

"Indestructible my ass" harry said as he sealed his demon power back into the mark before glancing at Hermione and Cedric "well I'm gonna go kill some big snake I wouldn't advise following me" harry said before jumping down the tunnel leaving a shock Hermione, Cedric and hidden follower

At the bottom of the tunnel harry discovered hundred if not thousands of skeletons "shit I'll have to use my demon form to fight this thing damn place is too small for my giant form" harry grumbled as he stood up and began to walk down the tunnel a small explosion hovering in his left hand allowing him to see which skull he would have to step on next

"Hmm big" harry said as he noticed the fifty foot snake skin laying on top of the bones before approaching a large circular door with several snakes on it "you know this would probably be a good time to see if I can still talk snake" harry mused to himself before his right arm was once again bathed in the darkness of the demon clan

"Nah" harry said before burying his fist into the door blowing it off its hinges and into the chamber become falling into a large waterway at the other end that surrounded a rather stupid looking face, the problem was that the mouth of the statue was wide open "shit your last master must have left you with some room to move around" harry said before stepping into the chamber

Harry's body was suddenly covered with veins of darkness making it look like his skin was cracking, without warning harry vanished in a burst of speed as the basilisk burst from the waterway and attempted to devour him

Harry grinned at the sight of the king of serpents before summoning twilight aegis "time for a challenge" harry said before vanishing in a burst of speed and attempting to drive twilight aegis into the exposed underbelly, harry's eyes widened in surprised as twilight aegis's blade simply bounced off the basilisk's underbelly before its tail shot out of the waterway and drove itself into harry's stomach

Harry gathered the darkness around his stomach negating the damage but also managed to get sent flying into the face at the other end of the room "fucking snake" harry grumbled as he pulled himself out of the stone face and running over to twilight aegis and picking it up before allowing his darkness to once again spread over his body

"damn snake that should have sliced through … of course its hide is infused with magic" harry said before a malicious grin spread over his face before walking over to the large body of water surrounding the face "her kitty, kitty" harry said trying to piss the basilisk off

Seconds later the large body of water exploded upwards as the basilisk reared its head and once more tried to eat him "let's see if this works" harry mumbled before side stepping the basilisk at the last second causing its fangs to become trapped in the ground "absolute cancel" harry said as his hand smacked the basilisk away from the ground snapping its fangs and sending the sixty feet long serpent crashing into the wall now sporting a large dent in its jaw

"perfect" harry grinned darkly before unleashing his demonic power, meanwhile Cedric and Hermione were staring at the pipe listening to the basilisk hissing in pain and the occasion explosion with a hint of maniacal laughter "is he … toying with it" Cedric asked as another explosion reached his ears

"what's the brat doing now" a new voice said causing both student to turn around to see someone around the height of a third year with blond hair and a suit on (anime outfit) "who" Cedric asked before Meliodas interrupted "I'm Meliodas on of the brats dads and the dragon sin of wrath" Meliodas said as he walked over to the tube "so what is he doing now" Meliodas asked once again

"he … he's fighting" Hermione said before Meliodas cut her off "if harry was _fighting_ this place wouldn't be standing he's toying with something what" Meliodas asked "a basilisk" Hermione said "a what" Meliodas asked "big snake, can kill with a glance and has one of the most poisonous venoms in the world" Cedric said

"damn that sounds like fun, shouldn't be surprised he didn't come and get us" Meliodas said before feeling the castle shake violently "earthquake" Hermione asked as the castle ceased shaking "no harry" Meliodas said as the sounds of flame faded to reveal someone walking through the tunnel followed by the sound of something being dragged through "hey brat still alive" Meliodas shouted down the pipe

"yeah I'm good got bit though, bastard had an extra set of main fangs" harry yelled back up causing Hermione to gasp "damage" Meliodas shouted "poison already neutralized it, strong stuff though" harry shouted back up "got the body with you" Meliodas asked as the two noises stopped "need a hand" Meliodas asked "no I'll fly up" harry said causing Meliodas to chuckle

"fly" Meliodas heard Hermione whisper "yeah he can fly and a lot more not stand back" Meliodas said before walking over to the door out of the girls bathroom followed hesitantly by Cedric and Hermione "alright it's clear" Meliodas said, a couple of minutes later harry flew up his large purple butterfly like wings behind him as he dragged up an large snake head

Hermione and Cedric gasped as they say the bloody eye sockets "what something on my shirt" harry asked as he landed on the edge "its eye" Cedric said in fear "oh those … yeah I may or may not have crushed one and knowing merlin she'll want at least one" harry asked causing the two visible students to blink in surprise "merlin" Hermione and Cedric asked in surprise

"Technically merlin pendragon but hey she never told us her birth name" Meliodas said causing harry to chuckle "that's right you had a merlin too" harry said peeking Meliodas's attention "seriously" Meliodas asked "yeah some old man ... served King Arthur if I remember correctly" harry said causing Meliodas to chuckle

"Still it should be entertaining when the start using her name as a curse again" harry chuckled "such as" harry asked causing harry to walk over to Meliodas dragging the basilisk body behind him "well" harry said before leaning down and whispering the only curse he knew connected to merlin's name

The instant the last word left his mouth Meliodas broke down laughing while harry just chuckled "so … wanna see what basilisk taste like" harry asked causing a twinkle to appear in his eyes "no Meliodas you _can't_ cook goddess knows how Elizabeth puts up with your cooking" harry said causing Meliodas to wilt "come on you four we need to get this back to the house I've stripped it of several magical properties already" harry said causing Hermione and Cedric to look at him oddly "four" the two asked together

"Yeah invisible girl next to the door" Meliodas said causing the two to look at the door where the outline of a body appeared before a teenage girl faded into view "right now I'm busy so if you need something just follow us" harry said before shifting back into his human form causing his wings to retreat into his back

"Either way I have to get this to merlin who will salivate at the chance to dissect and study this bastard" harry said before walking through the door dragging the sixty four foot carcass out behind him grateful that if Diane ate in her reduced size it would translate to the same amount in her giant form

Harry thought back to the druid tattoo hidden on Diane's left shoulder which acted like a switch between her giantess form and human sized form the work itself was ingenious the runes infused with the tattoo absorbed nature energy and instead of using it for healing purposes it give her the ability create a more permanent version of merlin's minimum tablets

The tattoo itself made harry smile as it was a small set of fairy wings "why were you following us" harry heard Hermione hiss as Meliodas, Hermione, Cedric and the unnamed student had caught up with harry and were walking behind him on either side of the basilisk carcass

Harry blocked them out as Meliodas caught up and began walking next to him "Guila is going to be pissed" Meliodas said causing harry to smile "mom is always worried about me but I'm a holy knight it's my duty to protect people" harry said "oh yes because _that_ is why you fought a snake bigger than Diane, well over twice the size of Diane" Meliodas said sarcastically

"ok your half right at first I wanted to make sure this thing _couldn't_ kill again but once I started fighting it … I felt challenged for the first time since we ended our training" harry admitted causing Meliodas to frown "do we have to start driving you into the ground again" Meliodas asked "not what I mean before my awakenings I … I was weak even after training I still couldn't measure to mom or even the other sins" harry admitted

"But after my awakenings it all changed only you guys and Gilthunder proved a challenge, having integrate is what cost me my parents the first time … it's what gave me Guila and its cursed me to either die or outlive everyone I know" harry said "when I fight … I can die but so far few things or people hurt me this thing, it actually forced me to use more than a quarter of my full strength" harry said glancing at Meliodas

"Meliodas I rarely need more than ten percent in Britannia, I haven't ever gone on a diamond rank mission, democratic yes ruby rank yes but that's it a wild kills and a vampire hunt I feel useless" harry admitted as they began walking down the stairs "your far from useless harry" Meliodas said "I feel useless hell I couldn't help you on that mission in Edinburgh last month" harry said

"harry we had to fight a new vampire king hell even Escanor struggled, Diane nearly lost her arm and Ban died seventeen times, _seventeen_ times harry it doesn't matter if you have our powers or not you don't have the control _or_ experience that we have and I nearly lost three friends that night" Meliodas said before glancing at harry

"or do you really not care about Guila as much as you imply" Meliodas said before harry dropped the basilisk and delivered a right hook into Meliodas's face knocking him down the last few stairs and tumbling across the hall into a wall where he picked himself up "don't you dare accuse me of not caring about her she gave me _everything_ " harry hissed out as his changed into his demon form and making his darkness cover his right arm

In a burst of speed harry appeared before Meliodas and drove his fist into Meliodas's stomach yet surprisingly Meliodas didn't even budge "calm down" Meliodas demanded causing harry to revert back into his human form "better now just for that after you're done cooking tonight we are going to spar and I guarantee that you will be pushed to you limit" Meliodas said causing harry to nod before walking over to the basilisk ignoring the group of students and teachers that had appeared during his outburst and proceeded to pick the basilisk carcass back up once again

Harry and Meliodas followed by Hermione, Cedric and the unknown student headed out of the castle the large group of followers following them … well after harry had managed to get the entire carcass out of the castle "go get merlin she'll want first dibs" harry said as he dropped the head of the basilisk onto the ground and created a stone stool to sit on

"harry" harry heard Hermione say "yes" harry asked "why … why do you have wings" Hermione asked "I'm a fairy … ok technically I'm a human, fairy, giant and demon but the fact remains the same I'm technically human unless I want to be one of the others" harry said which got a look of shock from the three students

"But here is what I want to know" harry said glancing at the silver eyed student causing her to hesitantly step forward "ca … can you … help me" she asked quietly causing harry to raise an eyebrow "help you how" harry asked softly preventing anyone else from hearing "my … my magic it hurts" she admitted quietly causing harry to glance at the large group of teachers and students

Harry hid his annoyance at the sight of Dumbledore, James potter and lily potter staring at him "what do you want harry I … is that what I think it is" merlin asked as she walked out of the house followed by the rest of the sins "really merlin let me guess you broke into their library" harry said as he stood up "you … you found a basilisk a real basilisk" merlin said in disbelief before squealing like a school girl and pulling harry into a hug "its for me right" merlin begged as she pushed harry back to look him in the eyes

"yes merlin it's for you although you only have one eye" harry said before he was pushed out the way as merlin rushed over to the eyeless carcass and started at the eyeless sockets "harry" merlin asked her voice completely natural "I have it here merlin" harry said summoning the basilisk eye which was snatched out of his hand before merlin produced a large beaker and stored it before placing it within her own pocket dimension

"so brain or organs first" harry asked as he summoned a knife "brain make sure its intact and I want the venom too harry" merlin said as she summoned her own knife and sliced into the stomach much like a knife through butter "harry what have you done" merlin asked as she continued cutting "absolute cancel, I dispelled the magic on its hide making it easier to kill butt left everything else as it was" harry said as he noted merlin spreading the flaps of the skin

"Meliodas get rid of them but let the three who followed stay" harry said causing the sin of wrath to nod before walking off to deal with the group of students and teachers "where'd you find this" king asked as he floated above harry Ban standing next to him "under the castle apparently they knew it was there" harry said as he cut into the head of the basilisk " _under_ the school" king asked in disbelief

"yeah apparently this thing terrorised the castle two years ago petrifying them and the teachers knew where to look but didn't want to damage a few sinks" harry said as he began to remove the layers of scales and muscle surrounding the damaged skull "and they did nothing" Ban asked as he crouched down

"no I destroyed the way in and the second door before being attacked by this thing" harry said as the fractured skull was revealed "still can wait to start cooking the meat of this thing" harry chuckled causing a maniacal gleam to appear in Ban's eyes at the chance to try cooking something new "should have taken it easy" harry groaned as he began to pull out the broken fragments

"Harry" harry heard Diane ask from behind him "yeah" harry asked as he removed another bone fragment "when you're done … could we talk" Diane asked "about" harry asked as he put down the shard and remove another piece "well we" Diane said before harry cut in "who is we" harry asked as he removed a large chunk of broken skull away from the brain

"me, Guila, merlin, Elaine and Elizabeth" Diane said as she watched harry place his arm inside the skull of the basilisk and proceeded to rip a large chunk of the skill away from the brain "merlin want the spine intact" harry said as he glanced at merlin who was elbow deep inside the basilisk's chest cavity

"you think you can get the whole spine" merlin asked as she removed one of the lungs "yeah it'll take some time but it'll give better access to the meat" harry said before removing another large chunk of the skull revealing the basilisk's open brain "well time to move down" harry said as he picked up the knife and sat on pat of the basilisk's neck and began to cut through the scales and muscle, Diane sighed before heading inside hoping to talk to harry later

A few hours later harry had gotten to the half way point before looking at the uncut half "shit" harry swore before noticing the unnamed silver eyed girl was still watching while everyone else except merlin and Ban had left the students and staff to teach and learn and the sins to explore "hey you got a name I can't just call you girl or you" harry said loudly getting the silver eyed girls attention

"Lilith … my name's … Lilith Moon" the now known Lilith answered "so Lilith" harry said as her returned to cutting the basilisk in half "what do you need help with or better yet why me" harry asked as she walked over to him

"What … what do you know about purebloods" Lilith asked quietly "enough to know that I don't like pure or non-pure blooded magic users" harry said bluntly causing Lilith to flinch "but I'm a holy knight disliking someone is no reason for me to not do my job" harry said before shifting backwards creating more work

"magic … hurts" Lilith said causing harry to stop mid cut before looking at her curiously "magic hurts, elaborate" harry said before going back to cutting the basilisk in half "when I use my magic … it burns, like … my blood is on fire" Lilith said before hesitating to continue "and" harry prompted "the full moon … when it's a full moon" Lilith said before clamming up "if you don't tell me I can't help" harry said as his mind ran hundreds of possibilities about her magic

"or would you rather I watch what happened last night" harry asked causing her head to snap in his direction as her eyes stared at him "no I wouldn't read your mind all I would need is for you to think of what happened and I will be able to see it" harry said before hitting a thick piece of muscle "damn knot" harry grunted before putting more strength into the knife allowing it to slice through the knot of muscle

"Just last night" Lilith asked quietly "on my honour" harry said causing Lilith to hesitantly nod as harry drove his knife into the basilisk hide and slip off the basilisk flicking the basilisk blood off of his hands before placing his right hand against her left temple "invasion" harry recited as he entered her mind

Harry watched her day going too class such as potions, charms, transfiguration and muggle studies that last of which harry had a large dislike for, the next scene was her in the common room reading before harry noticed an _almost_ unnoticeable flicker in the memory which caused harry to frown "what are you hiding" harry murmured to himself as he watched her retire for the night

Her room was a single bed while harry knew from Lilith's own knowledge that it was three girls to a room, the moment the full moon was in the sky Lilith began screaming causing harry to link the memories senses to his own

Harry held back his pain as he felt his core being destroyed bit by bit while at the same time being replaced with a new core, by now harry knew enough and began to pull away from the memory before it began to go fuzzy representing loss of control over her emotions as to what was either happening or about to "delve" harry chanted overriding Lilith's control of the memory causing a new figure to appear

A arrogant looking pale blond haired teen, harry watched as Draco Malfoy as Lilith knew him advanced towards her and proceeded to … take advantage of her weakened state causing harry to see red before exiting her mind "I'll kill him" harry growled walking towards the castle unconsciously ignoring a weeping Lilith

Everyone in the castle knew something big was about to happen due to the killing intent although few recognised it for what it really was, the teachers were on edge something wanted to kill badly, seconds later the closed doors off the great hall exploded forward ripping them from its hinges and into the wall behind the teachers burying them into the wall

Dumbledore reached for his secondary wand as a pair of dull purple eyes appeared in the dust cloud, harry growled as he entered the great hall in his demon form twilight aegis in his right hand before his eyes started scanning the great hall before settling on his target the light blond haired teen

In a show of power harry used snatch and ripped the teen from his seat and sent him crashing into the Hufflepuff table on his left before walking over and picking him up his shirt before throwing him to the ground and summoning a incantation orb "perfect cube" harry chanted sealing himself and Draco off from interference

"now that we are alone" harry said bypassing the barrier ensuring everyone could hear him "I think it's time to deal with you" harry said before letting go of twilight aegis causing it to float in place much like kings Chastiefol "aegis second configuration spores" harry said as twilight aegis broke down into a fine dust

"this is my sacred treasure's second form spores, it's fascinating you know every weapon from the sacred tree uses aspects of the tree itself" harry said as he watched the spores settle on Draco "fascinating thing about the spores of the sacred tree they can heal, calm you down or they can cause pain among other things" harry said as he watched the spores turn from a greyish white to an angry red

"and right now they are currently burning their way inside your body" harry said before Draco began screaming in pain causing several teachers to launch spells at the perfect cube "you see Draco I am a holy knight of Liones and Camelot and it is my job to protect people and to take care of scum" harry said as the last of the visible spores burned into Draco's body

Harry crouched down in front of the screaming Draco "do you know one of the things I can't stand is _Draco_ " harry asked as he crouched down "rape is one thing I will _never_ condone" harry said before standing back up "aegis _rot_ " harry commanded causing all the spores in Draco's right arm causing it to slowly turn black as his screams increased

"Now usually I would kill you right now" harry said as the necrosis caused by the spores began to worsen "still" harry said as he brought his hand up his palm open "you deserve so much more" harry said before he made a fist

In that instant everything below Draco right shoulder turned pure black "so I'm not going to kill you … no what I have in mind is much worse" harry said darkly before snapping his fingers causing the spores to head to another part of his body

While this was happening the teachers were trying to break through the perfect cube while the students watched in fear and mild fascination as harry seemed to torture Draco "Dumbledore

not working" James Potter shouted as he fired another reducto at the shell covering the boys "keep trying" Dumbledore yell back as he fired an over power reducto at the shell

"Well Draco I hope this helps you learn your lesson" harry said to Draco who's screaming had become silent although harry could defiantly tell he was still in pain "lets finish our lesson shall we" harry said before pointing his index and middle finger at Draco and flicking them back ripping the spores from his body "aegis first form" harry said as the spores gathered together recreating twilight aegis harry then smashed the butt of twilight aegis into Draco's left arm reducing it to dust

"one down" harry growled as he brought twilight aegis back up and gave it a spin before smashing it on Draco's manly parts reducing them to nothing more than dust, harry proceeded to pick the one armed eunuch by the throat before his eyes glowed a deep gold causing most of the pain barring the amputations faded before harry's eyes returned to their natural purple

"now let me make clear Draco" harry said harshly knowing the boy could now process what he was saying "if you ever try and hurt a woman again I'll kill you I would say take advantage of a woman but _that_ won't even be an issue" harry chuckled darkly before dropping Draco and turning to the teachers who were _still_ trying to break through the perfect cube "you know" harry said causing them to stop

One of you are directly responsible to his condition" harry said with a smile before another reducto hit his shield courtesy of a man in black robes with hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in years "ah you are this scum's teacher I assume" harry said as he walked forward until he reached the wall of the cube before smirking as another reducto simply impacted the shield

Harry's left hand gripped the incantation orb shattering it and causing the perfect cube to dispel, seconds later a wave of spells rushed towards harry "counter vanish" harry chanted as he swung his naginata horizontally dispelling all the spells "really that's the best you have" harry said as he lowered his arm the blade of twilight aegis barely touching the ground before his legs bent slightly

"you really want to do this" harry asked "you attacked an innocent" Dumbledore began before harry cut him off "last time I checked you old fool _rape_ doesn't make you innocent" harry snarled before he noticed the tip of the grease ball's wand glow an acidic green causing harry to move

In a burst of speed harry vanished before appearing on the other side of the grand hall before Snape began screaming in pain as harry had not only cleave his wand in two but his arm up to his shoulder leaving his arm as two limp pieces of muscle "I may not know many of your spell but I know that one try it again and you _won't_ live" harry threatened

As he walked towards the group of teachers before noting that all of the students were now pressing themselves against the walls of the great hall "now if you don't mind I have a basilisk to cut up and a girl to calm down" harry said before vanishing in a burst of speed and reappearing at the entrance of the great hall before heading outside knowing that there would be repercussions to almost killing a student not to mention crippling him

And not to mention what he had just done to a teacher regardless of what spell he had _intended_ to use "damn wizards" harry said as he walked outside to see Elizabeth talking to Lilith "sorry about that had to teach a few people a lesson" harry said as he approached the two "harry" Elizabeth said in surprise as the two turned to see him walking over

"Yeah just a head up I'm probably persona non grata up in the castle for now" harry said getting a look of confusion from Elizabeth "perso-what" Elizabeth asked "their term it means unwelcome" harry said as he walked over to the basilisk "so what did you two talk about while I made a eunuch" harry asked "you … oh harry you didn't" Elizabeth said

"Didn't what" Lilith asked "I used my magic to remove his right arm and make sure he can't even go pee pee anymore" harry said with a small grin as he sat on the basilisk before Elizabeth smacked the back of his head "hey" harry whined as Elizabeth sat on the uncut side of the basilisk "you can join us" harry said gently as he glanced at Lilith who simply shook her head

"alright, so I expect the wizard version of the knights to appear soon maybe even a holy knight class" harry said causing Elizabeth to sigh "come on Lilith we can finish talking inside before merlin gets her hands on you eh" Elizabeth said with a smile before leading Lilith over to the house

Much to harry's surprise nearly two hours later harry saw Dumbledore, James potter and what he assumed was a group of this worlds knights lead by a blond haired woman with a monocle "can I help you" harry asked as he pushed the knife back into the basilisk before turning to the group of magic users "the has been a report that you crippled a student and … made him a eunuch along with assaulting a teacher" the blond haired woman said

Harry gave a small smile "yes I removed his arm and made sure he can never have children but I had a reason" harry said "and if I were to ask" the blond asked "I would tell you miss" harry asked "Madam Bones head of the DMLE" the newly named Madam Bones said before taking a breath "could you please explain why you felt the need to cripple and remove his reproductive organs" Madam Bones asked

"in short I believe I should have killed the little rapist" harry said simply causing her eyes to widen "and how would you know this when even I don't" Dumbledore interrupted as he stepped forward "you forget old man that my magic allows me to enter another's mind and experience their memories, I can also tell when someone is trying to hide something and see what" harry said

"and that proves what that you mind raped another child" Dumbledore exclaimed angrily causing harry to blink in surprise before looking at Madam Bones "what's mind rape" harry asked causing Bones and the Aurors blinked in surprise "are you saying you know mind magic but not the guide lines" madam bones asked

"Maybe its best if I demonstrate" harry said before pointing his index and middle finger at Madam Bones "broadcast" harry chanted firing a bolt of white light which hit all but Dumbledore and James Potter, Madam Bones blinked a few times as foreign information was inserted into her mind and completely bypassed her Occlumency shields

A few seconds later once the information had been processed Madam Bones turned to her Aurors who had their wands drawn and pointed at harry "STAND DOWN NOW" she shouted causing all of them to lower their wands before turning back to harry "Mr Yuki explain how you just bypassed my Occlumency shields" Madam Bones asked dangerously

Harry blinked in surprise "you have shields" harry asked causing Madam Bones to nod "didn't even sense them" harry murmured to himself "I don't know you would have to ask the person who taught me" harry said causing Madam Bones to sigh "back to topic mind rape is what happens when one forces entry into another's mind which in turn causes damage to their Occlumency shield and giving them access to all the victims thoughts" Madam Bones said

"ok well I didn't force myself into her mind I asked her to show me and explained that I would only view that memory I only broke that promise because the memory itself showed a massive amount of emotional distress causing me to take control of the memory to see why" harry explained before throwing himself back as a silver spell hit where he was standing

"you really want to try that" harry growled as he spotted a disturbance someone was trying to be invisible, harry proceeded to enter his demon form the weight of his killing intent drove not only Madam Bones and her Aurors to the ground but Dumbledore, Potter and the assailant

Harry moved in a flash of speed before appearing before the badly hidden person before delivering a kick to where their head should be but instead feel the tell tales signs of a shattering ribcage before summoning twilight aegis "you know you really need to hide better" harry said using the base of twilight aegis to swipe the air in front of him pulling a silvery cloak from the grizzly looking man

"now who are you" harry asked as he took in the man's details prosthetic eye, messy dark orange bordering grey hair, wooden leg, staff and a brown coat were most prominent "either way you tried to kill me time to repay the favour" harry said before swinging twilight Aegis at the man's head

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the weapon that had stopped his own "Lostvayne" harry said softly as Meliodas continued to prevent harry from taking the odd looking man's head "stand down harry that's an order" another voice said from behind him, harry stepped back and banished twilight aegis the moment he heard Arthur's voice

"calm down we felt the full brunt of your KI in the house" Arthur said causing harry to seal his demon form back within its mark before the mark faded, it was then harry noticed the other sins surrounding him along with his mother "Now explain" Arthur said causing harry to explain what had happened so far up to the point of the still downed man lying on the ground "really harry" Arthur sighed before looking at the group of wizards hesitant on approaching the group of holy knights

"harry Meliodas with me the rest of you … be prepared for a fight" Arthur sighed before turning towards the wizards and walking over Meliodas and harry walking on his left and right side "is there a problem" Arthur asked as he entered his _king mode_ as harry and Meliodas called it

"knight" Madam Bones and Dumbledore asked at the same time "I am Arthur Pendragon, holy knight grand master and king of Camelot" Arthur said causing harry _and_ Meliodas to hide a small smirk at their reactions "YOU LIE" Potter shouted "believe what you want but I have been to Camelot less than a week ago actually" Meliodas said before harry continued "and I know for a fact that he is who he claims to be via inheritance test" harry said causing the eyes of everyone there to widen

"may … we see it" Madam Bones asked "no" harry, Meliodas and Arthur said at the same time "and why not" Madam Bones asked before anyone could make a demand "simple I don't trust you with the results" harry said causing Madam Bones to raise an eyebrow "they are my test results and there is information on it that I don't want certain people seeing some of which are in your present company" harry said causing James to growl and Dumbledore to seem disappointed

"Why not" Dumbledore asked "I don't trust you I mean why would I trust a man who used a disinheritance ritual on his own son at five years old" harry demanded causing the Aurors to gasp and Madam Bones to glare at Dumbledore and James potter "my son is" James began before harry cut him off "I don't mean your precious boy who lived I mean your first born tell me why _did_ you disown him" harry asked causing both Dumbledore and James to turn pale

"As amusing as this is" Madam Bones said although her eyes had a malicious gleam as she glanced at James and Dumbledore "we are here to discuss what _you_ have done" Madam Bones said, harry glanced at the group "Madam Bones will you please step forward as to ensure you are the only one to see the results" harry requested causing Meliodas and Arthur to glance at harry

"I hope you know what you're doing" Meliodas said gently as Madam Bones walked over "yeah me too" harry said softly before reaching into his pocket dimension and pulling out his last perfect cube incantation orb before passing it to Arthur "Madam Bones this orb will create large spell cube that will prevent entrance to any and none can leave unless the orb is broken on the plus side we can make sure no one can hear a word we say with one slight tweak" Arthur said before pushing his magic into the orb causing the perfect cube to manifest

"now before we continue I want your oath that you will not talk to anyone about what you find here unless absolutely necessary" Arthur said unaware of what he was asking "is that really" Madam Bones began before Arthur cut her off "yes" "very well" Madam Bones said before drawing her wand "I, Amelia Susan Bone, swear on my magic that I shall not reveal in any way the test results I am about to see without the express permission of King Arthur or Harry Yuki, So mote it be" Madam Bones said before a flash of light filled the cube

"what happened" Meliodas asked "witches oath it binds me to the conditions" Madam Bones said "well not what I wanted but useful none he less, harry you can show her" Arthur said causing Madam Bones to file away what Arthur had said and glanced at harry who had summoned his inheritance test result

"What will happen if you break you vow" harry asked hesitant to hand the results over "my magic will be stripped from me either causing me to die or become unable to use magic or see it ever again" Madam Bones said "and what if someone were to rip the knowledge from your mind" harry asked

"Due to the wording of my oath it is impossible" Madam Bones said before harry extended his arm offering the test results "you may read all of it _if_ you wish but what you are looking is under parents" harry said before watching Madam Bones flip the folded paper open and begin reading

If harry wasn't so against anyone other than those he trusted knowing the results he would have started laughing at the look on Madam Bones face after just the first three lines let alone the race and parent section

A few minutes later Madam Bones looked up from the parchment "is … is this … real" Madam Bones asked aware of _who_ she was questioning "yes" harry said simply "without being able to tell anyone about this I would still need to arrest you" Madam Bones said causing harry to sigh "you require permission correct" harry asked causing Madam Bones to nod

You have my permission to talk about everything you have just read with the exception of my pervious names, my parentage and from who I gained my final title" harry said causing a soft glow to appear around Madam Bones who quickly bowed causing Arthur to chuckle "don't bow" Arthur said causing Madam Bones to stand straight

"now lets continue our conversation" Arthur said before Madam Bones, King Arthur, Meliodas and harry talked about what happened at the castle, well harry and Madam Bones talked but Arthur mediated and Meliodas just stood there amused

About half an hour later harry released the perfect cube "stand down" Madam Bones said before walking over to the group of Aurors "head back to base the charges will be dropped" Madam Bones said before the group of Aurors nodded and walked off leaving behind Madam Bones, Dumbledore and James Potter

"Leave them alone Albus or you won't like the results" Madam Bones said before following after her Aurors followed by Dumbledore and potter, once done harry headed inside to talk to Lilith where he found Elizabeth and Elaine talking with her while Madrigal was sitting in Elaine's lap reading a book "problem" a curious voice asked

Harry looked behind him to see merlin "yeah her magical core is different could you give me a hand checking it" harry asked "symptoms" merlin asked "pain when using her magic, her core seemed to destroy itself before rebuilding it on the full moon and … there is something familiar that I can't place my finger on" harry said before merlin stepped next to him

"Anything else" merlin asked "yeah don't let any of the guys near her for a while" harry said before walking over "hey Lilith" harry said causing her to look over the sofa at harry and merlin "ha … harry" Lilith asked causing harry to nod "you wanted me to see if I can help you, well time to start" harry said causing Lilith to hesitantly stand up and walk to the other side of the sofa "don't worry we should be able to examine your core with just a touch ok" harry said calmly causing Lilith to nod before harry placed his hand gently against her neck while merlin took her hand

A few moments later merlin gasped as she let go of Lilith casing harry to let go "merlin" harry said noticing the worried look in Lilith's eyes, merlin shook her head "her core harry its"

* * *

please remembered to review, other than that i hope you enjoyed the chapter


	16. Chapter 16

AN: disclaimer on chapter one

hey guys sorry i about not getting this chapter done as fast as some of the others but college and excess coursework makes little time to write and by the time i can im either exhausted or distracted most likely by something shiny, like fallout anyway to make it up to you i present to you CHAPTER 16 enjoy

* * *

Chapter 16 a new face

"It's like your but at the same time it's not" merlin said causing harry to blink before gently touching Lilith's wrist and reaching out to her magic core and found what merlin was talking about, Lilith's core was being converted to match his yet at the same time it wasn't although harry attributed it to her having different magic

Moments later harry felt as if he was in the abyss only the stars keeping him company before he let go of Lilith "harry" merlin asked cautiously as harry caught his breath " her magic … it … overwhelming" harry said as he caught his breath "how" merlin asked glancing at Lilith who looked worried

"Abyss the only thing I can describe it is being within the abyss" harry said "Lilith can you demonstrate any magic" harry asked causing the girl to nod before her pure black yet rune covered wand slipped into her hand before the tip of her wand lit up

As soon as Lilith magic was being actively used harry and merlin could feel her core breaking down at a faster rate before rebuilding itself and although harry didn't remember when his core was ripped from his body merlin did and spotted what was really happening to the girls core "STOP" merlin shoulder causing Lilith to flinch breaking her connection with her core

"Merlin" harry asked slightly worried at the older mages reaction "harry her core … its being pulled from her body and a foreign core is replacing it" merlin said causing Lilith to freeze up "please explain merlin" harry said causing merlin to explain how Lilith's core was being taken and replaced instead of rebuilding itself and that the use of her natural magic was actively destroying her magic core

"and we can't stop it" harry asked "unless you can find whoever is constantly removing a part of her core and replacing it with another, no we can't" merlin said causing tears to appear in Lilith's eyes before Harry groaned in annoyance as he brought his hand up to his face and covered his eyes "Harry" Merlin asked

"we missed something" Harry said peeking Merlin's attention "such as" Merlin asked "Lilith" Harry said drawing the white haired girls attention "you know the full moon is out again tonight" Harry asked causing Lilith to nod "stay here tonight not only will you be safe we will be able to help with the pain" Harry said

Lilith shook her head vehemently "what if all the men sleep outside tonight" Harry asked "re … really" Lilith asked hesitantly "it wouldn't take much" Harry said causing Merlin to nod in agreement "th … then I'll … stay" Lilith said hesitantly causing Harry to nod "I'll leave you with Merlin while I gather the guys and pitch my idea to them Harry said before smiling gently

Harry then searched the mansion and the surrounding area and gathered everyone bar Merlin who was keeping an eye on Lilith "so you want us to sleep out here while the girls sleep inside" Meliodas asked causing Harry to smile "we could it I could use creation to make a smaller house until tomorrow morning" Harry said

"well before that we have some training to do" Meliodas said before his eyes became dull and his demon clan crest appeared, within seconds Harry threw himself to the right before he felt a fist bury itself into his stomach "too slow " Ban sung as he sent Harry flying through the air and into the ground a few seconds later

Blood escaped Harry's mouth as he tried to get up before Gowther had appeared next to him and drove his right foot into his side launching Harry back into the air, Harry's eyes widened as much as they could as he watched Chastiefol and Excalibur head towards him stomach one intending to pierce him and the other to cleave him in half

As quickly as Harry could Harry activated his demon mode and spread his darkness over his torso which blocked the attacks but still sent him crashing back into the ground, Harry groaned as he tried to pull himself out of the hole he found himself in before noticing Diane in her giant form wielding her sacred treasure Gideon

"shit" Harry said weakly before pushing as much power into his body as it could hold as Diane reared Gideon back before swinging it down at Harry "MOVE" Harry shouted at himself before managing to use the heel of his left foot to push against the ground throwing him a few meters away from the hole just before Diane's Gideon smashed into the ground

"Couldn't keep my damn mouth shut" Harry groaned before Escanor appeared over him "your arrogance is astounding" Escanor said as he raised Ritter and a blinding white glow appeared "game over" Escanor said before swinging Ritter downwards with the intent to cleave Harry in half

Harry repressed a groan as he finally remembered that he had more than one magic and put all his strength into his right arm "FULL COUNTER" Harry chanted as the blade made contact with his hand, the resulting explosion caused Meliodas to smirk as he watched Escanor get launched through the air and landing next to him "kid finally picked it up" Escanor said as he stood up his full height the power of sunshine flowing through his body

"so can we stop holding back cap'n " Ban sung "you can use twenty five percent" Meliodas said as he watched the smoke clear before a white blur smashed into him, Meliodas's eyes widened as he took in the details of the person in front of him

The person was about five feet tall, he had long white hair that reached the center of his back while covering his right eye while his left eye was an identical green to his own, the persons build was rather similar to Meliodas's own build but what surprised him most was how the person had his facial structure with a hint of Elizabeth's own

"Thunder strike" the teen said as he drove his now lightning covered left fist into Meliodas's stomach joining his right fist, Meliodas cursed himself as he removed himself from the ridiculously large hole in the ground "still" Meliodas said as he watched the teen who he presumed to be Harry smirk before summoning Twilight Aegis and flinging it high into the air and using its second form

Diane counted by summoning a shell dome over everyone except Meliodas who was outside of the range of spores "the hell is happening" Meliodas questioned as he drew Lostvayne and charged at Harry who summoned sequence and blocked Meliodas before his own eyes went dull showing Harry had changed to his demon form instead of just using its power

"Harry" Meliodas asked as the two struggled to overwhelm the other "what" Harry asked before Meliodas jumped back and used physical clone "you changed" Meliodas said as all three Meliodas's lunged at him

"since when" Harry grunted as he blocked one Meliodas with sequence and another with his right foot before the real Meliodas appeared in front of him and drove the butt of Lostvayne into Harry stomach sending him crashing into the ground before all three Meliodas's had their weapons pointed at Harry's throat "since three minutes ago, check your hair" a single Meliodas said while the other two popped out of existence

Harry reached up and grabbed a piece of his hair not bothered by the fact he could see through the hair in front of his right eye "what the" Harry said as his one visible eye widened "so what's going on" Meliodas asked "I … don't know" Harry said reluctantly as his eye returned to the strand of hair in his hand

"Come on Harry let's see if Merlin knows why you've turned into a cross between me and Elizabeth" Meliodas said as he helped Harry off the ground "I feel shorter" Harry said before noticing he was only half a foot taller than Meliodas "THE HELL" Harry shouted before checking his clothes only to find that they still fit and that his sin mark was still visible

"Come on" Meliodas said as he grabbed Harry's shirt and began dragging the confused teen along with him, a few minutes later everyone had gathered in the house while Merlin examined a confused Harry while Guila watched everything with worry "Harry focus on me and me alone" Merlin said causing Harry to nod as he looked at the mage

Everyone watched in shock as Harry's eyes turned from a forest green to a pair of golden brown eyes, the hair covering his right eye receded showing his right eye, his hair darkened to black before becoming a very dark yellow

What followed shocked everyone including Merlin as Harry's frame became rather feminine and his clothes began to seem bigger on his body, next Harry's facial structure changed causing him to look like a younger Merlin with different hair and the biggest visible change was Harry growing a set of 34B sized breasts "I … feel weird" Harry said in a rather feminine voice as his/her hands travelled to their abdomen

"ha … Harry" Guila asked uncertainly as Harry's golden brown eyes darted over to her "mom" Harry asked before gasping in pain and wrapped his/her arms causing Merlin to chuckle "come on princess let's get you sorted" Merlin said as she gently helped Harry stand up "prin…cess" Harry asked trying to ignore the pain in his/her abdomen causing Merlin to chuckle

"really you haven't noticed yet" Merlin said as she took Harry's right hand and pulled his/her over to the sofa, Harry looked down to see that he now head breast causing him to panic before moving his/her hands to his/her baggy trousers

"Why … I'm a girl" Harry said weakly before groaning as the cramps in her abdomen seemed to get worse "relax Harry" Guila said as she sat down next to her and took her left hand into her own "what's happening to me" Harry asked causing Merlin to chuckle as she sat on the opposite side of Harry "integrate is still active its just unable to absorb magic, when you took our magic and blood on you took part of us" Merlin said causing Harry and Guila to frown at the mage who then sighed

"you are currently using the form of what mine and Arthurs child would look like … if she were a girl" Merlin said causing Harry's eyes to widen as he understood "but Guila" Harry started causing Merlin to smile "if one of your mothers Harry remember" Merlin said, Guila sighed as she stood up "I have some spare pads" Guila said causing Harry to blush lightly which in turn made both women smile

"so what Harry is currently your daughter" Meliodas asked from behind them causing Ban to chuckle before Harry groaned in discomfort "I'll get the pads … and maybe some appropriate clothes" Guila said before leaning down and kissing Harry's forehead "just stay calm ok" Guila said as she moved back

"alright all you boys out" Harry heard Elizabeth said "seriously" Ban asked "you really _want_ to stick around for us introducing Harry to the more delicate aspects of a woman" Diane asked causing Arthur to chuckle "alright guys out at this point Harry's my daughter … ok that sounded weird … either way my daughter is not going to be stared at by you lot" Arthur said before smirking

"Plus we can raid the kitchens with Ban's help" Arthur said causing the men to cheer before being lead from the house by Arthur and Ban causing the women to either laugh or smile "how are you feeling" Elizabeth asked as she sat down on the sofa opposite Harry and Merlin

"tired and my abdomen hurts" Harry said "defiantly on her period" Diane said as she sat next to Elizabeth while Elaine took the seat on the other side of Elizabeth "um … what's going on" Lilith asked glancing at Harry from her place by the wall "Harry turned into a girl" Merlin said before wrapping an arm around Harry and pulling her head down onto her shoulder

"Still I think you need a new name while in this form" Merlin said softly said Harry to just groaned softly in agreement "Serena" Elaine suggested causing harry to hesitantly shake her head "Natasha" Diane asked causing both Harry and Merlin to shake their heads "Marie" Elizabeth suggested causing Merlin to glance at Harry who shook her head

"What about Morgana" Merlin asked causing Harry to think about the name "Morgana … nice" the now renamed Morgana said quietly causing Merlin to chuckle "tired I take it" Merlin stated causing Morgana to nod "stay awake a little longer Guila's getting something I have no doubt you're going to need" Merlin said softly "wanna sleep" Morgana said tiredly as her eyes began to close

"Don't sleep yet Morgana" Merlin said as she lightly lifted her left shoulder causing Morgana to keep her eyes open "please" Morgana groaned causing the woman to chuckle at Morgana's plight "soon but not yet" Merlin said before Guila walked into the room carrying a small thing packet "here we go" Guila said as she walked around the sofa and sat down next to Morgana

"what's that" Morgana asked weakly causing everyone to smile knowing that when Morgana went back to Harry there would be a very large amount of blackmail material "it's a pad Harry" Guila said "we named her Morgana while she's like this" Merlin said causing Guila to nod "Morgana this is … well it's for your period" Guila said as she placed the pad in her hand

Morgana simply looked at Guila in confusion causing Merlin to chuckle before explaining how the pad worked and how she had to use it which had caused Morgana to blush bright red "do … I have to" Morgana asked causing the girls to nod "come on I'll help you to the bathroom" Merlin said helping Morgana off the sofa and upstairs to the bathroom where Merlin helped Morgana put the pad on

"feels weird" Morgana said as she pulled her loose trousers up "it does take some getting used to" Merlin said before gently taking Morgana's hand and leading her to her room "can I sleep now" Morgana asked causing Merlin to smile at her daughter "almost there Morgana" Merlin said causing Morgana to bob her head in acknowledgement

A few moments later Merlin pulled Morgana into her room and directed her to the bed where she promptly passed out causing Merlin to chuckle as she sat on the edge of the bed and reached out brushing a lock of almost dark gold hair out of Morgana's face "you're perfect" Merlin said softly before standing up and leaving her daughter to rest

Morgana found herself in her head looking at Harry "this is new" Harry said causing Morgana to smile before a set of female Hogwarts robes materialized around her body "that, not so much" Harry said causing morgana to giggle "so" Harry said "siblings" Morgana said "I guess so I assume your parents are Merlin and Arthur" Harry asked

Morgana nodded "well enjoy roaming around outside because we're stuck like this for a while" Harry said causing Morgana to blink a few times "what" Morgana asked "I tried to take control earlier, yet I can't something is stopping the transition" Harry said before sighing "my guess since you started your cycle we can't switch until it's over" Harry said causing Morgana to frown

"so what I won't sleep at night because you'll be dragging me in here" Morgana asked slightly annoyed "no just wanted to get the meeting with one of the other people who are going to be living in my head over with" Harry said before the mindscape began to darken

"sleep well" Harry said before Morgana faded from the mindscape causing Harry to chuckle "time to look through some old memories" Harry said before fading away and reappearing inside his memory vault

Morgana repressed a scream as her eye snapped open the pain in her abdomen was no long uncomfortable it was enough to make her scream, Morgana dragged herself out of the bed and stumbled over to the door unaware of the large amount of blood that was on her bed and running down her leg and onto the ground

Morgana using only her left hand opened the door and headed down the hall towards _her_ mother's room, Morgana gasped in pain as her abdomen seemed to tighten causing her to bite on her lip to repress the scream as she arrived outside her mother's and father's room "mom" Morgana said weakly as she pushed the door open to see Merlin sitting up in the bed

"Morgana" Merlin asked softly as she looked up from her book "it hurts" Morgana said before gasping in pain as the feeling of her abdomen being tightened got worse which caused her to hunch over as she wrapped her over arm around hr abdomen "Morgana" Merlin asked her voice laced with worry as she got out of the bed revealing her nightgown as she ran over to her daughter

"Morgana what's wrong" Merlin asked before the sound of dripping reached her ears, Merlin ran over to the light switch and turned it on before her eyes widened in shock the entire front of Morgana's trousers were bathed in blood and was currently dripping onto the floor

Merlin looked back up at her daughter and saw how pale she looked before quickly pulling her into a hug "wait her Morgana I'll get Elizabeth" Merlin said before a scream ripped through the house, Merlin guided her daughter to the base of the bed before making her sit down "I'll send Elizabeth down, I'm sorry Morgana but I need to check up on Lilith" Merlin said causing Morgana to smile weakly "its … ok" she said causing Merlin to nod before running out of the room and towards the screaming

A few moments later a worried looking Guila and Elizabeth ran into the room and over to Morgana, seconds later Elizabeth activated her magic before running over and crouching down next to Morgana "hold on Morgana" Elizabeth said as she placed her hands on Morgana's stomach allowing her golden aura to flow into Morgana's body

But instead of healing Morgana she started screaming in pain as the pain in her abdomen got worse "Guila get help" Elizabeth said causing Guila to nod before running back into the house "it hurts" Morgana said weakly unaware of the puddle of blood beginning to form underneath her "calm down Morgana we'll fix whatever's wrong" Elizabeth said reassuringly before Morgana screamed in pain again

Elizabeth began to panic as her magic wasn't healing Morgana and said young ladies condition was getting worse, almost ten minutes later Arthur burst into the room followed by Guila and a slightly old woman with grey hair who was wearing something similar to a Britannian doctor who upon seeing Morgana rushed over

"Morgana" Arthur said as he crouched down on her left side while the female doctor draw her wand and pointed it at her abdomen, Morgana screamed in pain as she felt the pain in her abdomen reach levels she was unable to handle causing her to pass out

"Morgana" Harry asked as Morgana faded into the memory vault unconscious "Morgana" Harry said as he reached down and shook his female counterpart who hesitantly opened her eyes "you ok you sort of … just appeared" Harry said "my abdomen hurt" Morgana said before Harry offer his hand and helped her off the floor

"did you get Elizabeth" Harry asked "no I went to mom's room and she got Elizabeth" causing Harry to look at Morgana in confusion "Merlin" Morgana said causing Harry to nod right different parents still processing that" Harry said before the two of the appeared in his second mindscape before sitting down on his bed before Morgana joined him

"I'm guessing it was pretty bad to send you in here" Harry said "unbearable" Morgana admitted "any idea's oh daughter of Merlin" Harry asked causing Morgana to chuckle "no I haven't even been alive for longer than a day" Morgana said with a small smile causing Harry to chuckle "technically you may have existed for the last ten years and have only just surfaced" Harry said causing Morgana to smile

"I've been awake for less than a day, actually no not even half a day" Morgana said "true enough" Harry said before standing up and walking over to the bookshelf before rummaging through "have you accessed any of my memories yet" Harry asked

"Don't need to they're all there just like they would be if there mine" Morgana said causing Harry to nod as he ran his finger over the spines of several books "charms, wards, ah ha healing spells" Harry said pulling the healing spell book from the bookshelf and opening it "something good" Morgana asked as she glanced at Harry

"no it's useless" Harry said as he flipped through the pages causing Morgana to look at him like he was an idiot which causing Harry to smile "just because we can't use them doesn't me that I can't try and either replicate them or identify them seeing as these are spells from this world" Harry said as he flicked through several more pages before coming to a stop "here we go" Harry said as his eyes scanned the book he had read so long ago

"What are you look for specifically" Morgana asked as Harry looked over the details of a spell "paralysis charm, made to keep users still for prolonged amounts of time" Harry explained "why are you looking that up" Morgana asked "honestly it's to keep Meliodas from running off and making his wounds worse when he doesn't have the energy to access his demon form" Harry said "a good point but why else I mean replication a foreign magic through the use of Britannian magic can't be easy" Morgana asked

"it's actually near impossible I mean me and Merlin had to use druid runes mixed with our own base runes just to get to this world" Harry said before turning the page "our magic is a based around us integrate was due to us wanting to fit in, Gilthunder generated his due to how his anger could manifest along with his personality much like a sudden storm" Harry explained

"What about Meliodas" Morgana asked "I would guess that growing up he was forced to shield those around him thus developing the full counter" Harry said "and me" Morgana asked "integrate is still a part of me and as such a part of you, you have full access to what I have" Harry said "so I don't have my own" Morgana asked "more than likely you will lean towards Merlin's magic more than any other" Harry said

"Do you" Morgana asked "explosion, I can use explosion far more naturally that any others" Harry admitted "because of Guila" Morgana asked causing Harry to smile "yeah because I have a deeper blood and emotional bond I assume that is what gives me better control over explosion that any other magic although that just takes time" Harry said

Morgana shifted to her left before lifting her legs onto the bed "if you fall asleep you won't wake up, you'll just dream" Harry said causing Morgana to nod "night" Morgana said before closing her eyes "night" Harry said as Morgana faded out of the mindscape and into a dream

"Bone realignment … useless" Harry said as he turned to the next page, Morgana let out a quiet groan as she exited he rather pleasant dream she was having to hear shouting "TOUCH MY DAUGHTER" Morgana heard a male voice shout "Arthur calm down" Morgana heard Merlin say from close by "She has lost too much she required" a voice she recognised as Dumbledore had said "NO" Arthur roared causing Morgana to reluctantly open her eyes

Standing at her bedside was Merlin and Arthur although she could feel a few people behind her, Arthur had Excalibur drawn and was currently pointing it at Dumbledore who was standing a few feet away with several adults behind him

"Stop yelling" Morgana said hoarsely as her eyes to in her surroundings instead of those in the room "Morgana" Merlin said in relief as she turned to her daughter "where" Morgana asked before cringing in pain as she felt pain in her abdomen "you're in the school's medical wing" Merlin said softly

"Hurt's again" Morgana groaned causing Merlin to smile weakly "NO" Morgana heard Arthur roar in anger once again causing her to glance at him to see Arthur had raised Excalibur to Dumbledore's throat "Morgana" Morgana heard the voice belonging to Guila say her name

Morgana turned her head and looked at Guila "hey mom" Morgana said in Harry's voice and completely against her will "Harry" Guila and Merlin asked "yeah it's me I found a way to communicate while Morgana is in control" Morgana said again "Harry what's going on we managed to stop her bleeding but we don't know why" Guila said

Morgana chuckled with Harry's voice "mom how old am I" Harry asked through Morgana "fourteen almost fifteen" Guila answered confused "now if I were a girl when would you have guess my cycles would have started" Harry asked "nine or ten" Guila answered before a look of understanding appeared on Merlin's face

"now how many has Morgana missed if that is correct" Harry asked causing Merlin to chuckle "she's having them all at once isn't she" Merlin asked causing 'Morgana' to nod before yawning "don't know why anyway opening a connection is draining so night" Harry said before Morgana pouted causing Guila and Merlin to chuckle softly

"where are my clothes" Morgana asked in confusion as she peered under the sheets "the shirt and jacket are in your room but your trousers were bathed in blood so we had to get rid of them" Merlin said before glancing at her husband who was arguing with the school staff over the refusal to let them actually treat Morgana

"I'll be back in a moment Morgana" Merlin said before walking over to Arthur intent on backing him up as she had no intention of letting anyone from this world get near _her_ daughter "I wanna sleep" Morgana said causing Guila to chuckle "get some rest then we'll make sure nothing happens" Guila said causing Morgana to glance around the room to see the rest of the seven deadly sins, Elaine who was sitting on a bed with Madrigal on her lap, Elizabeth and Lilith

"You ok Lilith" Morgana asked as she glanced over at the teen who smiled weakly "I should be asking you that" Lilith chuckled quietly "it hurts a bit" Morgana said before her eyes glazed over as she unknowing tapped into her mother's power "Morgana" Lilith asked noticing the glazed look

Morgana had unknowingly tapped into what her mother and Harry called mage site allowing her to see the magic in the air and more importantly inside of Lilith, Morgana looked intently at Lilith's magical system where two distinctive colours stood out Lilith's own blue tinted magic and the foreign pale white magic

"Gana" Morgana heard Lilith said causing her to look up which in turn caused Morgana's eyes to widen at appearance of a white crescent moon just above the center of her eyebrows, the resulting shock of the unknown mark knocked Morgana _out_ of mage sight causing everything to return to normal

"Sorry" Morgana said quietly causing Lilith to smile "it's alright" Lilith said causing Guila to smile at Merlin and Arthur's daughter despite wanting her own son to come back, "I'm hungry" Morgana said quietly causing Guila to chuckled along with Elizabeth who managed to hear Morgana over the shouting of Arthur, Merlin and the teachers at the doorway of the medical wing

"I'll have King take you out to get something" Guila said gently before walking over to the fairy King and started talking to him "here" Lilith as she held out a bag "thanks" Morgana said before taking the bag and looking inside to reveal a similar set of clothes that Lilith was wearing and a pair who pale blue underwear sat on top of the clothes

Morgana blushed at the sight of Lilith's underwear before whispering a quiet thank you and proceeding to slip them on under the covers before taking the odd uniform out of the bag and began putting it on

A few minutes later and a surprisingly well fitting set of clothes later the two were escorted to the great hall where no one bothered them although that may have been due to King having Chastiefol in its second form Increase the whole time while the two ate at the end of the Gryffindor table although Morgana swore that she could feel someone glaring at her

After that the two returned to the sins temporary housing where Morgana explained who she was to Lilith and promised to make Harry let her out to see the girl every now and then which made Lilith both happy and slightly confused the latter being that the two shared a mind while having their own bodies

Eight days later Harry had informed Morgana of something which she had immediately told the others "you're sure" Arthur asked his voice almost completely hiding the sadness he was feeling "yep although Harry said I can come back out after the first task" Morgana said causing Arthur to brighten up before Morgana stood up

"back soon" Morgana said before heading upstairs and into her room " _you remember how to do it_ " Morgana heard Harry asked "yes Harry you have been drilling it into my head all week" Morgana said before grinning _"well better summon them because I'm not as fond of women's clothing as you"_ Harry said causing Morgana to laugh

Morgana in an instant summoned Harry's usual outfit from Harry's pocket dimension before removing what she was wearing and storing them within her own pocket dimension _"ready"_ Harry asked causing Morgana to nod before her hair turned black, her eyes changed to purple and her body changed to Harry's form unaware of the damage being done

Harry opened his eyes revealing his purple orbs _"hey I'm dressed again"_ harry heard Morgana say in his head as he picked up the underwear from the bed _"you're in a mindscape unless you wanted to be naked your mind would automatically generate clothing for you"_ Harry explained as he put the underwear on before picking up his trousers

Harry then chuckled "still it's interesting that we can't change bodies during your menstrual cycle" Harry commented as he put his trousers on _"do you think there is a way around it"_ Morgana asked curiously "possibly but that would require a deeper knowledge of what magic we could have available to us and if any would allow the creation of an artificial body" Harry explained as he picked his shirt up and put it on

" _maybe mom can help"_ Morgana said "as helpful as Merlin can be this is one area that I need to work on considering its _our_ body I'm trying to split apart without dying" Harry said before sitting down on the bed and putting his socks on _"that could have sounded better"_ Morgana deadpanned causing Harry to chuckled as he slipped his other sock on

"yes it could have" Harry admitted as he picked his boots up and put them on before lacing them up "still consider yourself lucky that you're only doing theory for the time being since as proven just because we share magic doesn't mean we share the skill of using it" Harry said before chuckling as he recalled the smoke covered face of Morgana after a failed attempt of using explosion

" _I can use mom's just fine"_ Morgana sulked causing Harry to outright laugh as he finished tying his boots up "because you are more attuned to it that the others barring integrate but since we had Merlin seal it off" Harry said before standing up and picking his coat up "we just have to make do" Harry finished as he put his short sleeved jacket on

"Still" Harry said as he summoned Twilight Aegis "it's time to improve what we can use" Harry said before leaving out of his room and back towards the living room where all but Lilith were waiting the latter had to actually head to lessons although Harry would defiantly have to talk to her soon about her newly emerging magic, after he had discussed the theory with Merlin anyway

" _can we go and see Lilith today"_ Morgana asked causing Harry to smile "if I'm not run ragged sure" Harry said as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs gaining the attention of those in the room "good morning" Harry said with a grin causing almost everyone to laugh except for Guila and Madrigal

Harry walked over to his mother who stood up from her chair before placing Twilight Aegis against the wall and pulling her into a hug which Guila returned immediately "I missed you mom" Harry said softly as his hug got a bit tighter before the two broke apart "and I missed you too Harry" Guila said before smiling "but don't think you can skip out on your training" Guila said causing Harry to chuckle

"I know mom" Harry said before picking up Twilight Aegis and turning to the sins "so who's first" Harry asked, looking back Harry regretted asking that question before being forced to avoid Chastiefol in its second form "DAMN IT KING" Harry shouted at the floating fairy as he continued to dodge Chastiefol as King increased the amount of kunai increase was currently using

"you're getting slow" King said from his placed in the air before raising his hand commanding Chastiefol to return to his side in its first form "it's time to show you the true power of the sacred tree" King said before he was bathed in a white magic "True Spirit Spear Chastiefol" King said as the glow covered Chastiefol "Second Form INCREASE" King chanted causing Chastiefol to break down into thousands of spear heads

"shit" Harry said to himself before seeing King raised his hand and extend his fire and middle finger before flicking them down which caused the spearheads to start raining down on him "Twilight Aegis fourth configuration Amber" Harry chanted causing Twilight Aegis to explode releasing a sticky red substance which quickly formed a red dome around him

He first few spear heads bounced off the dome but with each hit the red substance began to harden and crack "fourth configuration" Harry said before biting into the space between his thumb and index finger hard enough to draw blood "Elan Vital" Harry chanted before a stream of blood began to flow from the wound _through_ the air and into the dome causing it to return to its more liquid state

Harry dropped to one knee as more blood began to flow from the wound as more spearheads began to hit it "can … keep this … up" Harry said to himself before sealing the wound and cancelling Elan Vital and using creation to vanish underground where he began to recover as he sat against the wall of the underground sphere

"damn it" Harry swore to himself after catching his breath his right hand gripping Twilight Aegis "I don't have enough magic to activate Twilight Aegis's true form" Harry said to himself before banishing Twilight Aegis to his pocket dimension "no choice" Harry muttered before closing his eyes and accessing his giant form

Seconds later Harry burst out of the ground in his adolescent giant form before tapping his foot on the ground and creating a stone version of Gideon "that's not going to work" Harry heard King say from above him causing Harry to swing the Gideon replica over his head at King who effortlessly reflected the hammer with Chastiefol

"told you" King said with a smirk before snapping his fingers "true spirit spear Chastiefol second form guardian" Harry mentally groaned the normal guardian was a pain in the ass to damage but the true spirit spear guardian was nearly impervious to all damage especially since King had increased his magic reserves to the point he could handle of using the true spirit spear

Harry span the Gideon replica around and swung the curved spike on the back of the hammer which was currently facing King's guardian in an attempt to pierce it but instead of doing what he hope the hammer bounced off the raised arm of the guardian causing Harry to spin on his heel as he redirected the reflection into another attack this time aimed at its head

Harry cursed as the replica Gideon simply bounced off the head of Chastiefol, Harry let go of the Gideon replica the moment it rebounded causing it to fly a few feet away before crashing into the ground before slapping both his open hands down onto the ground

Seconds later hundreds upon hundreds of earthen spikes flew from the ground and into Chastiefol but failed to pierce it, but had managed to trap it for a few seconds before King smirked and snapped his fingers causing Chastiefol to turn into its sealed fifth form

Harry growled seeing the truth in Meliodas's words compared to any of the sins he was still weak "AMATERATSU" Harry chanted loudly as he released his strongest fire based attack causing twelve magatama made of fire materialized around him in a circle making Harry look like he was standing inside a fiery clock

Before King could command Chastiefol to stop him the fiery magatama began to spin clockwise as it turned into a blazing ring of fire "AMATERATSU ŌMIKAMI" Harry chanted causing the ring to become a ball of fire which took the form of a massive wolf attached to the joints of its legs were magatama made of blue flames

" _Is that such a good idea"_ Harry heard Morgana ask "no" Harry said as he watched the fiery wolf stand in front of him the blue magatama flaring every few seconds before the flames began to subside "no its not, Amaterasu sleep" Harry chanted causing the wolf to huff before the wolf broke down into embers that scattered in the wind

A few seconds later Harry returned to his human form before falling backwards crashing into the ground breathing heavily due to magical exhaustion "looks like you need more training" Harry heard King say causing him to open his eyes to see the fairy King floating above him

The next few days Harry trained morning to night with either King or Meliodas until the morning of the first task arrived

* * *

hey me again ... ok i probably didnt need to write that but i did, anyway a couple of people have brought up i dont follow the normal writing structure

im sorry to say that i never will but i will try and improve the structure to make it easier to read, personally i prefer this way as i can actually keep track of who is talking

so hopefully the next chapter will take less than a week two tops au revoir


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer on chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 17 the first task & the truth

Guila smile softly at the unconscious form of harry his long black hair spread over his back and bed sheets as he continued to sleep "Harry" Guila said as she walked over to her son's beside before smiling as Harry simply groaned before he seemed to return to sleep "come on Harry time to get up" Guila said as she reached over and brushed his hair out of his face

"Come on Harry" Guila said causing Harry to hesitantly open a single eye "mom" Harry asked sleepily "it's time to get up" Guila said causing Harry to nod, Harry groaned as his right hand move over to the bedside table and picked up his hairband before his mother beat him to it before she gently pulled his hair back and proceeded to tie it back

"I can do it" Harry chuckled softly as he felt his mother let go of his hair causing Guila to smile "I know Harry" Guila said as Harry slowly sat up "shouldn't have trained yesterday" Harry grunted at the feeling of his sore muscles "you should have listened to me last night" Guila said softly as Harry summoned his usual outfit from his pocket dimension

"Mom as much as I love you I don't want you to see me naked, Morgana already comments on that" Harry said wryly causing Guila to smile in amusement before standing up "Ban managed to get breakfast with the help of Lilith" Guila said causing Harry to nod as he picked his shirt up and put it on "I'll be a minute" Harry said before he heard laughter inside his head

"What'd you find" Harry asked as Morgana's laughter subsided before the image of him cooking with his mother when he was seven flashed through his mind causing Harry to chuckle lightly as he continued to get dressed "I have to seal my memories off from you" Harry said softly as he pulled his trousers up

" _I already know remember"_ Morgana said causing Harry to sigh "right you automatically share my memories up to date and even when you're not in control you can see through my eyes" Harry said causing Morgana to chuckle "seriously do you know how uncomfortable you laughing in my head is" Harry complained as he finished putting his boots on

" _What do you think this_ first task _is"_ Morgana asked causing Harry to shrug "no idea probably something stupid knowing their kind" Harry said as he reached into his pocket dimension and summoned the necklace his mother had given him for Christmas and slipped it on before running his finger over the dull ruby coloured cover

"nine years" Harry said to himself as his mind dragged up the image of him being rescued by Guila, Harry hesitantly let go of the locket before heading downstairs where everyone was waiting for him at the breakfast table before taking his seat between Madrigal and his mother "morning" Harry said as he sat down before Madrigal climbed in to his lap

"Good morning little singer" Harry said softly causing Madrigal to look up at him giving him one of her rare smiles "toast" Harry asked causing Madrigal nod, Harry reached over the table and grabbed several pieces of toast and placed them on the plate in front of him before handing one to Madrigal "try not to move too much" Harry said causing Madrigal to simply make a noise of acknowledgement

Harry smiled as he summoned a small hairbrush from his pocket dimension and gave Madrigal's hair a quick brush, the entire time Madrigal was humming happy tone which caused every at the table to feel happier as Madrigal was unknowingly using her magic

Harry chuckled at he tore his toast in half before taking a bite of the ripped piece of the toast before glancing at his right forearm where his sin mark was resting _"why don't I have that_ " Harry heard Morgana asked causing Harry to mentally shrug before continuing to eat _"my guess is because it wasn't imprinted with you the first change was me the second was you and the moment we … you took control any trace of me vanished"_ Harry thought before receiving a mental pout from Morgana

Harry smiled before taking another bite of his toast as he once again thought of ways to give Morgana a separate and permanent body while keeping the two of them linked, so far the closest Harry could get was using Lostvayne as a catalyst but the bodies could and eventually would stop working, that and Lostvayne belonged to Meliodas who actually required it to use full counter to its fullest

"Ready for today" Harry heard Ban ask causing Harry to look up from his toast "hopefully, still if they takes bets I won't hold it against you if you bet on my loss" Harry said causing the sin of greed to smirk along with Meliodas while the others either smiled or shook their heads

An hour later the groups breakfast was disturbed by a knock at the door which once opened revealed a teacher from the school, she had dark skin, matching eyes and a lighter shade of curly brown hair "hello" Harry said politely considering _this_ teacher hadn't pissed him off "the headmaster requested that I retrieve you for the first task" the dark skinned woman said causing Harry to nod

"Sure just give me a minute … forgive me but I don't know your name" Harry said causing the woman to smile "Aurora Sinistra I teach astrology" Aurora said "I'll be a moment" Harry said before inviting her inside "so this is where the missing furniture went" Sinistra said as her eyes examined the large living/dining room

Harry smiled as he glanced at Ban "yeah sorry about that but it was either enough to furnish the house or absolutely everything in the castle" Harry said as he summoned his boots and slipped one on "you have a tattoo" Aurora said in surprise causing Harry frown "its called a sin mark" Harry said solemnly as he recalled his sin

"sin mark" Aurora asked as Harry knelt down and proceeded to start tying his boot up "its … as it sounds" Harry said trying to avoid the true meaning of the mark "a wolf" Aurora noted as Harry finished tying his boot and summoned his other one before putting it on "my title back home is the wolf sin of wrath" Harry said solemnly "an odd title" Aurora said noting he was beginning to get uncomfortable

"Are you the only one with that sort of name" Aurora asked as she watched Harry begin to tie his other boot "no I'm a second gen they" Harry said as he stood up and waved his hand toward the table "well seven of them are, and they also happen to be my teachers" Harry said before smirking "so you guys coming or are you going to miss whatever this task is" Harry asked

"go on ahead we all know that Merlin can get us there" Meliodas said causing Harry to nod "see you there mom" Harry said causing Guila to stand up and walk over before pulling Harry into a hug "I'll come with you" Guila said softly causing Harry to nod "I'll wait outside" Harry said as the two broke apart "I'll be just a minute Harry" Guila said before heading upstairs

Harry walked over to the front door and opened it before walking outside Aurora following him "is it … ok if you explain the mark" Aurora asked hesitantly "mine or theirs" Harry asked "aren't they the same" Aurora asked "fundamentally yes but each one represent their sin much like mine does" Harry said "can you tell me about them" Aurora asked "what about them" Harry asked "what they did" "Harry shook his head "can I ask why not"

"when I became the wolf sin of wrath my predecessor told me two of the seven laws that the group must follow" Harry said before closing his eyes "law seven no sin may reveal another sin's personal sin to anyone who is not a sin" Harry recanted before opening his eyes "what's the other law" Aurora asked curiously "a Sin shall not question of the sin of another member" Harry said as the front door reopened "let's go" Guila said as she walked out before closing the door behind her

Aurora nodded before leading the two to the forest Harry had been curious about but hadn't found the time to explore, a short walk later the group arrive outside the forest and on one of the hills surrounding Hogwarts, Harry glanced at the tent connected to a large wooden stadium before heading inside like Aurora had told him before leading his mother to the stands

Harry couldn't help but internally laugh at the looks of distress on the older teens before he lost control and let out a chuckle causing all three to glare at him "what's go you three so wound up" Harry asked his voice filled with mirth causing a look of realization to flash through Cedric's eye "you don't know do you" Cedric asked

Harry raised an eyebrow "you really don't know" Cedric breathed out in disbelief which was mimicked by the other two teens "know what" Harry asked "you'll find out soon enough" Cedric said causing Harry to shrug before walking over to one of the sofas and laying down before summoning a fictional book from his pocket dimension unaware of the looks of disbelief he was receiving

" _maybe you should ask about the task"_ Harry heard Morgana say "I could but where is the fun in that Morgana I mean this is a game nothing more nothing less" Harry said out loud getting a look of anger from the female, a look of confusion from Cedric and was ignored by the third teen _"this isn't a game Harry"_ Morgana huffed causing Harry to repress a smirk

"please Morgana at the moment only those … ok other than myself entered willingly into a _tournament_ which is a game with a series of events" Harry said before hearing morgana sigh _"maybe in your mind Harry"_ Morgana said causing Harry to laugh as he continued reading "last time I check _you_ were in my mind too" Harry chuckled

" _Semantics"_ Morgana scoffed causing Harry to laugh _"still be careful Harry"_ Morgana said before Harry saw the image of Morgana smirking at him flash through his eyes _"Guila isn't your only mother anymore remember"_ Morgana said causing Harry to pale slightly his own mother wasn't over protective and neither was Merlin but Diane and Elizabeth would lock him in a room for a week if he even got a scratch

"alright I'll exercise caution" Harry said before hearing several people enter the tent, Harry looked over the arm of the sofa to see Dumbledore and two of the people from when he arrived the first time, what stood out most was the man with the odd blue hat

The next ten minutes flew past as Harry ignored all that was said until they _finally_ explained that they had to retrieve a fake egg from a nesting mother causing Harry to snort believing that the dragons in this world would be as dumb as they were in his world just barely sentient beasts, granted he didn't actively hunt them or even look down on them a dragon was a force of nature but compared to the amount of power Harry could wield on a whim few dragons had ever managed to survive an encounter with him

Harry was currently sitting on the sofa the replica of the dragon he was meant to be facing sleeping on his hand which both surprised him and yet at the same time it kind of didn't, suddenly the cannon was fired for the fourth and final time representing Harry's turn

Harry walked out into the enclosure where a large black dragon was awaiting him, Harry took in the breath taking details of the dragon black scales that were tinted blood red in the light, the various sized spikes sticking out of the tip of its tail which travelled up its spine and across the back of its head and its pale sickly yellow eyes

Harry's eyes roamed until they reached the eggs underneath the dragon, seven in total six of them were a similar blood red to the mother's tinted scales whenever the light bounced off them and a single golden egg in the center causing Harry to frown

The lay out was pathetic all he had to do was kill the mother dragon and he could take the egg, if they were identical and spread out over the arena maybe it would have been a bit harder but then again he doubted even he could move the eggs without being hunted by the mother dragon

Harry stepped into the enclosure and towards the dragon showing no signs of hostility as he didn't want the eggs to be damaged as it would piss the mother dragon off even more than she already was and Harry knew first hand smart or not to **NEVER** piss off a mother, Harry stopped dead in his tracks as the dragon roared at him before unleashing a stream of fire at him

Harry quickly kneeled down and slammed his hands onto the ground, they eyes of the crowd barring a smallish group widened as the ground rose up into the air before creating a stone dome in the space of less than a second protecting Harry from the dragon's fire "plan B then" Harry said softly as he waited for the dragon to cease its attack

A few seconds later the sounds of the dragon's fire hitting the stone dome ceased and Harry threw his arms to the side splitting the dome in half and launching it into the walls of the stadium before entering his demon form

The students and staff watched in a mix of awe and fear as Harry's eyes became dull and his darkness entered his veins causing his veins to become visible beneath his skin giving him an aura of death, Harry took a step forward pushing all of his strength into his steps causing the smallest of tremors causing the dragon back retreat and curl up around her eggs as she growled at Harry

Harry extended his right hand and pushed his magic into creating a light purple ball of magic which shot out and grabbed the golden egg before pulling his hand back ripping it from the next and into the palm of his right hand which he instantly banished to his pocket dimension before glancing at the dragon who's growling had gotten even louder

Harry curiously stepped forward as his ears picked up the sound of something cracking, each step Harry took towards the dragon causing the dragoness to growl louder, Harry smiled lightly at the sight of the six eggs developing cracks and walked into the range of the dragon's tail which was swung at him without hesitation

Harry smirked before jumping avoiding the spike tail completely, Harry's smirk faded as his ears picked up a bunch of squeaky noises, Harry chuckled at the cooing sound he heard Morgana make as he saw what had made the squeaky noises

The eggs had hatched revealing six incredibly small dragons that were no bigger than new-born puppies, Harry attention was pulled to the sky along with everyone else's as an enraged roar filled the sky before the Chinese fireball that reminded Harry of the eastern breeds flew towards his dragon

"Advice"Harry asked as the Chinese fireball crashed into the horntails side _"help the mother"_ Harry heard Morgana demand causing Harry to nod before glancing up at Arthur before writing the letter G in the air, Harry smiled when he saw Arthur nod before running at the two dragons while fading out of his demon form

"Hope this works" Harry murmured as the Chinese fireball began to bite down on the horntails neck, Harry felt his body being ripped apart as he had never tried moving while changing into a different form although unknown to Harry the cause of the pain was far worse

Diane and Guila watched in pride as Harry shifted from his human form to his twenty foot giant form as he tackled the forty seven foot long red dragon off of his own and crashing into the wall of the arena his arms wrapped around the dragons neck while his hands kept its mouth shut while also using his legs to prevent the lower half from moving

A few moments later the dragon Harry had in a variant of the body triangle went limp although if one looked closely you would see part of its body moving showing its heart was still beating, Harry stood up towering over not only the two dragons but the stands causing some panic within the stand that in turn caused Harry to chuckle before reverting to his human form and leaving the eight dragons alone in the pit as he re-entered the tent

As soon as he was inside Harry felt Morgana wanting to take over and relinquished control causing his body to change into that of Morgana who removed the hairband tying up her long golden hair before walking through the tent getting confused looks as several teachers including the school nurse looked for Harry

Morgana and Harry both silently laughed as they arrived at the mansion and prodded to switch allowing Harry to take control once more "so glad I only have to worry about changing once a moth" Harry said as he dropped into his seat _"i think it's a bit unfair I mean you control the body most of the time"_ Morgana moaned causing Harry to smile softly

"I'll let you take over soon, but first let's see how Merlin is doing with those basilisk parts" Harry said causing Morgana to giggle _"I wish I could join you and mom in your library raids"_ Morgana said causing Harry to laugh as he walked up the stairs "once I figure out how to give you a body or at least copy my own you can" Harry said as he headed towards Merlin's lab

" _I know but still"_ Morgana said softly "besides as long as you don't have a body you won't have to suffer your period pains" Harry said in amusement as the mental image of a red faced Morgana flashed before his eyes _"doesn't mean I don't want to be in control"_ Morgana mumbled as Harry walked into the room Merlin dubbed her lab

"looking forward to seeing Britannia" Harry asked as he glanced at the various tubes, plants, tomes and basilisk parts scattered across the room while a single empty table resided in the center of the room _"it'd be nice to see it in person than just memories"_ Morgana said as Harry walked over to the table and summoned the golden egg into his hands before setting it down on the desk

"we should be able to go soon, although I should probably find out when the next task is" Harry said before hearing Morgana chuckle _"your dislike of their kind could cost you ya know"_ Morgana said causing Harry to nod as his hand moved to the top of the egg allowing his hand to brush over the six golden leaves causing them to turn slightly

"ah found it" Harry said as his fingers gripped the leaves and turned them slightly to the right causing the egg to open as its outer shell split into three sections much, Harry looked at the egg unfazed by the high pitch screaming that the egg seemed to be emitting Morgana on the other hand, _"SHUT IT HARRY IT HURTS"_ Morgana screamed in his mind causing Harry to simply block the connection between his ears and hers

"better" Harry asked as he stared at the screaming egg before seeing the image of Morgana nodding "good now let's see if we can't change its tune" Harry said before raising his right hand and snapping his fingers causing the egg to become the center point of a small explosion, Harry frowned as the screaming wavered as bit before continuing like nothing had happened

"not fire then" Harry contemplated before his hand touched the table, seconds later the egg was encased in a block of crystal although the scream it was making despite being muffle was still nothing more that screaming "not earth based either" Harry said before tapping the crystal causing it to shatter which caused the screaming to once again become louder

Harry sighed before flicking his hand upwards creating a dome of fast moving air around the egg causing the screams to become distorted "which leaves water" Harry said causing the wind to stop before the water in the atmosphere was drawn toward the egg creating a large dome of water which began to emit a muffled sound that resembled singing

"And we have a winner" Harry said before encasing the water with a thin dome of air amplifying the sound _"beautiful"_ Harry heard Morgana breath out as the singing became clear, Harry frowned as he closed the egg at the peculiar riddle the most worrying line being the last one

" _what do you think will be taken"_ Harry heard Morgana ask as his hands penetrated the dome of water and closed the egg "I don't think it's a thing, knowing how dumb their kind can be it will most likely be a person" Harry said as he dispersed the water surrounding the egg along with the air _"really"_ Morgana asked doubtfully causing Harry to chuckle as he banished the egg to his pocket dimension

"Morgana you have no idea" Harry said as he crouched down and picked up a small role of paper and a pencil before writing down the riddle from the egg "come seek us where our voices sound, well water and a large space I would assume the lake" Harry said to himself as he wrote down the line followed by his analysis of the first line

"we cannot sing above the ground, reaffirms the first line the next task defiantly has something to do with water" Harry murmured as he wrote down the second line with its analysis "and while you're searching ponder this, meaning a hunt of some kind" Harry said softly as he heard Morgana huff in boredom "we've taken what you'll sorely miss, something or someone will be taken from me and knowing them it'll be a person" Harry groaned as he once again began writing the next line with its analysis

"an hour long you'll have to look, a time limit" Harry murmured as he continued writing "and recover what we took, defiantly a hunt" Harry groaned as he wrote the current lines analysis "but past the hour the prospects black, rather grim" Harry said as he started writing the line followed by the analysis "too late it's gone it won't come back, this proves it these _wizards_ are fucking morons" Harry cursed as he wrote the final line as the image of Morgana frowning flashed through his mind

"Crude or not it's true Morgana" Harry said as he finished writing and rolled the paper up before storing it in his pocket dimension before resting against the table "I should have just destroyed that damned goblet from the beginning" Harry groaned in annoyance _"would it have actually done anything"_ Morgana asked

"No but it would have helped me feel better … maybe I could beat the crap outta Dumbledore, he no doubt had a hand in this" Harry said as he pushed himself off of the table as he felt the magical signatures of the sins, his mother, Elaine, Arthur and Madrigal enter the house before noticing a small bug resting on the table "huh" Harry murmured as he noticed the slight magical aura around the bug "better run before Merlin catches you little bug" Harry said softly knowing Merlin would dissect the rather peaceful looking bug if she noticed the magical aura

Harry smiled as he watched the bug fly out of the room as if it actually understood his warning causing him to chuckle "even the bugs are smarter than the people here" Harry chuckled causing Morgana to snort in amusement as he walked out of the lab and towards the stairs _"can I take control"_ Morgana asked causing Harry to chuckle before letting Morgana take over causing his body to change into Morgana's

"thank you" Morgana said happily before the mental image of Harry smiling flashed past her eyes _"no problem Morgana, now I'm going to take a nap wake me when we need to leave"_ Harry said before she felt the connection get blocked which happened when Harry didn't want her to hear something or one of them was sleeping, although Morgana had learnt that with enough effort she could break the block if truly needed

"Harry" Morgana heard Guila call from downstairs, a couple of minutes later Morgana walked into the living room "hey everyone" Morgana said as she stepped into the living room where everyone was waiting "Morgana" Guila asked in confusion "Harry promised to let me out for a little bit after the task, right now though he is currently asleep" Morgana said

Guila chuckled "could you come back when he wakes up then" Guila asked before getting a nod from the teen who shot over to her mother before wrapping her arms around her as she rested her head against her mother's shoulder "hey Morgana" Merlin said softly as her arms wrapped around her daughter hugging her

A few seconds later the two split apart "I'm gonna go find the library mom" Morgana said before vanishing in a burst of speed that caused all present to chuckle "defiantly our daughter" Arthur said, Morgana resisted from squealing at the thousands upon thousands of book she was currently able to see from the entrance of the library before gathering close to a hundred books and setting them down at a table at the back of the library before diving in

Almost an hour later Morgana huffed in annoyance at the book she was reading which was labelled potions for experts, what currently had her annoyed was the fact that half the ingredients that she was aware grew in Britannia through the use of Harry's memories showed that the plants or creatures did not hold the properties that the book did meaning she couldn't attempt potion making with Britannian ingredients

"Morgana" a familiar voice asked causing the annoyed magess to look up from the book to see a surprised looking Lilith "hey" Morgana said happily before slamming the book shut and placing it on the growing pile on her right which now contained at least eighty already read books "nice to see you again" Lilith said as she sat down next to Morgana causing the magess to smile

"Harry promised to let me out after the first task" Morgana said as she picked up a history book and opened it revealing the book's index page "I take it you … he passed" Lilith asked causing Morgana to chuckle "yeah Harry passed although he's currently asleep … you mean to say you went to war with goblins surprising" Morgana said as she noticed the goblin wars in the index

"Most wizards are idiots" Morgana said as she began reading through the book each page taking less than a few seconds for her to memorise before slowing to a stop not far from the end "legends of Arthur Pendragon" Morgana read in slight disbelief before chuckling "Morgana" Lilith asked slightly worried "sorry … its just, I didn't expect to see something with my dad's name in here" Morgana said in amusement

"what" Lilith asked in disbelief causing Morgana to smile "I never did tell you did I, my name … as far as I'm aware is Morgana Pendragon although Harry seems obsessed with having me take a different last name despite me not being of that family, I think" Morgana said "you're a Pendragon" Lilith asked in disbelief "huh, oh yeah princess of Camelot" Morgana said before giggling

"I can't wait to see Camelot's reaction" Morgana giggled "you … aren't lying … are you" Lilith asked causing Morgana to smile "nope, mind you Harry's a Pendragon too now that I think about it" Morgana said before closing the book and placing it on her left before grabbing a new one "on a separate note, do you want to visit Britannia with me" Morgana asked

"Visit" Lilith asked in confusion "I've never actually been to Britannia, I woke up here in fact" Morgana said "you never explained that to me" Lilith said as Morgana began flicking through her new book that seemed to revolve around the families of England "kind of hard but in short I was asleep since Harry was five and only actually woke up recently" Morgana said

"are you the only one" Lilith asked causing Morgana to chuckle "maybe, maybe not I don't know you just sort of … wake up in the mindscape" Morgana said as she stopped on a certain families page "I don't know where I was before that just that I was asleep" Morgana said as her eyes flicked over the page taking in every possible detail about the family

"so there could be more of you" Lilith asked "no, not really maybe two more at most and defiantly not like … me" Morgana said before finishing distractedly as her eyes passed over a picture of an old woman who looked familiar although why she didn't know

"Morgana" Lilith asked before reaching out and gently shaking the magess breaking her out of her trance "huh" Morgana asked "you sort of … looked lost in your thoughts" Lilith commented "sorry its just" Morgana commented before stopping "just" Lilith enquired "it's not my place to say" Morgana said as the feelings of Harry's subconscious hate entered her mind

"Morgana are you ok" Lilith asked at the sight of the annoyed looking magess, Morgana set the book on the table before rubbing her eyes "sorry, Harry is unconsciously projecting his anger through me" Morgana said before reaching out and closing the book "why, what has him so angry" Lilith asked curiously causing a wave of hatred to flow through her

"so Britannia want to come" Morgana asked trying to change the subject "Morgana please" Lilith asked before having to step back as Morgana gasped in surprise before her body began to change, Lilith blinked in surprise as Morgana shifted into Harry before smiling slightly as she watched him rock backwards and fall off the bench

"ouch that hurt" Harry mumbled to himself as he sat up rubbing the back of his head "Harry" Lilith asked "afternoon" Harry said before yawning, a few seconds later Harry stopped yawning and stood up before smiling "hey" Harry said before his eyes caught sight of the book Morgana was reading and felt the urge to send an explosion at it

"What … happened" Lilith asked somewhat hesitantly "Morgana did something that woke me up … now I guess I know" Harry sighed as he sat down next to Lilith and re-opened the book Lilith had just been reading "you asked Morgana why I was angry" Harry stated as he found the page Morgana had been reading before noticing Lilith give a small nod

Harry lifted the book from the table his thumb keeping the pages from changing as he handed the book over to Lilith who took it and instantly began looking over the page "I know you don't like the potters Harry but why" Lilith asked as she looked up from the book

Harry glanced around spreading his senses despite the numerous life forces in the library the only ones close to him were several bugs and Lilith although he was also a fair distance away from any portrait for which he was grateful for before reaching into his pocket dimension and summoning his inheritance results which he hesitantly passed to Lilith who began reading the results

A few seconds later Lilith let out a gasp before looking back at Harry before she reached out and pulled him into a hug "I'm sorry Harry … I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" Lilith said quietly as Harry returned the hug "thanks" Harry murmured before the two broke apart "how does no one know" Lilith asked as she passed Harry the test results

"The potters … heh terrible parents always favouring Lucian over me all because of his scar" Harry said referring to the jagged S on the side of Lucian's neck which was caused by a shard of rubble "I used to have one too" Harry said before raising his hand to his forehead and brushing his thumb over the place where the scar once resided

"What happened to it" Lilith asked causing Harry to smile "mom took me to the healers … they got rid of it" Harry said neglecting to mention he had more than one scar "can ... you tell me about her" Lilith asked causing Harry to smile softly "mom was … is a holy knight heh, now that I think about it if she wasn't we may never of met" Harry said before launching into the story including his time with the potters

Harry didn't hide much including the abusiveness of the potters but he did leave out the Dursleys "then I woke up in a forest from there I … well let's leave that for another time" Harry finished before feeling Lilith nod against his shoulder "just … promise you won't tell anyone what I told you, please" Harry asked softly before getting another nod from Lilith

"thank you" Harry said softly before he cleared his throat and his purple eyes regained their shine "let's put these away for now eh" Harry said as he finished putting his emotional guard back up, almost an hour later every book was back on its shelf and Harry and Lilith were standing outside of the sins temporary accommodations

"are you sure" Harry asked wanting to make sure Morgana's offer still stood "positive Harry, unlike some, _I_ still have homework to do" Lilith said causing Harry to chuckle "no my homework is more physical that anything" Harry said with a chuckle "anyway the offer stands until tomorrow morning if you want to come with us" Harry said causing Lilith to nod

Harry then smiled before Lilith headed back towards the castle "better be a good mission when we get back" Harry said softly before walking inside

The next morning the sins, Elaine, Madrigal and Arthur were waiting for Harry and Guila so they could return to Britannia for a few weeks before having to return once again due to the Yule ball, Harry's reaction to finding out he would have to dance was to beg Elizabeth and Arthur to teach him the required dances

Arthur shot him down almost instantly stating he would only dance with his wife or daughter which had caused Harry to wilt in disappointment before chuckling at the subtle way of Arthur saying he wanted to spend more time with Morgana, Elizabeth on the other hand squealed before pulling Harry into a hug as she agreed much to Guila's annoyance

"Ahh glad to be back" Harry said as he exited the gate way followed by everyone else before his body began to change, a few moments later Morgana had taken over and was looking around like a child in a candy shop "come on Morgana" Arthur said as the group headed over to the boar hat and headed inside after Meliodas had unlocked the door

"so what now" Ban asked as everyone took a seat at random tables or the bar while Morgana went to examine the ale bottles behind the bar "I need to return to Camelot for a while, although I have no intention of missing the ball" Arthur said to Merlin's amusement "Harry wants to see if he can get a mission" Morgana chirped as she picked up a silver bottle that blocked the colour of the liquid inside

Ban chuckled before grabbing King by his collar and dragging him over to Morgana "well lets go" Ban said before grabbing Morgana and then drew a teleportation incantation orb "Liones" Ban chanted before the three magic users became blurry for a few seconds before disappearing completely "typical, never take after him understand young lady" Elaine said to Madrigal who was sitting in her lap gently stroking the feathers of the white owl who had delivered Harry's letter

Morgana stumbled a bit as the three magic users appeared at the gates of Liones "wow" Morgana said as she glanced at the wall surrounding Liones "come along princess" Ban said as he walked towards the gate King floating beside him

Almost half an hour later the three found themselves outside Gilthunder's office "seriously we could have been here sooner if you didn't stop to look at everything" Ban said as he walked inside followed by King and Morgana "not my fault I'm curious" Morgana pouted before relinquishing control to Harry

"Sorry about that but she is right" Harry said before Gilthunder cleared his throat "glad to see you're back I have an urgent mission for the three of you" Gilthunder said causing the three to stand a little straighter "Astolat has sent for aid due to a giant in the area" Gilthunder said before picking up a piece of paper "a former member of the giant clan Eifa Okabe and wanted for the last fifty years" Gilthunder said causing Harry to frown

"Why now" Harry asked "there have been attacks around Astolat where Eifa was last seen a few days ago, incidentally Astolat was the city that tried her for the attempted kidnapping of one of their holy knights" Gilthunder said "Astolat is about three days east of Liones right" Harry asked "by horse, yes" Gilthunder said

"Anything else we need to know" Ban asked "this is a capture mission not a kill" Gilthunder said before dismissing the three sins who immediately left for Astolat

Two days later we find the three sins roughly two miles away from Astolat taking a break "so just to make sure I have this right you _don't_ want me using my giant form" Harry asked causing King and Ban to nod as they walked down the road "exactly" Ban said causing Harry to nod in acceptance "I'm just glad Diane isn't here" King said causing Harry to nod in agreement

"She can handle a giant, I mean she fought Dolor alongside the cap'n" Ban said before the three sins froze up as they all sensed demonic magic filling the air "three" Harry growled as he summoned Twilight Aegis "they split up we need to do the same" King said before flying towards Astolat "I got the north east" Ban said before running towards his claimed direction leaving Harry with the south east

" _I don't think this is a good idea Harry"_ Morgana commented as Harry ran towards the demonic signature "no it isn't but we have no choice" Harry said before the image vale flashed through his mind "I won't let anything like that happen again" Harry said as he gathered the wind around him and used it to move faster

" _still"_ Morgana protested weakly before Harry curse as dark snow began to fall from the sky "too late now" Harry said before entering his demon form his darkness travelled to his back and into the air creating a dome above him preventing the dark snow from touching him allowing him to continuing moving at fast speeds

Seconds later Harry threw himself backwards to avoid the huge fist of the grey demon "no possession, good" Harry murmured "ninth configuration death thorn" Harry said before Twilight Aegis turned into a long vice which began to wrap around the center of Harry's right forearm before moving upwards creating a black and gold arm guard before focusing on his middle finger where a black and gold stinger formed (suzumebachi shikai from bleach)

"Much better than Gloxinia's version" Harry murmured to himself before dodging another punch from the grey demon but this time Harry drive the stinger into the wrist of the grey demon causing it to roar in pain as the stinger ejected a small vine of thorns directly into the grey demons left wrist

Harry quickly jumped back before launching himself forward driving the stinger into the grey demons exposed right knee and once again injecting a small vine of thorns into the grey demon before jumping back "no enough" Harry panted before being forced to jump to the right as the grey demons right fist slammed into the ground "enough" Harry growled before his darkness receded before flowing into his right arm and directly into the tip of death thorn's stinger

"Black thorn" Harry uttered before vanishing in a burst of speed before appearing just above the grey demons main heart and driving death thorn into its chest injecting a vine of thorns that wrapped around the heart, in an instant Harry was roughly thirty feet away before raising his left hand and snapping his fingers

In an instant the vines that had been implanted within the grey demon exploded causing hundreds of large thorns to dread the demon from the inside out and creating something that resembled a thorny crucifix

Just as Harry let out a breath of relief his heart almost stopped at the sight of a demonic golem "shit" Harry whispered as the town of Astolat and the surrounding area was bathed in the shadow of the demon golem "Albion" Harry whispered fearfully as he _knew_ that he wasn't ready to even try taking on an Albion

Seconds later Harry saw both Ban's vanishing kill hit the golem and kings Chastiefol in its sun flower mode fire compress beams of magic at the golem yet both sets of attacks simply bounced off of the Albion, moments later Harry watched as Chastiefol was unleashed in its true form and launched towards the center of the Albion

Harry's relief faded as he watched Chastiefol get pulled out of the air by the Albion before it seemed to shatter, Harry redirected his darkness to his back creating a set of wings before fling as high as he would all the while watching as King and Ban threw magical attacks at the Albion and achieved nothing

Harry flew towards the Albion about to do something not only his mother would consider killing him for doing but everyone else he knew as well, Harry floated above the head of the Albion and drew as much magic was possible before his wings receded and he dropped out of the air and landed on the Albion's head where he proceeded to place both his hands flat against its head

"Ensnare" Harry chanted before the death thorn gauntlet exploded into a bush of thorns that quickly encompassed himself but began to bury itself inside of the Albion before bursting back out for a few seconds and then reburying itself until eventually the Albion was covered in nothing but thorns that were restraining the Albion which oddly resembled a massive thicket

"bloom" Harry said weakly causing every thorn to grown to massive sizes impaling the Albion and destroying its core causing the massive demon weapon to break apart as it no longer had the ability to keep itself together "damn" Harry breathed out before the platform her was standing on gave out causing him to plummet towards the ground

Normally this wouldn't be a problem but Harry had all but depleted his magic and because of that Morgana couldn't even help if she took over as there was no magic for her to draw on, moments before Harry could crash into the ground said ground seemed to open up and a set of large slender hands rose from the ground catching him

Harry gasped in pain as his body crashed into the soft hands instead of the hard ground although he knew for a fact that the fall alone had broken several ribs, shattered his right leg and fractured his spine "sleep now" a gentle voice said as the hands wrapped around Harry creating a shell before sinking into the ground

Little did Harry or any of the sins know that this would just the beginning of their problems as back in Britain the newest Daily Prophet had just been printed and sent out

 **DISOWNED BROTHER OF THE BOY WHO LIVED**

 _ **BY RITA SKEETER**_

* * *

 _ **KUFUFUFUFU**_ i know its mean to leave such the chapter as it but i feel like being evil ... ok maybe not im just tired and i really need some rest seeing as college is pushing me to finish three assignments by the end of April i'd say i deserve a short break. that is also my reason for this update college is a killer at the moemnt and i do apollogise for taking so long to do something i so enjoy

i would like to say i will have the next chapter done within two weeks but at the moment thats rather un realistic but i promise that i will do my best to deliver the next chapter as soon as possible, Good night my faithful readers


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer on chapter one

hello my readers, i appologise for not updating this fic in so long but my family takes places over my works and i have found little time to actually think let along work on this fanfiction of mine, but at last i have finally found some time to update.

the rita skeeter article in this chapter was created by my loving girlfriend for which i thank her for and hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, although i will appologise now as due to being away from this fic for so long has made it had to get back into the characters who i didnt keep notes for (mainly harry) so this chapter may seem a bit diffrent from the previous 17

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 18 consequences

"A week now" the shadowed figure who was watching over an unconscious Harry said softly before reaching out revealing their large hand showing them to be a member of the giant race, the shadowed figure placed a single feminine finger against Harry's forehead before frowning "too hot" the figure thought out loud before leaning forward revealing their face

They had bright pink eyes, curly black hair which stopped at their shoulders and a facial structure almost identical to Dolor's yet just a bit more feminine, the figure reached over for a ridiculously large (for a human) book and ripped out two pages "Vivere" they figure chanted causing the two ripped pages to fly into each other and created a paper golem that looked rather similar to Harry

"Fetch some water" the figure told the doll who smiled before running off to wherever the water was "it'll be ok little one" the giant said softly as she reached down and checked his temperature once again

Meanwhile

"Any luck" Ban asked the still injured King "no" was kings short reply as the two examined the area around the still present death thorn "Guila is going to kill us if we don't find him" Ban sighed as he drew his scared treasure from its place on the right side of his waist and began to start hacking away at the death thorn

"Give up Ban these thorns are near impossible to cut" King said as he watched Ban's four part staff bounce off the thorn stem he had aims at "near, not impossible" Ban said as he once again swung his sacred treasure at one of the large vines of the death thorn but this time managing to cut into the vine yet failing to cut all the way through

"Fucking vines, can't you do anything about them King" Ban commented as he ripped Courechouse out of the vine "I can't try, but this is part of Harry's sacred treasure meaning it won't be easy" King said as he commanded Chastiefol into its increase form and began launching the kunai at the thick vines, said kunais began to spin turning into miniature drills before hitting a few of the vines

Almost a dozen made it through the vines while the remaining while the remaining two dozen sank into the vines but stopping before cutting through "true spirit spear Chastiefol second form guardian" King said causing the kunai to begin gathering before the large bear like guardian formed within the thorns "tear them down" King ordered

The two sins watched with some satisfaction as King's guardian began ripping the vines out of the ground or in half "any idea how long it'll take" Ban asked as guardian continued to rip through the death thorn vines "a few minutes, maybe" King said causing Ban to grunt in acknowledgement before the two watched as King's guardian ripped its way through the thorny vines

A few minutes later Ban and King walked towards the cleared path that lead to Harry "creepy" Ban said as the two sins walked the path avoiding any thorn that reached out into the path "consider it lucky that I wield Chastiefol or we wouldn't have been able to get through the vines so quickly" King said as he floated down the path occasionally moving to the right for an instant to avoid a thorn

"I'm shocked the brat had the balls to even try this" Ban admitted as he ducked down to avoid a thorn "you shouldn't be, its _exactly_ the sort of thing he would do" King said causing Ban to chuckle "good point" Ban said before the two came to a stop at the center of the death thorn "shit" Ban and King said simultaneously as they stared at the spot where Harry _should_ have been

Back with the giant

The giant frowned at the sound of whimpering coming from Harry unaware of the process that was happening before her head snapped towards the entrance of the cave where the Harry golem was now standing with a bowl of water

The giant mentally commanded the golem to wipe down Harry's forehead before going back to examining the unconscious human "who _are_ you" the giant said before returning to watching Harry in silence as the golem placed a now damp piece of cloth on Harry's forehead before glancing at the caves exit knowing if Harry didn't wake up soon they would have to take him to the village

The giant's attention turned back to the unconscious Harry who had let out a scream full of pain as his back arched off the ground, the giant reached out attempting to pick Harry up yet before their hands could touch him a dark purple aura burst into existence which seemed to burn their hands, the giant ignored the quickly healing burns in favour of trying to help Harry

Yet before they could the aura faded along with Harry's screams as his body relaxed laying his back against the ground once more, the giant blinked in confusion before gasping as Harry weakly opened his eyes "where" Harry managed to say before the giant had dug their right hand underneath his body causing him to rest in their palm before bringing him up to their eye level

"are you ok" the giant's soft voice asked before getting a groan in response "no … magic" Harry managed to say before screaming in pain as his back arched once again although this time there was no aura, the giant watched helplessly as Harry's screams became louder before fading a few minutes later his body relaxing

Harry sucked in the air greedily trying to ignore the feeling of his body being ripped apart from the inside out "where" Harry said hoarsely as his breathing slowly returned to normal "a few miles away from Astolat" the giant said before Harry once again started screaming in pain although this time is sounded like a girl was screaming at the same time as him

The giant noticed that this time his body remained as it had instead of arching off the ground, a few minutes later harry's screaming was replaced by a pained whimper "Cam…elot" Harry managed to say before succumbing to the pain and passing out

The giant looked at Harry and knew that he most likely had incantation orbs that would allow them to help him, it was at that moment the giant had to resist face palming at forgetting such a thought before they lowered their hand next to the doll "look for his incantation orbs" the giant said causing the kneeling paper golem to nod before standing up and climbing onto their hand and began gently searching Harry for his incantation orbs

A few minutes later the giant smiled as she watched the paper golem remove a pack of three orbs from the inside of Harry's jacket, the giant mentally commanded the golem to remove the last incantation orb which she recognise as a teleportation incantation orb due to their encounter with holy knights over the years

The golem offered up the incantation orb which the giant took with their other hand placing it in the space between their pinkie and ring finger before picking up their large book "Camelot" the giant said as the made a fist with their left hand crushing the incantation orb and activating it causing the two to vanish from the cave without a trace

The giant looked around as they appeared in a field close to a large kingdom which she assumed to be Camelot "let's get you some help" the giant said as they stood up reaching their full height of roughly thirty two feet before walking towards the kingdom, a few minutes later the giant smiled as the gate were now less than a few hundred feet away before their attention was drawn to Harry as he let loose an ear splitting scream the pain in his voice clear

Instead of letting the strange episode continue the giant began to run towards the gate Harry still screaming in her hand, seconds later the giant came to a stop outside the gates and crouched down to the two knights guarding the gate "please he needs help" the giant said over Harry's screaming causing the guards to look at the screaming figure before their eyes widened "GET LADY MERLIN" the guard on the left shouted causing the one on the right to run off

"DOES HE HAVE HIS HYPER RECOVERY ORB" the guard was forced to shouted over the still screaming Harry before the sound of a cannon went off causing the giant to look around in worry "DON'T WORRY ITS JUST THE SIGNAL THAT THE PRINCE IS BACK, NOW DOES HE HAVE" the guard shouted before stopping as Harry's screams faded

"put him down quickly" the guard said as he removed his helmet revealing his well chiselled face brown eyes and brown hair before reading behind his neck and removing one of the five incantation orbs, the orb itself was green and had the image of a fish rune with a dot to its left showing that it was the hyper recovery incantation orb

"Hyper recovery" the knight chanted before throwing the incantation orb as Harry causing the orb to activate creating a large green cube around both Harry and the giant before to the giants surprise two people turned up the first was Merlin who wore the same as she always did while next to her was her husband Arthur donned in his golden battle armour

Both Merlin's and Arthur's attention went straight to Harry who once again began to scream as the hyper recovery tried to heal him "Harry" Merlin and Arthur said in unison before running through the barrier and over to Harry who was resting in the cloaked giants exposed hand

In an instant the giant, knight, Merlin and Arthur were thrown away from the screaming Harry as a massive pulse of magic erupted from Harry leaving Harry enshrouded in a mist that was shifting through every colour possible "HARRY" Merlin screamed before running towards the mist only to be violently repelled by the psychedelic mist

"what's happening" the knight asked as he helped Merlin up before their attention quickly returned to the mist where not only Harry's screams were emanating but now Morgana's had joined him

Inside the mist an almost unbelievable event was occurring, said event was the breaking of one of the many bindings on Harry's magic which flooded both his body and the atmosphere with magic, the problem with this was that the amount of magic the single binding contained was near enough to rival Escanor at full power at noon

The problem with this was that the binding was meant to be opened slowly to allow his body time to adjust, but due to the binding breaking Harry's body was being flooded with magic the excess creating an almost sentient magical mist what no one could truly expect is the by-product of the binding breaking

What few realise is that a sacred treasure has its own magic that augments the user, Harry having wielded several sacred treasures absorbed them himself but would never truly be able to use them as they were not complete magic but rather an incomplete magic that required a physical form to act as a conduit to the magic

Harry and Morgana screamed in synchronisation as Harry's magic began to rip Morgana from his mind, next to him the mist was slowly gathering and changing into flesh, muscle, blood, bones and everything else that would reside inside of a body in short a homunculus that would be able to merge with Harry's body and separate from it while also housing Morgana's soul which would automatically return to Harry's mindscape when the two merge

Moments after Morgana's body had materialised a set of clothes appeared on her, an identical set to what Harry was wearing, and mere moments later the magical mist began to dissipate leaving a shocked Merlin, Arthur, holy knight and giant

(TIME SKIP – mwhahaha, I'm sorry for doing this but I thought I would take a page out of the seven deadly sins more recent chapters)

Harry groaned as he pulled himself out of bed, it had only been a couple of days since the sins plus company had returned to England and he had just under a week before the yule ball and had spent the previous week learning how to dance with Elizabeth while Morgana who now had her own body spent all of her time either learning to dance with Arthur or learning to use her magic with Merlin

Although when he returned things had been … tense between not only Harry and Lilith but Harry and every magic user in Hogwarts, the reason an article written by some woman called Rita Skeeter

[FLASHBACK]

" _I hate this place" Harry groaned as the Britannians exited the portal before being teleported to the edge of the Hogwarts wards "I think other than Merlin we all do" Arthur said as he glanced at his wife and daughter who were talking about magic "I know it's just, I don't want to be near_ them _" Harry said causing Arthur to nod_

" _look at it this way once its done you won't have to come back here again" Arthur said causing Harry to frown "if I_ ever _have to come back here Arthur I swear to god" Harry said before glaring at the King of Camelot "I will make your life miserable" Harry said causing Arthur to chuckle "if you say so" Arthur said as the group arrived at the house before coming to a stop_

 _There in front of them was I newspaper stuck to the door with a hunting knife, Harry reached out and grabbed the paper before pulling the knife from the paper allowing him to pull the paper away from the door before planting the knife into the door once again_

 _Harrys eyes widened in surprise as his eyes scanned the article, by the end of the article Harry was releasing almost all of his unbound magic affecting not only those within the school but the landscape itself as the sky began to darken quickly covering what little sunlight there was_

 _Guila stepped forward before gently removing the article from Harry's hand which seemed to set something off because the next thing anyone knew Harry was gone "let's get inside" Guila said before walking inside her ears barely catching the several pops that she had linked to the odd creatures known as house elves_

 _A few minutes later everyone was sat around the table waiting for Guila to read the newspaper in her hands, Guila took a breath before starting_

 _Disowned Brother of the Boy Who Lived_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

This All Hallows Eve at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry the champions for The Tri-wizard Tournament were selected by The Goblet of Fire. After all three school champions had been chosen The Goblet of Fire had an odd reaction. A fourth champion was chosen. Shortly after The Goblet fire turned purple and was flickering wildly and just when Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore called this fourth unknown champion name The Goblet released a great fireball which brought forth this unknown well as a dangerous female Vampire in a room full of children.

 _At once panic and chaos spread among the students, staff and officials at the realization of the Vampire presence. Luckily for us dear reader this fourth unknown champion quickly proved why The Goblet of Fire chose him and quickly without missing a beat began fighting and ultimately DEFEATING this threat to our precious children. So while the esteemed ADULTS (including the renowned Potters) panic and FAIL to protect our children this boy of only 14 years of age saved them._

Now dear readers you may be wondering what kind of thanks this unknown hero got for his efforts from our dear, beloved, and can do no wrong Headmaster Dumbledore? A wand to his face is what! As expected our fourth champion was not amused with Dumbledore action and warned the Headmaster to cease and desist with it only for Dumbledore to try and curse him (a 14 year old boy may I remind you) at point blank! Thankfully our fourth champion is already well train in the art of combat (perhaps he had training under an elite duellist?) and was able to disarmed Headmaster Dumbledore before he even finished his spell! Literally!

 _In a move I have only seen an elite swordsman with years of training pull, the fourth champion cut off the Headmaster's wand arm in a matter of a blink! Our champion though is a just fellow and after taking the Headmaster's wand (no doubt to insure he doesn't pull this stunt again) healed the severed arm back together again without needing to be told or asked!_

This is not the only instant our fourth champion have proven to be righteous and just. Another instant is helping a fourth year Gryffindor Muggleborn girl by the name of Hermione Granger (a witch well known for her intellect and modest beauty) heal from a painful injury that was inflicted on her (the perpetrator who inflicted the injury on Ms. Granger is still unknown and this make this reporter wonder how safe Hogwarts really is to allow for not only such an undoubtedly damaging injury to be inflicted on a student but for the person who inflicted it not to be caught!).

 _Another is the castration of Draco Malfoy, Heir of the Malfoy family, for raping a fellow Hogwarts student (again this reporter question the safety of students attending Hogwarts) a fellow Slytherin fourth year PUREBLOOD Lady no less! As well as amputating Professor Snape, Potion master, teacher and Head of House for Slytherin, for helping Heir Malfoy with his crime and attempting to harm our brave young hero for delivering poetic justice. The poor girl who was victim for this crime identity won't be reveal to preserve face and some modesty._

Now before you start doubting our fourth champion skill and magic prowess in fighting you need only to look at how he performed in the first task! Our young champion was able to not only complete his task with seemingly no effort on his part but also managed to subdue ANOTHER rampaging dragon on his own by using a new magic to transform into a Giant!

 _He then used his new Giant strength to wrestle the rampaging dragon into submission and saved many lives in the process. He also use an odd staff (a sign of a powerful Wizard) that he called Twilight Aegis which wood is made from an apparently powerful magical tree called The Sacred Tree which grow in his home country Britannia (not to be confused with Britain) which he is representing._

 _Not only that but he seem to be a Metamorphmagus! A rare and magical ability that allow the user to shapeshift and is only found in those with a blood connection to the Pureblood family The Blacks._

I'm sure by now my eager readers you're wondering who is this great, strange, and unknown fourth champion who can be liken to the Knights of old? Who hail from a strange country no one have heard of here? Who have a rare ability only found in (usually) immediate family members of a Pureblood line here? His name is Harry Yuki but the truth is that he is not as unknown to us as we think and is related quite closely to the Blacks family.

 _How because Harry Yuki was born Harry POTTER and is actually The Boy Who Lived Lucian Potter's older twin brother!_

I was naturally shocked when I discovered this. Why have we never seen let alone heard of this other Potter until now? Why does he insist on using the name Yuki instead of his family name of Potter? The answer my dear reader is that the esteem Potters performed a Disinheritance Ritual on their at the time five year old son which would have killed the poor boy if he wasn't Blood Adopted by some good kind people, one of which is his adopted mother Guila Yuki hence his new name. He had gain many new heirships from the Blood Adoption including a closer relationship to the Pendragon family which he is now an active heir of.

Now dear readers you may be wondering why The Potters did such a heinous crime to their own child, their heir in fact? The reason? They believed young Harry to be a Squib. Well it look like they were wrong. You would think they would have waited another two more years since it well known that if a child haven't shown a hint of magic by then they might be a Squib and even then it best to go to a PROFESSIONAL Healer for a confirmed test just to make sure the child isn't just a late bloomer. I have to wonder on when did The Potters take a child Healer course to be able to test their own child on being a Squib?

 _Or has their fame made them believe that they didn't need professional opinions and they were right because they say they were? Since the defeat of You-Know-Who by the youngest Potter member the family have enjoyed quite a lot of fame. Maybe too much if the case of young Harry can attest. In any case young Harry was disowned by his own parents and sent away from public eye. Perhaps this Britannia Harry Yuki is now representing? If so why didn't they recognized his name when it was called if indeed they sent him to his new mother?_

 _Why then also did Harry chose to use his Metamorphmagus ability to hide his identity from his family? Unless there more dark dirty secrets The Potters are hiding about their former eldest son._

And what about Harry and Lucian themselves? Do they even know about each other? Do they even REMEMBER? Did separating them have negative effects on both boys? I'll be digging into further research to find out about this and much more my dear faithful readers!

For more on the Tri-wizard Tournament turn to page 25.

For more on the Potter Family history turn to page 18.

For more on the Pendragons turn to page 40.

For more on Disinheritance Ritual and why their use have been Banned outside of a wizengamot ruling turn to page 20.

[End flashback]

Harry had hunted down the only person he had told about his heritage without an oath and confronted her, after a lot of yelling and another oath Harry apologised about his outburst explaining that he didn't want anyone knowing about him being related to the potters at one point, he then went to explain what had happened after his return to Britannia although he was cut short when he saw lily potter enter the library forcing Harry to leave without being noticed

Then he had to take into consideration what had happened in Britannia, a binding had finally snapped, from what Harry knew it shouldn't have been possible but because of it Morgana now had her own body that was connected to his own much like a clone he could create or absorb back into his own body

[Flashback]

" _Erg" Harry moaned as he opened his eye, his entire body felt like it had been ripped apart "finally awake" Harry heard a familiar voice say causing him to look in the direction of the voice "Merlin … what happened" Harry asked, Harry barely caught the hidden sadness in Merlin's eyes before he closed his eye "a binding broke" Merlin said as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "luckily you'll be fine but you need to heal, you and Morgana" Merlin said softly_

 _Both Harry's eyes opened as Merlin finished her statement "what" Harry asked causing Merlin to smile "after the binding broke somehow you two separated and Morgana gained a body" Merlin said causing the exhausted Harry to frown "I can still feel her though" Harry said hoarsely causing Merlin to nod "I expected as much" Merlin said before standing up "get some rest" Merlin said before leaving Harry's room"_

[End flashback]

Harry finished tying his hair back before standing up his normal clothes having replaced his pyjamas although his jacket was still hanging on the back of the door "come on brat breakfast" Harry heard Ban say as he ran passed his door causing Harry to chuckle mainly due to the event of the sins taking place after breakfast

The first day back had been merlin's day and the task was to bring the rarest creature back, yesterday was Meliodas's task which was a retrieval event, today however was Ban's event which explained his behaviour despite it being the same as most days

Harry picked up his jacket before setting it over his shoulders much like a cape before heading out of his room eager to get breakfast knowing that Ban's task would no doubt be difficult "still" Harry mused as his mind focused towards the yule ball while he still didn't have a partner he did have his outfit

Elizabeth and her sisters had a tailor recreate their father's usual outfit from when he was alive and resized for Harry, the white cloak with black fur was almost identical except for his sin mark over his heart, the gold bracers had been replaced with a set of silver arm bracers, his boots were black instead of a whitish colour and his underclothes consisted of a pair of black trousers from a tuxedo and a red dress shirt

All in all it was ok but when Harry said he wanted to go in what he normally wore all three sisters hit him over the head before berating him on etiquette and the fact that he was representation Britannia in the tournament, although the dance lessons with Elizabeth were in Harrys word torture, although this would have probably been due to the fact that Elizabeth was making sure he acted like a prince instead of a sin

"Something on your mind" Harry heard someone asked causing him to glance to his left at Morgana who was walking beside him "just the tournament" Harry said before smiling "so today is Ban's event" Harry said causing Morgana to nod "just a word of warning there will be _a lot_ of running" Harry said as the two reached the dining room and headed to their respective seats

Morgana sat in-between Arthur and Merlin while Harry sat in-between his mother and Elaine who immediately placed Madrigal on his lap "shame Eifa couldn't come" Harry murmured to himself as he recalled the giantess who had helped him, currently she was with the druids getting a similar tattoo to Diane in the sense of she would be able to change between her soon to be human form and her current giant form

"ahh" Harry heard breaking him out of his train of thought which caused him to look down at Madrigal who had her mouth open causing Harry to chuckle before reaching for a piece of toast and bringing it down to Madrigal who immediately began munching on it

"Morning Harry" Harry heard Guila say from beside him causing Harry to lean to the side and kiss his mother on her cheek "morning mom" Harry said as he sat back up before reaching across the table and picking up an apple "good luck today" Guila said causing Harry to laugh "thanks mom" Harry said as he glanced at Ban wondering what his event would be

After half an hour Ban stood up a look of glee plastered on his face "the event of greed shall begin momentarily" Ban announce causing the sins to stand up along with Morgana while Harry passed Madrigal back to Elaine before standing up himself "today you must" Ban said before pausing causing Harry to silently sigh

"CAPTURE THE HEADMASTERS BIRD" Ban shouted with glee causing the sins, Harry and Morgana to glare at Ban as they knew a bit about what Fawkes could do "you have until midnight, now run and cause chaos my minions" Ban cackled causing Harry to believe Ban had been drinking before breakfast which wasn't entirely impossible

"I'm getting a head start" Harry said surprising most of the people at the table barring Morgana, Merlin and Guila who all knew what Fawkes could do, Harry reached down and lifted a pouting Madrigal off of his lap before placing her back on her own seat before standing up "good luck you guys" Harry said to the participants of Ban's event before lightly kissing his mother's cheek "later mom" Harry before running out of the house and towards the castle

On the way Harry's mind wandered towards the conversation he had with Lilith about going to the yule ball, while he had initially asked Lilith if she wanted to come with him to the yule ball her reaction was to violently shake her head before declining saying that she didn't want to stand out any more than she already was and that being the center of attention was something she disliked

Harry simply smiled and accepted her decision knowing that if he had a choice he would skip the yule ball along with the tournament itself but apparently it was part of the contract that bound him saying that he had to attend

A few moments later Harry arrived at the entrance of the castle and closed his eyes before exuding a large amount of magic from his body which immediately began to fill the castle which allowed him to use a rather difficult skill Merlin referred to as magical sonar, a few minutes later Harry opened his eyes and began to walk towards his targets location

After several uses of wind step Harry ended up outside a set of greenhouses, Harry hesitantly headed inside and found the target Ban had selected perched on the branch of a magical phoenix tree which was in short the leaves burnt without turning to ash via magic and tended to attract bound phoenix's as a rest point

Harry quickly activated wind step and appeared above the phoenix and attempted to grab the bird only to curse and fall to the ground as it flamed away, the next several hours Harry hunted the elusive phoenix but each time failed to catch it currently he was following the magical residue towards the basement of the castle

Harry silently swore as he reached another empty classroom "damn smartass bird" Harry grumbled before doubling back following the residue once more before reaching a wall with a tiny snake carved within a single brick

"what's this" Harry asked himself before reaching out and placing his right hand against the wall, concealing magic, movement magic, transformation magic "the hell is this" Harry muttered in confusion before examining how each of the magics within the wall worked with each other

Nearly half an hour later Harry smirked before activating absolute cancel casing the wall to split apart and sink into another section of the wall leaving a doorway "interesting" Harry said before walking down the rather dark stairway which lead into a rather poorly decorated room that looked like it was designed to host a large amount of people

The room was currently empty except for the phoenix sitting on the back rest of one of the several sofas within the room, "here birdy" Harry said softly before appearing next to the sofa and lunging at the phoenix only for it to once again flame away before he could grab it "damn it" Harry groaned before walking over to one of the sofas and sitting down

"So Slytherin common room" Harry mused as he recalled the room from his glance at Lilith's mind "hmm rather bland" as he looked at the silver and green themed room "BAH ruddy bird" Harry groaned as he detected its magical signature once again, this time it was hidden within the library if he was correct

"sometimes I hate Ban" Harry groaned before getting off the couch and vanishing in a burst of speed unaware that he had disabled the door to the Slytherin common room permanently something that would be of use to a pair of pranksters in the coming hours

Harry appeared outside of the library as he exited wind steps and could feel the phoenix emitting more magic than before making him grown, the overgrown turkey was taunting him "I swear I'm going to drown that overgrown turkey" Harry growled softly before walking into the library his eyes glancing around ignoring not only the librarian who was currently glaring at him but the students as well

"Found ya" Harry breathed out as he spotted his target sitting on one of the rafters towards the center of the library, Harry instantly activated wind step and appeared on the rafter opposite Fawkes "give up" Harry growled as he looked at the bird who somehow managed to cock a single eyebrow once again taunting him

"If I could roast you I would" Harry growled before lunging at Fawkes only for said phoenix to cry out before vanishing in a burst of flames causing Harry to bounce off the beam and fall onto an empty table below him "shit" Harry groaned moments before hitting the table and what followed was the destruction of a poor and defenceless table who exacted its revenge by leaving a small spike of wood buried in his shoulder

"I hate Ban" Harry groaned as his right hand reached behind his left shoulder and ripped out the shard before briefly activating his demon powers and using his darkness to heal himself before returning it to its passive form over his heart

"Graceful, need a hand?" a female voice asked causing Harry to look up "Daphne Greengrass right" causing the honey brown haired girl to blink in surprise "how" she asked causing Harry to look into her light blue eyes "Lilith, what can I say mind reading is a useful tool" Harry said leaving Daphne shocked

"Goddess I hate that bird as much as I do Ban" Harry groaned as he stood up snapping Daphne out of her shock "bird" Daphne asked, "the head masters phoenix" Harry said as he removed his jacked before banishing it to his pocket dimension "why" Daphne began to ask before Harry interrupted "it's just a thing my family does every year before Christmas today is my uncles idea and its to catch that damn bird" Harry said as he pulled his shirt off

Daphne stared in shock at the shirtless Harry although her eyes drifted to the circular scar on his left shoulder "gotta love dimensional storage" Harry said breaking Daphne out of her staring session before her eyes widened again as his shirt disappeared before a new clean one appeared along with a new and clean jacket

"oops" Harry said as he noticed that not only Daphne's attention was on him but so was the attention over dozens of students, the librarian who looked furious and one of the few people he really didn't want to run into "shit" Harry whispered as his eyes glanced at lily potter who was standing by the library door in shock

"sorry gotta go" Harry said as he prepared his wind steps "wait" Daphne said as she reached out managing to grab onto his shoulder the moment Harry initiated the spell causing the two to disappear in a blur much to the shock of those in the library

Harry moved through the halls of Hogwarts unware of his passenger who was still clinging to his shoulder thanks to his own magic, moments later Harry arrived near the shore of the black lake and came to a sudden stop only to be thrown forward and for someone to crash on top of him "crap" Harry uttered before he crashed into the ground

"son of a" Harry groaned before being cut off by a female groan "what happened" the voice of Daphne green grass said from on top of him allowing Harry to understand what happened "you grabbed hold of me as I initiated a spell" Harry said from below her causing the golden brown hair Slytherin to let out a squeak before the pressure of Daphne laying on top of him vanished

"I'm so sorry" Harry heard Daphne say causing Harry to roll over and look up at the rather pretty witch "it's fine" Harry said before rolling back and planting his hands into the ground behind his head and his knees to his chest casing him to look much like a ball before preforming a kip-up surprising the witch in front of him

"um" Harry heard Daphne utter

"yes" Harry asked in amusement, he may hate most of the wizarding kind but he wasn't an ass

"you're … being nice" Daphne hesitated causing Harry to chuckle in amusement

"yes, I'm 'nice' what gave you the" Harry said before stopping as he recalled the incident with Draco Malfoy and even the headmaster himself when he had first arrived "ok I see what you mean, I'm not a harsh person most of the time but I really don't like quite a few of the _adults_ in this world" Harry spoke in amusement before tapping his foot on the ground causing two large stone chairs to arise from the ground

Harry couldn't help but smile in amusement, Lilith had told him how reserved and quiet the girl in front of him usually was but this was neither "how" Daphne breathed out as she poked the chair that had appeared behind her

"it's called creation, the ability to manipulate the earth freely" Harry said in amusement as she continued to prod the chair

"you mean you aren't an elemental?" Daphne asked in shock as she registered what Harry had said and stopped prodding the chair to stare at him in shock

"elemental?" Harry asked, the term was familiar but he found himself unable to recall what an elemental was

"someone who is connected to the worlds magic, they can manipulate the base and sub elements of the planet, most only have the ability to use two elements though" Daphne breathed out in disbelief

"no, not an elemental then" Harry spoke as he committed himself to researching elementals with morgana and merlin at some point "where I come from everyone has the potential for magic but not everyone can unlock it" Harry said seriously before smiling as Daphne stumbled back into the chair in shock

"the difference between someone from that world and this is your magic is almost limitless in possibilities, our magic while flexible if far more rigid in most cases as people only have the ability to access a specific type of magic for example creation is the ability of the giant clans which lets them manipulate the earth at will" Harry spoke in amusement before becoming very serious

"then there are some that don't have an elemental connection the best example of this would be Holy Knight Charon who has the power manipulate a miasma that is imbued with death" Harry said as he recalled that he also had the ability but it was currently sealed "think of it as … hmm ah I know think of it as someone having hundreds of variations of the killing curse" Harry said causing Daphne to gasp in shock at the idea of a single person having the power to kill in so many ways

"then there is me" Harry said his voice tinted with a mix of pride and disgust

"you" Daphne asked warily

"my magic is … unique" Harry said slowly to Lilith's friend "here I was called a squib because my magic was so different from yours the only ability I had was that of snake speech" Harry said noting the surprise in Daphne's eyes but continued "my magic is called integrate" harry said as his eyes dulled for a brief moment "in short I absorb magic make it my own but here I couldn't as your magic was too complex to absorb" Harry said as he recalled learning to control his powers and the ups and downs that came with the training

"I suppose one of the biggest differences is how we use our powers, people from this world use them for anything and everything they can" Harry said remembering the household charms spell book "in my world, most people who develop magic become holy knights, we become protectors" harry said with a bitter sweet smile "don't get me wrong there are criminals who use magic too but most people I would like to think have morals" Harry said trying not to recall the stories Gilthunder had told him from back when he was a diamond ranked holy knight

"incredible" Daphne breathed out as she digested everything Harry had told her "but how can you turn into a giant" Daphne asked in confusion causing Harry to smile

"it's something I gained from my family I can change what I am, a giant is just one of them" Harry said softly as he recalled how proud Diane had been when he had unlocked his giant form

"what else" Daphne asked eagerly as she refrained from bouncing in her seat in excitement

"are you sure you aren't a ravenclaw" Harry asked in amusement as she seemed to display a great deal of interest in knowledge a train of the ravens house

Daphne simply blushed as she stared at her knees causing Harry to chuckle as he stood up "I have four forms human, giant and two others" Harry said knowing that it would be unwise to let too many people know he had demon blood running though his veins and was actively able to control it

"can … can I see" Daphne asked hesitantly causing Harry to smile softly before closing his eyes to make it a bit more dramatic, Harry took a breath as he reached into himself and felt the four-distinctive race magic that allowed him to change between races, the magics of his family.

Harry reached out as he shifted the link from his human form to his fairy form, it had been years since he had needed to reach into his core to change as it was second nature to do it now but doing it this way was so much better as he felt the magics of the fairy race flow through his body

Then he heard Daphne gasp in shock causing Harry to open his eyes which were filled with amusement as Daphne stared at his wings "this is my fairy form" Harry said softly as he once again felt the magic of the earth pulsing around him

"when I was younger, I use to use this form all the time" Harry said softly "I hated being human because no one accepted me" Harry admitted as he closed his eyes unaware that Daphne was not the only person listening "when I became a fairy, part of me was happy, I wasn't just his brother or a waste of space" Harry admitted as part of him was trying to figure out why he was spilling his life story to someone he had only known about through a mutual friend

Suddenly Harry stiffened as he was hugged from behind by a pair of arms covered by purple clothes "its ok Harry we're here all of us" Harry heard merlin whisper into his ear causing his eye to start to burn as he held back the tears that threated to spill

"you aren't alone anymore Harry your mothers, fathers, aunts and uncles we are all here for you my son" merlin spoke softly her gaze briefly traveling to Daphne who Lilith had introduced her to as she hadn't believed Lilith when she said she had met merlin

In that instant Harry's resistance broke, all the supressed fears boiled to the surface as merlin turned him around and pulled him back into her embrace before she began to run a hand through Harry's hair, a trick Guila had made sure all the others had known as it helped to calm Harry down immensely

"its ok Harry, you can cry" Merlin told the fourteen-year-old that was currently shaking in her arms before a sob broke the silence

Daphne watched as the young man who had crippled a teacher, a student, killed the basilisk under the school and stared down Albus Dumbledore was reduced to an emotional wreck within the arms of lady Merlin

"I'm here for you my son, my little mage" merlin whispered into Harry's ear giving him her term of endearment as Harry continued to cry into her shoulder as his biggest fear was once again trying to claim him "don't … don't let them take me" Harry whimpered against merlin "please" Harry begged his voice going from a whisper to an almost normal level "they will never take you from us my little mage, never do you know why" merlin asked her distraught son

Harry shook his head wanting to know the answer "because you are ours Harry, you are my son and the son of the sin, you are the son of Guila Yuki and we will _never_ let you be taken from us" merlin spoke softly into his ear

Suddenly much to merlin's hidden amusement Harry began to shrink as he accessed his true fairy form reducing him to a height of three feet as opposed to his normal height

"lets get you back shall we" merlin said as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around fairy Harry lifting him arm as if he were a young child again "come along miss Greengrass" merlin spoke as she began to walk back towards the house the now silently crying Harry in her arms as his head rested against her shoulder the still shocked Daphne following behind wondering how she had been dragged into the madness her friend had described

Merlin smiled briefly as she reached up and ran her hand through Harry's now loose hair, she had spent millennia burying all traces of maternal instincts shortly after the first war resolute that they would never be able to resurface

How wrong she was, two children, Harry and Morgana had ripped the feeling out of the hiding place and for better or worse merlin loved it

A few minutes later merlin walked through the door of the sins temporary home to see Elaine, Guila, Elizabeth and Madrigal at the dining table talking about something, well all but Madrigal who was content with sitting in Elaine's lap

"Guila" merlin spoke breaking the conversation and attracting the attention of everyone "merlin?" Guila asked as she stood up before her eyes settled on the small fairy clinging to merlin, without saying anything Guila stepped forward and gently wrapped an arm around Harry's waist before pulling him away from merlin and towards her

The instant Harry recognised who was now holding him a look of shame flittered thorough his eyes as he once again buried his head into his mother's shoulder wishing he could just go back to Britannia

Guila rested her forehead on top of Harry's as she simply embraced her son knowing that this was bound to happen sooner or later

"let's get you upstairs" Guila whispered a few moments later before walking towards the staircase leaving a confused and slightly worried Daphne behind along with a worried Merlin, Elizabeth and Elaine

The instant Guila had disappeared into the stairwell merlin span on her heel and looked at Daphne "we are going to talk" merlin said causing a pit of worry to form in Daphne's stomach

With Harry

Guila gently sat down on her son's bed as she readjusted her hold on him "do you want to talk about it Harry" Guila asked softly as her right hand came up and brushed a stray piece of hair away from his eyes

Guila hid her frown as she felt Harry frantically shake his head "come my little fairy we both know you can talk" Guila whispered into her son's ear

"they … I don't want them to take me away" Harry spoke his voice laced with fear "I don't want to lose you or merlin or" Harry babbled before Guila tightened her hug

"they won't have you" Guila said her voice brokering no arguments "you are _my_ son Harry, my beautiful son" Guila spoke softly into her son's ear as his tears were reduced to the occasional sniffle

"I'm scared" Harry whispered from his mother's neck

"I know you are Harry but _you_ will be fine, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever" Guila promised as she shuffled back before laying down knowing that after her sons near emotional breakdown he was going to end up crashing like he always did

"I'm sorry" Guila heard her son whisper as his eyes began to close

"don't be Harry, I've been expecting this to happen for a while now" Guila told her son not wanting to admit that everyone had been keeping an eye on Harry in one way or another since they had arrived, a few minutes later Guila felt her sons grip on her dress loosen indicating he had fallen asleep "I will always protect you, my precious son" Guila said softly before kissing his forehead

After a few moments Guila managed to slip away from Harry because right now she wanted to find out what had caused her son to have an emotional breakdown

Back with merlin

"we are going to talk" merlin spoke as she walked over to the table leaving a shocked Daphne standing by the front door

"sit" merlin said as she walked around the table ignoring the inquisitive stares of Elaine and Elizabeth

Daphne hesitantly walked towards the table and sat down next to Elizabeth while merlin had seated herself next to Elaine and Madrigal "let me make one thing very clear" merlin said as her golden eyes flash with power causing Daphne to shrink within her seat "you will tell _no one_ about what happened between you and Harry understood" merlin demanded

Daphne hesitantly nodded "I said do you understand!" merlin snapped at the young slytherin girl who flinched in her seat

"yes, lady merlin" Daphne said as clearly as she could, doing her best not to give in to her emotions

"merlin enough" Elizabeth spoke attracting Daphne's attention before a wave of magic filled the room and all tension seemed to slip away, the magic in the room seemed to dance due to the quiet humming of the little girl

"thank you, Madrigal" Daphne heard Elaine say

"now that we are all calm" Elizabeth said softly before continuing "perhaps we can talk and discover what has happened" Elizabeth said

Daphne took a breath before explaining from her view what had happened from Harry' arrival in the library to the point he had broken down in Merlin's arms

"wait go back, _she_ was there wasn't she" Elaine spoke a look of confusion from Daphne and looks of understanding from Merlin and Elizabeth

"I … don't know" Daphne said worried that lady merlin would snap again

"understand miss Greengrass I am not angry that our son finally had a breakdown, what we want to know is what triggered it, was it something he told you or was it someone" merlin said before a soft voice cut through the air

"my son … our son is afraid that he will be taken from us, seeing her would be a trigger but not the only one" Guila said as she exited the stairs

"could … stress cause it" Daphne spoke up causing merlin to blink a couple of times before her head met the table with a resounding thump "stupid" merlin cursed before banging her head into the table again

"sometimes it is the simple things that elude us merlin" Elizabeth said slightly amused as she continued to watch her friend and fellow mother continue to bang her head against the table as she insulted herself

Guila smiled as she sat down next to merlin "keep an eye on him for me, please" Guila asked her friend

Merlin simply rested her head against the table for a moment before sighing and standing up "things were so much simpler when we were in Britannia" merlin commented as she headed for the stairs doing her best to keep the look of happiness off her face

"it seems we should talk with Harry once he wakes up" Guila said softly before bringing her right hand up and pinching the tip of her nose "he did _I_ not notice" Guila softly cursed

"he hides it well Guila" Elizabeth said softly before turning to Daphne "you know you don't have to stay right" Elizabeth asked in amusement as she slowly stood up

"really" Daphne squeaked out causing Elizabeth to giggle

"really, go and if any teacher has a problem send them to us ok" Elizabeth said with a gentle smile

"I'm sorry for the trouble" Daphne said before standing up and quickly leaving causing Elizabeth to smile

"I see why she is Lilith's friend, drinks" Elizabeth said as she walked towards the kitchen

"you know he won't hide anything from you if you ask him, right" Elaine asked as she watched Elizabeth work in the kitchen while conversing with the small elf

"I shouldn't have to, damn them for hurting him" Guila growled softly as heat began to emit from her left hand

"he has you now Guila, he as all of us" Elaine reassured her friend "and be thankful they haven't cornered him yet especially his brother" Elaine said

"his brother is an unknown Elaine we don't know _how_ that meeting will go" Guila cursed softly as she removed her right hand away from her face

"and in five day's we'll be lucky if the school is standing" Elaine said softly causing Guila to curse a bit louder than she may have intended to

"their damn ball" Guila cursed

"talk to him when he wakes Guila that is all you can do" Elizabeth said as she walked back in carrying four cups "just talk that's all you need to do" Elizabeth stated in amusement as she pushed two of the cups to Elaine and Madrigal before passing another to Guila

The four sat in silence as the enjoyed the drinks Elizabeth had made

With Harry

Harry awakened with a groan as he examined his mindscape, a black miasma had filled the room as it usually did whenever he feared something

Harry thanked the goddesses that Gowther had taught him how to prevent influences from his emotions while within his mind unfortunately the influences affected him the instance he left

"compress" Harry chanted as he raised his right hand and as if the command had been given the miasma was drawn into a single point within the room as it began to from a black crystal ball

After a few minutes the last of the miasma was sucked into the now basketball sized crystal ball which Harry banished to the back of his mind unwilling to deal with what it would bring at the moment

After a few moments Harry walked to the door and entered the metal representation of his room from home and sat on the bed knowing even if he tried to wake up he would just find himself in a dream

With amusement Harry tapped into the French language he had absorbed when he had used translate after arriving

A slew of French curses left his lips much to his amusement, the language was beautiful and incredibly fun to insult someone with, then again after being taught the demon language by merlin the two would curse while around the others and would find amusement in the fact only Meliodas would truly understand what they were saying

" _its kind of a shame everyone can speak the same languages now"_ Harry mused in French before smiling _"well almost every language"_ Harry thought out loud

"still" Harry said as he looked at his hands "I need to train more" Harry thought out loud as he recalled that he still hadn't regained perfect control over most of his abilities the exceptions being invasion, creation and explosion

Plus trained help, his mind would focus on nothing but improving himself letting his fears remain hidden, locked away in the back of his mind

The first and most important skill would have to be calypso's embrace as it was the best to work with for the next task

Granted he felt annoyed that he could no longer use his magic to the proficiency he once had but that was why he had spent as much time as possible renewing his skill regardless of the risks, he had to keep them in check no matter what

It was that or risk another binding breaking

Harry let out a soft groan as his back collided with his bed letting him look at the ceiling 'time to sleep' Harry thought as his eyes slowly closed as he was pulled into the realm of Morpheus


	19. Chapter 19

AN: disclaimer on chapter 1

now with that out of the way i give you Guila's hope chapter 19, I struggled a bit over this chapter before deciding how i wanted it to go although im annoyed i didn't make it longer when i could have but i want to start working on chapter 20 where Harry's former brother Lucian will make an appearance along with harry's date

but for now please enjoy chapter 19 of Guila's hope

* * *

Chapter 19 a shocking addition

Merlin smiled as she held Harry in her arms as he slept, a small part was disappointed that this may never happen again but he was her son and she would do anything she could for him just like the others would, especially Guila

Merlin withheld a smile, she had taught him a lot about magic but she had yet to breach her ability infinity with him, the idea of teaching him, her son, how to use her magic sent a jolt of elation through her body but knew she couldn't

She knew she had to wait until his power were under control once more or his final binding was released and he had consumed Ban's blood, on the other hand she could still teach Morgana, her daughter

Suddenly her eyes caught sight of Harry's wing or more specifically how they were twitching every now than then before she heard the young fairy within her arms let out a tired moan as her eyes moved down to his slowly opening ones "mom" he asked weakly before looking up to meet her own golden eyes

Suddenly his cheeks flushed red as he looked away in embarrassment causing Merlin to chuckle softly as she brought her left hand away from his shoulder and placed it under his chin forcing Harry to look up at her "its ok Harry, while I may not be Guila I _am_ one of your mothers" Merlin said before she leant down and placed a soft kiss upon his forehead

"but" Harry tried to talk

"no, while I was never there in the same way as Guila I will be from now on" Merlin said softly as she moved her hand back around him and pull him into her embrace "you are the child of the sins Harry as well and the son of Guila Yuki" Merlin whispered into his ear "so no matter what you feel, no matter how much time passes you will always have a family who cares for you" Merlin said softly

Harry simply laid still as he relished the warmth he felt as Merlin outright said she was his mother, that he was part of her family, he felt the fear within the back of his mind begin to fracture "really" Harry said from his place against her shoulder

"really, I'm not Guila and I never will be but I will still be one of your mothers … my little mage" Merlin said softly causing Harry to smile

"thank you … mom" Harry said softly causing Merlin to grin before she moved back allowing her to slip of the bed

"now" Merlin said with a slight grin "change back, get a shower and we will get started on your training" Merlin said in amusement discarding Ban's event in favour of Harry "now mister" Merlin said in amusement

With no hesitation Harry felt his body shift from its full fairy state into his human fairy state before finally shifting into his human form

"now off you with my little mage" Merlin said as she turned and left Harry alone in his room intending to talk with the others while Harry cleaned up

Merlin couldn't help but smile as she walked down the stair, she had trained Harry before but for some reason she couldn't wait to help with his retraining

"someone is happy" Merlin heard Elizabeth say in amusement as Merlin seemed to skip to her place at the table

"children are such fascinating beings" Merlin said as she sat next to Guila who smiled at her knowingly

"they are, aren't they?" Guila said softly before taking a sip of her drink

You're going to need to talk to him Guila, it's too soon for me to be able to coax it out of him" Merlin said softly as Elizabeth passed Merlin her half full cup

"I know Merlin" Guila replied before taking a small gulp of her drink

"you know it's going to cause an issue, the ball" Merlin stated causing the women present to nod

"we know Merlin, but what can we do about it he can't take us as his _date_ " Elizabeth asked

"Morgana could" Merlin started only to be cut off by Guila

"she shares his mind Merlin, and she is _your_ daughter with your power and her fathers do you really think it's is a clever idea to let her go with her brother" Guila stated causing Merlin to sigh in annoyance

"making the chances of Christmas night a sin worthy event" Elaine commented as she rubbed Madrigal's head

"we can't let him stay here after the ball" Merlin stated, "the paper here will slowly destroy him, we all know how he reacted to that surprise and then there are _them_ " Merlin said before her voice filled with anger by the end of her speech

"we know Merlin, you aren't the only one who wishes to _talk_ to his old family and goddesses help me I wouldn't hesitate if it wasn't for the fact that it would draw more attention of Harry" Guila said and even Madrigal could hear the anger her voice help when Harry's previous family was brought up

"no one would blame you" Elizabeth said softly, while she disliked fighting in many ways when she had found out what Harry had lived through she had sworn that if his old family ever came near him she would break them, slowly

"will you talk with him before his training or when he gets back" Merlin asked softly

"before or he will have a genuine excuse to try and avoid it, not that he would if I pushed the subject" Guila replied just as softly

"that may have something to do with the fact that he doesn't want to hide anything from you Guila" Elaine commented as she played with madrigals hair who had decided to take a nap

"I know Elaine, it's just … I wish he could have grown up to be a normal teenager" Guila said as sorrow creeped into her voice "I wanted him to grow up as he should have, to be a child for as long as possible" Guila continued as her grip on the cup in her hands tightened to the point it as slowly starting to crack

"he's missed so much, going to school, dating, being a rebellious teen and/or child, making friends his age and so much more" Guila said mournfully "I just wish his magic had never been so active, that it needed to much attention that he couldn't be a normal child" Guila said as a tear escaped from her eyes

"and yet he would never change anything would he, how he looks, how he acts and even how he trains and all due to you and _he_ wouldn't change that because that would mean losing a part of him that was moulded into existence by you" Elizabeth said

"I know" Guila said her voice barely a whisper yet heard by all "I just wish he could have had a normal life, most don't become apprentices until they are fifteen but ever since he was a child he has had to train day in and day out just to make sure he didn't lose control of his magic" said her voice filled with regret

"and yet" Harry's voice echoed through the room causing Guila's head to snap up and look around for her son "I never would, I never considered trying because all I wanted" Harry said as he suddenly appeared behind his mother wrapping his arms around her as his forehead rested on top of her own head "was to have a family" Harry said softly as he hugged his mother

"that's all mom" Harry said quietly as he hugged his mother "and you gave it to me" Harry said trying to keep his composure before Guila suddenly stood up and returned the hug Harry was giving her "I'm happy as things are mom, as long as you are here I'll be happy" Harry said quietly so only Guila could hear him

Guila couldn't help herself as the tears she had held back began to fall "look at me" Guila said with a watery chuckle "normally you're the one in _my_ arms crying" Guila said as she hugged her son tighter

"strange" Harry chuckled softly "I vaguely remember the first night I visited you mom" Harry said causing her to stiffen "it took a long time, I sorted through so many memories and emotions, but I can remember you from when I was in my other form" Harry explained

"when" Guila asked softly

"after I got my mark" Harry said regretting that he had hid something from the woman who had spent years raising him "I wanted to tell you mom I really did" Harry said as he recalled remembered why he had spent so long hiding those memories even from her

"why didn't you" Guila asked and Harry refrained from wincing as he heard the well-hidden hurt within her voice

Instead of answering Harry stepped back and reached into his pocket before pulling out a platinum ring what had three claws holding a smoky white orb like a pedestal

"I remember when we were traveling, training that you regretted not being able to capture the moments we had, when you took me swimming for the first time or when Ban got me drunk" Harry let out a soft laugh

"I knew I would also be away from you more often that I wanted now that I'm a knight" Harry said as he looked up at his mother who seemed to be hiding a frown

"I wanted to wait till Christmas to give this to you, I had Gowther help me make it" Harry said as he offered his mother the ring "it's called a memory sphere, and it holds everything I know" Harry said quietly as he watched a stunned expression cover his mother's face

"it's all in there, every moment I spent with you, every moment I wasn't wishing I was" Harry said hoping she would understand "it is designed to transmit any memory you want to see into your mind by using a similar version of broadcast, I didn't tell you because … because I wanted it to be a surprise" Harry said forcing back the whispers in his mind, that she would refuse that she wouldn't accept why he had not told her

Seconds felt like hours as the silence continues before Guila slowly encased Harry's hand with both of hers "I wish you would have told me Harry" Guila said softly, Harry closed his eyes as the voices got louder "I wish you didn't feel the need to hid something that would have changed nothing" Guila commented causing his eyes to snap open to see his mother smiling at him

"I wish you had just told me you remembered, I would have been content with knowing that you could" Guila said as she pulled her hands back taking the ring with her "but as long as you aren't hurt, as long as nothing you keep from me cannot hurt you" Guila said as she placed the ring on her middle right finger letting it resize perfectly

"then I will be happy" Guila said before reaching forward and pulling her son back into a hug "as long as you are safe Harry, then I will be happy my son" Guila said

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Harry said softly as he hugged her at tightly as possible without hurting her "I wanted to, I really really wanted to mom but … I wanted to give you something that would always let you remember me" Harry said as the voices began to quiet

Guila let out a soft chuckle as she hugged her son "you'll have to teach me how to use it later won't you" Guila said before stepping back and out of the embrace they had shared

"later" Harry asked in confusion

"yes, my little mage or did you forget we have training to do" Merlin asked as she stood from her seat

Suddenly Harry's eyes began to shine with excitement before his disappeared in a burst of speed "how he does that without the door making a sound I'll never know" Guila said in amusement as she sat back down at the table smiling, her son had hidden something from her

"looks like he can act his age, mostly" Merlin said in amusement as she left the house

Her eyes swiftly caught Harry at the edge of the lake his arm out on front of him as if he pushed something away before his hands turned towards him and pulled, Merlin smiled at the small wave that came further up the shore than the rest of the lake before watching him push towards the lake causing a small wave to push out towards the lake only for it to collapse seconds after it formed

The idea to start attacking Harry flashed into her mind but pushed it away as soon as it had come, Harry needed to rebuild the foundation of his skill before applying the combat skills to it meaning he had to once again gain better control over his magic and the influence it had on water

It was a bit disappointing that he had lost the control he once had, she remembered one training session in a desert landscape where he had pulled all the remaining moisture out of the air and frozen it into a set of rather vicious claw

Now he had to have a pre-existing supply of water to work with to practice

Merlin watched in amusement as Harry shifted from making waves to moving as if he was dancing each movement dictated by the waves that formed with each movement and soon enough it appeared

On the surface of the water was a Harry comprised of water as it danced in sync with Harry himself, it was amazing because the holy knight who Harry had integrated the skill from had nowhere near the control or skill Harry had with it, at times that is

Merlin closed her eyes as she watched Harry fail to miss a dip in the ground throwing his balance and disrupting the connection he had made to the water causing his water close to break apart instantaneously and crash back into the water as Harry tumbled face first into the ground

"I thought I had drilled in the importance of knowing your surroundings my little mage" Merlin said as she walked over and gently helped him up catching his demon marking fade beneath his shirt

"yeah, I screw up, but I lost myself in the water" Harry explained as he stood up allowing Merlin to relinquish her hold of him

"and you have been told not to sink too deeply too fast Harry, I know you can control it but what will happen when you can't, what happens if you animate something and can never turn it off you aren't Eifa" Merlin scolded

"I know" Harry soft softly before turning back to the water and thrusting an arm forward his palm facing the water causing a large wave twice his height to appear before he made a grappling motion pulling back with her other arm which forced the wave to crash inwards on itself

"I don't like this feeling" Harry said his voice tinted with anger as his right arm shot forward his hand resembling a fist except for his fore and middle finger pointing forward his left hand mimicking the right except for the slashing motion that caused his arms to cross

"I feel _weak_ " Harry growled the anger becoming more prominent as his arms twisted before he pulled both arms back only to drive them forward as if he were stabbing someone with his fingers only for a geyser of water to erupt from the lake as if mimicking his anger

"I won't be weak again" Harry said barely restraining himself from shouting as the geyser of water suddenly froze, Harry stiffened as Merlin hugged him from behind

"calm down my little mage, your emotions are seeping into your magic" Merlin said softly as she held him "you aren't weak Harry, inexperienced maybe but the sins are far older than you we have a lot more experience under our belts and have had a lot of time to train out powers" Merlin said softly before stepping back "waves only until you don't have to do more than more a finger out of place" Merlin said leaving no room for arguments

Harry spent the next few hours slowly manipulating the water, at first he had to use two hands but now had moved back onto one as he had earlier as was gently creating more waves with each thrust and pull of his hand which he slowly seemed to alternate between

Merlin held back her impatience, she wanted to get Harry back into combat ready condition but knew for a fact it would take far longer than just an hour to rebuild the foundations of his water magic

For the next few hours Merlin stood and watched as Harry struggled to progress past having to make visible movements to create a wave like he was able to before the binding … broke

Merlin couldn't help it as her hand met with her face, no wonder he was struggling to regain where he was he was trying to do what he had once done but with a larger and denser amount of magic "Harry stop" Merlin called out as she took her hand away from her face

Harry simply stopped before turning to her "I was starting to get the hang of it" Harry said slightly annoyed

"a binding broke, you have more magic use a little less and we might get there faster" Merlin said in amusement as she saw the understanding in his eyes as he turned back to the water and began slowly creating waves with both hands again but seemed to be making a difference as the waves began to appear far faster, then much to her shock Harry lowered his arms and with a twitch of a single finger a large wave appeared heading out into the lake before it was suddenly dragged back with another flick of his finger

With grace, he had never show when it had come to water manipulation Harry once again began to dance but it seemed this time he had an invisible partner, then to her surprised the water itself began to rise from the lake and dance _around_ Harry

Merlin couldn't help but think _beautiful_ as the water itself danced around Harry as Harry himself continued to dance before it suddenly snapped he was waltzing around the lake, Merlin couldn't help herself and started chuckling trust Harry to only look the picture of grace while dancing due to training with his magic

Although it seemed she would have to step in as several of his steps were wrong as he continued to waltz, it took a few minutes it eventually Harry came to a stop as the water flowed into his left hand rushed along his arm, chest, up his over arm and away from his hand as the water flowed back into the lake

Merlin smiled as she stepped towards Harry "you need more practice little mage" Merlin said as she extended her left hand indicating she wanted him to take it, Harry held back a pout as he took his second mothers hand and took the basic waltz stance

Merlin suppressed the smile she felt coming as the light pink dusting on her son's cheeks "ignore everything but me my little mage ok" Merlin asked as she began to lead, it amused her that to get him to dance she had to lead but soon enough she had stopped leading the dance and let him although it took a few minutes for him to fall into the correct rhythm

Merlin smiled as she let her eyes close as she waltzed with her son his steps now perfect, she could feel his magic reaching out not only to her but the air around them as it gently danced between them

"such an emotional child aren't you, my little mage" Merlin said softly before opening her eyes to look at Harry who had flushed crimson "I envy whoever you decided to take to the ball, such a quick learner" Merlin praised as the two came to a stop allowing her to step back

"come on, Ban should have dinner ready by now" Merlin said as she glanced up at the darkened sky

"yeah" Harry said softly as the two walked back towards the house "I wonder if anyone won the event today" Harry commented as the two continued to walk

"maybe, Meliodas has the best chance along with Ban but a sin can't compete in their own even meaning if it isn't Meliodas then no one won" Merlin said in amusement as the two reached the front door

"hmm" Harry hummed as the two walked inside to see everyone except Ban at the table talking "I'm going to help Ban" Harry said as he quickly peeled off into the kitchen to find Ban cooking three chickens while making several side dishes

"need a hand" Harry asked as he walked over to the sink

"yeah the salads need to be done" Ban commented as he was beating the hell out of some potatoes

Harry smiled as he washed his hands before grabbing several vegetables from a nearby side and washing them before moving them back to the chopping board "so anyone win" Harry asked as he grabbed a knife and began dicing a cucumber

"no, Meliodas couldn't even get close, apparently the bird was taunting him the whole time" Ban said in amusement

"sounds like the damn flaming turkey alright" Harry scowled as he placed the diced cucumbers within the big bowl next to the chopping board

"so, did the new wrath find a date yet" Ban asked in amusement causing a deeper scowl to appear

"no, I asked Lilith but she doesn't want to go" Harry said as he ripped a head of lettuce in half with his hands before doing it again on a single half "hell _I_ don't want to go but apparently it's part of the tournament" Harry groaned in annoyance as he de-leafed the piece of lettuce he as holding adding each leaf the bowl before moving onto the small vine of tomatoes on the kitchen side

"so, what are you going to do about it" Ban asked as he began to carve one of the now cooked chickens

"I suppose I can see what Hermione thinks, granted I doubt she will go with me but at least she can offer better insight into this situation" Harry said as he grabbed a knife and began slicing the tomatoes into small rings

"what no asking uncle Ban" Ban asked in amusement causing Harry to snort

"you met Elaine trying to steal the fountain of youth, forgive me if I don't want to take tips bandit Ban" Harry said mockingly while using Ban's old moniker

"hey, at least I got the girl, unlike you" Ban quipped causing Harry to chuckle

"I asked Lilith as a friend plain and simple" Harry answered in amusement as he added the tomatoes to the bowl before grabbing an onion and peeling it

"well it is that or you go alone and the girls will murder you if you do, Elizabeth especially" Ban chuckled as be began to work of the second chicken "So how is the retraining going" Ban asked as he sliced into the chicken on the counter

"good not perfect but good" Harry said evasively as he began dicing the onion into rings

"just good" Ban asked in slight disbelief" "you don't settle for _just good_ kid" Ban snapped in surprise

"I got caught up, turns out Elizabeth didn't make sure I don't make a fool out of myself so Merlin reinforced the lessons" Harry said resisting to rub his feet to get rid of the dull ache that would fade soon enough

"so, you spent who knows how long … _dancing_ " Ban asked in amusement

"you know _you're_ gonna have to dance too right, there is no way Elaine will let you skip this" Harry said as he added the now diced onions to the large bowl of salad

"hey, why don't you try see if that red-haired knight has any family here" Ban suggested quietly causing Harry to smile

"that … isn't a bad idea, not a great one but not bad" Harry said as he began to mix the salad together

"well find out, the girls may kill me but the last nine years not once have I seen you look at a girl with interest _or_ guy" Ban chuckled causing Harry to blush in annoyance "the only women you have any interest in are Elizabeth, Elaine, Guila, Merlin and Diane and that's a familial interest" Ban groaned in annoyance

"not my fault, they either don't catch my interest or act like children" Harry commented causing Ban to growl in annoyance

"rich coming from a child" Ban quipped

" _undead pig"_ harry cursed in French getting a strange look from Ban whole then scowled

"no fair, you're using a new language" Ban accused

" _no, what gave it away"_ Harry said sarcastically in Indian much to his growing amusement

"stop cheating" Ban whined

" _no, I don't think I will"_ Harry said in German causing Ban to scowl at him

"you win this round yuki" Ban said in annoyance as he started carving the last chicken

" _sore loser"_ Harry said in French much to his amusement as he finished the salad "I'm done" Harry said as he switched back to English "I'm gonna get a shower" Harry said as he left the kitchen leaving the last of the preparations to Ban

I gave a quick wave to mom and the other as I headed upstairs to have a quick shower a large grin plastered on my face, tormenting Ban was so entertaining especially in other languages

I used my wind step spell to get to the bathroom quicker before heading inside, I smiled as I disrobed myself and banished my clothes into my pocket dimension before stepping into the shower and turning the water on bathing in the sensation of the icy water hitting my body

I felt the water dance over my body with each subtle pulse of magic my body released, I couldn't help but love the sensation of my magic influencing the world around me

After taking ten minutes to wash up and another five to thoroughly wash my hair before banishing the excess water from my body and removing a set of clean clothes from my pocket dimension materialising them around my body before heading down for dinner

Harry chuckled as he stepped out of the bathroom, Ban had no doubt told Elaine that I was tormenting him in another language again which would then spread to the everyone else

Harry shook his head Merlin would no doubt badger him to share the knowledge with her, that or she would have Gowther extract it and share it with everyone, probably the later knowing Merlin

Harry smiled softly as a single thought became dominant in his mind

'I love my family'

And with that thought Harry headed downstairs to join the others wondering how dinner would end this time

The instant Harry exited the stairs he could see the annoyance in Merlin's eyes as she glared at him, Ban told

"you really are no fun you know that Ban" Harry said in amusement as she walked around the table and sat down next to Guila _"I mean honestly, you can't let me keep this a surprise"_ harry asked in French noticing the gleam of greed in Merlin and Morgana's eyes

"share" Merlin demanded giving Harry a light glare

Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement _"why should I"_ Harry asked the amusement clear in his voice

"while I don't know what you said, if you don't share that language with me I'll bribe Gowther to share it with me" Merlin stated causing Harry to pout

" _you are no fun"_ Harry pouted before tapping his left temple with his left index finger

"implant" Harry chanted as he cast the spell which would implant the knowledge of the gathered languages he had within the minds of all present _"happy"_ Harry asked in amusement as he slipped back into French

" _very"_ Merlin said in French with a small smiled before she went back to examining the languages she had just acquired

"English people" Meliodas scolded causing many at the table to chuckle as it was known that English was Meliodas's preferred language

Harry smiled as the people he called his family all started eating before he joined in, about an hour later the table was cleared of everything but bones from the chicken legs

"seriously if we ever get tired of being knights I vote we open a _proper_ tavern" Harry said as he slouched slightly in his seat

"oi what do you call the boar hat" Meliodas demanded

"a watering hole, you can't cook for crap Meliodas" Harry retorted in amusement as he sat up

"oh yeah" Meliodas challenged

"yeah, I remember the last meal you made, tasted crap and ridiculously flammable" Harry retorted as he met Meliodas's glare

"alright enough" Guila said as she stood up and placed a hand on her sons shoulder "come on Harry, you have something to show me if I remember correctly" Guila said softly getting a nod from her son before he stood up "let's go to your room Harry" Guila said as the two headed over to the stairs "you know Merlin is going to be annoyed that you didn't share for a while" Guila said quietly as the two began to climb the stairs

"I was hoping she wouldn't be told for a little longer" Harry answered as he followed his mother

"oh, another secret" Guila asked in amusement

"not really, I wanted to see her make a fool of herself at the ball" Harry said with a small smile causing Guila to chuckle

"an interesting idea" Guila commented as they reached the top of the stairs

Harry smiled at his mother as she walked into his room as he followed before gently closing the door with his foot

Harry then turned to his mother who was sitting on the edge of his bed with her right hand extended towards him, as if she was expecting him to hand her something

With a small smile Harry summoned his hairbrush from his eighth birthday that had a small rose on the back on the brush and passed it to his mother before sitting down on the floor in front of her

Before he could complain of the rough tug when she removed his hairband Harry felt himself melting as his mother slowly began to brush his hair

"I can do it" Harry all but purred out as his mother slowly continued to run the brush through his hair

"indulge me Harry, please" Guila said softly as she continued to brush

The two sat in silence as Guila continued to brush her son's hair

"up" Guila commanded before moving back a bit as she noticed her son starting to sway and as if in a trance Harry simply shifted onto his bed

"I missed this" Harry mumbled as the brush glided through his hair

"so, have I, my precious son" Guila replied softly before she slowly stopped and placed the brush beside her

"mom" Harry asked in confusion before he was lightly pulled back into a hug, with a bit of effort Harry twisted within Guila's grip and returned the hug

"I'm sorry you had to come back Harry, and I'm sorry that _they_ know who you are" Guila said sadly as she felt he son momentarily stiffen "I must be a terrible mother, I can't even" Guila said before she was interrupted

"NO, you're not a bad mother, your amazing and I don't want to lose you, I don't want them to take you away and … and" all the while his grip was getting tighter

Guila smiled sadly as a single hand moved from his shoulders to the back of her son's head "you won't lose me" Guila said quietly as she pulled downwards causing the two to lay on the bed "I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me my precious son" Guila swore softly with the intent of going through with her word

For what felt like hours Guila held and comforted her son, neither said a word they just held each other until Harry eventually fell asleep within his mother's embrace, Guila watched her son as he slipped into the realm of Morpheus with a small smile

She would protect him, no matter what

Guila shook her head lightly before closing her eyes fearing Harry may wake up from a nightmare despite his age, it worried her as she knew what he did, the fears he suppressed, that he hid in the back of his mind and while it normally worked some of those fears had now come to pass

His former family had found him, they _knew_ about him and that was reinforcing one of his biggest fears, being taken from her

Maybe she would be fulfilling her oath she had made with the sins nine years ago

With that final thought Guila allowed her eyes to close and with that dreams of Harry as a child filled her dreams unaware of the gently pulsing ring on her right hand as the two slept

Guila was pleasantly surprised when she woke up to the sun harshly shining through the bedroom window indicating that she had slept the whole night and so had Harry who was still in her arms, she held back a frown as she noticed the dried tear marks upon her son's face, maybe he didn't sleep so well after all

Instead of starting her morning routine Guila reached up and slowly began to run her hand through her son's hair, a few minutes later she felt Harry shuffle as he dug deeper into the mattress causing Guila to laugh in amusement causing Harry to slowly open his eyes

"mornin" Harry groaned as he eyes shut causing Guila to laugh harder in amusement "tryin to sleep mom" Harry protested as he pulled his mother closer in an attempt to quieten her so he could sleep a little longer, but much to his annoyance his mother continued to giggle in amusement causing Harry to huff in annoyance

"I'm sorry Harry" Guila said as she tried to stop but failed as an occasional giggle came through "but that" Guila said catching her breath before smiling brilliant at him "it's adorable how when you don't get up in the morning" Guila said finally getting her giggles under control

Guila held back the laughter she felt building as Harry pouted his cheeks a brilliant red but was unable to resist leaning forward and leaving a lingering kiss against his forehead before pulling back

"now" Guila said softly her voice filled with amusement "either get ready for today's event or train" Guila demanded getting a nod from Harry as she slowly pulled away removing her arms from her son "shoo" Guila said softly and smiled as her son disappeared in a burst of speed "seriously how does he do it" Guila chuckled as she slowly got up

Next stop the shower

Harry smiled as he appeared at the edge of the lake as he looked up at the sky, the sun had risen and it looked to be somewhere after nine am

Harry reached out with him magic willing the water to rise and to his joy a tendril of water rose from the lake, Harry smiled as he made a circle motion with a single finger causing the tendril to spin until a small whirlpool had appeared

It was amusing the only reason his magic was out of sync was because he was using more magic than he should have, the feeling of controlling it properly was wonderful in his opinion

Suddenly a grin stretched across his face, Meliodas had never truly lifted his restriction on mixing magics together but he knew if he was going to get stronger he would have to

With no hesitation Harry threw his right arm forward commanding the air to spin in the opposite direction of the water before a small twister appeared above the whirlpool, with a twitch the water and air began to mingle before a small water twister was formed above the water although he could see the currents below the lake surface going haywire

With a breath, the two magics stopped before dissipating, the feeling of breathlessness hit him like a punch in the stomach "incredible" Harry breathed out trying to catch his breath unable to believe the amount of magic that required to work

A few minutes later Harry took a deep breath as his magic had refiled to the point it didn't feel like he was going to pass out "note to self, listen to Meliodas" Harry sighed before lightning began to crackle softly around his fingers as the occasionally twitched

With a wave of his arm the sky darkened as he influenced the weather, Harry then lifted his arm up into the air "lightning kings iron hammer" Harry chanted throwing his arm down and watching as thousands of bolts of lightning formed in the sky before a single massive bolt cut through the clouds and smashing into the ground with enough force to cause a minor earthquake

" _holy crap"_ Harry breathed out in French as he looked at the large crater he had created with a single spell

The last time he had cast the spell properly it was a ten-meter hole this one, it looked to be about thirty if he was looking correctly, with a sigh Harry lifted his right foot slightly and tapped the ground causing the wound in the earth to shut

A stray though caused Harry to freeze for a moment

How strong am I

Harry shook his head banishing the thought, he knew he was strong but he had too much power and it would most likely kill him before he even managed to turn twenty, once again Harry shook his head dispelling the thoughts that plagued him

Harry closed his eyes feeling the air dance around him as he pulled on his magic once again before the air changed into snow, Jericho's brother had taught him how to harness his ice magic Shiva's breath

Like the night before Harry closed his eyes and began to dance but as he focused on the ice magic the ground beneath him would freeze with each step and would lowly spread and link with the frozen patches caused with each step

While Harry wasn't a massive fan of dancing in general, he loved the sensation of _dancing_ with his magic as he was now especially the way it moved with him although it was a bit annoying that the only formal dance Harry had been taught was the Waltz

With a slight flourish of a specific turn in the dance the air around him began to freeze into snow that started to fall around him

After a few moments Harry came to a stop and reigned in his magic causing the snow to stop forming and the ice to start slowly melting

With a sigh Harry began towards the castle as he had to talk to Hermione, a few minutes later Harry was in the main hall his eyes scanning Hermione's table but failing to find her, with a sigh Harry glanced over to were Cedric would normally sit and thanked the goddesses that he was there although there was a young woman clinging to his arm while he used his free hand to eat a sandwich

Harry walked through the hall very aware of all the eyes watching him as he sat down across from Cedric "morning" Harry said his voiced laced with amusement as he watched the girl on his arm tighten her grip "have you seen Hermione" Harry asked getting straight to the point

"she didn't tell you" Cedric asked in surprise getting a negative from Harry "she went home, after her first year she refused to stay through Christmas" Cedric said softly

"damn, but I can't blame her" Harry said with a slight frown, he didn't want to be here either, he could feel _them_ staring "goddesses be damned" Harry moaned as he laid back using his feet to anchor himself to the bench as he laid back "well there goes my luck" Harry complained before sitting back up

"date for the ball" Cedric asked knowingly causing Harry to glare at the older boy causing Cedric to chuckle in amusement "certainly pushing your luck this late in the month aren't you" Cedric smirked causing Harry's glare to sharpen

"I may not be able to turn you into a bug and squash you" Harry said before smirking "but I am able to turn into a giant and crush you like a very big bug" Harry taunted causing Cedric to go a pale white for a few moments before the colour returned to his face

"alright you win" Cedric admitted waving his free hand in amusement

"question, are there any Bones here" Harry asked getting a confused look from Cedric and the girl on his arm

"clarify" Cedric said his voice tinted with worry

"the name, Bones" Harry specified getting a confused look "Amelia Susan Bones" Harry said in annoyance causing many people to look at him in surprise

"Madam Bones, Head of the DMLE Madam Bones" Cedric asked

"I would assume so considering she tried to arrest me after the whole incident that happened" Harry said causing many who were listening to turn green as they recalled what had happened to Snape and Draco

"anyway, yeah she has a niece here a fifth year" Cedric stated causing Harry to nod in acceptance

"mind pointing her out" Harry asked causing Cedric to smile "she went to Hogsmeade earlier, if you want I can let her know you're looking for her" Cedric reassured him

"thanks, I think I'm gonna go train some more" Harry stated as he stood from the bench "while you are great company it unfortunately doesn't outweigh the negative aspects of some of those here" Harry finished as he gave a slight wave while walking towards the door

Then with a small grin Harry activated his magic and disappeared in a burst of speed reappearing on the edge of the lake before sitting down "what to do" Harry mused as he looked at the grey sky, he could feel the water in the air getting colder that snow would finally begin to fall with no help of magic

"hey there" Harry heard a familiar voice say causing him to look behind him to see Morgana walking over with Lilith behind her "hey" Harry said softly as he looked back at the lake "enjoying yourself" Harry asked in amusement as Morgana sat on his left while Lilith sat on his right

"of course, I get to go to the library on my own now" Morgana nearly squealed causing Harry to chuckle while Lilith smiled

"how long till the other two wake up" Harry asked causing Lilith to shrug

"not a clue, big brother" Morgana teased once more causing Harry to sigh in annoyance at the ongoing argument

While the two were roughly the same age Morgana refused to address him as anything other than big brother due to her not being created until he was five, despite the two sharing an age and her waking up until recently

"whatever" Harry grumbled before his finger twitched causing the water at the edge of the lake to twist and turn before it had formed a small snake that slithered off of the lake and over to Harry before curling up in his hand "amazing" Lilith breathed out causing Harry to smile

"Morgana could do it too, with some training" Harry teased before gently breathing on the snake causing it to freeze, Harry smiled as the small ice snake simply looked up at him before lowering its head once more

"maybe but I'm only skilled in mage skills and mom's abilities even if she hasn't taught us them yet" Morgana denied causing Harry to laugh

"you just need training, come" Harry declared as he stood up and extended his hands to Lilith and Morgana who each took a hand letting Harry pulled them from the ground

"now, I'm going to teach you an unorthodox way to use your magic" Harry said as he pulled his sister closer while letting go of Lilith "has Arthur taught you to dance" Harry asked before getting a nod "good" Harry said before he slipped into the waltz stance "ignore everything else" Harry said as he started to lead "focus on your magic but let it move as it wishes" Harry said softly as they started to dance to music only they could hear "now close your eyes" Harry whispered as he let his magic out freely causing Morgana to gasp as she sensed it

"that's it" Harry encouraged as he felt her magic hesitantly reach out and begin to slowly entwine with his own "well done, little sister" Harry said softly against her ear as he felt his magic begin to interact with the air Morgana's soon following causing the wind to dance around the two siblings

"see" Harry said softly "you can do it if you try" Harry encouraged before slowly stopping the dance and pulling his sister closed as he gave her a hug "just put a little effort in and you could do so much more" Harry finished before stepping back and giving his sister a smile as she opened her eyes

"dance with her" Morgana said quietly causing Harry to look at his sister with suspicion "trust me big brother" Morgana said as she gently pushed him away

Harry repressed a smile as he turned and walked over to Lilith who was watching the lake "dance with me" Harry asked causing her to look at him in shock "come, dance with me" Harry suggested and smiled when she took has hand allowing him to pull her up and into his chest causing her eyes to widen in shock

"I know there isn't music but dance with me anyway" Harry aid softly as he moved hone arm around her back gently resting under her shoulder while his over hand took her own "I'm sorry I was so mad when I got back" Harry apologised as he began to lead

"it's fine, I understand" Lilith mumble her face crimson

"thank you" Harry said as the continued to dance "I was just so angry, I never wanted them to know, to try and make it up because I knew it wouldn't be sincere it would be nothing more than an attempt to save face" Harry said softly unaware he was letting his magic out "I didn't want to deal with the pain that would come from confronting them" Harry whispered as the water from the lake began to dance around them

"then why, why tell me" Lilith asked

"you asked, you cared" Harry said softly as Lilith looked at him in confusion "you didn't turn me away for who I am" Harry said softly "there are so few I care for here" Harry admitted

"why me" Lilith whispered causing Harry to unconsciously pulled her closer much to the glee of Morgana

"because you aren't like them, you aren't ignorant, you care" Harry listed off as the air slowly began to entwine with the dancing water "you understand what it's like to not be wanted and to be alone" Harry breathed out unaware of the tears building in her eyes

Before Harry could say anything else her felt something soft against his lips causing them to stop, he could also briefly feel the happiness and excitement Morgana was giving off via their bond before he hesitantly opened his eyes to see Lilith was inches from his own face her lip on top of his own

The instant it truly registered in Harry's mind what was going on he almost flinched back before Lilith had wrapped her arms around him drawing him back into the kiss that had remained unbroken a few moments later Harry felt her lips leave his own as her arms slacked before she moved back her face bright red much like his own

The two were distracted by muffled laughed causing Harry to use a mild glare on Morgana who simply smirked "about time" Morgana smirked causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at her while out of the corner of his eye he could see Lilith turning crimson and his own face was undoubtedly no better

Harry felt his face heat up even more as Morgana pushed her memory of what happened moments ago into his head "evil" Harry murmured before turning back to the still blushing Lilith who was doing everything in her power to look anywhere but at him

Harry felt the blush on his face build as he stepped forward and pulled Lilith into a hug, it was uncomfortable as he had never shown affection to someone outside of his family and was confused as to why he was showing Lilith a side he saved only for his family

Before either could say anything a grinning Morgana suddenly pulled Lilith away and the two disappeared due to Morgana undoubtedly using Merlin's teleport skill causing Harry to sigh as he reigned in his magic "women are weird" Harry mumbled as he walked back over to the edge of the lake and sat down

"what to do" Harry thought out loud hoping to stave off the sudden onset of boredom "I could check the event" Harry thought briefly before dismissing it yesterday had been trying enough, with no warning Harry stood up "the hell, why not" Harry thought out loud before vanishing in a burst of speed only to reappear at the ward line

The instant Harry crossed the ward line he teleported to Diagon alley before letting out an annoyed sigh at seeing how busy the place was and decided it would be a good idea to visit Gringotts first

As Harry walked towards the bank Harry recalled something Ban had told him shortly after becoming the new sin of wrath

Real, genuine sins, no amount of repenting erases them

He was right, there had been times where he had thought back to Vale where had given into his anger, his wrath and annihilated the town along with not only the demon but any potential survivors

Harry held back a sarcastic chuckle, he was more like Meliodas than he cared to admit at times

Harry stepped into the bank and walked up to one of the free desks aware that all of the goblins were watching him

"yo" Harry said in amusement knowing Ban would get a kick out of this later "I need to head to the pendragon vault" Harry said causing the entire bank to fall silent

"this way" the goblin said quietly as he stepped down from the podium and headed to the carts

"thanks" Harry said as he followed the goblin to the carts that would head to the pendragon vault wondering what he would find there

With a grin Harry stepped into the cart and waited for it to take off, the one and only time he had been on a Gringotts cart he had loved it, and with that thought the cart took off like a roller-coaster

A few minutes later the cart came to a stop "vault seven pendragon vault" the goblin said causing Harry to grin as he jumped out and walked up to the remarkably normal looking vault door

Harry walked up to the vault door and pushed his magic towards it in an attempt to figure out how to open it seeing as there was no key slot, Harry held back a grin as his magic flowed into the center of the door and to his eyes formed a hand print

Harry raised his right hand and pressed it against the center of the vault door before pushing lightly against it causing the vault door to slowly start melting away

Harry couldn't repress the grin that broke across his face as he stared at the center of the vault ignoring the gold coins, galleons, there in the center of the vault was what looked to be this worlds Excalibur

"Merlin is gonna hate this" Harry chuckled as he stepped into the vault and walked towards the podium in which Excalibur what driven in "not quite a stone but close enough" Harry chuckled as he remembered the story where a young King Arthur had drawn his sword from a large stone

Harry smiled at the thought of his and Arthur's next training session as his hand reached out for the handle of Excalibur only to find himself being blown across the vault and into the vault wall, unaware of the entrance sealing itself

Harry groaned as he stood up rubbing the back of his head cursing himself for not being more careful before he froze at the sight of an ethereal woman in white with sapphire blue eyes glaring daggers at him

"it can't be" Harry breathed out before his body was suddenly pinned to the walled of the vault unable to move

" _demon"_ the ethereal woman hissed in anger as she slowly drew Excalibur from its podium before walking towards him

"complicated more like" Harry retorted as he flared his magic trying to break the invisible bonds only to fail

" _liar"_ she hissed in anger as she drew closer

Harry groaned, while fairy form would be preferable it wasn't a pure combat form and his giant form was too large leaving his demon form "fine" Harry said his voice tinted with annoyance as his demon clan symbol flared to life before the darkness covered all of his body barring his head and with a pull felt the bindings shatter letting him drop back to the floor

"ruler of Avalon or not I'm kicking your pasty ass" Harry growled as the darkness receded into his mark before it faded only for his fairy wings to sprout from his back as he summoned Twilight Agis _"abomination"_ the woman roared as she hefted Excalibur and attempted to drive it into Harry's heart only for him to bat the blade away with the side of his sacred treasure only to gasp in pain as a blade emerged from his chest

"bitch" Harry growled out as the apparition in front of him faded as the sword was ripped from his chest causing Harry to cry out in pain as he stumbled forward before turning on the spot dismissing his naginata and summoning sequence as he attempted to block Excalibur only to scream in pain as Excalibur sliced _through_ sequence and cleaved into his shoulder

Harry held back another scream as Excalibur was slowly and agonisingly pulled from his shoulder "ENOUGH" Harry roared as his demon clan mark once more flared to life covering the majority of his body in darkness "EXPLOSION" Harry yelled as he swung the remains of sequence at the woman who tried to block only for a large explosion to go off as the blades touched

Suddenly the remains of sequence were wreathed in lightning as Harry once again swung at the woman who failed to counter as Harry got within her guard "iron hammer of the thunder emperor" Harry chanted his voice full of anger as a massive bolt of lightning was released from the broken sword and smashed into the woman sending her through the wall of the vault

Harry stepped out of the vault as the darkness slowly began to creep up his face currently looking like a scar as it covered his right eye, Harry let out a hiss of anger as he banished the broken sequence to his pocket dimension before summoning a spare longsword

Harry stepped forward before a sharp pain ripped through his mind, with a futile attempt to dismiss the pain Harry pushed it back and did his best to focus on the lady of the lake who was once again standing, with a burst of speed Harry appeared in front of the lady of the lake and had wrapped his free hand around her neck

He hid the surprise that he could physically touch a magical manifestation before brushing it off as his grip on her throat tightened, Harry gasped in pain as he staggered back clutching his head in pain as the darkness began to pulse as it slowly covered the last of his body, Harry held back a scream as his hands flew to his head dropping the sword that was in his hand

With a pulse, he felt his body changing as his consciousness began to fade "not … now" Harry groaned out as he lost consciousness as the darkness had engulfed him

A few moments later the darkness receded to reveal a young woman the same age as Harry but with long silver-blond hair, a facial structure mixed between Elizabeth and a female Meliodas, an almost identical body build as Elizabeth and the most defining feature was the heterochromia since her left eye was green and her right was blue

In an instance, the girl's demon crest appeared above her left brown before it created a scar over her left eye as they dulled into an unfocused blood red as she let out a growl unused to the bloodlust filling her mind as she tapped into more of the demon clans power

"die" she hissed preparing to drive her had through the woman's chest only to be restrained

"perfect chains" Merlin chanted as she appeared in front of the new personality of Harry's while her daughter was behind him/her forcing magic into the chains "time to sleep I think" Merlin said before turning to the lady of the lake and using absolute cancel dispelling the physical manifestation

"hmm two Excalibur's huh" Merlin said as she picked up the almost identical copy of Excalibur and turned back to the new female Harry " _sleep_ " Merlin chanted overpowering the demon magic flowing through the girl's veins and forcing her into a slumber only managing to stay upright due to the chains

"silly child" Merlin said fondly before glancing at her daughter "you can let go Morgana I have her" Merlin said slightly amused as the chains dissipated and the girl crashed into marlin as simply lifted her over her shoulder before extending her hand to her daughter "time to go Morgana" Merlin said as her daughter took her hand and used a modified teleport to bypass the wards on Gringotts

In a instance and a lot of magic Merlin bypassed the wards surrounding _both_ Gringotts and Hogwarts teleporting herself into her study "sit" Merlin told her daughter knowing she wasn't fully healed yet, Morgana walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down as she rubbed her shoulder wincing at the phantom pain

Merlin glanced at her daughter before her eyes shifted back to Harry … not Harry she didn't know who this was but she could easily tell whose child this would be "goddesses help me if she takes after her father" Merlin moaned as she set down Excalibur and began to check the newly awakened daughter of Meliodas and Elizabeth for wounds

* * *

An: hey just remembered something and thought i should add it in, since i cant do this via polls due to the potential i would like help in picking a name for the daughter of meliodas and elizabeth just add it to a review or PM me

ciao


	20. return to writing

hey, readers, it's me

so its been a month since i lost my grandmother who raised me since i was a child and have finally picked up my pen once more (so to speak) any and all of my updates will take time as between screwed up sleep schedule and the paperwork required to keep our house but i will be updating as soon as possible

additionally i have a new poll on my profile with a list of fics that i have had on the backburner for quite a while and have at least one chapter ready to load for each, whichever is picked i will add into my work rotation

regardless it feels good to be back and writing again and i hope you like the comming chapters


End file.
